The Cost of the Crown
by angelacm
Summary: Shortly following the defeat of the Crawler, Queen Evelyn tries to pick up the pieces of a broken life left in the wake of dark events. She'd sacrificed so much already, leaving her feeling empty and lonely. Could she be the ruler Albion needed and still allow herself to love again?
1. Attendance

-Chapter 1-

It had been a month since I banished the Darkness from Albion, sending the Crawler along with it. The path to the crown was not an easy one, nor did it spare me any heartache. I tried to remind myself each time I looked back with feelings of sadness or regret, that everything I've been through has shaped me in some way for the better. Though, I wasn't fooling myself. I sacrificed so much, and that left me feeling hollow. Others may not have seen through the facade of togetherness and confidence I projected, but I knew that deep down I was still broken inside despite the smile I wore like a mask.

I sat up straight and took a deep breath, trying to shrug off these unsavory feelings of dread. As I looked at myself in the vanity mirror, I saw the faintest smudge of kohl near the corner of my eye. I leaned forward and raised my hand swiftly to dab it away, realizing quickly that my thoughts were getting the better of me, provoking a tear before I could catch it.

"Your Majesty, your necklace," Helena offered as she crossed the room toward me with the finishing touch to my attire. When she saw me blotting my eye, she looked at me with concern through the reflection in the mirror, silently questioning me.

"Thank you, Helena," I said, lifting my long chestnut locks in order for her to place the necklace around my neck. I looked back up and offered her a warm smile, in an attempt to put any questions she might have had about my wellbeing to rest. She'd been my most loyal and trusted lady-in-waiting since before I had taken the throne, however, and I supposed by now she could see through my act.

I promptly dismissed her and rose to my feet, pacing back and forth in my chambers. Perhaps I was waiting for some twist of fate to intervene, to relieve me from my obligations. My hands wrung together nervously and I stopped as my fingers grazed over my jade ring. I'd worn it for so long it may as well have been a part of the finger it decorated. I gulped down the growing lump in my throat.

_ Get it together, Evelyn. It's just a wedding._

I had selected my most beautiful gown and adorned myself with the finest jewels for a wedding that was not even mine, no matter how much I wished it was. I was merely a guest, so why was I putting this much effort into making myself look so desirable? It wasn't as if it would change his mind. The day I left the castle, we were separated. As fate would have it, I rescued him during my journey of rallying allies to join the rebellion. I knew that in my absence, there was always a chance he would find someone to bide his time with. I just never thought he'd move on so fast…so _permanently_.

I looked back down to the ring I so cherished, the very same one he'd slid onto my finger as a teenager when we first kissed. I shook my head, almost laughing at myself, knowing how pathetic and sad it was to hold on to such a sentimental thing when it no longer meant anything to him. Letting out a sigh, I slowly pulled the ring off, placing it on my vanity and rubbing the indentation left behind on my finger.

My heart ached inside my chest in a way I never thought possible. The feeling spread through me as I drew in a deep breath. I had always thought that there was one perfect soul mate for everyone. I thought _he_ was mine. The fact that he had chosen to marry another not only broke my heart, it shattered my dreams of a life with my first love. But I had to be there today. Linda had been so grateful for my rescue of her husband-to-be that she had insisted that I attend as a guest of honor; yet she still had no knowledge of my former relationship with him. This all felt like some cruel, sick joke, but I had to bury these feelings quickly. My carriage was pulling up outside.

"Your Majesty, are you decent?" Ben Finn asked as he gently tapped at the door. I was so grateful that he had decided to stay and accept a promotion after the Battle for Albion. Without Walter or Major Swift, I was overwhelmed. When it came to strategic plans for the royal guard and matters of defense, he was the only one I could trust.

"Yes, of course, Ben." I said, bidding him to enter as I quickly took one last glance in my full length mirror.

My hands moved down to smooth the exquisite satin of my dress. Ben walked in and his eyes surveyed me, flitting up and down. His mouth turned up into a crooked smirk. "Evie, you look amazing…and that boy is a _bloody loon_," he said with a chuckle, offering his arm to escort me away.

I smiled at both the sentiment of his comment and the nicknames he'd use for me when we weren't in any official settings. I was so thankful we'd become such good friends. After Page decided to let my rulings in court come between us, I became less inclined to get close to anyone. I feared that any time I put my trust in someone, I would only get betrayed or left behind.

I hooked my arm under his and nodded, "Thank you, Ben. Now, let's get this over with, shall we?"

* * *

As we pulled up to the Bowerstone Industrial canals, I began feeling short of breath. Anxiety was getting the better of me. One hand rose to my chest and the other rested at my stomach, both uncomfortably compressed beneath my corset. I felt as if I would burst under the pressure as the tingling ache spread over me. It was not at all like me to get rattled under any situation or circumstance. I felt ashamed at my lack of composure and a blush spread over my face.

Ben studied me intently as the guard came to open the carriage door and he grabbed the handle, pulling it shut to allow me a few moments to collect myself. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head. With one hand still holding the door to secure my integrity, the other rose to lift my chin. He waited for me to look up at him. "Do you remember the battle at the Fort, love? You took on the whole bleedin' lot of Hollow Men with every odd stacked against you. Even after most of the brigade was taken out of the fight, you rose above it all and kicked every arse that dared oppose you. This is just _one_ arse...and he will _never_ destroy you."

I looked up at him and nodded in understanding, willing myself to force a faint smile and failing. "What would I do without you?" My arms relaxed into my lap and the panic that coursed through me subsided as my breathing slowed. I heaved one cleansing breath and managed a regal, albeit forced smile. "Would you…come in _with_ me, Ben?"

He scratched his chin and pressed his lips together with a look of contemplation on his face. "Let me think on that. Drinks and dancing with _you_…or standing guard here with _Morris_ while kicking myself for not taking you up on your offer." He smiled and opened the door as he nodded, taking my hand to lead me out of the carriage. He tucked my arm under his and turned his head to whisper, close enough that I could feel his breath against the side of my neck, "And the way you look right now, I won't be the only one realizing that only a _raving idiot_ would let you go."

I shook my head as his words brought a wide, genuine smile and a slight warmth to my face. We made our way toward the bridge where the ceremony was to take place as a herald announced my arrival. The guests rose to their feet and bowed, and I nodded politely with a smile even though I felt out of place receiving such attention at someone else's event.

I still hadn't a clue why Elliot and Linda wanted their ceremony here in Industrial. Even with all of the improvements, it was still such a lackluster place. The factory town always appeared foggy even on the nicest of days, and the smell was certainly one that I could live without. I could tolerate the metallic aroma of our budding industry, but the air still carried with it the stench of old meat from the vendor stalls and the fumes of Bowerstone's sewer system. Perhaps they wanted to draw more attention to their newly restored orphanage, or maybe Elliot truly enjoyed living here and I didn't know him as well as I thought I did.

Ben and I were seated together in a reserved area at the very back of the gathering. Many of the guests turned to look back at me with looks of approval and appreciation. I'd made many sacrifices for the greater good of the people, overlooking my own heart each time. This earned me the affection of the people, but did nothing for the emptiness I felt inside when I was left alone with my thoughts.

I looked up and my gaze fell on Elliot. He briefly glanced at me before turning his attention to Linda as the bard played their wedding song. His eyes widened and his face lit up as she approached him. I heard numerous whispers and hushed exchanges about what a beautiful bride she made. It was true…she did look beautiful. A knot twisted in my stomach as I saw him watching her with a look I'd thought once to be reserved only for me.

I let out an involuntary short breath as my heart began to ache heavily. The pressure inside was rebuilding, the familiar pain beginning to spread. Ben took my hand with a gentle squeeze and I struggled to regain control of my emotions. Even with my most trusted friend anchoring and supporting me, I was losing myself…but why? This was, after all, something I should have been prepared for the moment I told Elliot to do the honorable thing and stay with Linda, but I still harbored anger for his readiness to move on so quickly. I would never forgive him for putting me in the position to have such a decision forced upon me.

_ Stop this now. Let him go. This is madness._

Ben gave my hand another squeeze and my destructive thoughts were thankfully interrupted. I looked over to him and smiled as if everything was okay. But he knew me better than I knew myself, it seemed, because he raised his eyebrows and shook his head as if to say he wasn't buying my charade. Then, before I could look away, he closed his eyes slowly and pretended to nod off for a moment. I had to bite my lower lip to stifle a laugh, hoping no one saw our unbecoming antics.

* * *

The reception was held at a nearby factory building. The entire first floor had been cleared to reveal a dance floor surrounded by tables. The area was lit with beautiful oil lamps that were placed both on the tables and suspended above our heads to create a warm and romantic ambiance. The floral arrangements were modest and tasteful, consisting mainly of white peonies and daisies. A bard stood in the corner nearest the entrance to serenade the guests as they entered. There was also plenty of food beautifully laid out, but my stomach could not tolerate any.

Ben escorted me in and led us straight to the wine and spirits, thank the gods. He helped himself to a glass of whiskey and poured me a glass of mulled red wine. Before passing me my glass, he took a small sip of my wine. The gesture was more of a protective instinct he developed after an incident in Aurora when an incapacitating potion was slipped into my drink. I still smiled regardless because it felt good to be genuinely cared about.

As we stood at the far end of the room, people began making their way to greet me. It was awkward to have my own receiving line when I was not even the bride, but this was all part of wearing the crown. I smiled and graciously shook hands with the guests, though frankly I did not enjoy the attention on a day like this. The citizens of Albion smiled upon me because I gave every last ounce of myself to ensure their happiness. These same people would likely be pelting me with that beautiful arrangement of food had I decided _not_ to pour my life savings into the treasury. I had sacrificed my happiness for theirs, and I was still coming to terms with the losses I had suffered in order to put the people first. But I was their Queen, and I had no illusions about the responsibility that came with that weighty title.

Ben placed his hand gently at the small of my back, knowing I would need the support as Elliot and his new bride approached. My heart jumped wildly in my chest and I hoped to the gods that my apprehension did not show in my face. I smiled and held out my hand as Elliot came forward to take it and place a gentle kiss atop it, bowing. Linda curtsied, glowing with pleasure. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to have you here. I still can't thank you enough for all that you've done, all you've made possible."

I nodded. "Congratulations, Linda. It was very kind of you to invite me." I tried to keep my words short and to the point, out of fear that I may convey the true feelings that I fought to suppress.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Your Majesty. I wouldn't be alive were it not for you. You brought me back to her, and for that we're both forever grateful," Elliot said, looking over at Linda and avoiding my direct gaze, as if he knew how much pain it was causing me to be present for this.

I froze. I could not find any words to say to him. This was the man to whom I had entrusted my heart, my first love, my first _everything_. The overwhelming urge to slap him made my hand twitch. How did you simply erase all of that history and act as if it had never happened? I opened my mouth, but still the words eluded me.

Ben quickly grabbed Elliot's hand in a firm handshake, saving me from my silent predicament. "You've done well, mate. I hope you two enjoy your new orphanage. You must both love having the constant company of those little buggers to run that place!" He chuckled, conveying his statement in a funny, non-threatening way even though it was blatantly insulting. It was an art he seemed to have perfected, and I found it rather amusing.

Elliot, now clearly uncomfortable, smiled stiffly and nodded at Ben. He promptly started to usher his new wife away as she paused to chime in with an ecstatic smile, looking back at Ben, "Oh, I should hope so too, General Finn! Ours should be along this winter!"

The false smile fell from my lips and my heart dropped. Elliot glanced back at me with an apologetic look, but he continued to lead Linda away toward the dance floor. I turned away from the crowd, pretending to look out a nearby window. I truly just wanted to hide my face as the hot tears welled up in my stinging eyes, threatening to fall quickly.

Ben leaned forward to look at my face. My unblinking gaze was impassive, though the shock taking over me was evident. "Evie-" He opened his mouth to speak, but I began speaking over him as if I'd not even heard him.

"He's married. They're having...a _baby_." I exhaled heavily as these painful truths left my lips, leaving me feeling utterly hollow. Linda had carved my heart from my chest and eaten it without having the slightest idea what she was doing. She could not know what her words meant for me.

"Yes, love. And he's a sodding moron for his choice."

"I-I made the choice for him. I told him to _stay_ with her. What have I done?"

"_You've_ done no wrong in this, Evelyn." He used my full name, and I broke my gaze to stare at him, recognizing the seriousness in his voice. "There would have been no choice to make if that nitwit hadn't gone off with someone else before you could return from your duty. He couldn't even _begin_ to understand what you went through to get back here."

I nodded softly, the pain and shock still coursing through my body. "I should go...freshen up a bit. Excuse me." I made my way through the dancing couples: a sea of happy faces, affectionate exchanges, and celebratory exclamations. My eyes moved up to find an ideal place to exit discreetly. I looked toward the back door exit tucked behind some crates and I saw Elliot and Linda in a tight embrace. His arm was around her waist and the other hand caressed the small, scarcely-noticeable bump at her belly as they kissed. The tears were coming quickly now. I felt my breath leave me and my heart raced. I felt so utterly foolish. I had to leave..._now_.

I walked as calmly as I could to the door and let myself out. Once outside I broke into a run, not caring one bit that the rain had started to fall more heavily. I heaved a great breath but my feet could not carry me away from the spreading pain, because it loomed inside me, where there was no escape. I made my way down an alley and stopped at a gated dead end. I was soaked, sobbing, and undoubtedly pathetic as I slid down the gate to land on my backside. I placed my head in my hands and tried with all my will to regain control. I was the Queen of Albion for Light's sake, and this was just a boy I loved, who had once loved me. Why did this unravel me so? I sobbed louder and harder and the release started to soothe me. It had been building within me all day.

"Evelyn!" I heard Ben rounding the corner, yet I still sat sobbing in my ruined dress.

"Evie, what the bloody hell are you _doing_?!" Ben sprinted up with a clear look of worry on his face.

"I...I'm sorry Ben. I just couldn't...I had to get out of there." My words turned to whispers as the uncontrollable sobbing returned. My body shook as I cradled my head in my hands, drowning in shame and frustration.

Ben took off his coat and wrapped it around me. He dropped to one knee and placed two fingers under my chin to lift my face toward his. "You can't just run off like that, love." He sighed, shaking his head. "I know right now it feels like hell. It _will_ pass. What happened today, happened because he was _never_ meant for you. There isn't any part of that tosser that deserves you, and after the pain subsides _you'll_ realize it too." His hand moved from under my chin to the side of my face as he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I looked up at him as I replayed his words in my mind. What was he saying? His eyes held a burning quality I'd never before seen and his expression was one of true sincerity. This time he wasn't winking, smirking, or chuckling back at me. By now my sobbing had subsided, my breathing had calmed, and the ache in my chest was diminished to a dull, throbbing sensation.

The rain continued to fall harder, dousing us both. Ben broke our gaze to stand up and hold his hand out. "We'd better get you out of this rain, Evie. I can't bring the Queen back soaked and sick." He lifted me to my feet and chuckled, "Though even soaked through, you look ravishing."

I rose to my feet and our eyes met again, and as if by instinct, I reached my hands up to cup his face. I looked into his crystal blue eyes as I stroked the tickly blonde stubble on his jaw with my thumbs.

_ Have I gone mad? He's my best friend, and he's a soldier. This is crossing the line._

In that moment, I realized I was jeopardizing my most cherished friendship. I began pulling my hands back away from him, but he put his hands on mine and returned them to his face. Our eyes locked as I blinked away my tears to see him more clearly. Strands of drenched blonde hair ran down the side of his face and the brilliant blue of his eyes was nothing short of striking against the gloomy gray backdrop around us.

_ Gods, he is beautiful. Why hadn't I seen it before?_

His hands moved slowly to cup my face and he slowly drew me in closer. I took a deep breath and my heart pounded so fiercely I was almost certain he would feel it, beating for him. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine with exquisite tenderness. He kissed me softly at first. I felt something deep inside me reignite with passion, and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, drawing him closer. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me firmly against him. His other hand remained tenderly on the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. My lips parted, inviting him deeper into the kiss as his tongue moved to meet mine. It had been so long since I had been in the embrace of a man, so long since I'd been touched in any way that wasn't formal. I knew this was wrong but I needed this moment so desperately. I could no more stop this than I could stop the world spinning.

At some point during our kiss the rain let up and the sun peeked out in sporadic streaks through the clouds. It was almost as if the weather was mimicking my emotions. For the first time in so very long I felt warm daylight peeking through my clouded, broken heart.

A brisk wind whistled through the narrow alley and sent a shiver up my spine. Ben pulled away from our tight embrace and looked at me with a devilish smirk as he brushed a few soaked strands of hair from my face. "Damn. Wish _I _could take credit for that shiver, but nonetheless my beautiful Queen, we should be getting you back."

I looked at Ben and nodded in agreement, unable to find my voice. We began making our way back to the carriage in silence. The rush of passion was still coursing through my veins and I wondered if he felt the same, or if I was alone in my excitement. Perhaps since he had had the pleasurable company of so many ladies before, this was just a regular occurrence to him. Nothing extraordinary, nothing new.

The words bubbled up before I could stop them. "Ben, what does this mean?" Oh _balls. _I wanted to smack myself. What in the Light was I _thinking_?

Ben slowed his pace and placed his hand in mine. "It doesn't mean anything you don't want it to, love."

I didn't know quite what to say to him, I felt like such a fool. His response was so vague that I had no idea what to make of it. I told myself to bury the incident, along with my feelings, and try to get past today. I still had so much to do with my time as the Queen. I could not let my heart interfere with my most important work. It would be utterly selfish.

* * *

The day had been long and emotionally exhausting. Ben helped me into the carriage and shook his head at Morris before he could even _begin_ to inquire about my shocking appearance.

My head was spinning and I couldn't bring myself to look directly at Ben. He sat across from me, so I turned my gaze to the window and feigned sleepiness with the hope I could avoid further embarrassment. I rested my chin in my hand and closed my eyes, leaning against the side of the carriage.

To my surprise, Ben moved to sit next to me. Thinking I was asleep, he moved me so that I rested against him, wrapping his arms around me and placing my head in the crook of his neck. I was immediately surrounded by the warmth of his strong arms. He felt so good, I didn't dare open my eyes despite the strong urge to steal another kiss from his delicious lips.

Time passed all too quickly, and much to my disappointment the carriage halted, signaling we'd arrived home. I lifted my head and looked up at the man who'd held me the whole way home. "Alright, love, let's get you inside before Jasper sees you in such a state. I do believe I would catch some serious shite for returning you waterlogged," he chuckled.

I laughed with him and agreed as I took his hand to be led out of the carriage. I had dreaded this day from the moment I received the obligatory invitation. Now that it was over, I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my chest, despite the lingering pain of knowing that my relationship with Elliot was both dead and buried. I don't know what I would have done if Ben hadn't been there.

As we reached the door to my chambers, Ben took my hand and kissed my knuckles as he bid me farewell, the touch of his lips conjuring up vivid memories of our kiss. "Rest well, Your Majesty, and cheer up. Our next outing is bound to include significantly more shooting and fighting... though if you really wanted I could always go and grab that little _wanker_-"

I chuckled softly and interjected, "Not necessary, General, but thank you for the kind offer. Goodnight. ...and Ben?" I said as he started to walk away.

"Yes, love?" He whispered.

"Thank you...for everything." I smiled softly back at him before turning to enter my chambers.

I was an absolute mess, and my beautiful dress was clearly ruined, but I didn't care. I undressed, removed my jewelry, and sat at the basin to wash away what was left of my makeup. I didn't give much regard to the tangled mess that was my hair, nor did I even think to put on a clean dressing gown for bed. My mind was so full and my body was so exhausted, I crawled into my soft and inviting bed in nothing but my smallclothes.

Somewhere Elliot was laying with his bride, the mother of his unborn child. For a moment my heart began to ache again, but as my fingers rose to my lips I was reminded of Ben's kiss. I could still almost feel the flutter of pleasure his lips had sent through me. I smiled gently and rolled onto my side, drifting quickly into slumber for the first time in as long as I could remember.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ** I started out as more of a beta-reader than an actual writer, but a few friends urged me to try my hand at writing my own story. After one stormy and sleepless night, I had a rough draft of what became this chapter. **

**If you like my story, please take a moment to review, follow, and favorite! Your feedback means the world to me and your support by way of follows/favorites just makes my day!**


	2. The People's Price

-Chapter 2-

_ I ran so fast it felt as if my feet barely touched the ground. The Darkness was still oozing up through the street, flowing out from every building, even showing itself mockingly in the form of people I loved and trusted. My only focus was reaching him in time, and as I fell to my knees to lift his limp body into my arms the Crawler taunted me._

"_You let him die, and now death beats its wings for you. You can never escape darkness, it flocks to you always."_

_ I clutched my beloved companion close to my chest and I cried into his soft fur. "Duke, please...no. I'm so sorry...I-"_

"_You too will be swallowed. You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead."_

_ I could hear Walter and Ben quickly approaching behind me. I knew they would need me to fight if we had any chance of beating this. I gave Duke one last embrace. "You were the best dog I could ever have asked for, boy. I love you so much-", I shook with uncontrollable sobs, "...and I'm sorry. I'm so very_ _sorry for this." I gently laid him back down, placing one last kiss on his head._

_ I rose to my feet as Walter and Ben came to stand by my side. They looked at me sympathetically and silently. We had no need for words; I knew we had to move. After all that the Darkness had taken, I would be damned if I let this be the end for us. I wiped my face and readied my weapons, unwilling to lose anyone else I loved to this evil plague. _

* * *

I woke with a start. In one swift motion, I threw back the covers and sat up as I struggled to regain my breath. My hands rose to my face to find it covered in a light sheen of hot tears and sweat. I had been hoping I'd have a restful night after Ben left me feeling so at ease, but I knew all too well that the pain of my past could and would strike at any time, and my dreams had been the most vulnerable place. I wiped away more rolling tears and wondered if I would forever be haunted by what I had done, what I had seen. The Crawler was dead, but for me, his shadow still remained.

I went to my wash stand, desperate to soothe myself with the cool water it held. Looking out the window, I saw that the sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon. I gazed longingly back at the bed, craving a bit more rest, but it was not worth another nightmare, and I decided to get an early start on my day. I let my dressing gown fall to the floor and liberally smoothed the refreshing water over my skin. I didn't feel much better yet, but it was a start.

I called on Helena to assist me with getting ready for my hectic day. I would be quite busy dealing with matters of state and as such, I was required to wear the full royal regalia. I really did not care for wearing such cumbersome attire. I much preferred my comfortable shorts and striped leggings to anything fancy, but I doubted sincerely that they would respect that fashion of dress in Court, or any formal setting for that matter. I had once entertained the idea of wearing a giant chicken costume to my ruling on one of Reaver's more ridiculous proposals, just to spite him—and to make Walter laugh—but my sense of humor had not shown itself much since the battle. With Walter gone, I found little to laugh about, now.

While I waited for my handmaiden, I noticed my spoiled dress lying in a heap on the floor. I had always been quite fond of that dress, but I could only smile as I looked at it in its ruined state. It conjured up memories of Ben kissing me in the rain. I closed my eyes and my smile widened as I pressed my lips together and replayed that moment in my mind, savoring it. A sudden knock at my door brought me back down to earth, Helena had arrived to assist me with my wardrobe.

_ Right. Focus, Evelyn._

* * *

After I had been properly dressed, made up, and adorned with jewels, Helena applied some finishing touches to my long tresses and affixed my crown. I looked up to the mirror and studied myself for a moment, wondering just how old I looked. "Thank you, Helena. As always, you do such a lovely job in preparing me for Court appearances."

"Your Majesty, there is no need to thank me. I'm here to help." Helena backed away from my chair and folded her hands in front of her, waiting further instruction.

I'd always wished I could regard her as more of a friend and not just my royally appointed lady-in-waiting. I was desperate for someone to talk to, but the only person I could call upon was Ben. How could I possibly talk to him... _about_ him? I did trust her, after all.

"Helena.."

"Yes, My Lady?"

After a moment of contemplation, I realized there was no time to confide in her right now. "I...Thank you. You may go, now." Another unfortunate side effect of being royalty was that I was expected to keep any personal dealings among family. _Family...a luxury I no longer had, which all the gold in the treasury and all the love of the people I saved could not buy back._

I smiled back at her, nodding my head in gratitude. She curtsied before leaving, closing the door behind her.

I stood and turned toward the window, looking out at the statues in my garden. The most prominent to me were those of Logan, closest the castle, and Walter, which was situated farther away with a beautiful view of the city he died to save. I missed them both so very much. Just as I started to feel the pangs of loneliness there was another knock at the door.

"Your Majesty, it's nearly time to see to your first appointment. Are you ready?" Ben said from outside.

Suddenly I felt a rush of excitement. My heart quickened with nerves. I could not deny his effect on me, and it worried me. I could not allow this to go further than it already had. Gathering my composure and taking a deep breath to calm myself, I beckoned him in. "Indeed, I am. You may enter."

He came in and quietly closed the door behind him. He approached me with his irresistibly unique grin and I couldn't help but reciprocate it as the corners of my lips curled upward.

"You look stunning, love. Feeling much better today?" He said as he held out his arm for me.

"I am, yes. Though I will feel even more at ease once this dreadfully boring day concludes." I replied with a chuckle as I placed my arm under his, feeling another rush of flutters as I touched him.

"Evie, before we go...Should we..._talk_ about anything?" Ben asked, raising a brow significantly.

He stood so close it took all of my restraint to suppress my desire to gently cradle his face again. His cologne had a hint of citrus but it was the ever-present smell of gunpowder I loved most on him. Even on days when he was not required to fire a single rifle shot, he was diligent about cleaning his weapons and practicing his skills. I found myself leaning into him as I let myself be carried away by his alluring scent.

"Evie?" He tilted his head to the side and his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, gods, I am sorry Ben." I let out a soft giggle. "I must be more tired than I thought. I believe I woke much too early." Then I remembered his question. I hesitated for a moment, because I knew it would be wrong of me to lead this good, earnest man to believe we could have a future, given our current stations. "We really should just get going, though."

Ben nodded and moved to lead me from the room, stopping just before the door. "Court is bound to be full of buffoons today, so if you need anyone—you know—_taken outside_, just nod that pretty head of yours in my direction, right?"

I grinned and nodded as I looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "You spoil me, Benjamin Finn."

* * *

I sat in my throne with my hands folded in my lap, as my third hearing of the day was announced. Surely this couldn't be _any_ more exciting than the noble woman from Millfields petitioning for more luxury shops, or the eccentric, highly-forgetful gentleman from Mourningwood demanding we recognize a funny smelling herb for its medicinal efficacy.

I felt exhaustion setting in, my eyes drooping slightly. I hadn't gotten nearly enough rest, and before I even made it to the throne this morning I was bombarded by Hobson. He _again_ brought up the matter of taxes. I refused him on a regular basis and yet he still persisted, trying to persuade me to raise the taxes on my people. Not one day could pass without his constant pestering. I tried to expedite any dealings I had with him, but as one of my advisors he seemed to have his meat hooks sunken deeply into every aspect of my life. I wanted nothing more than to 'accidentally' lock him in the treasury, but unfortunately I needed regular access to the contents inside.

My next hearing was beginning. I sat up to correct my posture and give my full attention.

A woman approached, pausing to bow. "Your Majesty, my name is Corina Owen. I live over in Industrial and my son went missing over a _week_ ago. I fear the worst for him, ever since he got mixed up with that filthy gang that's been hanging about. Something _must_ be done! The streets are no longer safe."

I knitted my brow with concern. Unlike the other matters brought before me previously today, this was _far_ from trivial. "Miss Owen, I am sorry to hear that your son has gone missing. I assure you that I will look into the criminal activity in Bowerstone Industrial with great haste."

I looked over to Hobson and nodded, letting him know I wished this matter to be moved to the front of my schedule for the next day.

Corina bowed and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Your Majesty. I am most grateful."

I was saddened to hear of the rise in crime and gang activity in Industrial. I had been working so hard to rid the town of that type of filth. I created schools, helped fund a new orphanage, and even made sure factory workers received fair pay for their efforts. I couldn't let all of that progress fall back because of something else I had the power to change.

With a soft sigh, I gathered myself and tried to clear my thoughts as the next petitioner was brought before me. This would be a very long day, indeed.

* * *

I was positively itching to get out of this heavy garment. The final hearing had just concluded and as I rose from the throne, Hobson approached. I looked up to make sure the room was empty and the doors closed before allowing the conversation to begin.

"Your Majesty, as you requested, I've scheduled transport to and from Bowerstone Industrial tomorrow morning. General Finn will accompany you, however I might also suggest that you take a regiment of guards."

Ben stood with his arms crossed, and as he raised his eyebrows, he glared at Hobson. "Matters of the Albion royal army are not _yours_ to decide, are they, Hobs?"

Hobson would never look directly at someone who spoke to him. He was always quite seedy in that aspect. "I beg your pardon, General Finn, but I do have a proper name and I was only suggesting the guards due to the nature of the-"

Ben raised his hand and interjected, "I am well aware of the nature of our visit. As far as names go, I am bound by no one but Her Majesty to adhere to such propriety..._Hobber_."

A giggle bubbled up and escaped my lips, but I quickly stifled it to clear my throat. "Thank you, Hobson, that will be all for today."

"Good day, Your Highness." Hobson bowed his head and turned to leave.

Ben and I stood in silence for the few moments it took Hobson to vacate the throne room. When the coast was clear, he looked at me and let out a hearty laugh while shaking his head.

I smiled, my lips pressed together trying to contain my own laughter. "Ben, that _was_ hilarious but you really mustn't provoke that man. He is positively dreadful to deal with, especially when he's put in a sour mood."

Ben sighed, cocking his head to the side and running his fingers through his hair. His eyes caught and held my gaze and his captivating crooked grin spread across his lips. "Take it from me, love. That bastard will be dreadful no matter what, so why not have some fun at his expense every now and again?"

I smiled and nodded, but I was having a hard time standing up straight with the fatigue and the weight of my attire pressing down on me. I slouched slightly, and my eyelids grew heavy.

Ben promptly took my arm and ushered me toward my chambers. "Let's get you some rest, sweetheart. I'll call on Helena to help you dress down, unless...well _I _could always help get you unrigged much more quickly."

His words, though spoken in jest, summoned stirrings inside me I couldn't dare indulge. Feeling compelled to joke back, I spoke without thinking. "Perhaps another time, Ben. I do thank you for the most generous offer!"

Ben opened my door and before closing it behind me he said, "Anytime, love. Sleep well."

* * *

I nearly jumped from under my covers. I was sweating profusely and my mind was clouded by yet another nightmare. _Have I gone positively mad?_ I reached down to where Duke used to sleep and felt nothing but a cold, empty indentation. My eyes pooled with stinging tears. I missed them all so much, yet I felt responsible for the absence of so many of them.

My breathing quickened and my heart pounded, sending an ache throughout my tired body. The sobbing became uncontrollable once again and I knew I needed to get out of this room. I could not just sit here and let myself come undone like this. I reached for a robe and ran barefoot to the nearest exit.

I made my way into the gardens, where everything was bathed in brilliant moonlight. This had once been my favorite place to play, read, and hone my marksmanship under Walter's practiced eye. Now I felt loss everywhere I looked. There were the statues of Logan and Walter, Duke's grave, the spot where Elliot first kissed me, and my parent's large stone crypt. It was as if I were drowning in a sea of reminders of all I once had. _Was this what my life was to become?_

I looked up to the statue of Logan. I could never bring myself to remove it, despite Hobson pressing the matter only days after I'd sent my brother to pay his debts to Aurora.

I whispered, hoping no one would see or hear my strange display, "I miss you, Logie."

I missed my brother with all of my heart. The people refused to see anything but a tyrant during his reign. When he'd forced me to make a deplorable decision, I knew he wasn't truly himself. He had been compromised by something else, and I sensed his struggle. It didn't matter how badly I needed him or wanted him here in my life now; I could not have him. Because I had spared him, the people demanded some form of justice and I was obligated to do _something_. I made the decision to send him back to Aurora to make good on his broken promises. It broke my heart that I was sending him back to the place that had scarred him so. I could only hope that one day he would forgive me as I forgave him.

I made my way toward the back of the gardens. Walter's statue stood tall and proud, as ever. I approached it and leaned against the stone base, crossing my arms over it and resting my head against them. "I wish you were here with me." I heaved a sigh, fighting back the tears. "Walter, I'm so _lost_. I still need you so desperately." I sobbed, silently at first, and then as I thought of all the painful memories this garden held, I cried out loud. Like a flood gate opening, I could no longer control it. The release was so very needed but so unimaginably painful.

I must not have been able to hear someone approaching over the sounds of my own torment, because a pair of arms wrapped firmly around me. For a moment, my rattled mind thought Walter had come back to answer my pleas.

I quickly turned and saw Ben looking down at me with empathetic eyes. "We really should stop running into each other this way, love," he said with a warm and comforting smile.

I slowly shook my head, looking back up at him, unable to find any words. The pain was too great, and he was there to hold me. I felt like I could let go of it all in his embrace with him grounding me. I began crying into his chest, my hands clutching his shirt.

His arms tightened, as if he knew I needed this. "It's alright, love. I've got you." His hand moved up to the back of my head, placing my face in the crook of his neck. He turned his head and lowered his chin to place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

As the crescendo of my cries subsided, I was left breathless and bewildered. I felt drained and ashamed. "Oh, Ben...I am so-"

He leaned down to place his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and whispering against my lips, "Evie, don't you _ever_ apologize for feeling. I won't hear it."

My heart raced for this man. My lips screamed for the touch of his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ben's strong hands held my face gently and wiped away the tears that still clung to my cheeks. He kissed me with such tenderness, I raised my brows in disbelief, letting out a faint, muffled whimper. He was everything I could ever need, yet I could never _truly_ have him. I could not take the risk.

I softly stroked the side of his face and pulled away. I sniffled, trying to choke back the weak sobs that were still trying to escape. I looked deep into his eyes. "I can't lose you too."

He looked back at me and shook his head, perplexed. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

I placed my hand against his chest where I could feel his heart beating just as hard as mine was, and my gaze focused on that spot. "This thing...what we are doing cannot continue. You are the _only_ person in this world I can trust. I need you, and I need for us to not go to a place that might threaten to pull us apart."

Ben smiled down to me, placing his hand over mine where it rested against his chest. "Evie, I'll be anything you need me to be and I will never pressure you for anything more. You have my word."

I started to sway from the utter exhaustion of my emotional outburst. Ben put an arm around my waist, steadying me. "Let's get you back inside, love. You've had yourself quite a night."

It was the middle of the night and most of the guards that stood watch during the day had already left their post. Also, because Ben was their commanding officer, they wouldn't dare question us if they did see us together in this state. I was relieved.

By the time we reached the grand staircase I was placing most of my weight against him for support. Before I could interject, he swiftly scooped me into his arms and ascended the steps.

We reached my chambers and I looked at him, expecting him to place me back on my feet. Instead he skillfully opened the door with one hand. Once inside, he quietly pushed the door shut with the heel of his boot. He walked over to my bed and gently deposited me on top, grabbing the blankets I'd previously thrown back to cover me once again.

I sank back into my pillows as he sat at the edge of my bed. Gods, how I wanted him to stay and wrap me in his arms until the sun came up. I smiled wanly, still feeling embarrassed over my display earlier. "General Finn, I do believe it is highly inappropriate for you to be in bed with the Queen at such an hour."

Ben smirked, speaking softly, "Then tell me, at what hour would Her Majesty find it more appropriate that I join her in her bed?"

I gave him a gentle shove and smiled back at him. "Ben..."

Ben leaned forward and hushed my mouth with one finger. "Evie, a very long time ago I lost my entire family…one by one." He paused to take my hand in his. "My brothers, they may not have been the most upstanding blokes, but I'd do anything to have them back." He paused again to look at me knowingly. "I know you miss him...and it's _okay_, love."

He could see right through me. I thought he would be angry that I felt a genuine need for my brother to come home. "How..._how_ can you not be angry with me for sparing Logan's life? He was responsible for taking away the last of what you considered family. I don't-"

"Swifty wasn't the last of my family," he said as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, try and get some sleep. You'll want to be rested in case we need to knock over some sleazy arseholes tomorrow in Industrial," he said as he flashed a crooked grin and a wink.

My eyelids grew heavy, and as I let out a yawn I asked, "Please...just _stay_...until I am asleep?"

He nodded just before my eyes closed. I felt his fingertips tracing delicate lines up my arm and down to my hand. It was entrancing. The last thing I felt before sleep took me was his soft lips kissing the palm of my hand.

"Goodnight, beauty."

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoy this story, please consider following/favoriting to show support and get updates! I also deeply appreciate all reviews, so please leave your thoughts and feedback below!**

Guest Review Responses  
To Nicole: thank you very much for your review. I am glad you already love my story, and can't wait to see what you think as it unfolds!


	3. Discovery

-Chapter 3-

Softly blinking awake, I stretched underneath my covers. Squinting, I realized with pleasant surprise that the sun was shining brilliantly through the window. I had slept through the night without incident, for the first time in longer than I could remember, and it felt so rejuvenating. I sat up slowly and then I let myself fall gently back into the softness of my pillows, not quite ready to end this bliss. My hands rose as my fingers wove their way into my hair, and I sighed softly as a smile of utter satisfaction spread across my face.

I turned my head, glancing over at the clock. It was nearly time to leave for my first obligation of the day, and I wondered why I was left to sleep so late. Grateful that I would not need to don my cumbersome royal attire today, I decided to allow myself just a few more minutes to savor the feeling of waking up so well-rested.

My hands drifted over my face, rubbing my eyes awake. My fingertips slid down my cheeks, then grazed across my lips. I was reminded of his hands on my face last night, how they held me with perfect gentleness. I recalled the feeling of his lips against mine as I gently bit my lower lip with a smile. From the feeling of his deep kiss to the way he held me so securely, it was as if we fit like two puzzle pieces when we touched. I began to wonder why, if my heart longed so profoundly for him only, it was considered wrong for us to be together.

Before I could venture too far down that line of thought, Helena knocked at the door.

"Majesty, I've come to ready you for your trip today."

I sat up, stretching one last time. "Please, do come in, Helena."

She looked at me and smiled with a look of elation before turning toward my wardrobe.

"What...what _is_ it, Helena?" I asked, tilting my head inquisitively.

She let out a faint giggle and brought her hand quickly up to her mouth to stifle the sound. "Oh, I do beg your pardon My Lady. I meant nothing by it...it's just—"

I interjected, "Helena, please don't apologize for such things. It is quite refreshing to see that you're able to address me without worrying about all of the formalities. We _have_ known each other for quite some time now."

"Yes, My Lady. We certainly have." She smiled, going on, "…and it is so good to see you this happy in the morning."

I stood to walk over to my wardrobe, smiling and nodding in agreement. "It feels amazing, if only just for today. I am filled with an extraordinary peace and gratitude this morning...and please, Helena, do start calling me Evelyn."

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised with pleasant surprise. "I...Your M-...Evelyn, thank you. I don't know what to say."

I had already selected and pulled multiple light armor pieces from the wardrobe, a task normally delegated to her. "You may say whatever is on your mind, Helena. I've come to genuinely trust you. A time may come that I need a friend I can trust, so I hope that you don't mind."

She looked to my wardrobe and then to me, astonished I was essentially doing her job as she stood before me. With a sincere look in her bright green eyes, she said, "I should like nothing more."

I took her hand and motioned for her to sit as I dressed for the day. She placed her hands in her lap, her face still fixed with disbelief. I didn't want her to set my clothes out and dress me when I was perfectly capable of such a task. As I finished buttoning my favorite under-bust corset over my cream colored shirt, I looked to her and asked, "…so what do you _know _that I do not, my friend?"

Helena again brought her hand gently to her lips as she giggled. In a hushed voice, she looked at me and said, "Well, you see, General Finn has been running about all morning making sure not one guard or servant came close to your chambers."

I chuckled, "That was certainly very nice of him, I should thank him for what turned out to be a very restful morning. But, Helena, surely the source of your amusement isn't Ben ordering around the guards and servants...there _is_ something else, is there not?"

She let her hand fall from her lips, behind it her true genuine laughter erupted. "As a matter of fact, there _is_. The General has had Hobson on a wild goose chase..._all morning_!" Her laughter broke through again. "He was so determined to keep him from waking you, he scattered hidden gold pieces throughout the castle and told Hobson—very vaguely I might add—how to find them. Everyone has been thanking General Finn left and right for investing his gold in such a noble cause!" She broke out in a fit of uncontrollable giggling.

My mouth hung open as she revealed Ben's antics to me, and by the end of her revelation I could not suppress my loud cackling.

A good minute later, we both let out a heaving sigh of amusement. I finished strapping on my most comfortable and well-traveled pair of boots. "Helena, thank you so much, I..." The residual bubbles of laughter escaped me. "I needed that." I moved to sit at my vanity, though I did not care much for makeup and only wore it when absolutely necessary. I did, however, need to secure my hair in a fashion that would be most suited for any possible tussles Ben and I could find ourselves in today.

Helena stood to stand behind me. "At _least_ let me _help_ you with this."

I smiled, "Yes, I suppose that would be best. We could be here all day if _I_ tried."

* * *

I approached the carriage as Ben held the door open and offered me his hand. I smiled back at him as I entered and sat, waiting for him to join me. Before we pulled away I double-checked my pistols and daggers, a ritual I had not ceased performing since Walter taught me about the importance of weapon readiness.

Ben sat across from me and gave me his best smile. "Did you get some better rest this morning, sweetheart?"

I laughed back at him, "I should think so, Ben, what with you sending Hobson off in search of hidden treasure to keep him occupied! Thank you for that, by the way. The peaceful morning was _just_ what I needed."

Ben chuckled along with me as he inspected his own rifle, "It was one of my best investments, love. Sodding moron is probably still searching between the pages of every book in the library!"

The imagery of his statement caused an outburst of wild laughter that had me in stitches, and in turn he erupted into loud, exuberant chuckling. I slapped my knee in an effort to control myself to no avail.

I wiped a laughter-provoked tear from my eye, and sighed, leaning back into my seat. "Ah, this is certainly much more pleasant than our last ride to Industrial."

Ben reclined back and stroked his chin stubble with one hand. "It _could_ always be this way, Evie."

My heart soared and ached at the same time. I wanted nothing more than to indulge his notion, but the ugly truth was that I was bound by my station to be courted and marry within strict guidelines. I needed to focus on the task at hand today and not allow myself to be swept away by these thoughts that I best not get carried away with. "We should probably discuss what areas we need to cover today, Ben. We've no idea how extensively this gang has occupied Industrial."

Ben nodded, his face taking on a more serious tone. "Based on my reports, we need only take to the main junctions of the sewers. That should be where they base their operations, but Page will be able to confirm this information for us."

_ Page._ I hadn't seen her since she stormed away from me after a day of important decisions in Court. I could not even make sense of _why_. She had gotten everything she asked for, at my expense no less, but I chose to keep Reaver intact as the overseer of business in Industrial while she felt that _she_ was entitled that role. It was no secret that Reaver was considered…unsavory…in the eyes of many, but he was undeniably the best man for this job, and I needed him to remain at the forefront of all business dealings in this district. I could only hope she wasn't still harboring resentment and that we could work together toward this common goal today.

I nodded. "Right, then let's go and find her first, but I'll also want to check about town as well to see just how bad things may have gotten."

Ben agreed, "Sounds like a plan, love."

* * *

Ben and I made our way toward the old military warehouse to meet Page. When we arrived, she was waiting by a large crate-turned makeshift table with documents spread about.

Ben held out his hand, approaching her with a smile. "Page, it's been too long..."

Her eyes fell on him as if she'd longed for him for the last thousand years. She took his extended hand with one of hers, and her other arm pulled him into a soft embrace. "Ben, it is..._so_ good to see you again."

I stood waiting in the doorway, trying to look anywhere but at Page. Here was a woman _free_ to love as she wished. She had had the greatest man in all of Albion pining for her through the entire resistance, and she waits until _now_ to reciprocate? If I recalled correctly, she treated him like excrement every step of the way. Perhaps when his new job put some distance between them she finally came to her senses and realized how utterly amazing a man she passed up. The affections that I knew he once held for her, coupled with the fact that she was not bound by the same restrictions as a Queen, made me wonder if they were more of a smart match after all.

Ben stepped back to take me by the hand and lead me inside. I looked to the other woman and nodded my acknowledgment of her presence. "Page."

Page regarded me with a look of evident disdain. "Your Majesty, come. I will show you what information I have."

As the three of us stood around the large crate, she shuffled through various pages to pull out a map of the sewers. "You see, our old resistance quarters are _here_," she said pointing to a red circle on the map. "When we cleared out, we left behind an unoccupied base for these filthy bastards to later find...and use."

I interjected, and they both looked up to me, Page narrowing her eyes slightly. "If this _is_ in fact the central operation of their dealings, we should have no problem isolating and dealing with them. All we'll need to be mindful of going in—"

Page raised her voice abruptly, and her eyes slashed over to me as she lost her short-lived composure, "We would not need to _mind_ anything if I were in a position to run things here...and if _you_ had designated more than just a few patrolling guards, that sewer would still be secure…_Your Majesty_." Her words were laced with evident disdain as she regarded me by my title.

I swallowed my anger. I did not care that she refused to speak to me with respect. In fact, I welcomed such exchanges. They made me feel like more of a normal human being. However, I was infuriated that she could still not see just how much I had cared, bled, and sacrificed for Albion and its people.

"_Enough_, Page. I'd like to go and see to this matter. The time for action is now." I looked back at her with a glare of determination. "However, if you wish to sit here and complain some more, I'm sure Ben and I can manage without you."

The faintest smile appeared on the corners of Ben's mouth as he straightened himself and turned to her. "Page I'm going to need you above ground, keeping an eye for any stragglers that manage to get flushed out alive."

Page crossed her arms and huffed, "So be it."

* * *

Before making our way down into the sewers, I thought it would be best to assess the situation above ground and make sure, most importantly, that the children were safe.

I spoke with a lovely woman by the name of Marina who taught the children in the nearby school. Thankfully, she reported they'd been safe from these thugs that had taken to the streets. She quickly showed me around the building so that I could ensure it was safe should they need it to be. The children seemed delighted to take a short break from their reading to see me walking about the classroom. When I was satisfied with the security of the building, I thanked the kind teacher and bid the children farewell. "Alright children," Marina said as we left, "it is time to begin our writing lesson."

The last stop, before we went to get our hands dirty and guns hot, was the orphanage. A twinge of pain bolted through my chest at the thought of being here. I _was_ here to do a job, but gods it still hurt. I paused to collect myself, drawing in a breath.

Ben looked over to me, softly placing his hand on the small of my back. "Will you be alright with this, love? I could always just pop in, make sure things are sound, smack that bloody wanker upside the head and return to you in no time."

I smiled at back at him, "I appreciate the sweet and generous offer, Ben, but I'll be fine…really."

His face grew serious for a moment. "I just don't want to see you hurt any more, Evie."

At the risk of looking improper, I placed a finger gently over his inviting lips to hush his concerns. We stood in the alley that led to the orphanage and since I was not in royal attire and no one was present, I took a great chance. I rose to the tips of my toes and replaced my finger with my lips. I left a short, soft kiss on his bottom lip.

I withdrew to gently bite my own lip, smiling up at him, "I'm fine, Ben. I promise."

He chuckled shook his head, "Alleyways seem to have _some_ effect on you, sweetheart. Not that I am complaining one bit, I do love the taste of your lips."

I chuckled back to him, shaking my head, "We'd better get going."

* * *

The orphanage looked beautifully kept from the outside. It looked as if Elliot and Linda had done quite a bit of work since I funded the renovations. I was glad to see that the other safe haven for children in Industrial was indeed _safe_ from the current threat.

Elliot emerged through the front door. I honestly wasn't sure who I dreaded seeing most—him or Linda—but either way I was ready to get this visit over with.

"Good day, Your Majesty. Please, come in." Elliot held the door open for us and he even looked directly into my eyes as I approached. I supposed there was no need for awkwardness anymore. What was done, was done.

"Thank you, Elliot," I said as I passed through the doorway, "This shouldn't be taking too much of your time, we just needed to check on the security of the children's buildings." I looked back at him to see that his eyes had never left me.

"I understand completely," he said as he guided us down the hall, pausing to point inside a room. "_All_ of our rooms have secure windows, so no one could enter or leave through them."

I nodded in approval. "And the recent gang-related activity…has _that_ drawn close to the orphanage?"

Elliot shook his head, "No...No we have been fortunate. Should we see anything, though, we will report it."

I took one last quick look around, satisfied that the orphanage would remain secure. I looked at my former love and held out my hand. "Thank you, Elliot. You've been most helpful."

Elliot took my hand and pressed a gentle kiss across my knuckles. To my surprise, this action stirred little to no feelings. He bowed his head and he stood to look back into my eyes. "My Lady, if you would be so kind, I would like another word if you have a moment."

I raised a brow, "Yes?"

His gaze darted behind me, to where Ben stood. "In...private, if Her Majesty would permit."

Ben grew impatient, as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed a sigh.

I shook my head gently, "I'm sorry, Elliot, but if it does not involve matters of state then I do not have any interest in talking further. I have a job to do, and I must not delay."

Elliot's gaze dropped down to the floor. "Ev-...My Lady, please. I won't take but a moment."

I drew in a breath to repeat my response, but before I could, Ben stepped in front of me. He looked down at Elliot, and while I could not see his face, I imagined that his expression was not an endearing one.

"You've taken enough moments from her, don't you think, lad?" Ben's tone was hushed, yet condescending.

Despite sounding incredibly shaken, Elliot mustered up, "Pardon, General, but you really don't know of what you speak."

At this point, I genuinely grew concerned for Elliot's wellbeing. I placed my hand on Ben's shoulder to let him know we should leave, and he shrugged me off, so I knew he was _extremely_ cross.

Ben got very close to Elliot. I nervously waited, holding my breath...and both hands, should I need to intervene. Ben's tone dropped to a low growl. "Oh _I_ know enough…and anyone who demonstrates the disregard for the Queen that _you_ have is not worth a shit."

I'd never heard Ben speak quite like _this_. He was usually so friendly and easygoing. Had I not been so worried that he would break Elliot's nose, I might have even been amused by this exchange.

Elliot remained silent as Ben grabbed him by his shirt with one hand. I could not let this go any further. I placed my hands between them. "Ben, we really must go now."

As he let go of Elliot, he shoved him backward. "You're lucky there are children about, lad...Elseways I would not hesitate to rearrange your face right here."

Elliot stood back with a shocked and apologetic look on his face as Ben quickly ushered me out the door. When we got outside he heaved a great sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, love." He shook his head. "That part of me hasn't shown its face in a long time."

I touched his arm, tilting my head to look at him. "Are you...okay, Ben?"

He smiled back at me, "Never better, sweetheart. Now what say you to a good old fashioned scrap down in the sewers with our new _friends_?"

I hooked my arm under his and smiled up at him, leading him toward our next objective. "I say I haven't seen nearly enough action lately, General."

* * *

Ben and I made our way through the sewer entrance, ensuring each dead ended tunnel was clear before making our way further in. It had been quiet so far, and quiet probably meant that we would be faced with some pretty heavy opposition as we neared their base of operations. I drew my pistols, one in each hand, and watched him as he readied his rifle. A crooked smile crossed his lips as he looked at me with a nod. It was clear that we both thrived on the excitement of banishing evil foes. I smirked back at him, pointing with my chin toward the closed door ahead.

We wouldn't be able to run through that narrow entryway without taking any hits if that room was full of thugs, and it probably was. We stood silent a moment, trying to calculate a plan of attack. We'd have to distract these pests in order to gain an opening advantage. The problem was that this door was thick and damn near impenetrable. We both new this area well from our time spent using it as the resistance headquarters. How could we get it to open without raising any alarms?

I stepped lightly toward the door, getting close enough to press my ear to it. Ben looked quite unhappy with my decision to get that close. He drew his rifle, and squinted one eye to focus his precision, should he need to shoot and kill anyone that threatened me. I leaned more firmly into the door and I finally heard their voices. I glanced at Ben. By now, he was positively on edge with my position. I put a finger up to ask for one more moment and his rifle stayed trained on its target. Hearing what I needed, I carefully stepped away and made my way back to Ben as he slowly lowered his gun.

"Looks like we've just hit the jackpot, Ben," I whispered eagerly. "They're conducting a meeting right now, and from the sounds of it, the bosses are present as well."

Ben's eyes widened with excitement. "Like sitting ducks. All that's left is to storm the pond."

I looked to the sealed door and nodded. "Leave that to me. Just be prepared to pick off anyone that gets too close."

As I approached the door Ben reached out to try and grab me, but I turned and shook my head. I had this, and he needed to trust me. All I needed was the door unlatched. I gently knocked on the door, staying clear of the peephole's view. I heard a hushed silence and men rustling around. Then, a voice from behind the door hollered, "Unless you want to be hurt _badly_, piss off!"

I looked back at Ben and smirked. I put on my most seductive voice, directing it toward the door, "Relax, sweetie, I was just supposed to be the entertainment. I'd rather not get hurt, seeing as my bully does not like me marked. I'll just be—"

I heard both the main and secondary locks of the door unlatch. _Bingo._ A man peeked around the door to make the acquaintance of both of my pistol barrels. He froze where he stood, giving me just the opening I needed. I kicked the door open with great force, and with Ben just behind me ready to provide covering fire, I tucked and rolled inside to crash the meeting.

With a split-second assessment, I found we were up against approximately twenty gang members. Most of them looked weak and pitiful, but a few stood out among them with large builds and an arsenal of weapons strapped to their bodies.

I charged up a powerful Force Push to knock back my weaker foes in one quick blast, giving myself a bit of room to work in the confines of the headquarters. Ben, now standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face, opened fire freely and quite enthusiastically.

I pulled out my pistols and went to work on the larger thugs, aiming first at their limbs to incapacitate them. They were relentless, refusing to stay down, and they began hurling fire at me. I was mildly surprised by this show of fortitude but it did not intimidate me in the slightest. I smiled wickedly at the challenge, small though it was.

With all of the cronies down, Ben and I faced three very large fire-wielding men with three matching cigars clenched in their rotten teeth. I targeted the weakest one with a shock spell, stunning him long enough for Ben to place a bullet with expert precision between his sleazy eyes. I saw the other two both aiming fireballs at Ben. He ducked and rolled further into the room, but when he came up he looked at me and hollered, "I'm jammed!" while trying to cock his rifle. I threw my pistols to Ben and he dropped his rifle to catch them, wasting no time getting back into the fight. I stood to draw the fire away from him as he aimed for the last two thugs.

I needed to charge up something substantial. I watched them ready their fireballs and I instinctively knew they would be able to release their attacks before I could reach them with my shock spell. I made the decision to continue focusing my Will while taking the hits they were about to send my way.

They hurled their fire at me and I heard Ben yell my name in anguish. I continued to focus, waiting until the last second to release my shock spell. As I was knocked back into the wall from the blast of the fireballs I heard two shots and I knew my attack had landed, and that Ben had finished the job. I felt a sickening dizziness as my head hit the stone, and then the world went dark.

* * *

"Evie..._please_ open your eyes." I heard his words, faint and muffled through my ringing ears. "You need to open your eyes, love. You _have_ to be okay." The sound of his voice came through clearer as I regained consciousness. I felt the jostling of the carriage and realized that Ben was cradling me in his arms. I sensed the panic in his breathing, and I strained my eyes open, groaning from the massive headache.

Ben sighed in relief. "Oh, Evie..._never_ do something that stupid again."

I looked up at him urgently, my voice a raspy whisper. "D-Did we get them all?"

Ben shook his head, seemingly surprised, "Is that all you care about, love? Of _course_ we got them all, but more importantly..._you're_ okay." He brushed his lips against my forehead and squeezed me more tightly against his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms…_too good_.

"Ben, we...we must stop this. Please, I don't ever want to hurt you." I gazed up at him apologetically. He released his grip on me, and a deep sadness filled his eyes. "What's holding you back, sweetheart?"

I did not want to say it out loud, but he deserved to hear the truth. "_I_ am the last heir to the throne. I'm expected to marry among suitors of noble descent, and produce a rightful heir." A few tears began silently falling down my face. "Failure to do so would mean I could lose the crown and leave the kingdom without a successor." I let out a sigh as I lowered my aching head and pushed down my sorrow. I had to be strong.

Ben started to reach for my face, but pulled his hand back as he quietly said, "As you wish, love."

We sat in silence for a few minutes more before he spoke again, looking at me with desperate hope in his eyes. "You _are_ the last living heir. Why not be the one to change such old and barbaric laws?"

I started shaking with silent sobs as I felt my heart break. Sensing my distress, he dropped the subject.

_By the Light, I had fallen in love with Benjamin Finn_.

* * *

**A/N: Get ready, more exciting events are ahead! Please leave your reviews, no matter how long or short, good or bad! Feedback means the world to me and I love reading your thoughts. Don't forget to also follow and favorite this story if you enjoy it!**


	4. Just Let Go

**A/N: Okay, so before you dig in I must warn you that this chapter earns the story it's "M" rating. That's right folks, I've written my first lemon, so avert your eyes as needed if such things offend you.**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

I sat at my desk in the study, signing off on the last of the documents requiring my attention today. A long sigh of boredom escaped me as I leaned back in my chair. I'd been stuck behind a very slowly diminishing stack of parchment all day, and I had an overwhelming urge to simply run off for the day, perhaps citing a Balverine threat in Millfields as an excuse to go and get my hands dirty. I knew I'd never actually do something so impulsive, but it was still amusing to ponder such thoughts.

Hobson approached the desk with a letter. "Your Majesty, this message just arrived for you, and it appears to concern an urgent matter. Jasper insisted that this reach you immediately."

I took it quickly from his hands and he read my look of genuine concern as his dismissal. I gently ran my fingers across the seal. It was a bright hue of shimmering burnt orange, and I knew without even reading the front of the envelope that this letter was from Kalin. She had always used the pigment of my favorite Auroran flower to seal her correspondences. I contemplated for a moment what urgent business she could possibly have since I had left Aurora with so many improvements...and then I felt a sudden, _sinking_ sensation in my stomach.

_Your Majesty,_

_It is with my deepest regret that I write to inform you that your brother, Logan, has gone missing. I can assure you that we have exhausted all possible search efforts, and despite our most resolute attempts to locate him, we have been unsuccessful. I have sent this letter with the utmost expedience and urgency, and should you wish to look into this matter personally, I will make myself available to aid you in any capacity you may require._

_Kalin_

I dropped the letter and sat stunned for a moment before realizing that I would have to leave forthwith if time was not on my side. I could not let the thoughts of all the horrible possible scenarios play through my mind, though I felt them tickling the edges of my subconscious, demanding to be recognized. I needed to find my brother. My chair screeched painfully across the floor as I pushed away from my desk and rose with one quick motion. I burst through the doors and sprinted toward my room to pack my essentials.

* * *

Ben knocked at the door to my chambers and entered hastily without giving me the opportunity to respond. "What's happened? Where are you going in such a hurry?_"_ He looked at me with genuine concern.

I could not afford the luxury of holding his gaze as I responded, still tearing through my wardrobe for a few desert-friendly pieces of armor and attire. "I have to go to Aurora..._now_. It's Logan. He needs my help." I suppressed my rising emotions as I felt my eyes stinging. No. I would _not cry_. Tears would not save Logan. Bullets and blades might. "He's gone missing and...I must go."

Ben approached behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "You're not going alone. Let me help you."

I shook my head as I frantically packed the last few garments and passed him as I moved to my weapon cabinet. "I need you _here_, Ben. I can handle myself. Please, see to it that things do not get out of hand while I am—"

He strode quickly to stand in front of me and interjected with a more severe tone, "That won't be an option. As the commanding officer in charge of your security, it is _my_ decision. You seem to fancy adhering to strict guidelines, so I'm asking you to respect this one."

His words stopped me in my tracks and I felt my breath leave me for a moment. I couldn't believe he would spit something like that back at me, especially during a time like this. The tension between us this past week had been building to an uncomfortable level, ever since our discussion regarding my obligations...requirements put in place long before _I_ was crowned and expected by the people to be upheld.

My eyes slashed over to him. "Ben, I don't have time for this debate. Come along or don't, I will handle myself either way...and I _will_ be leaving in ten minutes with or without you."

With a sour look and a huff, he turned on his heel and left to go ready himself for our departure.

* * *

I decided the best method of travel in this dire situation would be through my Sanctuary. I was relieved we would not have to fare another journey by sea. I was not superstitious, but the last trip did not go too well for us, and I certainly did not want any memories of a disaster clouding my mind.

I double-checked my most trusted pistols and daggers, the weapons I never found myself without. It was true that I was a politician, now, but fighting was in my blood, and I would never cease to be a warrior.

I glanced over to my clock and noted that Ben was about to be a minute late. Part of me felt relieved, as dealing with him lately had been quite a strain. I wasn't sure what was happening to us, but I couldn't bring myself to fret over such a thing at this time. Right now he was the man making me late to find my brother. I readied myself to transport to the Sanctuary without him. He could not say that I did not afford him any extra time.

As I began channeling, a bluish-white light began emanating from my hands. Before I could complete the formation of my spell, the doors burst open and Ben ran in.

"Evie, _damn_ it!"

I held out my hands, raising my eyebrows. "Well? Let's go, shall we?"

Sighing with exasperation, he placed his hands in mine and I spared no time refocusing my Will to channel my spell once again.

In a radiant flash of light, we were transported to my Sanctuary. Ben stumbled a few steps, shakily trying to reorient himself, and it occurred to me that this was his first time here, as well as his first time being pulled through space. I was so accustomed to it by now, that I had not thought to warn him about what it would feel like. I masked a smile, trying not to laugh at his wobbling.

I approached the map table and held a hand out to Ben, looking at him as I tilted my head slightly with gentle concern. "Take my hand, Ben."

He walked forward unsteadily and placed both hands on the rail of the map table, steadying himself and shaking his head. "That was just...intense...I need a moment to—"

I grabbed his hand firmly as I placed my right hand over the city of Aurora, focusing my Will to take us there. Another flash of light enveloped us as we emerged with precision at the gates of Aurora. I heaved a breath. We were here, and now we could get to work. I stared at Ben as he stumbled to the ground.

"I said I wasn't ready...why did—"

I burst out into laughter. "Oh come now, Ben, surely it isn't _that_ bad." Despite the severity of the situation at hand, I let a few more bubbles of laughter escape, and it felt good, if only for a brief moment. I sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt, and I offered a hand to Ben to help him up. He accepted my assistance with a very unamused look on his face.

After giving him a few moments, I gave in to the urgent need to keep moving. "We really should meet with Kalin soon, are you okay to go?"

Ben nodded, "Yes, as long as you're done whipping me through space and time, I'll be right as rain."

* * *

Ben and I went straight to Kalin's residence with our bags still in tow as we had yet to make any accommodations for ourselves. It was far more important to me to find out more about Logan's disappearance. I could not have cared less about where my bed was, even if I had to sleep with the sand furies.

Kalin greeted us at the door, beckoning us in with an elegant movement of her arm. "Your Majesty, General Finn, please come in."

We sat on floor pillows that surrounded a beautiful circular inlaid wooden table that also rested very low to the ground. Kalin motioned her servant to bring us some prickly pear-infused water. After we'd taken a few sips of the refreshingly sweet water, I asked her, "Kalin, I need to know how long it's been since you last saw my brother."

With a look of empathy, Kalin put her hand on top of mine. "Logan had been present to work with our people every day, without incident, since you sent him here. The sentence you had given him only required him to help us rebuild and improve within the confines of our city, until his debt was paid. Unfortunately, I believe he has decided to go above and beyond the demands of sentence."

I shook my head, not comprehending what she was trying to tell me. "Please, what do you mean by this?"

Her almond-shaped eyes expressed a more solemn look before she lowered her gaze. "Three days ago, Logan did not show up to do his work. I should have known something was amiss then, Your Majesty, and I am sorry for that. I knew today that something was very wrong when your brother was again missing in the morning, and so I expedited word to you by way of Jasper and your Sanctuary. I've sent search teams out as far as they can handle themselves in the Shifting Sands. I've also sent my most trusted guards about the city to investigate and ask the people for any helpful information."

I looked down at the table as I let out a sigh as the pain and heaviness of the revelation crept into my chest. My eyes pooled up with tears and I shut them tight, shaking my head and denying their presence. I could not cry now. I had to be strong for him. I would _not_ lose my brother.

Ben sensed my distress. He jumped into the conversation to take over for me as I regained my balance. "Kalin, has _anything_ of note come back from either of these search teams?"

Kalin nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid the only small piece of evidence we have gathered thus far is that Logan was seen leaving the gates of Aurora the night before his disappearance. I am so sorry that I cannot offer any more information."

I looked up and my eyes widened in realization. "He went into the Sands...at _night_?"

Kalin nodded silently in response.

I stood quickly, "I...I must go. He is still out there, and I _know_ I can find him."

Kalin and Ben both rose with me. Ben stepped in to clutch my arm before I could run off. "Wait just a moment, Evie. We can't just go running off into the Sands without a plan."

Kalin stood beside him and agreed, adding, "And you need to get yourselves situated with lodging. A hut has been prepared for you and it can be found just at the end of the curve in the road. I would have liked to give you greater accommodations, Your Majesty, but since you purchased all of the properties in the city and gave them back to the less fortunate citizens, vacancies are hard to come by."

I picked up my pack, tossed it over my shoulder, and held a hand out to Kalin. "Thank you, Kalin. I am more grateful for your help than I can say. Please, if you hear _anything_..."

Kalin looked at me with sad eyes, sensing my pain, and took me into a firm embrace. "I will be doing all that I can to bring you the information you will need to find him. Please, try and rest until tomorrow."

* * *

Ben and I walked in silence down the winding, narrow road leading to our hut on the outskirts of the city. Had I not been so overwrought with worry, I would have otherwise protested sharing quarters with him.

I thought back to what he said to me before we left. How could he be so cruel as to insinuate that I _enjoyed_ adhering to the strict guidelines that bound me to such heartache? I shook my head and let out a snort.

Ben looked befuddled as he watched my strange display. "What's with _you_ now?"

Again, I shook my head, silently dismissing him.

He scoffed, looking up at the stars. "Oh, so _this_ is how it's gonna be then, huh?"

As we rounded the bend in the dimly lit road, I saw the hut that we were to share and I prayed to the Light that this night would pass without any further conflict. It was indeed small, as Kalin had warned, but there was something very warm and inviting about it as well. Perhaps I just felt relief to be away from the confines of the castle.

I briskly walked ahead of Ben to the door and let myself in. I was exhausted, but I had no time to waste. If Logan had been out in the desert for days, we could not afford to delay our search efforts. He could be dehydrated or injured and possibly in need of medical attention. I dropped my pack and opened it up to grab a leg holster and a belt. I hastily put them on, strapping on both my daggers and pistol after double-checking them for combat readiness.

Ben stood in the door with a look of discontent and frustration pasted across his face. "Oh, no. _No_...You're raving mad if you think I'm letting you off to traipse through the Sands at this hour. _Not_ happening." He shook his head adamantly.

I quickly looked him up and down with determination, certain that if it came down to it I could easily move him by force. He took a step closer toward me, as if he knew exactly what I was calculating in my mind.

"Get _away_, Ben. He's alone out there right now...he could be hurt or _worse_! How could you expect me to just leave him to such a fate?" My breathing grew more rapid and panicked.

He took another step closer, looking down at me with a resolute glare. "Evie, there is _nothing_ we can do right now...you'll never find him in the dark. I'm not going to let you leave. Stay put and wait until it's light."

I began huffing and hyperventilating, overcome with emotion. I was angry with him for so many reasons. He was keeping me from finding Logan, ordering me around like a child. He had lashed out at me over my adherence to a law that bound me from him, even though I neither created nor relished it. Then there was the undeniable fact that he'd _made_ me fall for him. What an _arrogant fool_...he didn't understand at all.

Hot, angry tears spilled from my wide eyes as I glared back at him. "Benjamin, I am _warning_ you. You will stand down this instant, or-"

Ben stood firm, not backing down. "Or what? You'll knock me down with more of your magic? Run off into the pitch-dark desert to mingle with countless sand furies, only to _yourself_ never be seen or heard from again?"

I pondered that thought, wondering just what kind of life would even be lost to the desert if I _did_ go. My efforts to suppress my sobbing were waning, and it showed. "P-Perhaps that _would_ be f-for the best."

Ben, incensed by my statement, yelled with such intensity that I could feel the vibrato of his voice quaking through me. "The _best_?! You are fucking _delirious_, Evie! _Wishing_ to be taken away...from life...from _ME_? _That's_ what you want?!"

My brows knitted in pure exasperation and I pushed him back a few feet, regaining some space. Tears of anger burned my cheeks as I yelled back at him. "_YOU_?! How _dare_ you, Ben! You've no idea what I deal with, you presumptuous _ass_! No one tells _you_ who to love or orders you to produce children, not for love of family, but to benefit a dynasty. _Every day of my life_ is planned for me. Every detail has been predetermined by someone _other_ than myself." I shook my head. "My life is not mine. I'm nothing but a damned commodity. So if you're asking me if sometimes I secretly wish _THAT_ life away...then yes, Ben...yes I _do_!"

We both stood silent, still breathing heavily from all of the shouting, visibly shell-shocked from each other's attacks. Ben was the first to move, approaching me slowly. He cupped my face delicately and guided my gaze up to his. His face had softened and his eyes appeared glassy with sorrow.

"Oh, Evie..." he sighed. "Don't ever wish such things...breaks my heart to hear you speak that way. You are_ so_ much more than you know." He pushed my hair gently out of my face and stroked my cheek with his fingertips. "One day you _will _see, I promise."

I felt pain and elation all at once as his words sunk in; pain that I could never truly make a life with him, and elation for the caring that he expressed. Through the haze of my tears I looked into his eyes. He held my gaze with nothing but adoration in his eyes, now.

Searching for the right words, I gulped, "Ben..."

He hushed me and slowly leaned in to rest his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. "Please, love...can we just forget about everything going on outside this room for one night? We're not in Albion…you don't _need_ to be the Queen right now." He placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. "Just be my Evie."

I was overcome with emotion. I wanted nothing more than to discard my obligations, if only for one night, and allow myself this experience, but I could not keep denying the painful truth. "Oh, Ben...I don't know _how_ to just stop being the Queen."

He backed slightly away to regain my gaze, cradling my face in his hands so tenderly. "Let me show you, my love."

I raised my brows as my hand gestured to our unguarded door. "But what about-"

He slowly and softly shook his head, interrupting my question, "There's no need to worry. You're safe here with me, sweetheart."

His words melted my heart. I could no longer hold back my desire for him. He was right...we were away from Albion and, if only for one night, I could be free from the chains of the crown. This moment was ours.

My hands moved to rest over his beating heart as I slowly looked up at his waiting eyes. I took in a shaking breath, savoring his intoxicating scent. Blinking away a few fresh tears, I sighed, "Ben, I want you..._so_ _desperately_."

He moved in to capture my mouth with urgency. I suddenly felt whole again, as if it had been a lifetime since I last tasted his perfect lips. I let out a faint whimper of need, and when his tongue found mine it sent sweet shivers of overwhelming gratitude running through me. With a sound of relief, he moaned into my mouth as his strong arms pulled me in tighter.

I started unbuttoning his uniform coat with a staggering desire to feel what was underneath. Gently pushing my hair back over my shoulders, he dipped his head to sweep soft, heated kisses up and down my neck. I let out a gasp, reveling the contrasting sensations of his smooth tongue and tickly stubble against my skin.

I pushed the unfastened red coat over his broad shoulders and it fell to the floor. He ran his hands up my ribcage, grazing the sides of my breasts and causing me to take in a sharp breath. Feeling him touch me so intimately only made me desperately crave his hands in other places.

I lifted his shirt from the confines of his belt and began running my hands up slowly underneath the fabric. His skin burned as my roaming fingertips appreciated every scar, contour, and taut muscle they glided over. Ben let out a hiss of pleasure and I felt the evidence of his arousal pressing against me.

In one swift motion, he pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall carelessly to the floor as he hungrily took my mouth again. As he pulled me tightly against him I let my hands trace up and down the smooth muscles of his back, delighting in the soft sounds of desire that he moaned into me.

Ben pulled his lips from mine breathlessly and reached for the buttons of my shirt. Halting himself before he could unfasten the first one, he looked at me, studying my face. "Are you _sure_, love?"

I raised a hand to caress his strong jaw, letting my thumb glide across his delectable lips, missing them already. "In this moment, there is nothing I want more." I tore my gaze from its entrancement with his lips and looked into his eyes. "I _need_ you, Ben."

He let out a quick sigh of relief and pushed my hair from my eyes, his fingertips trailing delicately down my cheeks. A genuine look of gratitude washed over his beautiful face. "You're my _world_, Evie..._I_ need _you_." His words shook me to my very core and my pulse quickened. He gently laced his fingers through my hair to guide me back into his lips.

His hands moved with expert precision as they worked through my buttons. His fingers ran softly over my collarbone as they dipped under my now-open shirt. His touch sent my body into a burning frenzy. I gasped as he swept his fingertips and over my shoulders, sending my shirt falling to the floor.

I sucked in a shivering breath as his hands gently explored my warm, flushed skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He sent one hand around my back to unhook my brassiere and he slowly slid it away from my body.

I instinctively brought my arms up to cover myself, clasping my hands together under my chin. I'd only ever been with one other, and I was worried that I may not be enough for this man who'd experienced so much more.

Ben drew away from our kiss and I looked up at him, pressing my lips together. "I'm sorry, I feel so foolish. I-"

He placed his hands over mine and looked passionately into my eyes. "It's okay, love. Everything's alright..."

With a slight hesitation I let my arms slowly fall, looking at him as he took in what I had just revealed. His lips parted as his eyes drank me in, and he let out a sharp breath of surprise. "_Beautiful_. You're...so beautiful, Evie."

He pulled me back into his tight embrace and the feeling of his skin against mine had me coming undone, aching for him. His hands drifted down to firmly cup my bottom. I gasped in surprise when he hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around him as he took me to the bed. I ran my fingers through his disheveled blonde hair and held onto him tightly as I closed my eyes, sighing shakily.

I heard his boots hit the floor as he kicked them off with me still in his arms. "Hold on tight, gorgeous..."

I clasped my arms around his neck and he reached down to push my boots off of my legs. A satisfied smile crossed his face and his arms returned to wrap back around me.

He deposited me softly on the bed and sat down beside me, looking down to pierce into my very soul with his crystal-blue eyes. His gaze shifted down and his hands followed to untie my sash and unbutton my shorts. With his hands this close to my center I began to tremble with an agonizing need.

With my shorts still open, his attention shifted as he looked up at me with burning hunger in his eyes. His hands glided up to grasp my breasts, kneading them softly. He leaned forward to encircle a hardened peak with his warm, moist mouth, whisking his tongue over the tingling flesh. The sensation sent shockwaves down to my most sensitive place. I arched my body into him and threw my head back as I began panting in short heated breaths.

Sensing my need, he moved down to slide my shorts and leggings down my trembling legs in one motion. I sat forward to wrap my arms around his neck and crush my lips against his. Being utterly bare before him only added to the excitement that pulsed through my body. I needed him so badly, I could burst. "Ben..."

I felt his smile against my lips as he rested his forehead against mine. "Not just yet, love. I have much more to give you..."

He placed a soft kiss on my lips as he gently parted my legs. My heart jumped wildly as I felt him move a hand up to the apex of my thighs. His skilled fingers made delicate circular motions and my breath caught in my throat as I began to throb under his touch. He began placing a trail of blazing kisses down my neck until the path downward led his lips to my center. Never having experienced this before, I drew in a sharp gasp of surprise the moment I felt his lips touch my most intimate place.

I fell back into the bed as waves of sheer pleasure rocked through me. Ben closed his lips around my most sensitive spot, gently sucking and letting his tongue dance delightfully across the tender flesh. A desperate moan left my mouth as I reached down to tangle my fingers in his hair. He slowly guided a digit inside my passage and I arched into him as my breathing grew more rapid. His finger stroked over a spot that sent my head back and forced the air from my lungs. I gripped the sheets as my body started shuddering and I squeezed my eyes tight, never having felt such an earth-shattering sensation.

"B-Ben..." I panted unsurely, desperately.

He looked up, never ceasing his rhythm. "Just let go, love."

Pure ecstasy washed over me and I felt my muscles tighten and pulse uncontrollably around him as I neared my peak. I moaned his name as the feeling coursed through me, and when I slowly drifted back down to earth, he looked up and smiled. "Just the beginning, my beauty."

He stood to remove the last of his clothes as I laid back with a rapturous grin. I never knew it could feel so amazing, or that a man could be so selfless, putting his own needs aside to send me soaring as he did.

I turned my head to look at the beautiful contours of his muscular build in the dim, flickering light while he undressed. He pushed his pants down, revealing the straining need that pressed beneath them. I tried not to gasp, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his impressive length and girth. He must have noticed my gaze lingering on his size, because he let out a very soft, smoldering chuckle as he rejoined me in bed.

He positioned himself between my legs and placed soft kisses all over my face. The feeling of nothing but his skin against mine was utterly blissful. I felt his tip brushing up against my waiting entrance and arched into him, wanting him closer. He paused, bringing a hand up to caress my cheek and he looked deeply into my eyes, searching. "Evie..."

I looked back into his penetrating gaze and my heart jumped wildly inside my chest. I placed a hand against his cheek, stroking it softly. "Please Ben..."

His lips took mine delicately as he very carefully eased himself into me. I winced slightly, feeling the edge of discomfort as he pressed on. I let out a sharp breath and he drew back to study my face. His brow knitted with concern and he slowed his progress, moving with great care and tenderness.

After having a few moments to adjust, I grasped firmly onto his broad shoulders and deepened our kiss. Reading my body language, he parted his lips and moaned into my mouth as he slowly sunk further into my passage.

When our hips finally met, I was overwhelmed by the sensation of our complete union and the undeniable love that I felt for him. He stilled himself, continuing to kiss me so passionately that my heart wanted to burst. Overcome by emotion, I exhaled a faint whimper and a few tears fell softly down my cheeks.

Ben pulled his lips from mine and looked down at me. "Oh gods, love...Am I hurting you?"

I smiled and shook my head as he brushed my tears away. "You're _healing_ me, Ben."

He let out a heavy sigh of relief before he took me into the warm, tight embrace of his arms. He buried his face next to mine as I tangled my legs with his and wrapped my arms tightly around his body. We were so close right now, so entwined in each other, he truly became a part of me in this moment.

I turned to whisper in his ear, "Please take me...I'm _yours_."

He moved slowly at first, and I let out escalating moans of pure bliss each time he pushed into me. Our bodies moved together as if they'd been perfectly attuned to one another. I felt myself tensing as a knot formed deep inside me. Sensing my climax, Ben started thrusting with more vigor, causing me to cry out for more. With one arm wrapped tightly around me, he reached his other down to grasp my backside, holding it firmly as he plunged himself even deeper. My legs clutched around him as the cries of my heightened pleasure filled the room. I buried my head under his chin, pressing my face against his chest where I felt the reverberations of his moaning. I coiled around him and the pressure inside me built to an unbearable level. With a cry of rapture, I came undone, writhing beneath him as waves of sheer ecstasy crashed over me.

Ben sucked in a sharp lungful of air as every muscle in my body clamped more tightly onto him. I lost myself in the noises he made as he let forth a series of ragged gasps and moaned with blissful agony. I felt him nearing his end as he began to swell inside me. He cried out my name as he reached his peak, holding me tightly against him as he found his release within me.

We both lay breathless, still entwined in the embrace of one another, deeply satisfied but utterly exhausted. He lifted his head and kissed me tenderly before rolling onto his back and sweeping me into him. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. I was soothed by his warm embrace and the steadiness of his heart beating underneath me. I wanted to say a great many things to him, but as he stroked my hair and his breath softly caressed my face, sleep took me quickly.

"_I love you, Evelyn."_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer for me to finish, since I had to take on my first love scene. I nearly gave up and copped out with a time skip, but I'm really glad I went back and tried again, since this was a pivotal moment. I hope you guys are happy too (I think Ben and Evie are quite pleased as well, don't you?). Please leave me some feedback on this chapter! As always, if you like what you read, please don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**Special Thanks: (To celebrate this mini-milestone, I must leave some words of love and adoration here for a few special ladies...)  
**Bishou no Marina – your blue edits, pink notes, storytelling lessons, and friendship have inspired me more than I can say. I couldn't be more grateful.  
Fallon-Idalia – for having me as your beta and being a great source of encouragement.  
Sliver of Jessi – for sending me the fateful message that planted the seed: "Have you ever thought about writing your own fanfic? It'd be cool to see what you may do." Thank you for striking the match that ignited the fire.

Guest Review Response:  
To Tinalbion (one of my favorite dA artists!): Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving your review. I can't wait to see more of your Ben & Evie drawings! ((hugs))


	5. Blood and Sand

-Chapter 5-

_ I was lying on an Auroran beach, free from any garments as the sun bathed my skin in a comforting warmth. I heard the ocean, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was Ben's beautiful blue gaze as he hovered closely above me. I smiled and licked my lips, inviting his kiss as I arched my back against the warm desert sand. I closed my eyes, sighing softly, waiting for his lips to find mine._

"_I love you, Evelyn."_

_ His lips so delicately kissed mine, and with my eyes still closed I drew in a breath to tell him how deeply I returned his affection; but before I could speak he whispered my name..._

"_Evie...my love..."_

* * *

"Evie...it's morning, sweetheart." Ben still had me wrapped in his arms and as I blinked awake, he pulled me closely against him and kissed my forehead. "Good morning, my beautiful girl."

I could only let out a groan, partly because I was not a morning person, but also because I'd wished so badly that he had actually professed his love for me in the waking realm. My slight grumpiness did not last long, evaporating almost immediately as I wrapped my arms back around the man who had made my heart soar last night. I pressed a kiss onto the center of his chest and tucked my head back under his chin, not wanting this day to pull us from our bed quite yet.

"Mmm...morning, Ben." An irrepressible smile drifted across my face.

Ben grinned down at me. "You've got a real _glow_ about you this morning, love. Whatever you're doing to achieve this radiance, it's working...you should—you know—_keep doing it_." His hand trailed down my back and curved around my hip.

I bit my lip as I boldly let my hand travel down the smooth ripples of his muscles until it rested just below his navel. "Keep doing _what_, Benjamin?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, and quickly leaned back to grab his pocket watch from the nightstand. The corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked smile as he showed me the time. "Gates won't open for another thirty minutes, love. How long does it take for you to get ready?"

Knowing exactly what he was calculating in his mind, I said under a rush of breath, "I can suit up very quickly, when the occasion calls for it."

He tossed the pocket watch over his shoulder, wrapped his arms firmly around my body, and rolled on top of me. As he leaned in to crush his lips against mine, I wrapped my legs around him. Breathlessly pulling his lips from mine, he said with an authoritative tone, "The occasion calls for it."

* * *

As we finished washing up and getting dressed I sighed softly, wishing so much that the night—and morning—did not have to come to an end just yet. It was as if I were being harshly woken from a blissful dream.

I holstered my pistols and daggers, and I felt a sinking sensation deep within. We had so little to go on and the Shifting Sands were so vast, I truly could not know for sure if I would ever see my brother again.

Studying my face, Ben sensed my worry and moved in to finish buttoning up my vest. "Evie, we'll find him...it'll be alright love."

I nodded and threw my arms around him. "Ben, I...before we—" I tripped over my words, desperately wanting to tell him what I'd held back for so long. My future had become uncertain...again...and I could not chance this regret. I knew the Sands and its inhabitants well, because they had nearly ended me once before.

Ben held my face and kissed me softly before drawing back to search my eyes. "What is it, sweetheart?"

I needed to gather up my courage. I knew that my feelings betrayed the very duty to which I took an oath, but I could no longer deny my heart its will. I bore my body and soul to him last night, and he pushed through the tough wall I had spent so long building and hiding behind. It was time to let what remained of that wall crumble to pieces.

I moved my hands to rest over his heart, wondering if it held the same affections as mine. I looked deeply into his crystal-blue gaze. "_I love you_, Ben."

I felt his heart jump under my touch and his lips urgently met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him to savor this moment. He drew away, letting out a sigh of relief as he looked into my soul. "I've _always_ loved you, Evie."

His words shook me to my very core. In the safety of our cozy room, behind this closed door, I needn't be anything but 'his Evie'..._and he loved me_. I never wanted to leave our little bubble, but I had a job to do, and we had only minutes to spare. A smile lit up my face as I leaned in for one more kiss. His arms wrapped around me tightly, sending all of the wonderfully detailed memories of our evening together dancing through my mind.

He reached down to firmly pat my backside as a wicked smile formed on his lips. "I reckon we should get started, love."

* * *

We walked the streets of Aurora toward the gates that lead to the expansive sands. Ben insisted on making one quick stop to gather some extra potions in case things got out of hand. I decided to make my way to the gates in order to inspect the area. Perhaps I would find evidence that could aid in my search.

I made a quick observation of the area around the gates, seeing nothing of interest. Ben would be along shortly and it still worried me that we would be leaving with so little information. I bent down to inspect the lever on the ground to see if it had been tampered with to force the door open.

"Ah, what a _lovely_ sight! It isn't every day one can feast their eyes upon such deadly pistols hanging from such..._delicious_ hips."

I turned and found Reaver standing behind me, looking down with a lustful glare. His words didn't shock or surprise me at all. He had tried on many accounts to bed me, even before my coronation, when I had attended a little party at his mansion. There may have been a time when his antics could rattle me, but by now I had grown accustomed to his form of communication. I pondered what a man like Reaver was doing in Aurora. They were not at all fond of him, and surely a city that could not satisfy his constant need for liquor, gambling, killing, and sex would not be his ideal getaway spot.

"I know you're not visiting Aurora just to enjoy the _sights_, Reaver. There's nothing in this city that could sate the likes of you. What are you _really_ doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest, raising my brows in anticipation of his answer.

He stepped closer to me, flashing his perfect white teeth as he grinned. "Do not wound me so, _ma belle_. I am simply here seeing to some important business," he paused as his eyes flitted downward, "Though, what I see before me right now is much more..._enticing_."

With one short, forced sigh, I took a step back to regain my personal space. "My brother has gone missing, Reaver. I'm here to find him, and all I know so far is that he took to the Sands after dark...days ago. You've always been a man about town. If you were here when it happened, you _must _know something."

Closing in on me as I backed up against the wall, he tilted his head to the side and raised a brow. "...and just how, _my pet_, would said knowledge of this disappearance benefit _me_?"

That did it. _Now_ I was losing my patience. He knew something, and now he was playing a game with the information that I so desperately needed. I slashed my eyes up to him angrily. "How about: when we get back to Albion I _won't_ remove you as an advisor to the throne and have you shot?"

His laughter rang out sharply as he placed his hands against the wall on either side of me, caging me like a triumphant huntsman. "Your Majesty, you and I _both_ know I am irreplaceable." Reaver winked as his devious smile widened. "How about offering me something that actually _will_ come to fruition, such as a taste of that _delectable_ little mouth of yours?" He leaned in so closely that I could only see his dark, fathomless eyes as his lips threatened to crash against mine.

My hand collided against the side of his face before I could summon the restraint to stay it. He did not even flinch under the force of my strike, but I knew it must have stung. I shook my tingling hand and glared fiercely at him. "Tell me what you know..._now_."

He smiled back at me, laughing off my attempt to put him in his place. "Very well, _ma chérie_...but I am afraid you will not like what you hear."

I raised a hand and summoned a glowing orb of electricity into my palm. "My patience is wearing, Reaver. I don't want to _have_ to shock the truth out of you, but as you know, when the ends justify the means..."

He cleared his throat and sneered at my display of Will use. "Your _dear_ brother came to me about four days ago. You see, when _you_ made the decision to deny me permission to mine in the city of Aurora, I had no choice but to _broaden_ my horizons. The Sands hold a great deal of the very same precious resources found here in the city. Additionally, there was a rumor of a certain _artifact_..."

I knitted my brows and shook my head. "What does this have to do with my brother?"

Reaver sighed and boldly stepped closer to me, brazenly brushing a finger across my lips. "Shh, my _little minx_…I'm getting to that part." He straightened himself when my Will began pulsing with my growing anger. "Long ago, a very valuable statue was lost to the Sands. It is perfectly _priceless_ to the people of Aurora. It just so happens that _I_ know where it is. You see, one of my excavation teams got a _bit_ too close to the relic, and well...let's just say the man who lived to tell the tale rather wished that he had not."

"Reaver, get to the part where this becomes helpful to me..._now_."

He smiled, obviously enjoying being in possession of something that I needed. "Logan happened to _know_ of this statue of Tannar the Great. If rumor proved true and it really _was_ out there, he need only go and _retrieve_ it in order to gain the unending affections of the lovely people in this city, right his wrongs, and all of that other poppycock."

Realizing that Reaver had had _everything_ to do with Logan leaving Aurora, I gripped his collar firmly with both hands. I spun him until his back slammed against the wall and smacked him across his manicured face. "You sent him to his death, you bloody _bastard_!"

I felt Ben's hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from the man I wanted nothing more than to beat to death in this moment. He wrapped his arms around me, both to restrain and soothe me. He looked up at Reaver suspiciously. "What's this nutter going on about, Evie?"

Reaver instantly honed in on the connection between Ben and me and suddenly appeared amused. "Well, _well_...who would have thought our benevolent Queen would be taking such a _personal_ interest in raising the morale of the Albion army?"

Seething at the sound of his words, I lunged forward and Ben caught me again, this time with a tighter hold. "I _will _see you punished if anything has happened to my brother...in fact, I will _personally_ punish you, Reaver."

Ben pushed me behind him so that I wouldn't do something stupid to the narcissistic ass. "It's alright, love." He shot a disgusted glare at Reaver. "Anyone who loves the sound of his own voice _this_ much is all talk and no trousers."

"What a fine suggestion! I do my best work with no trousers." Reaver smirked and let out an exaggerated sigh. "And as much as I would look forward to a _personal_ beating at Her Majesty's hands, I think I shall help you. You see, I have interests at the very dig site where your brother probably lies incapacitated as we speak."

I stepped from behind Ben and my eyes burned a furious gaze back at Reaver. "_You_ have interests...of course, that is why you sent Logan." I understood now why Reaver would have baited my brother to go to such a place...he was to retrieve something for _him_ also.

Ben raised a brow, questioning Reaver. "Thought you might swindle him out of whatever he recovered, did you?"

I flung my hand up, closely in front of Reaver's face as he began to open his pompous mouth in retort. "_Save it_, Reaver. We need this location now, along with any other information you gave to my brother. We're going to find and bring him back...and you _will_ be helping us."

Reaver bowed deeply, his eyes locked impetuously on mine. "As always, Your Majesty, I stand ready to serve at your _pleasure_. All that you see before you is yours to command. But if you would like any ideas on how to put me to good use, I am more than happy to demonstrate my qualifications. You may even bring your little _friend_, if you require a...military opinion."

* * *

We walked a good distance ahead of Reaver, who decided it was far more important to look fashionable in the Sands than to move across them uninhibited. We'd spent half the day walking, yet I still found myself disoriented by the monotone landscape and ever-expanding desert. The last time we'd been here, the Darkness cast a shadow over all of the land. Now, the sun was at its highest, casting down inescapable rays of sweltering heat. I looked at Ben and, despite the torridity, smiled as I admired the glistening golden radiance of his sun-kissed skin.

I glanced back at our tour guide, mildly pleased with his state of discomfort. "Reaver, will we make it to the dig site before dark?"

His response was curt, his usual demeanor had clearly diminished under the current conditions. "That shall depend on how quickly we can dispatch our new friends there."

He pointed to a pack of sand furies and mechanical minions just beyond a rock archway and drew his pistols. His devious smile returned in anticipation of the countless enemies demanding his slaughter.

Ben readied his rifle and I marched forward with pure unbridled Will coursing through my veins. As I stood just ahead of the two men, charging up a powerful area attack spell, they made quick work of any fury or minion that dared tread near me. I trusted these men shooting from behind me. Both were expert marksman and both had something invested in protecting me.

The electrified flames grew brighter in my palms and I felt my body tremble as my charged attack grew in power. I let out a booming guttural cry as I unleashed a wave of powerful flames through the approaching enemies. The pure force knocked them all down, and the ferocity of the fire sent most to their graves.

Ben looked over to Reaver, nodding with a crooked smile as he spoke in a rather cheeky tone. "_Magnificent_, isn't she?"

Reaver twirled one of his pistols around his long, gloved finger as he looked back at Ben, clearly amused with himself. "That she _is_, Benjamin...and I imagine she's _lightning_ between the sheets. Perhaps _you_ can tell _me_." He flashed a wicked grin while still holding Ben's gaze, aimed his Dragonstomper toward me and fired without pause.

Ben whipped his head in my direction with a look of horror on his face, and he saw a fatally wounded sand fury collapse right behind me. His eyes slashed back over to Reaver with a piercing glare. He raised his hand, pointing directly at the offending man. "Next time you point your weapon at her like that, just know that _my_ weapon will be trained on your bleeding head."

"Oh come now, Benjamin." Reaver let forth a series of snarky chuckles. "You must know by now that I _never_ miss. Good thing _one_ of us was minding the safety of your _ravishing_ royal, yes?"

I quickly approached the two men and interrupted their nonsensical bickering, not wanting to waste another moment. "_Enough_. How much further, Reaver?"

He looked out across the field of sand and carved stone, calculating. His voice shifted to a more serious tone. "It _will_ be close, I can assure you. I suggest we move with haste." He nodded in the direction of his gaze. "We must cut through the center in order to reach _those_ purple markers before sunset. Getting caught in the middle after dark will not be an option if we're to reach your brother...intact."

I shook my head, heaving a sigh of urgency. "Logan may not _have_ another night. Let's move."

* * *

The sky turned a deep shade of burnt orange as the sun dipped down below the horizon. I _was_ grateful to feel the relief of the cool desert air as it soothed my heated skin. We had only minutes to reach the dig site now, and I looked at Ben with uncertainty in my eyes.

Ben wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into him. "We'll get there, love. I reckon it won't be much longer than twenty minutes."

Reaver chimed in as he strode up behind us, placing his arms around us both. "I hate to break up this _tender_ moment, but I believe that in half of the allotted time we would be wise to watch our backs."

I was exhausted, and my will was waning. I began to doubt the hope that I held of seeing my brother alive again. I felt responsible for this because I sent him here, and now I was endangering the lives of two _more_ men.

We picked up our pace, but it was a race against the light. The sky grew devoid of color and a chill passed through my body. Within minutes we heard the strange sounds of shrieking voices and shuffling sand surrounding us. I heard the men ready their weapons, producing the unmistakable sound of two pistols and a rifle being cocked. I made the bold choice to use Will, despite my previous exertions and current state of fatigue. The three of us stood with our backs together as we faced out to confront the enemies that would soon approach from all angles.

We were only a few minutes from our destination, where we would finally reach cover...and with hope, _Logan_. Suddenly, the ground before me trembled with the telltale sign of a sand fury's presence. The sand shot up into the air with a hiss, revealing a tall dark figure in the wake of its cascade. She was not alone. These highly skilled whirling dervishes _always_ appeared in packs and fought in unison. They were quick and merciless in their attacks, and they moved with evasive precision.

I began harnessing every last ounce of Will I could summon forth. Reaver and Ben wasted no time dispatching the furies that danced their way into our range. More began popping up all around us, and as their numbers grew so too did the echoes of their screeching battle cries. I took on a channeling stance, looking around to calculate just how powerful an attack I could charge before the onslaught of furies got too close.

_ Damn._ They were just too many of them.

My voice strained as if I were holding the weight of the world above my head, "Both of you must go..._now_! Make a break for the dig site while I give our new friends a warm welcome."

Reaver scoffed in response to my request and Ben's tone dropped to a growl. "Not a chance."

I yelled out as I continued to maintain my focus on the super-charged spell. "I'm not asking! If this doesn't work, _someone_ needs to make it to my brother!" I grunted under the building pressure of my magic. "There is no time..._please_!"

"Damn it love, _NO_!"

Ben and Reaver stood their ground as the cadence of their gunfire rapidly increased. They had no intentions of moving and I knew things could go very badly if my attack failed. My body crouched a bit deeper as I squeezed my eyes shut and held my arms out. I trusted my marksmen to pick off any dark creature that threatened me as I stood blind to their attacks.

I knew what I was about to do was dangerous, as I had never before attempted such a conveyance of magic. I quieted my conscious, focusing only on the strength of my Will. I needed to be strong enough to embrace the raging storm of flame and lightning that pulsed through me as it grew even more powerful and unstable. Testing my very limits, I opened my mouth to let forth a howl of agony as my spell nearly shook me to the ground. I held on, charging a few more moments, and the darkness behind my eyelids illuminated with the light of my inner fire.

I shuddered as I released a shock wave of fire and lightning, so powerful it lit the night sky with faint streaks of amber and blue. The ground shook so violently, I felt Ben and Reaver stumble against my back. The sounds of endless screams and screeching could be heard echoing throughout the desert. I'd done it, but my body quickly responded to the exertion of Will as I fell to the ground.

I could not speak or move in my weakened state and my vision began to tunnel as if I were slipping away from my own body. Ben scrambled to scoop me into his lap and I faintly sighed at the immediate peace I felt in his arms. My body went slack and through my muffled, ringing ears I heard him yelling in a panicked tone before the darkness took me.

* * *

I woke in Ben's embrace, still feeling quite weak, but his hold on me was steady. My eyes blinked open and I squinted slightly at the diffuse light that entered them. It was morning, and I knew now that we'd made it. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, and we were safe. I let out a sigh of relief and Ben looked down at me with sadness and discontent in his eyes.

He reached for a Will potion, pulled the stopper out with his teeth, and quickly pressed the vial to my lips. As the potent liquid passed over my tongue I scowled at its bitter-sweet taste.

His gaze returned to me and he let out a long drawn sigh. "I wish you would stop doing such _daft_ things, love. Do you have a burning death wish you've forgotten to mention to me?"

I felt my strength returning as I cracked a smile and reached up to stroke his cheek. "You worry too much, Ben."

"And _you_ do not worry enough, _ma chère_!" Reaver chimed in, his voice laced with his usual arrogance. "Normally I could not care less about those with a blatant lack of regard for their own lives—in fact, I usually _profit_ in some way from such situations." He stood, towering above us both. "However, _you_, my dear would benefit me far better by keeping that glorious _derrière_ of yours seated on the throne."

With me still cradled against him, Ben's eyes slashed up to Reaver. "We're going to have a _problem_ if you keep talking to her as if she were one of your little slappers, mate. She's your Queen. Show some respect."

Reaver tossed his head back and chuckled. "Ah, but Benjamin...she's _your_ Queen too, is she not? Wouldn't that mean that _I _should be entitled to..._respect_ her in the same manner as you have been?" His grin widened as he raised a brow curiously.

Wanting to end this childish feud and calm the man I loved, I pulled Ben into a soft kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was not afraid to show Reaver proof of our affections, for I knew if he valued his position as one of my advisors, he would keep his imperious trap shut. I drew back from the kiss and looked at Ben. "I'm feeling much better, darling. We really should get moving now."

Ben smiled back at me, likely pleased with my introduction of using pet names for him. "Right, love."

He looked over to Reaver, clearly unamused. "How far inside this ruin was the artifact last seen by your men?"

Reaver tilted his head as he recalled the information. "Well, let me think of what that blabbering idiot said before I dispatched him..." His eyebrows raised and his dark eyes widened. "Ah, yes! They had been excavating here, a tad too close to sundown. He blathered on before stating that they saw nothing but a glimpse of the relic in their torchlight, so I would gather that it is a few hundred feet inside." His attention turned back to me. "It gets very cramped in these ruins too, Your Magnificence, so the pathways must be navigated with care. The only man who actually made it out alive was _entertainingly_ short."

I secured my weapons and grabbed a canteen of water for Logan. Just thinking about him alone and hurt—or worse—made my stomach drop.

I looked up at both men with urgency. "We must make haste."

Reaver chortled, "I'll be here when you return. There is no way someone as tall and statuesque as _I_ could fit down _there_."

I glanced at Ben and he shook his head and shrugged at Reaver's antics. "Let's just get going, love."

* * *

Ben and I made our way down the dark, twisting, narrow path inside the ruins. We had one small torch, and should that extinguish I could always Will us a new flame. We must have been getting close, because the air thinned and not even the faintest breeze could be felt.

I started losing hope when we could not find signs of Logan or this alleged artifact. I pressed my lips together, inhaling sharply through my nose to try and stem my worry. Ben placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. I shook my head. "I'm _fine_. I just need...I need to find Logan."

Saying his name compelled me to call out for him again. "Logan! I'm here now, brother...please, where are you?... _LOGAN_!"

A faint moan could be heard just ahead, down the corridor.

I ran, not caring about the confines of the path as the jagged stony walls scraped along my exposed flesh. I knew it was him. It _had_ to be.

* * *

**A/N: Yes...my first cliffhanger. Well, you folks got to enjoy my first lemon in Chapter 4, so now it's time for a bit of suspense. (Update: not really anymore since the story is now complete, all of you lovely, new readers get to jump straight on over to the next chapter!) Even still, I now humbly beg for your feedback on my story. They can be left by way of that delicious little review box just at the bottom of the page. _Oh, my...Reaver, please get out of my head while I am trying to leave my final thoughts_. So as I was saying, reviews, follows, favorites, I love them all! This story started as a whim and turned into something I've poured my heart and soul into, so I am so happy that people are reading and enjoying.**

* * *

**Special Thanks:** This chapter is dedicated to Bishou no Marina, for being my Mister Miyagi and teaching me proper foundation and how to focus power...and for a great many other things that she gives of herself to nurture a new writer.

* * *

Guest Review Response:**  
**To Lilly, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! I had no idea anyone who followed me from my gaming community would read this. I appreciate your review and hope you enjoy the rest!


	6. Bonds Unbroken

- Chapter 6 -

From the Diary of Logan:

_ I cannot be sure of how many weeks have passed since I arrived in Aurora to serve my sentence. Not a day has gone by that I have not been reminded of my first visit. I truly wanted to keep my promise to them. But I could not. Mother's seer, Theresa, had told me of the coming Darkness and the destruction it would bring to Albion. I thought her mad. But then I saw it with my own eyes. The Crawler unleashed a plague of shadow minions on my men. I fought with all of my strength, but it was not enough. I was powerless to help, and their screams of despair were only silenced when the shadows consumed their bodies. I lay in the center of the massacre, wounded and blinded by the Crawler. He invaded my mind and vowed that I would survive so that I could bring the fear of the Darkness to Albion._

_ The people of Aurora healed my wounds and kept me alive, but the Darkness would always be a part of me. Everything I have done since that day has been done in an effort to destroy this evil. But do the ends truly justify the means? I should have died for my crimes. The brother Evelyn believed she was sparing died in the desert. Now it is my fate to live back in the place where my nightmare began. Perhaps a fate worse than death. But I do not resent her. She is everything I could not be, and that brings me great pride._

_ This will be my last journal entry before I take to the desert. Trivial tasks in the city will not be enough to atone for what I have done. Reaver has located the lost statue of Tannar the Great. It is the last missing and most worshiped relic of the Auroran Temple. The bastard believes he is tricking me into doing his bidding. The reality is that I need to restore this artifact to the people. Perhaps this is why I was kept alive and sent back here._

* * *

"Logan!" I shouted as loud as my lungs would permit as I frantically made my way deeper into the ruins. I knew he had to be close, I could have sworn to the Light that I had heard him just moments ago. I turned a bend and abruptly stopped in my tracks, causing Ben to nearly crash into me as he ran up from behind. I was frozen in shock the moment I looked down and saw the battered man that lay bleeding and motionless before me.

"Logan? Oh, gods!" I felt the air forced from my lungs and I could only summon a whisper. "..._Logie_?"

My legs weakened and I sank to my knees beside my brother's broken body. I tried to steady myself as a numb, tingling sensation spread through my chest. My heart raced rapidly and my breaths came in shallow, painful gasps. I reached down to touch his face. His skin was sheathed in a cold sweat. I leaned in to listen for the sound of his breath...

_ Please be breathing, Logan. Don't leave me, brother. This is not your fate._

Logan was still. I held my breath, leaning closer as my eyes widened, desperate to hear any sounds of life.

_Nothing_.

Ben rushed to the other side of him and pulled out all of our healing potions. He gently adjusted my position to gain access to Logan, and promptly lifted my brother's chin to drain one full healing potion into his mouth. I looked down in utter disbelief. My face was without expression and my mouth hung open. Ben quickly administered a second vial. When I realized that this produced no effect on my brother's grave state, I began to unravel. In a panic, my body trembled and I cried out with the desperate hope that my voice might somehow reach him.

"Gods, _NO_! This is all my fault, Logan. I am so sorry! How could I—"

Ben reached a hand up under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Do not mourn him yet, sweetheart. Give him a few minutes, he's still holding on. I'll do everything I can."

I realized that Ben had more experience with treating battle wounds in the field than anyone I knew. In that moment, I became even more grateful for his presence. I sat back on my feet and held Logan's hand in mine, squeezing it gently to let him know I was there. I tried not to look at Ben as he attempted to revive my brother to no avail. I could no longer bear to see this. I only wanted to see Logan open his eyes.

I looked at my brother's face through the haze of my tears, and a faint smile took my lips. I smiled despite my agony because I had missed him so, and every precious memory of him began playing back in my mind. He was still motionless and unresponsive, and I heard Ben let out a ragged sigh of uncertainty. My heart sank and my chest tightened. I was losing him, and I could not fathom it.

I embraced Logan's hand, holding it close to my heart. When I still could not feel him squeezing back, I finally lost control and wept aloud, and my body shook with the force of my cries. I clung desperately to the lifeless hand of this man who was once so full of vigor and strength. I leaned forward, closer to his ear, praying to the Light that he could hear my words from wherever he was.

"You cannot leave me. Please _fight_, Logie...fight hard like I _know_ you can, and come back. I'm waiting for you, dear brother, but please...I am not ready to live without you."

Ben administered the last healing potion and began making a strange forceful motion, repeatedly pushing his hand fiercely into Logan's chest. I cried out in shock. I knew he was trying to save my brother, but what he was doing hurt so deeply to watch. I could not bear it. Ben looked over at me and spoke softly despite the violent force he was exerting.

"It's alright, close your eyes, love."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to witness this barbaric technique, and I brought Logan's hand up to my face. His limp arm was being rhythmically tugged away from me under the brute force of Ben's compressions. The cadence of my wailing grew to a crescendo as disbelief became reality, and I realized that I was very close to losing the last of my family. Agonizing minutes passed as I rocked back and forth, whispering words I would never be able to recall.

I suddenly felt that the tugging had stopped, and everything quieted. I stilled my cries, held my breath, and squeezed my eyes more tightly shut, terrified to open them. I felt Ben lean over Logan for a moment. He sat back up, gently swept the hair from my face, and stroked my cheek.

"Open your eyes, darling..._breathe_." He guided my hand onto Logan's chest and pressed it down firmly. After a moment I felt the beautiful rhythm of his beating heart just beneath my palm and sucked in a sharp breath. I opened my eyes and gaped in disbelief at what had just taken place before me. Ben Finn had just saved my brother's life.

My eyes turned to Ben through the dim, flickering torch light, and my voice shook in the wake of my emotions. "Ben...thank the Light for you. You've brought him back to me."

He softly cradled my face with his other hand. "I'd do _anything_ for you, Evie...But right now, we _need_ to move your brother. He is still very badly hurt and he hasn't yet woken. Kalin will know what to do."

I tried to clear my head for a moment so that I could devise a plan. I needed to figure out a way to get Logan to safety quickly. I had no idea how severely injured he truly was, or how long he could endure being carried back across the Sands. My brow knitted in worry as my gaze fell back down to my sleeping brother.

Ben moved his hand from my cheek to gently rest under my chin and he guided my eyes back up to him. "You _know_ what you need to do here, love. The only shot he has now is if you quick-travel back through your Sanctuary with him in your arms."

I shook my head. "I won't leave you out here, Ben." I looked into his persistent, knowing eyes as he sat silent and unwavering. I cried out in denial. I knew what I had to do, but I just could not bear to leave the man I loved behind. "_NO_!"

He helped me up and pulled me into his warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, knowing that the urgency of this situation would demand that I leave him soon. He cradled my face, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. "It will be fine, love. Me and that pompous _arse_ out there are quite good at what we do, and well...you _did_ lay waste to the entire desert last night, so it will probably be a very boring return trip."

I knew he was downplaying the danger of traveling across the Sands to spare me worry. I looked deeply into his eyes. This man loved me _unconditionally. _He loved me enough to save Logan's life despite my brother's order to execute Major Swift right in front of him. I was not sure what I had done to deserve him, but in this moment, I knew how lucky I was.

"I love you, Ben."

His eyes glassed over with emotion. "Ah...I _never_ will tire of that. I love you too, sweetheart."

His lips found mine, softly at first, and then he deepened the kiss before drawing away with a sigh of satisfaction. "Go now, love. I will see you tomorrow, I promise."

I nodded and turned to kneel by Logan. I scooped his injured body into my arms as delicately as I could. I knew this might hurt him, but it was the only way. Gripping my brother carefully but firmly, I looked up at Ben one last time. He nodded to me and I closed my eyes, quickly summoning my Will, and we were wrapped in light.

* * *

The light surrounding me faded, and I appeared at the gates of Aurora with Logan clutched tightly in my arms. My legs wobbled as I regained my footing, summoning all of my strength. I had to make haste and get him to Kalin. Despite his weakened frame, the extra weight tested my strained Heroic resolve as I pushed harder against the sinking feeling of the sand. The people of the city could only watch in bewilderment as I struggled to pick up my pace.

Between heaving breaths, I tried to find the words to keep him from drifting away. "Hold on, brother. Help is near. _Please_ stay with me."

Logan's breathing became labored and as I heard him choke for air, I stifled the urge to come undone. My legs burned with a wild fire as they strained beneath me, every muscle crying out in protest. I looked up in desperation and saw Kalin's residence just ahead. It was not far now. As I began to ascend a small hill in the road, my strength diminished and my legs gave way. I held him tightly to protect him from my fall, and my arms began burning with the same ferocity as my legs. I shouted, at the top of my lungs, "Kalin! Please...help us! _Please!_"

Relief washed over me when I saw her immediately rush out from her door, followed by two strong and capable men to help. I let out a sigh as the strain on my body began to set in. I did not care about how much I had taxed myself. As long as Logan survived this, nothing else mattered.

Kalin and her men reached us and she knelt down where I had fallen. She leaned forward to study my brother and waved her graceful hand over his limp body. Her brows furrowed and she motioned for her helpers to take him from me.

"I will do all that is in my power, Your Majesty. He...He _is_ in danger, but you have given him a chance."

Kalin made great haste behind the men who carried Logan inside. I remained where I had fallen to my knees, unable to get up, unable to feel any emotion. I let out a few shallow breaths before I collapsed forward, every last ounce of Will drained from me. The sounds and light around me grew more distant and muffled as darkness took me.

* * *

I woke in a strange bed with a sick, throbbing headache. My whole body felt as though it had been beaten with a club. As I tried to sit up, I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back. I squinted to try and focus, and my eyes fixed on Kalin as my head found the soft pillow again.

"_Rest_, Your Majesty." She reached for a basin and wrung out a soft washcloth, promptly bringing it to my forehead. The cool sensation helped alleviate some of the sickness I was feeling and I let out a soft sigh of relief.

I found a great deal of comfort in this woman who had once saved not only my life, but the lives of Walter and Logan. I knew she had nothing but the best intentions, but I could not lay idle while my brother fought for his life. _My brother..._ I rested my hands on my queasy stomach and sucked in a breath, only able to speak in a whisper.

"...Logan?"

Kalin placed her hands on mine and looked down at me with care and concern in her gentle eyes. "Your Majesty, your brother has suffered many injuries to both the inside and outside of his body. I have done my best work, but now it remains up to him...to wake."

I struggled to sit back up, letting out a faint groan as my body ached horribly in response to my efforts. I could not be away from him right now, he still needed me, and I wanted to be there by his side. I pleaded with Kalin, gently squeezing her hands. "Please, I _must_ go to him. Do not keep me from my brother, I beg you."

Kalin could see the desperation and determination in my eyes. She had always had a magical way of reading people, and I knew she sensed my overwhelming despair. She nodded, pressing a comforting hand to my shoulder. "Very well, Your Majesty, but you must allow my men to assist you. You are not yet strong enough."

She looked over to the same two robust men I had seen outside her house, and beckoned to them. Her insistent gaze returned to me, seeming to me to hold more knowledge than she was willing to share with me at the moment. "Amsi and Min are here to protect you until General Finn has returned and you have regained your strength. Please allow them to aid you, My Lady."

Gods, upon hearing his name I was reminded that I had more than just Logan to worry about. My stomach turned with nervousness. I nodded back to Kalin in understanding. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Kalin." I trusted her with my life, and she was only trying to protect me as best she knew how.

Min lifted me into his arms and carried me into what appeared to be a treatment room. There were shelves lined up and down the wall in the back. Dozens of clay jars and glass vials sat across them, filled with different herbs and essences. This room smelled distinctly different, almost floral, and it was relaxing. Against the wall, in one of the beds, lay Logan. My heart fell as I observed him. His skin was cleaned of all the dirt and blood that had covered him when I first found him, and his injuries were now visible. It looked as if he had been shredded by the sand furies and the pallor of his complexion suggested that he had lost a considerable amount of blood.

A cot was placed next to his bed and Min deposited me softly onto it. Kalin placed a pillow under my head and instructed me to rest until my strength returned. I reached for Logan's hand and shuffled myself closer to where he lay. For a few moments I silently watched him breathe, finding great comfort in the rise and fall of his chest. I felt myself being lulled back to sleep, unable to keep my eyes open any longer. As I drifted, I whispered to my brother.

"_Forgive me, Logan_."

* * *

The gates of Aurora were suddenly filled with the robust laughter of the ever-so-distinguishable Reaver. The people watched in awe as the normally vain, fashionable man strutted into view missing most of his ensemble. It was apparent that a few days in the Sands were enough to make even the likes of _him_ disregard appearance.

"Ha! I do believe the final tally would place _me_ in front as the clear winner, dear Benjamin. I should tell you, by the way, that I do accept _multiple_ methods of payment, should you wish to save what little gold you seem to have." Reaver snorted, turning his nose up toward the sky.

Ben, walking alongside the deviant, laughed heartily in response to his declaration. "Are you sure that the heat didn't render you a bit _mad_ out there, mate? You seem to have _conveniently_ forgotten to add four sand furies to my score!"

Reaver hooked his arm around the soldier and let out a melodramatic sigh. "Ah, but while you were busy counting you failed to see the rather impressive accuracy which _I_ demonstrated. You are also forgetting, my man, the rapidity of my expertly placed shots."

Ben shook his head. "Are you comparing _your_ pistols to _my_ rifle, Reaver? I don't think you want to go there, mate. In that contest you will undoubtedly lose to sheer size and power." His mouth curled up into a crooked grin.

Scoffing, Reaver was quick to respond to the preposterous allegation. "Now, Benji, I should think you wiser than to compare your _rugged_ weaponry to the elegance of _my_ Dragonstompers. What with their precision and speed, they clearly meet their objectives before you can even _cock_ your trusty rifle! Need I remind you of the sand fury that would have devoured your lady, were it not for me?"

Ben's smile broadened and he brought an arm up to pat the other man on the back, patronizingly. "Yes, my friend, but you know it isn't always optimal to _fire off_ so quickly in every setting. You'll find that my lady is _quite_ pleased with the performance of the weapon I carry, _and_ its abundance."

Reaver grew quiet for a moment, and for that moment Ben wondered if he had finally gotten under the impenetrable skin of the industrialist. Then, they simultaneously broke out in loud, throaty laughter. They continued moving toward Kalin's house with their arms hooked around one another because, while neither man would admit it, they had enjoyed each other's company.

Reaver looked over at Ben, flashing a quick smile and nodding in approval. "Good show, Benjamin. Well played."

* * *

I felt a warmth beneath me as I woke from my deep sleep, opening my eyes to realize night had fallen. I felt a hand stroking my hair and I turned my head.

"Ah, thank the gods you are alright, love." Ben sighed, sitting in the cot with my head resting in his lap.

I let out a large sigh of relief that he had returned to me safely. "_Me?_ I was worried sick after leaving you in the Sands with that man. I am so glad you're here now, Ben. I would never have forgiven myself if-"

He hushed me and gently helped me sit up. I felt much better now, only slightly weakened from my previous exertions. He supported me with one arm and cupped my face with his other hand. "It's alright now, sweetheart. I'd never leave you." He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I looked over at Logan. "Has... has he _said_ anything?"

Ben solemnly shook his head. "Give him time, darling. Your brother is strong, and he _is_ still holding on."

I nodded silently and reached to take my brother's hand as I moved unsteadily to sit on the edge of his bed. I raised my other hand to stroke his long dark hair and my gaze fixed itself on his face, almost willing him to wake. I began softly humming a tune that he used to sing to me when I would have nightmares as a small child.

Ben placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'll go get you some water, love." He left us to our privacy, and I continued humming my brother's lullaby.

Moments later, I felt a faint tugging at my hand and I quickly looked down in surprise. Logan's hand began twitching in my grasp and I held my breath as the shock of this revelation put a stop to my humming. I drew a deep breath before looking up at his face, and it was then that I took in the most beautiful sight. His strong brow furrowed and his mouth opened. Realizing that he could be waking this very moment, I held tightly onto his hand with both of mine, as I prayed to the Light. I leaned forward, speaking softly. "..._Logie?_"

At first he let out a groan of pain, and I rejoiced inside, not for his pain but for his ability to react to it. My eyes continued to study his face and he squinted his eyes open to return my gaze.

"I do wish you would stop calling me that, sister." He spoke in a rasp, his voice just barely returning as he tried to clear his throat.

My heart jumped with excitement and a warm, tingling sensation of happiness rushed through me. I let out a sharp sigh of relief and smiled as my eyes welled up with tears. "I thought you knew by now, brother. I'm a rebel. I _never_ listen." I laughed through gentle sobs of elation.

He squeezed my hand as he became more familiar with his pain, and he clenched his jaw to try and mask the agony. He spoke curtly, through gritted teeth. "Evelyn, how did you-" He suddenly grimaced, turning his head to look away and groan.

I reached up to stroke his hair in an attempt to give him a small measure of comfort. It hurt me to see him in so much pain, but the alternative was unfathomable. I spoke softly, "I found out about the relic from Reaver. When-" I paused, shaking my head as I recalled the painful memory. "When we found you, Logie... You were nearly dead. I'm so sorry for all of this. You would not be here if it weren't for the sentence and I-"

Logan cut in before I could finish my thought. "Do not say another word on that, sister. When you spared me, it was the first time you went against the wishes of your people. I was ashamed to force such a decision on you. Your sentence was just."

I opened my mouth to respond, but he continued on, the resolve in his voice slowly returning. "When that bastard told me of the relic, I knew I had to get to it. Restoring that artifact to the temple..." He paused as a twinge of pain crossed his face. "I felt for once that I could set things right. But it is lost. I have failed. Perhaps my fate all along was not to find and bring the relic back, but to die trying... _Never_ put yourself in that kind of danger to save me again."

I could no longer listen to such words. I leaned over and reached for a cool washcloth from the basin behind him. As I draped it across his forehead his face relaxed and he sighed. I took this opportunity to speak my peace. "Nothing could have made me order your death, Logan. You are my brother, and I love you...even after all that we've been through. The Darkness took something from both of us, but that does not render us ruined. I am trying to find myself again, brother, and you...you can find yourself, too."

He grew still and rigid as he whispered, "I am not redeemable, Evelyn. The sooner you realize this, the less pain it will cause you." He withdrew his hand from mine and his eyes closed.

I stood to leave him to his rest, relieved to know that he was going to make a full physical recovery, but deeply saddened that he was still so broken inside.

"I _will not_ give up on you, Logie."

* * *

**A/N: I was forced to tap into some pretty painful emotions and scars from my own past in writing this, and I put my heart and soul into it, so I hope those emotions were well conveyed. On one other note, I have to throw in here that the use of the nickname "Logie" is just my way of injecting my own nickname for his character into the story. Please keep the reviews coming, I cherish your feedback! Hugs to all of my readers. I promise not to keep you out in the hot desert sands of Aurora much longer!**


	7. Departure

- Chapter 7 -

I had spent the last two weeks keeping busy in Aurora while Logan was recovering from his injuries. He insisted on staying here even though this place was, by his own admission, utterly dreadful. We hadn't spoken at length since the night that he came to, but I knew that once I brought him home we could begin to repair our relationship. I would need to get him to agree to leave soon, because I was running out of time. I could not leave my royal duties unattended for very much longer.

I quickly swept my hair up into a messy pony tail and stepped into my sandals. Spending the past fortnight in the desert had had a great influence on my choice in attire now. I dressed in fabrics that were much thinner and far more scant, though Ben seemed rather amenable to this change. Discovering my love for him had been the most eye-opening and amazing part of this trip. I had arrived Evelyn, Queen of Aurora, and I would leave as Evie, the woman who found her true heart in Ben Finn. His effect on me was so deep and profound, I was not even sure I would recognize my former self if I ever saw her again. He had not only saved my brother here, he had also saved _me_.

I made my way toward the road leading to Kalin's house. Logan was still under her care, though ever since he'd regained enough strength to walk, he had protested staying there. Unfortunately for him, Ben and I were sharing the only vacancy in the city. It _was_ rather reassuring to see him protesting help, as it suggested that he was reclaiming some of his fighting spirit. I was sick with worry for the first few days, during which he had rolled over and refused to speak to _anyone_. I knew he would slowly return, he just needed time... and he needed to come home.

* * *

Kalin showed me into Logan's room and I entered to find my brother standing and gazing out of a small window with his hands on his hips. I paused to smile as I caught a brief glimpse of the same posture he once demonstrated as the King. I stood in silence, feeling nothing but gratitude for this second chance that he was given... that _we_ were given.

Still turned away from me, Logan sighed impatiently. "You do know that it is quite rude to stare, do you not, sister?" He turned to face me, his eyes fixed with a serious tone.

I tilted my head slightly, smiling back at him. "Logie...It's good to see you too. You know you _do_ look well enough to go for a nice walk...How about I take you for one?"

Logan raised a curious brow, intrigued. "What has gotten into you, Evelyn? You once dreaded this sand pit nearly as much as I, yet here you are happy to stay. Curious how one can act more carefree and childlike than they did when they _were_, in fact, a child."

I approached my brother with an outstretched hand. "Come, Logan. If you loathe this place _so_ much then let us get some air and discuss your homecoming."

He turned from me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Station me elsewhere, sister. I will not show my face on these streets having failed these people for a second time."

My face grew serious after hearing him express his painful truth. He was _ashamed_, and that broke my heart. "You know these people do not see you that way. You cannot seclude yourself from the world, Logan. I've never known you to be the kind of man that gives up or hides. _Please_ come home, brother."

A few moments passed where he stood silent, and I could feel the tension growing. Perhaps I had pushed him too far with my last statement, but I'd said it for his own good.

Logan turned to face me again, taking a step toward me and looking down into my eyes. "I _cannot_ go back, Evelyn. If you cannot wrap your naive and callow mind around why...well, then I cannot help you."

Without another word, I turned to leave. I could not bring myself to say anything hurtful in retort, yet part of me wondered if he even realized how much he had just hurt me. I tried to tell myself he didn't mean the words that he spat at me like venom. I walked out of the house without uttering a word, and without acknowledging a soul. Logan had said more during my visit today than he had in days, and now I was worried to no end that he was not ever coming home. I could not force him, he was a grown man. I continued making my way home, desperate to find sanctuary in my soft bed.

* * *

There weren't a great many bonuses to the sweltering heat of the desert, but one of the lovely perks that I'd been enjoying was the endless supply of warm water for my bath. Our house was situated by a small reservoir that soaked up the heat of the sun all day, so a relaxing warm bath was not ever out of reach.

I arrived home, and as I kicked off my sandals and let my hair down, I craved a soothing soak in the tub. Normally Ben would go to the reservoir for me, but I hadn't seen him since we woke, and I grew impatient.

As I lifted the last bucketful of sun-warmed water and poured it into the tub, I almost felt too exhausted to enjoy the fruits of my labor. I let a hand trace the surface of the crystal-clear water, and the smooth warmth beckoned to my body.

I rose quickly to rid myself of my clothing and I stepped into the tub. I lowered myself slowly, letting out a sigh of relief when I was fully submerged and the heat from the water penetrated my muscles. I hugged my knees into my chest and rested my chin on them. It would be so easy to just fall asleep like this.

I slid forward and then let myself lie all the way back, completely underneath the blanket of water. There was something about the quiet and peacefulness embracing me beneath the water's surface that I found solace in. I lay there in silent meditation as long as my lungs would permit.

I reached my hands up to the rails of the tub and sat up to catch my breath as I wiped the water from my face. I nearly jumped in surprise when suddenly I felt a pair of hands behind me, gripping my shoulders.

"I was wondering when you'd come up for air." Ben pressed a kiss to the back of my shoulder and I felt his lips curl up into a wide grin. "Though, I _was_ happy to patiently await your return...the view from the top was _breathtaking_, love."

My longing to be in his arms overruled the urge to interrogate him on his whereabouts. We had not spent any significant amount of time apart until he took off this morning, and that made me realize just how much I needed him.

I spun around to face him, sitting up on my knees as the water sloshed loudly in response to my quick movement. With no regard for his dry attire, I pressed my dripping wet body against him and threw my arms tightly around his neck. "Ben...where _were_ you?"

He embraced me lovingly, and he chuckled softly. "Don't worry your pretty head about that, sweetheart. I just lost track of time while Reaver and I were out shooting." His hands slid against my wet skin and soon found themselves resting on my backside.

I gazed into his crystal-blue eyes with a look of utter confusion on my face, and suddenly I felt very grumpy about his revelation. "You...spent the _entire_ day with Reaver? Out shooting? ...And _that_ was more important than being here with me?" I let out a sigh of frustration, shaking my head. "You two are beginning to scare me. _Quite_ the unlikely pair. Never thought you'd scrap a day with me for _him_ of all people."

He tilted his head and searched my eyes, as if to read me like a book, which he often did with ease. "What's this really about, Evie? What's got you so upset?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, facing into the crook of his neck. "It's just...We have to leave this place soon. And Logan...he will not come home." I breathed shakily as I clutched him tighter and closed my eyes.

Ben pushed my cascading wet hair over my shoulder and leaned in to cover the area in soft kisses, trailing his way up my neck. The feeling of his lips and tickly stubble against my sensitive, wet skin sent tingles of desire rocketing through me.

He gently nipped at my lobe a few times before resting his lips right next to my ear. "Don't fret on such things, love. Everything will be set right, I promise you."

His words always provided me with an immeasurable amount of comfort. I reached up to cradle his face in my hands. "Ben..."

He leaned forward, closing the gap with a kiss as his hands moved to my waist, pulling me into him. After a moment, he pulled away to gaze back into my eyes. He raised his brows, wondering what I was about to say before he stopped my mouth with his.

I smiled softly as I ran my thumb across his delectable lips. "Take me to bed?"

A grin took over his beautiful face and in one swift motion, he lifted me from the tub. The water splashed wildly as he reached beneath the surface to hook his arm under my legs. He quickly carried me from one room to the next, and I was instantly invigorated by the cool, tingling feeling that the passing air left on my wet skin.

He placed me down on the bed and began enthusiastically removing his attire as he looked down at me with admiration. My yearning for him intensified, and I rose to my knees to help him disrobe as my heart sent flutters throughout my body. Once his jacket fell to the floor, he made quick work of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head.

I looked at him in awe as I gently pressed my hands to his chest, tracing my fingertips over the beautiful rippling of his muscles. My stomach twisted with desire and I felt a burning need for him growing within me. I closed my eyes as if to savor a particularly delicious dessert, while my hands slowly drifted down across the peaks and valleys of his contours. I licked my lips and leaned forward to kiss his chest, and Ben tangled his fingers in my hair, hissing with pleasure.

My fingers finally came to rest against his belt buckle and I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my face to guide me into his kiss. I unhooked the serpentine shaped fastening and his hand caressed the side of my face. My heart jumped wildly as his fingertips set a gentle course from my cheek down to my breast. He ran his thumb across the sensitive peaked flesh, eliciting a faint whimper to cross my parted lips.

I unbuttoned his pants and opened them to ease the strain caused by the fullness of his arousal. He let out a sigh of relief as I swept my hands over his rigid flesh and he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to take more of my mouth.

I lay breathlessly back onto the bed, eagerly awaiting his closeness. Ben moved alongside me and pulled my body against his, not wasting a moment to reunite our lips. As we lay facing each other, he draped my leg over his hip and I ran my fingers through his thick hair, kissing him passionately.

My body started trembling against him as I felt his fingertips drifting down my abdomen. His hand finally came to rest at the apex of my thighs, and my breathing hitched as he began to gently explore my heated center. He slid a digit inside me to test my readiness, and I moaned into his mouth as his touch set my body ablaze.

I tucked my head under his as he found and stroked my most sensitive spot. Shuddering as the pressure built within me, I arched into him, panting heavily against his shoulder. He sensed my closeness as my grasp on him tightened in my bittersweet agony.

"Yes, love," he whispered.

Between the lusty rasp of his voice and the way his trickled over my ear, I lost myself to sheer ecstasy. My breathing labored and waves of pleasure began crashing over me as every muscle in my body tensed. I threw my head back, gasping for air and he placed feverish kisses all over my exposed neck.

As I came down from my peak, he brushed his lips against my cheek and whispered softly. "Beautiful..."

I studied his face inquisitively and gently ran my fingertips along the stubble of his chiseled jaw. "But your eyes have been closed..."

He smiled as he ran his hand slowly up the length of my body. "Your beauty goes beyond what the eye can see, sweetheart. When you let go…when you surrender yourself to your heart's desires..." He caressed the side of my face, gazing deeply into my eyes. "When you do that for _me_, Evie, I can think of _nothing_ more beautiful."

My heart grew full as his words penetrated my soul, and I wanted nothing more in this moment than to connect with the man that I loved. "I love you so much, Ben."

He gently rolled me onto my back and rested himself between my legs. He pushed my hair back and leaned in closely, looking into my eyes as his thumbs softly stroked my temples. I felt his heat brush against my entrance and my heart jumped wildly in anticipation.

"My heart is forever yours, Evie." With exquisite tenderness he began slowly burying himself into me. The power of his words and the sensation of our union impacted me deeply. I sucked in a deep breath and gulped, closing my eyelids over the beginnings of tears.

Ben leaned in to press a soft kiss over each of my dampened eyes before resting his forehead against mine. He pressed his lips together, a muffled moan sounding behind them as our hips met and he became completely sheathed inside me. He stilled himself for a moment. "Are you alright, love?"

I circled my arms around his neck, my eyes fluttering open to return his gaze. "As long as I have _you_, Ben, I am perfect." I buried my face in his shoulder and I shifted my hips into him, reveling in the carnal noises he produced in response. He slid his arm underneath me, holding me firmly against his burning skin, as his other hand moved to cradle the back of my head.

I wrapped my legs around him as he moved deeply within me, our bodies sliding against each other in perfect harmony for what could have been hours. The feeling of being this close to him was immeasurable. As he began plunging himself even deeper, I closed my eyes in a state of utter euphoria, my center coiling tightly around him as I neared my peak.

I bit down on my lip, wanting to prolong the utter euphoria of our union. Ben sensed my restraint and reached down to hook his hand under my knee, raising my leg up to quickly send me into a dizzying crescendo.

I quivered beneath him as my fingers and toes began to curl. He read my body and began driving into me harder. The new sensation had me seeing stars as I continued to climb higher. I closed my eyes, crying out his name as I reveled in the way he felt, sounded, and smelled.

Ben gripped my hip firmly to steady me under his thrusts and I surrendered myself to pleasure. He let out a few ragged grunts and I felt him grow more rigid as he pulsed inside of me, adding to the intensity of my peak. I held onto him tightly to center myself as I reached a whole new level of ecstasy, losing myself completely in the sounds of his undoing. With an agonized groan, he cried my name as he found release within me.

We lay breathless against each other as we drifted back down from our high. He rolled onto his back and pulled me into his warm embrace. I rested my head in my most sacred spot under his chin, where I lay against his chest to be lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Ben woke up early and ducked quietly out of the house before Evelyn could rouse from her sleep. He wanted her to rest since she had been exhausting herself by running endless tasks for the people of Aurora over the past few weeks. He, however, had his own task planned this morning. A visit to Logan was in order.

As he walked up the sandy road leading to Kalin's house, he couldn't help but smile. He reflected on just how much Evie had changed since the spat that they'd had the night of their arrival on the very spot in which he stood now. There was no doubt that this trip had been trying at times, but he was grateful that it brought her closer to him.

He approached the door to Logan's quarters and knocked a few times. When there was no answer, he knew Logan was probably just being evasive...again. He took his chances and opened the door, entering uninvited.

Logan turned and clasped his hands behind his back, his face marked with a clear look of disapproval of the abrupt intrusion. "General Finn. My lack of response to your knocking means that I do not wish to receive company. I would have thought you wise enough to come to that conclusion on your own."

Ben took the chair nearest him and sat, making himself comfortable and completely disregarding Logan's protest. "Logan, you nearly bought it two weeks ago. Now you've got an opportunity to make something of your return...but instead you'd rather drive your poor sister bonkers, and sit alone in this room doing _Light_ knows what day in and day out."

Logan, now incensed by Ben's brazen remarks, moved to stand before his seated guest. He looked down his nose at him as he spoke. "You should never have saved my life. I would not be causing her pain, nor would I be confined to this room had you not. You should have known better."

"I didn't do it for _you_, I did it for Evie. Your death would have done her in, mate. You're the last of her flesh and blood, and you act like you couldn't give a shit about that! You're a selfish _sod_, Logan...and you _will_ be coming home with her, if I have to drag your ass myself." Ben crossed his arms over his chest, shooting an unwavering glare of determination back up at the Prince.

Logan slowly seated himself before the man who just dared to boldly insult him without regard to his station, and in that moment, he _respected_ him for it. He stroked his fingers over the length of his goatee, thinking for a moment. "You are in love with Evelyn," he said, tilting his head as he came to a deeper realization. "I care very much for my sister, Benjamin. Do not assume otherwise. That is why I do not wish to impose her any further pain as she rules the kingdom in a way I could not."

Ben reached into his pocket, pulled out a small blue pouch made of Auroran silk, and held it in the palm of his hand. "This isn't about _you_ anymore, mate. We need to put _her_ interests first. I think we can at least agree on that. So don't deny her the next time she pleads with you to come home."

Logan nodded, crossing his arms. "I suppose I can do that much, though it would be against all of my better judgment."

Ben looked back at Logan, silent for a moment, his face growing more solemn. "I think taking into account your past judgments..." Pausing, he looked down. "I'd much rather you reevaluate what _'better judgment'_ truly means."

Logan knew the moment that Ben looked away, that he was referring to Major Swift. He had known that this confrontation would be inevitable, though it still made him uncomfortable.

"I _am_ regretful for that decision. But there is no going back, as you well know. I cannot take back all of the horrible things that I have done."

Ben sighed and the serious look on his face softened. "The fact that you'd even _want_ to go back proves you are not ruined, Logan…so _buck up_. I can leave the past behind us if you can, but sod it all...if you keep hurting your sister, former King or not..."

Logan stood and placed his hands on his hips. "Understood." He gestured an arm toward the door to his chambers. "Now, if there is nothing else I would like to be left alone to my thoughts. Unless you'd like to show me whatever it is that you've been holding in your hand there."

Ben rose from his chair and a smile took his face as he opened his hand to reveal the silk pouch again. "Reaver owed me a favor, so I spent all day yesterday with him—"

Logan raised a hand, vehemently interjecting. "I do not care to hear about how you choose to..._carry on_ with that bastard."

Ben chuckled loudly in response, and continued on to reveal what he'd been holding. "As I was saying, we were out in the desert, in search of something _precious_." He opened the pouch and pulled from it a large, brilliant diamond. "Auroran diamonds are one of the most rare and beautiful gems in all of the world…much like your _sister_. I plan on having this placed in a setting when we return to Albion...and I plan on asking Evelyn to be my _wife_."

Logan stood silent for a few moments, studying Ben. He finally held an outstretched hand to him. "I cannot say that the proposal of this atypical union would be an easy one to convince my sister to accept, but you have my blessing Benjamin."

"Good to know. Thanks, mate." Ben shook Logan's hand firmly, and with a nod of his head he turned on his heel to exit.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, sitting up to realize that Ben had already left for the morning. I took in a deep breath of the dry, desert air which I had grown to love, and I stretched beneath the thin sheets. I was a bit curious where he had run off to, both today _and_ yesterday, but a smile still drifted across my lips as I recalled our beautiful evening.

"Ah, there's my girl! I hope you don't mind, I wanted to let you sleep in today, sweetheart. You put forth a _great_ deal of exertion last night. You'll surely need to regain your strength if we're to be leaving for Albion soon." Ben came to sit on the edge of the bed with a bouquet of lovely Auroran flowers, from which he pulled one to place in my hands.

I smiled as I raised the beautiful orange flower to my nose, twirled it between my fingertips, and breathed in its sweet scent. I looked back at Ben and raised a brow. "That still doesn't tell me where you've been running off to, Finn…"

He leaned forward, moving the flower aside and pressing his lips against mine. "What can I say? I like to keep busy, love. Now, when you're ready you should get dressed and pop on over to retrieve your brother so we can be off."

I shook my head, slightly confused. "I told you last night, Ben. He has refused to come home, and he refuses to stay here. I am being forced to make other arrangements for him and it _kills_ me. Why would I instigate the issue further, other than to be a glutton for punishment?"

Ben smiled and winked back at me. "Something tells me he'll see things your way this time around. Just try again, Evie. Trust me." He stood to put my flowers into a vase of water.

I looked at him, as he stood with his back turned to me, and I furrowed my brow in suspicion. "_You_, sir, are _up_ to something. I'm usually not wrong about these things. You should not test the elevated senses of a Hero, you know...it could come back to bite you." I grinned, pleased with the delivery of my playful taunt.

Ben turned, and without warning, he jumped on top of me, pinning me down. "What if I happen to _enjoy_ your bites, beautiful?" His lips formed a crooked grin and he began gently nibbling on the side of my neck as his hands moved to tease my most ticklish spots. I started struggling beneath him, breaking out into uncontrollable laughter as he relentlessly tickled me. He laughed heartily at my thrashing and cackling. "Hmm... I thought _Heroes_ would be more resistant to this sort of onslaught!"

I begged for mercy from the man above me as I gasped for air between fits of laughter. "I- Ben! _Ben_!" I giggled uncontrollably, my legs kicking wildly. "Please, I give up!"

He stopped, pleased with my concession, and he kissed me tenderly as the remnants of my laughter continued to bubble up. "Good, that's settled then. I'll start packing us up, love."

* * *

Ben, Logan, and I stood outside of Kalin's house as we prepared to leave. The people of the city were gathered around to see us off and wish us well. I still couldn't believe my brother had finally agreed to come home when I asked him once more, but I was not one to question such good fortune. I was both grateful and relieved to know that I would have him home again. I felt that maybe in some way this was the beginning of a whole new life for all of us.

Kalin approached Logan and the people gathered behind her. He looked both confused and uncomfortable, but stood respectfully silent, allowing her to speak. She gracefully raised a hand to quiet her people before she spoke. "Logan, you came to Aurora, sought out the missing statue of Tannar the Great...and you _returned_ without it."

Logan looked down, trying to conceal his shame and regret.

Kalin continued on to say, "No one has _ever_ returned from attempting to retrieve this dangerously hidden relic. In fact, over the last century, no one has sought to restore it to our people at _all_."

My brother raised his head, and his eyes widened.

The gathering of people lit small candles that they had been concealing, and they began to hold them out as they looked at Logan. Kalin held her hands out and smiled. "Your gesture was worth _more_ to these people than the statue itself, Logan. Remember this always, for an artifact is material and finite, but the bravery you demonstrated is priceless and it shows your endless potential. For that, we are forever grateful." She bowed to Logan, and her people followed behind her.

Logan stood in a state of shock, my brother was never very good with these types of displays. He thought himself loathed by an entire world, and yet here was a gathering of people with their leader, pledging him their gratitude. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you, Kalin, and thank you all for this gesture. I will not forget it."

Kalin smiled and nodded, looking back at my brother. "And _we_ will not forget _you_. I hope you will forever take with you what you've discovered here tonight, Your Grace."

She made her way to Ben and me and took us both into an embrace together. "I will hope to see both of you again in the future. It has been an honor, Your Majesty, General."

I took her hand and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Kalin...for _everything_. We _will_ see each other again, that is a promise."

She stepped back to rejoin her people, and as I held the hands of both Ben and Logan, I focused my Will and we were taken by a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

**A/N: A most warm and grateful thank you to all of my readers. If you are enjoying TCotC, and haven't already, please follow & favorite the story (and me) if you deem us worthy! Your feedback is priceless to me, and always greatly appreciated, so please consider leaving your thoughts in a review below! **

**This chapter was something that just flowed freely during a sleepless night. I always hope the emotions I put into certain parts of the story come through in my writing. I do have the main plot line planned, but the little things, the beautiful little surprises, usually come as I write them. It is almost as if my characters decide certain things. In this chapter, it was our most handsome Ben that told me as I wrote that he wished to obtain an Auroran diamond for his Evie. How could I say no? The question is...will he ask her?**


	8. Heirlooms

- Chapter 8 -

It had been a week since we returned from Aurora, and I still had an overwhelming amount of work to catch up on. I had actually found a practical use for Hobson, stationing him in my study and giving him a great deal of my more trivial correspondence to go through. With the towering stacks of letters being seen to, and a few hours to spare before Court was to commence, I went to speak to Logan.

As soon as we arrived home, he insisted on taking residence in my former chambers. I couldn't blame him; I missed being in the more secluded area of the castle, closer to the gardens. I agreed to his request without question, as I was happy to give him anything that would make him feel more comfortable with his homecoming. I had worried that he would keep himself locked away in his room this past week—much like he kept to himself in Aurora—but to my surprise I had seen him walking about plenty. I took care to tread lightly in his presence because I knew that his wounds ran deeply, and he would need time and patience if he was to find himself again.

I walked through the kitchens, though I wished I'd considered exiting through the library, as the pungent aroma of whatever they were stewing immediately turned my stomach. I would have to find out later what gods-awful dish they were conjuring up and demand it be removed from the menu posthaste.

I quickly made my way out to the garden and as the breeze hit my face I smiled in relief. I took the steps that led up to my old room and a bit of apprehension set in, as I was unsure if my brother would feel disturbed by my visit.

I knocked a few times, thinking to myself for a moment how awkward it was to be knocking at my own former bedroom. Before I could think on that for too long, to my surprise, Logan answered the door. He looked at me, nodded, and turned to walk back into the room, leaving the door open for me. I entered and he approached the mirror to finish readying himself for Court. I watched silently for a few moments as he applied the finishing touches to his elegant purple attire, lastly holstering the heirloom sword passed down to him from our mother. I knew how broken he was inside, yet he seemed to hold himself together so well. I was in awe of his strength, and that brought a soft smile to my face.

He turned toward me as he affixed a sash across the top of his breastplate. "Do you always make a habit of staring in silence, sister?"

My smile widened and I stepped toward him to assist him with his sash. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to have you home, Logie."

He winced slightly upon hearing my nickname for him, and looked away. "You must still believe my presence will in some way benefit you. I can only hope to do more good than harm, Evelyn. The people are sure to be displeased with my return."

I smoothed down his perfectly draped sash and looked up at him lovingly. "You let _me_ worry about them, Logan. All I ask is that you are by my side as I lead this country, and that you will remain by my side as a brother, no matter what."

Logan looked into my eyes, and for the first time since before his reign, I saw the crack of a fleeting smile grace the corner of his mouth. "Very well. Though I would have thought you to have all the _support_ that you needed with General Finn by your side."

I gave him a gentle shove, shaking my head as I chuckled softly. "I guess you've known for a while then, since he and I have been perfectly discreet since our return. Well do not worry, brother, I will not let my personal dealings interfere with my duties as Queen."

He looked at me, slightly puzzled, as he rubbed his chin. "I do not place my worry on such things." He paused with a look of contemplation. "I _do_ think you should tell your soldier friend if he is just a dalliance sooner, rather than later. Things could get out of hand, Evelyn."

My brow knitted in confusion as I tilted my head, pondering the source of his statement. "I do not know to what you are alluding, Logan, but I can _assure_ you I have things under control." Taking a breath, I reset the focus of the conversation. "Now, are you ready for your first day back in Court?"

Logan raised his brows and his face appeared nonchalant as he shrugged his shoulders. "It could not be any worse than my _last_ appearance in that room." He looked at me more seriously and nodded. "I will be fine, sister. Now, go and make your final preparations and I will see you there."

I stepped forward and smiled at my brother. He was not one for showing affection, so I gently squeezed his arm before turning to leave.

* * *

As Helena helped me finish the final touches to my hair and affixed my crown, Logan knocked outside my door. My first order of business today was to be my address to the citizens, informing them of his return. I feared that if this was not well received among the sea of people who made themselves present, things could get quite out of hand. Trying to shake the worry from my thoughts, I called toward the door, "You may enter!"

Logan approached as I stood from my vanity. I could not help cringing at how stiff and uncomfortable my royal attire was. I certainly had not missed it in the desert, and I was not looking forward to the heavy, constricting garments that would be plaguing me for the entire day. I dismissed Helena and saw Ben just outside my chamber doors, standing back with a smile and a nod, giving my brother and me some privacy.

The doors closed and I heaved a great sigh. It was then that Logan acted completely unlike himself and put his hands on my shoulders, steadying me. He must have sensed my overwhelming anxiety. "You need not worry. You are the greatest ruler this nation has seen. They will not forsake you."

I placed a hand over one of his and squeezed gently as I smiled. "Thank you, brother. I needed that. Shall we?" I turned and made my way out onto the balcony as he closely followed.

Logan stood behind me and off to the side as I readied myself. I inhaled deeply through my nose, trying to calm my nerves just before commencing with my address.

"Citizens of Albion, it is with great honor that I announce the return of Prince Logan," I looked and gestured over to my brother. "...who has spent the days following his departure serving the Auroran people. His recent valiant effort to restore a sacred relic to these people nearly cost him his life. His act of heroism has won him the unending favor and gratitude of the Aurorans, and myself." I took pause, finding relief that there had been no outbursts. "I believe that if we are to move forward as a healed and improved country, we must do so leaving behind us the scars of our past. Let us look onward and upward, _together_, my good people. For Albion!"

As I raised my hand, the people erupted, cheering and chanting in approval. A smile of great relief crossed my face. I held my hand out to a very hesitant Prince, beckoning him to the front of the balcony with me, and we stood another few moments to wave to the people as they showered us in thunderous applause.

* * *

Logan stood next to my throne with newfound confidence to address the people who crowded the room to its capacity. "All stand to attention for the Queen of Albion."

I made my way to the throne and seated myself. I looked over at Logan, nodding. My eyes caught Ben standing just behind my brother, and I tried not to smile back at him, as that would probably not be appropriate in this setting. I did miss him, though. Being back here, in my throne, doing my duty, left us far less time to be together. I folded my hands in my lap and prayed to the Light that this session would move swiftly.

The morning was full of the usual, standard but boring items and petitions. Hobson had just finished presenting his State of the Treasury before me, which was more of a formality so that the citizens could feel secure in our economy. I had only two items left to address. The first was an issue regarding alcohol consumption, and we were to conclude our day discussing the matter of some alleged gang activity in Industrial.

I sat up straight in my throne, trying to mask my exhaustion, and readied myself to hear the next petition. A visibly wealthy nobleman approached, adorned in all kinds of unnecessary, gaudy accessories.

Logan turned to me and announced the man. "Your Majesty, a Mister Rupert Howell to petition the reinstatement of an alcohol ban."

"Your Majesty." The man bowed deeply and dramatically. "_I_ am Rupert Howell of Millfields, and I bid your attention to a spreading _disease_ across our fine town. Since the restriction has been lifted on alcohol, why, your citizens have been running rampant, Majesty." He straightened and turned his nose ever-so-slightly upward. "Millfields should _not_ be a place for the lewd and raucous acts of inebriation, yet indigents from the more _unsavory_ surrounding areas are still finding their drunken ways onto our fine streets. I beg of Her Majesty to please address the filth and vomit that her more _upstanding_ citizens are being made to tread through in the wake of this lifted ban!"

I loathed dealing with the rich and entitled. They thought they could buy anything, including the favor of a Queen. I was no fool. This was the very same man who tried to pay our treasury a great sum of gold to outlaw alcohol completely. While he did have a point that things may have gotten out of hand, he had no right to place himself above the rest of my people just because he was well-off.

"Mister Howell, I thank you for bringing this matter before the Court today. I assure you that if I find that the people of Albion are unable to handle such a freedom, I _will_ reevaluate the restriction that I lifted." I raised my voice to reach everyone in the room and spoke sternly. "Let this be a warning to _all_ present to pass along to your neighbors. Causing disturbances on the streets of our towns is _not _acceptable under any circumstance. If the majority cannot control themselves, then I shall be forced to reinstate a restriction upon all."

I looked back at the grinning man who stood before me. "And as for you, Mister Howell, the next time you present a matter before me for my consideration, you will do so without belittling people of lesser fortune. We are all citizens of Albion, and it would serve you well to acknowledge this should you ever require my attention in the future."

The man's grin suddenly vanished from his pompous, powdered face, and he took one last bow before turning on his heel to leave.

The doors opened to reveal my last court appointment. She walked into the room gracefully, her hands clasped gently together. She wore a simple, yet charming purple linen dress that flattered her tall, slender frame. She had ivory skin and her long, dark brown hair flowed down to her waist. I tried to recall where I had seen her before as she approached. She looked up toward the throne with her dark brown eyes and turned her attention to Logan as she waited to be announced.

I looked over to my brother who seemed lost for a moment as he regarded this woman. He quickly recovered, clearing his throat and straightening his posture. "Your Majesty, a Miss Marina Engel to request aid in Bowerstone Industrial."

I suddenly remembered. She was the school teacher I had spoken to the day that Ben and I had dealt with the underground gang activity. She had been very kind to us that day, even putting her own agenda aside to assist us with whatever we needed.

She curtsied. "Your Majesty, I've come to ask for your help in Bowerstone Industrial. I am afraid the gang activity has recently become much more dangerous than the gambling racket it once was. These criminals have taken to the streets, and now our children are in danger. If there is anything at all that you can do, the city would be most grateful."

My heart sank in disappointment. After all of our efforts to stifle this criminal activity, it had returned an even greater threat to my people. With innocent children in immediate danger, there was no delaying this matter. I looked to my brother and nodded. "Please put this matter down as my first order of business tomorrow."

I looked back at the woman as she tore her gaze from my brother back to me. "Miss Engel, you have my word that this issue will be one of top priority. I shall not allow the dangers in the city of Industrial to threaten the people and their children any longer. I thank you for bringing this urgent matter to my attention, and I _will_ look into this immediately."

Marina curtsied and looked back up with a warm smile. "_Thank_ you, Your Majesty."

Once the throne room had become fully vacated, I quickly stood, all too eager to make haste to my chambers and remove my uncomfortably heavy royal attire. Logan and Ben approached me while Hobson went squirreling off without a word.

I looked at Logan and smiled. "And how are you feeling after your first day back, Logie?"

Logan looked nonchalantly back at me. "It is the very same boredom I dealt with for years, sister. I wish I could say it gets better, but the life of a monarch can be highly monotonous."

I looked at Ben and winked before returning my attention to Logan. "Were you bored when _Miss Engel_ paid the Court a visit, too?"

Logan grew rigid. "I need not remind you that beautiful women such as her do not take interest in former tyrants. So drop that notion now and stay focused on things of actual importance."

Ben chuckled in response. "We've _got_ to work on your pick-up lines, mate. That's not going to work at _all_ for you."

I joined Ben in laughter and our cackling ramped up in volume until Logan shook his head, finally having had enough, and he turned to leave.

* * *

I finally made it back to my chambers and let out a sigh as I closed the door behind me, leaning against it. I was so _very_ ready to get into bed. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted my silent celebration of peace and quiet. I turned to open the door with a very aggravated look on my face. Much to my displeasure, I saw Hobson standing at the threshold.

I spoke with a rasp of irritation in my voice. "What is it, Hobson?"

Hobson bowed as far as his pot belly would permit before saying, "Your Majesty, your gentleman friend Elliot is here to see you."

I stood silent for a moment, narrowing my eyes at this nettlesome little man, wondering if some elaborate prank was being played on me. "Hobson, if you are serious about this, you may tell the man who is _no_ longer to be considered a friend of the royal family, to very kindly _sod off._" My patience was gone and I knew I was acting quite unbecoming, but at this moment I was unable to summon forth an ounce of regard.

Hobson cowered slightly at my words before his eyes slashed side-to-side, continuing with uncertainty. "Well, I _am_ sorry Your Grace, but the gentleman _does_ have an appointment." He lifted his agenda sheet to show me as he pointed to the paper with one bony little finger. "You see it's just-"

I huffed, "Just send him in so I can be _rid_ of him, please."

A few moments later, Hobson showed Elliot in to see me. I knew it was rather improper to hold a meeting in my personal quarters, but I was not going to walk across the entire palace in _this_ heavy garment just for _this_ man. I tried to bury my feelings, even though seeing him this closely still pricked at the scars I held deep within, beckoning them to bleed. I spent nearly a lifetime finding comfort in this man, and now I could barely look at him without feeling pain and regret.

My stomach twisted as he approached me closer than I would have liked. "What is this about, Elliot? What could you possibly want from me _now_?"

Elliot wrung his hands together, pacing a few times before looking up into my eyes. "Evelyn, I...I am so sorry to bother you like this. I need to ask you something, and I need for you not to get angry...but first, I must tell you something."

He hadn't looked into my eyes like this since the night I had saved him. It pained me, yet I wasn't sure why. I was not in love with Elliot any longer, of this I was certain, but perhaps his gaze brought with it all of the painful memories I'd long since forgotten. "I would prefer it if you'd skip straight to why you are here. There is _no_ need for prattle, nor do I have time for it."

Elliot stepped closer, and I telegraphed his approach with a step in retreat. He stopped his advance, holding his hands out to emphasize his words, "Evelyn, you need to know that if I...if I could take back all of it...You were the love of my life, you know. And I was not without my _own_ pain."

I could not control my voice as it shook with frustration and anger. "No, Elliot..._NO_. You do _not_ get to wish for do-overs. Listen to yourself! You went and found a _new_ love of your life. You married that woman, and gave her your _child_! How would _she_ feel to hear this? Do you think Linda would take kindly to knowing you sought _her_ hand less than two months after telling me you'd never leave _my_ side?!"

I grabbed my twisting stomach, breathing heavily under the constricting attire which, thanks to Elliot, I was still held prisoner inside of. I quickly regained my calm and composure, not wanting to let him shake me. As I straightened my posture, I looked back at him. "The past is the past, you fool. You cannot change it. You may have been the love of my past, Elliot, but you forced me to leave it there when you married that woman. You do _not_ get to claim pain from the product of your own selfishness. Now, please get on with it, for I am losing my patience."

He scratched the back of his head as he searched for words. "A long time ago I gave you something...My mum's jade ring. It...It was an _heirloom_, Evelyn. She intended me to pass it down to my children." He looked down to the floor. "And well, seeing as you and I...Well, we're to have no children..."

I closed my eyes, trying to maintain my calm. Would he not be satisfied until he had taken everything from me? That ring had been mine for the past ten years, and I had grown a sentiment of my own for it, as it was with me through a great many struggles and triumphs. I should not be angry over losing such a material thing, but it felt as if yet another thing that had been constant in my life was being taken away.

I opened my eyes and made my way over to the vanity. "I see. _That's_ what all of the attempted conversations have been about, then. The kindness toward me. You want your ring back. _Of course_."

I opened a small drawer to reveal the ring I had left there the day that I attended his wedding. I tried to steady myself as emotions came crashing back over me like one big, angry storm. I picked up the ring and approached the door, holding it up for him to retrieve. As he approached me, I pressed the ring firmly into his open hand. I opened the door, and silently gestured him out of my chambers—out of my life—for good. There was nothing left to tie me to him, he now had everything.

He turned to face me one last time, and I briefly caught a glimpse of Hobson over his shoulder. My eyes slashed back to Elliot and narrowed with impatience. He took a deep breath and looked up into my eyes. "I'm always going to love you, Evelyn. Even if you-"

I burst through my door, shoving Elliot closer toward the grand staircase. He had just pushed me too far, and now I was boiling over. "How _dare_ you!" My voice was taking on a volume that easily traveled throughout the palace, but I did not care. I kept pushing forward as he retreated, still facing me, still engaged in our exchange. "You're nothing but a selfish boy that I was stupid enough to fall for when I was just a girl. You've no _idea_ what love is, you infantile prat!"

He turned toward the stairs, looking back one last time, his face barely readable, and then he said it... "You left me first, my love."

I stepped forward and my hand slapped _hard_ against his cheek, sending its crackling echo throughout the foyer. He reached up to grab his cheek, his eyes now red and welling up with tears. I knew it had to have hurt, yet I could not feel any remorse for raising my hand to him, as hard as I tried.

I pointed toward the door, speaking very calmly. "Get out, Elliot…and _never_ come back."

As Elliot made haste for the exit, I turned to a retreating Hobson.

"_Hobson_!"

He stopped in his tracks, turning casually back toward me. "Yes, Your Majesty? What do you require?"

I approached him, my arms crossed firmly over my chest. "I require you to never..._EVER_ make appointments of a personal nature for me again. Do you understand?"

The little man bowed his head, his hands clasped together over his rotund belly. "Understood, Your Majesty." He scurried off to get back to his paperwork. Surely that was preferable to my wrath today.

I turned to walk back toward my chambers, calling out for Helena along the way. I would need her help to quickly rid me of these confinements, as they were now starting to hurt everywhere. I was now both emotionally and physically exhausted. My face fell expressionless as I continued down the hall.

Ben came up from behind me, and I shook my head before he could speak. "_Please_, Ben. I just need to go dress down and get some rest."

He stepped in front of me, stopping me to cup my face in his hands. He quickly looked around to ensure our privacy. "I'm so proud of you, love. It might sting now, but what you did tonight was to rid yourself of that tosser forever. You _will_ feel better."

He leaned forward slightly before catching himself and stepping back to leave me on my way. We were still not public with our affections, and quite honestly I had no intention of complicating anything further for myself right now.

* * *

Thank the gods for Helena. In less than two minutes she had gotten me out of most of my attire, and I was now down to my corset and smalls. I had already given her permission to toss the royal garments without regard to where they landed. I just needed to be out of everything. I was still being painfully compressed under my corset, a garment I supposed I needed to get used to again after having had a delightful vacation from its requirement.

As Helena moved to unlace me, I let out a short, shallow breath. "My friend, you have _no_ idea how much I appreciate you right now."

Helena giggled softly, beginning to gently work at the laces. "Enough to tell me the way of things between you and Ben Finn?"

I smiled, my eyes gently closed. "We are...we are very much in love."

She paused briefly to place a hand on my shoulder. "This is _great_ news! I'm delighted for you, Evelyn, truly. What a brilliant pairing."

I opened my eyes as her gentle tugging suddenly sent my stomach spinning. I pressed my lips together, breathing in through my nose. "It is to be kept in the strictest of confidence, Helena. This kind of-" I brought my hand to my chest, gulping down a rising sick sensation. "It is not allowed." I gasped for air, and I panicked. "Please...Helena, _please_ get this off of me."

Helena, sensing the urgency of the situation, moved quickly and a few moments later she was pulling the garment away from me. "Are you _alright_, Evelyn?"

My hands moved to my fan my face as it flushed with heat. I took in a few deep breaths, gulping in between, as I paced back and forth. I dreaded feeling this way. I would welcome a balverine slash over this any day. This was the worst feeling in the world.

Helena read my body language and quickly fetched a chamberpot, placing it on the foot of my bed.

My head spun with dizziness and I could no longer swallow back the feeling. My heart thudded and my stomach began to churn. I ran forward, leaned over the chamberpot, and retched violently. I heard the faint footsteps of my friend and hoped I had not made her ill with my actions.

I stood sputtering and Helena came back to me with a cool washrag. She pulled my hair from my face, quickly tying it into a crude bun. "Here, Evelyn. This will help a bit." She lifted the cool rag to my face, soothing the hot flush that still burned like a fire.

I felt awful, but now I felt weakened on top of it all. My legs wobbled underneath me and I slumped over. Helena, poor girl, took the vile chamberpot away and helped me into bed. She placed the cool cloth against my forehead and moved to take away the evidence of my sickness.

A few minutes later she returned to place a clean chamberpot next to me on the nightstand. I opened my eyes and looked up at her, speaking in my most convincing tone. "I'm _fine_."

She gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's _just_ in case. I'm sure you are fine."

I rolled to my side, letting out a sigh of pure exhaustion. "Thank you for everything, my dear friend. I am sorry you had to see that. Perhaps you should go, lest I have something catching."

She nodded and softly smiled. "If you need anything at all, please call on me." She made her way to the door. "I will check on you in the morning. Feel better, my friend."

* * *

I lay in bed with aching stomach muscles and a throbbing headache, feeling utterly drained, yet I could not sleep. I rolled onto my back and threw my arms over my face.

I heard my door open and lifted my head a bit too quickly. As I caught sight of Ben, my hands immediately rose to brace my spinning head. "Ben, what are you doing here? I would rather you not see me this way."

Ben came to sit on the edge of the bed. He took my hand and looked down at me. "Well when you never came down for dinner or tea, I thought something might be wrong, sweetheart."

The mere mention of dinner made me recall that horrible pungent aroma from the kitchen and I took a deep breath in through my nose, trying to forget it. "I'm just so exhausted, Ben. I am sorry I missed...dinner."

He leaned in and brought me into his embrace. I breathed him in and noticed myself feeling better. Strange as it was, the ever-present gunpowder aroma he carried with him seemed to calm my queasiness. I finally felt as if I could sleep when he was holding me. He was like the best medicine. My head lolled into his. "Mmm...you smell _amazing_."

Ben chuckled, placing a kiss on my forehead. "You must _really _be tired, love." He laid me back into the bed, pulling my covers over me. "I'll let you have some sleep."

I lay with my eyes half open, watching him leave. When he reached the door, he turned to me and said, "Perhaps if you feel up to it later, I will bring some leftover stew up to help get your strength back."

At the very mention of that revolting stew, I was face deep in my chamberpot. In between retches I begged him to leave. I did not want _him_ of all people seeing me in such a disgusting condition. _Oh gods, and it kept coming._ My eyes teared up and I finally cried as I used to when I was a child with a tummy-ache. I hated feeling this way, so sick and helpless.

I felt Ben's hand on my back, rubbing soft circles into my strained muscles. "I'm not going to leave you, Evie."

I lifted my dizzy head up and cringed as he took my mess away from me. "Ben, I don't want you to see any of this. It's repulsive. Really, I _am_ fine to deal with this bug on my own."

He pushed a few strands of hair from my face and smiled. "Please, love, I'm a soldier. When we're not fighting, we're drinking, and most of those blokes can't hold their liquor at all. I've seen _far_ worse than your dainty spit-up."

I gulped, resting my head back. "Just try not to mention anything..._consumable_, until I am feeling better."

Ben raised his brows. "Oh, gods Evie...I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking." He moved to take the washrag from me. "Let me cool this back down for you, sit tight sweetheart."

I reached over and grabbed my journal to flip back through some of my amusing entries from Aurora. I was hoping it would take my mind off of things. Instead, as I went back further and further...something was missing. I began frantically flipping through the pages, making sure I didn't…

"Here we are, love." Ben came back, removed the journal from my lap and placed the cool cloth against my cheek.

I looked at him solemnly. "Ben..."

He tilted his head and grinned back at me. "Yes, beautiful?"

I reached up and brought his hand down from my face. I looked down as his hands held mine in my lap, unable to maintain eye contact. My heart jumped wildly within my chest as I came to an alarming realization, and I gulped. "Ben, I've missed my time to bleed."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the plot _thickens_. Is she, or isn't she? How will Ben react when we pick back up in the next chapter? I hope the title also makes more sense by the end of the chapter. "Heirlooms" signifies a few things referenced along the way. Logan re-equipping his heirloom sword as he retakes his position in the royal family, that man-boy Elliot returning only to take his heirloom back, and finally the possibility of Evelyn holding her own little "heirloom" at the end. What do you guys think?**

**I also promise you, my dear readers, that I will never throw random events and occurrences into this story just for sake of shock or drama. Everything has significance, purpose, and/or deeper meaning. I learned this most important value from a very wise mentor, and I hope to put it to good use in this story.**

**As always, my lovely readers, I couldn't be more grateful for you all. To those that currently favorite and follow my story (or me), I am most thankful and honored to have your support and interest! To those that take the time to review, you guys just make my day. There's nothing better than getting those awesome little email notifications that a new review has been left (and I assure you guys, I am always checking email and when I see a review notification, I squee with delight!). So on that note, I leave you off oh-so very close to that magical review box. If you have a moment, it'd make my day! If you enjoy my story, don't forget to give it a favorite/follow!**


	9. Footsteps

-Chapter 9 -

I raised my hands from my lap, covering my face to mask the shock and fear that now consumed me. The happiness that Ben and I had found together, and the future of my life and that of my unborn child, could be ruined now. "Ben...I am so sorry. I was careless."

He reached up, gently drawing my hands away. I looked down with my eyes still closed, as if they could shield me from my terrifying realization. My face flushed warm with embarrassment. I felt like a complete _fool_ for allowing myself to get so swept away that I disregarded the basic laws of nature. I felt his fingers under my chin, trying to lift my gaze. "Evie, please look at me."

I inhaled shakily, and looked up at him with desperation. "If this is the way of things...what am I going to _do_?"

Ben brought his hands up to cradle my face and moved in closer, locking me into his crystal-blue gaze. "If this is the way of things, love, you do _not_ apologize. You weren't exactly taking me against my will, after all." He smiled, but when he saw my eyes filled with worry, his face straightened. "Evie, if you _are_ carrying our child..." He paused, pondering the thought for only a moment before his mouth turned up into another—much wider—grin. "...I can't help but be thrilled."

I looked back at his smiling face, as my brow knitted in confusion. "You're..._thrilled_?" My heart began to swell and kindle with a budding elation. The feeling urged my hands to gently touch my still-flat belly with a fleeting feeling of amazement that there could be a life growing inside. I should have celebrated in that moment. Any normal woman would have rejoiced. Instead, my hands reminded me that my stomach would begin to swell. People would know, soon enough, that I had done something dishonorable.

I rested my hands back onto my lap, feeling deflated. "Ben, don't you see? This is about _so_ much more. My child is to inherit the throne, and there are _rules_...Rules that I have broken." I shook my head. "You cannot be thrilled about this. I am in a great deal of trouble. This is _scandalous_, Ben. I've disgraced the crown."

Ben's face dropped and his eyes filled with a profound sadness that made my heart ache. His tone dropped, and he spoke softly. "I was thrilled by the thought of starting a family with you. Don't deny me that. I once thought there was _nothing_ I'd want more than to love you forever. That was until tonight. Tonight I want nothing more than to love you...and our _child_, forever. Don't call this a disgrace. It breaks my heart, Evie."

His words brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't believe I had hurt him so. I decided to bury my apprehension, if only for his sake right now. I reached for him and he pulled me into his lap before wrapping his arms around me so tightly I felt my breath forcefully leave me. His hands clung to me as if he were holding on for his life. My stomach still ached terribly and my mind was still racing with panic, but I needed to comfort the man that I loved.

I turned my face to whisper in his ear, "Forgive me, Ben. There is nothing we want more than your eternal love."

He buried his face in my shoulder and his body shook against me. I leaned back to regard him, finding that his eyes were welled up and he was shaking with laughter. Seeing him this way brought an amused smile to my face, and I shook my head as my brow raised in a bit of confusion. "Ben?"

He pulled me back into his embrace, letting out a sigh. "Everything is going to be wonderful, sweetheart."

I wanted so badly to believe him. Light above, I wanted nothing more than for him to be right. But right now, I felt utterly drained. My body was still aching from being sick, and my head was so dizzy I could barely hold it up any longer.

Ben tightened his embrace and I let out a faint whimper. "Ben..."

He leaned back with a look of concern. "What's wrong, love?"

I gulped. "If you keep squeezing me like that I am going to be sick again."

Ben chuckled and cupped my face, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Sorry...guess I got carried away, love. It's not _every_ day you find out you've made a tiny human."

I shook my head and my lips turned up into a faint smile. "We still need to _confirm_ that I am in fact carrying a...tiny human." My smile faded and I spoke softly. "And Ben, this could get _very_ complicated. You must be prepared for opposition."

Ben helped me under the covers and laid me back onto my pillows. He leaned forward to kiss me gently on the forehead and sat along the edge of the bed to take my hands in his. "You just rest for tonight. I'll speak to Logan. He'll need to go to Industrial in the morning so that you can relax and feel better."

I opened my mouth, but he raised his hand to silence my protest. "He's certainly capable of gathering the information we need, and it may also give the ol' grouser something more exciting to do. You just worry about resting yourselves." His face lit up with his adorably crooked smile.

I smiled with my lips pressed together, shaking my head at his persistence. "You're lucky I love you so much, Benjamin. I don't believe _anyone_ else could get away with bossing the Queen around like this."

Ben smirked back at me as he reached the door. "Expect plenty more of that, now that I have _more_ to protect, love. I'd be a rather rubbish father if I didn't step in."

* * *

Logan walked down the streets of Bowerstone Industrial with two royal guards closely following. The former King stood tall and commanding as he paused in the center of one of the city's many bridges, looking around to survey for any suspicious activity. He was determined to find the source of the recent spike in crime, not only for the people of the city, but for his sister. He had been watching her as she went down the same path that he once had. He knew that she would sacrifice _anything_, down to her very soul, for Albion…and he knew it would be her undoing, as it was his own.

Industrial had not changed much since he last visited. The town that he had placed Reaver in charge of was, to no surprise, declining. He wondered if the narcissistic deviant even knew of the recent happenings here. Perhaps he was off drowning himself in lust, drinking, and murder now that his propositions for slave labor and a whore house had been denied. Logan contemplated his own level of responsibility for the current state of things in Industrial.

Before he could think too long on how much blame to place on himself, he reached the factory-turned-school building. The door was open, and through it he heard the shuffling of pages and the screeching of chairs dragging along the floor. He turned to his guards and ordered them to remain posted just outside.

He thought to knock, but since the door was wide open, he entered. He stood just inside the threshold, hoping that he'd be recognized before having to awkwardly approach the unsuspecting teacher. Just as he drew in a breath to clear his throat, he saw her. She crossed from one side of the room to the other, carrying a disheveled stack of papers in one arm, and dragging a small chair with another. He wanted to announce his presence, but in that moment he found himself at a loss for words.

She wore a flowing linen dress in lavender, and he found it quite pleasing that she seemed to prefer wearing variations of his favorite hue. He tried to tear his eyes away as he watched her straighten her classroom, but he could not find the will. He felt so guilty, staring at this stunning woman who was completely unaware of his presence. He drew in another breath, preparing to announce himself, just as she reached up to pull a hairpin from her bun. As her hair softly fell and cascaded down to her waist, he felt almost tormented by her beauty. He closed his eyes for a moment.

_ Now is not the time. This is foolish. Stop this._

He opened his eyes as she turned toward him, finally realizing she had a visitor. Her face lit up in surprise and she smiled as she approached him. He tried with all of his strength not to watch the sway of her body as she glided across the room.

"Your Highness!" Marina curtsied, quickly returning her gaze to Logan. "I was expecting Her Majesty. Is everything alright?"

Logan straightened, nodding back. "Yes, Miss Engel. My sister is under the weather, I am afraid, so I will be seeing to her business today. I do apologize."

She bit her lip, trying to stifle a smile. "There is no need for that, Sir. I am most grateful for your presence." Her smile broke through and her smooth ivory skin blushed ever-so-faintly.

He was torn between feelings of enchantment and a need to remain within the bounds of propriety. He had been successful for a great many years in preventing such complicating emotions from rising within him. He found himself angered by the fact that this one woman seemed to instigate them so effortlessly.

He walked past her with his hands clasped behind his back. "That is quite unnecessary, Miss Engel, it is my duty. Now, what can you tell me about the recent surge of crime?"

Marina turned to speak to Logan as he stood reserved, his back still facing her. She looked down, concerned that she had said something to anger the Prince. "Sir, I can tell you with great certainty that the streets are no longer safe. Before, we only had to worry about the areas surrounding sewer entrances, as their activity was hidden well underground. Since they were eradicated from their former headquarters, their numbers seem to have multiplied. I am sorry to say, things have gotten much worse, Your Highness."

Logan reached a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, as he closed his eyes in thought. Once he realized what must be done, he placed his hands behind his back again, and turned to face Marina. "This school is to be closed until further notice, effective immediately."

Marina's eyes widened as her hand went to her chest and her lips parted. "I..." She looked around the empty classroom, nodding her head. "Yes, of course, Sir. I know that's what's best for the safety of the children. I will close today and notify the parents."

Logan saw the sadness in her dark eyes and curtly nodded before walking by her. "Very well then, Miss Engel." He made his way to the door, turning back to her before taking his leave. "I can assure you that we will find and _rid_ this city of every last gang member. This school _will_ be open again."

Marina's face fixed with worry as she dropped into a curtsy. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Woah! This is _quite_ a rock, sir! Where ever did you find such a thing?" The jeweler stood in awe of the gem he had just been presented with.

"I would like the setting to be very unique…one of a kind, if you will." Ben grinned back at the man, proud of the precious stone he had secured for Evelyn.

"Anything I craft to hold a diamond _this_ large is sure to be one of a kind, sir." The jeweler spun the brilliant stone around under a light, mesmerized by its beauty.

"Outstanding." Ben smirked, riddled with excitement. "How long do you think this will take you, mate?"

The man tilted his head, looking at the rare gem from a few different angles. "Well, a setting this elaborate could take me around three weeks, sir. I would hate to rush something that could prove unworthy of such a stone."

Ben nodded in agreement. "Fair enough, but I should also add that this ring is to be handled with the _utmost_ discretion. It is not to be discussed with or shown to anyone but me. Do we have a deal?" Ben held out a bulging purse of coins.

The jeweler smiled at his profits. "Yes! Yes, of course, sir! I shall get to work right away on this for you!"

* * *

I sat at the desk in my study as I went through my correspondence. Ben may have ordered me to take a resting day, but my sickness had been quite unpredictable, so I saw no reason to lie in bed all day just waiting for it to happen. I had plenty of things to catch up on that were well within my ability, and I was determined to go about my duties normally despite recent developments.

I yawned as I neared the bottom of my pile of letters. Most of them were cards of thanks from citizens whom I had assisted in some way. I was certainly glad to have their gratitude, but I almost wished that they wouldn't formally send it in a card, as my gracious nature then bound me to write back responses to each one.

There was a knock, and judging by the feeble, splintery sound of it on the other side of the thick mahogany door, I guessed that it was Hobson. I sighed, knowing it would be unreasonable of me to expect myself to _personally_ like all of my assistants and advisors. "You may enter!"

He trotted in with another letter. "Your Majesty, there was one last letter for you." He placed it on top of the one I was currently writing. "It seems to be of some importance, Highness, as you can see from the gold seal there."

I rested my pen alongside the ink pot as I spoke back in a facetious tone. "Thank you _ever so_ much, Hobson."

I lifted the new letter and turned it over. Sure enough, it had a brilliant gold wax seal. Gold seals _were_ reserved for use among monarchs and royal families, as it was an easy way to quickly spot a letter of higher importance. However, due to the fact that all but one of my royal family members took up residence in a crypt, I usually did not see many of these seals. Seeing as Hobson was waiting for me to open it, I decided to put what I was writing on hold to appease the bugger.

_To Her Majesty, Queen Evelyn of Albion:_

_On behalf of my people, I present my congratulations on your recent victory against a threat that, if left unchecked, would have proven fatal to us all. I now write to you in the interests of peace, with the intention of joining together our nations in a prosperous and auspicious union. My brother, Prince Omari of Samarkand, is unwed, and it would be my honor to formally present him at your court, so that together we might seize a great opportunity for our people. Samarkand has many natural resources that Albion would surely find helpful as it recovers from the ravages of war, and an heir born of our joined bloodlines would ensure the continued safety of both nations. We are a strong people, a warrior people, and our traditions have endured for hundreds of years without suffering the decay of corruption. We still respect the old ways; Heroes like yourself are not myths, to us. You have the undying admiration and support of my people. They will accept you without hesitation, and our cultures will be the stronger for it. I urge you to consider this proposition, for the sake of your people, and mine, as we face the future together._

_Respectfully,  
Bakari, King of Samarkand_

I folded the letter and placed it back into its envelope. Hobson stood in front of my desk as if he warranted a response from me. I looked up and asked, "Is there anything else, Hobson?"

He folded his hands together and lowered his head slightly. "Do you require my assistance in responding to your letter of heightened priority, Your Majesty?"

The seedy little man never ceased to amaze me. I wondered if he was just bored or if he really did enjoy trying to weasel his way into all of my personal affairs. I sighed as I lifted the letter back up and held it over the others. "If you are _so_ insistent on responding to all of this monotonous correspondence, Hobson, than do not let me deny you the pleasure." I dropped the letter back onto the pile and rose from my chair. I walked past him and turned at the door to give him his instructions. "You may answer all of my thank you letters with eloquent graciousness, and you may tell King Bakari that, while I appreciate his interest in our people's future, I must gracefully decline his proposition."

Hobson turned to face me, looking perplexed. "Your Majesty...You would turn down an offer from King Bakari? I-"

"Gracefully, Hobson. _Gracefully_ turn it down. We don't want to interrupt a peaceful foreign relationship with poor manners, now do we?" I opened the door to excuse myself and as I turned to close it I made sure he would be out of my way for the rest of the evening. "And Hobson, I should like these letters stacked alphabetically and ready for me to sign in the morning."

* * *

I sat waiting for my tea by the large kitchen window that overlooked the gardens. I recalled that Helena had brought me ginger tea in the morning, and it had helped immensely with the nausea. When evening came and went, and I started feeling slightly queasy again, I decided to make some more for myself, not wanting to wake my poor friend.

It was quiet and peaceful. I looked out to the gardens as I waited for my kettle to boil. The moonlight bathed everything in a soft blue glow, and all I could hear was the sound of crickets and raindrops. It was then that I realized I had finally been able to regard the gardens without any heartache. In fact, I felt rather soothed.

The whistling of the kettle caught me off guard and I jumped out of my stool. I sliced a nip of fresh ginger into my mug and filled it to the brim with boiling water. I inhaled the steam that rose from my cup and smiled softly. I found the ginger vapors almost as soothing as drinking the tea. I pondered how long I might be plagued with such a sick stomach, but I was determined to find ways to fight back. I still had a job to do, and I couldn't let anything keep me from doing my duty.

I heard the sound of approaching boots against the marble floor. I had seen neither Ben nor Logan since this morning, so I was a bit curious about what the two men had been up to. The door swung open and I saw my brother approach with a perplexed look on his face. I was immediately worried about what had happened or gone wrong in Industrial. "What's the matter, Logan?"

Logan walked silently over to the still-steaming kettle and poured himself a cup of tea. He came to sit beside me and placed his mug down, staring at it as he ran his thumb over the rim. He spoke quietly. "It is not good, sister."

I leaned forward, placing my hand over his in an attempt to break him from his entrancement with his tea cup. "How bad is it? Please, tell me the truth. I cannot bear that I may have failed the citizens of Industrial."

He looked up at me, nodding. "Very well. My guards and I canvassed the entire area today. We were unable to find anything of significance. It was as if they had known we were coming to investigate the claims." He raised his mug, taking a slow sip. "I met with Miss Engel. She informed me of the extent of things and I was forced to order the closure of the school in light of the threat." He looked back down into his mug.

My brow knitted with worry and I stood to pace in an attempt to calm myself. "Logan, there _must_ be a way to find and stop the source of this threat. It got worse _after_ Ben and I attacked the gang in their hideout, so perhaps they are striking back now. Perhaps they are even bringing in reinforcements from other areas. This could mean that if we play our cards right, brother, we could wipe them out." I stood, looking to Logan for approval.

A look of anger crossed his face as he slashed his eyes over to me. "My thoughts exactly. They _could_ be their own undoing, Evelyn. But that would require a great deal of planning and patience. If we keep going in and blasting the stragglers then they will keep returning in greater numbers, like the cockroaches that they are."

I stopped pacing, realizing that we had an opportunity, and with Logan by my side I had every reason to believe we could do away with this threat once and for all. "So we are in agreement then?"

He nodded. "We are in agreement, sister. I will call for a meeting of strategy with General Finn. We will need to draw on all of our resources when the time comes."

"Thank you, brother." Confident that we would soon have a strong hold on the situation in Industrial, my mind drifted back to the letter I'd received today. I resumed my pacing as I wrung my hands together. "...Logie?"

He looked silently back at me.

"If you were still King, and a letter happened upon your desk...one that say, proposed a business agreement that would benefit both Albion _and_ a foreign land." I stopped to look at him and ask nervously, "Would you do the right thing, even if it broke your heart?"

Logan tapped a finger against my empty stool. "Sit down, and I will tell you."

I moved to sit back down beside my brother, picking up my mug and sipping to ease my unsettled stomach.

He stared out the window as he began. "Evelyn, I have sacrificed more than you know, all in the name of Albion." He paused to take in a deep breath. "When Mother died, I sacrificed any hope of being a carefree young man. I was plunged onto the throne, and I was also left to take care of you."

"Logan, I-"

"Please, sister. You need to hear everything." He paused and I nodded. "I did the very best I could to protect you _and_ the country. For several years, I was regarded as a benevolent ruler. I put them all above myself. Yet I was still labeled a tyrant in the end when all I did was what was necessary to save Albion. Do you understand?"

I shook my head. "Logan, I'm trying, I just don't-"

"The decisions I made after the Darkness took hold of me were necessary. But the Darkness also blinded me to a part of myself—a part that would have stopped some of the more egregious acts of cruelty I committed. I would never have been tainted by it in the first place had I not gone to Aurora. I was sent on that expedition, along with an army of royal guards who died there, in the interest of our country. So you see, it all comes back to _Albion_. What are you willing to _give_, knowing that in the end you could end up sacrificing everything until...until you are just a hollowed out shell of a person?"

I looked into my brother's eyes and found them filled with sadness and regret. I had never seen this side of him before, and I wasn't sure why I was seeing it now. "Brother, I never knew...I am so sorry. It breaks my heart that you feel this way, because I _know_ you are not hollow. If that were the case, you wouldn't be sitting here trying to help your sister."

He placed a hand on top of mine and looked back out the window. "It may be too late for me, but _you_ still have a chance. I see you going down my path, sister. It is killing me inside to watch. It is as if I am replaying all of my own mistakes over again." He sucked in a breath. "Judith was a commoner. She worked in the tailoring shop down in Bowerstone Market. I loved her very much, even more than myself...but at that time I placed Albion above all else. I will never erase the sound of her cries from my memory. The night I sent her away and demanded she move on without me. I crushed both of our hearts." He paused to swallow and then his sad eyes met mine. "I knew that it was not an acceptable match, so I turned her away. I denied myself her heart just so that this kingdom could chew me up and spit me out a man who could never love again."

I sat respectfully silent, but my heart broke for my brother.

"By the time letters started rolling in with courting propositions, I resented the price that I paid for my duty so much that I refused marriage altogether. Looking back, Evelyn, if I had married Judith I might _still_ be a dethroned ex-tyrant. But I would not be _alone_." He drew his hand back away from mine and ran it through his hair as he stood up. "Do not let Albion claim _your_ soul too, sister. I could not bear to watch."

My heart sank and my eyes welled up with tears as I sprang to my feet behind Logan and threw my arms around him. I knew I was taking a big risk, but I needed to hold him right then and there. He had wounded himself to tell me all of those things, and he did so to answer my question as only a former King who'd sacrificed everything could. For a moment he stood rigid and silent, facing away from me, and I feared I had gone too far. Loosening my grip, I let my arms drop. "I'm so sorry, Logie...I didn't mean-"

He quickly turned into me, and to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me. I was overcome with emotion. I had not known my brother's embrace since I was a child. I was so grateful for this moment. Rising to the tips of my toes, I wrapped my arms back around him and buried my head into his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed a bit of a deeper look into our beloved Logan. I spent a great deal of time working on a plan for him, and what you are seeing now is only the beginning of his character's development in this story. Hugs to those that follow/favorite this story, and more hugs to those that follow/favorite me as an author, it is such a wonderful source of support and encouragement to know my work is being enjoyed and watched! I can't say enough just how precious reviews are to me. Your reviews fuel me to write more, so please take a moment and allow your gaze to descend down to that bright white (empty) box, and make it not so empty! Thanks you guys!**

**Credits: I would like to credit and thank Bishou no Marina for her amazing contribution, the letter from King Bakari of Samarkand. Thank you, Marina!**


	10. Antidote

- Chapter 10 -

King Bakari smashed his fist down onto his desk as he scowled at the letter in his other hand. He slowly drew the correspondence into his forming fist, crumpling it into a tight ball of refuse. Bakari was a man whose requests were seldom declined. He felt insulted and disparaged when his proposition to Queen Evelyn had returned unaccepted. _This would not do_.

He hurled the tiny ball of what _was_ Queen Evelyn's response across the study. As he looked through the doorway, he caught a brief glimpse of his brother passing by. "Omari!" His deep, powerful voice thundered through the halls. "Get back here, I would like a word!"

Prince Omari made haste to answer his brother's call. As he entered the door to the King's study, he bowed. "Your Majesty."

King Bakari was insistent that respect and acknowledgment for his rank be shown at all times, even from his own brother. He was fervidly against any deviations from the structure of the monarchy, as well as the laws and traditions that went with it. Such deviations would show weakness and leniency, and _he_ was to be regarded with fear and compliance.

"Enter, Omari. I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you." The King stood from his desk and gestured toward the large window that overlooked the lands.

The Prince rose from his bow and moved to stand beside the King at his great window, and together they observed the breathtaking view of Samarkand that it revealed. He found the vast desert land a thing of beauty, especially as the sun had just hidden itself below the distant horizon. Everything was bathed in an intense orange glow, and the distant mountaintops contrasted in solid black against the brilliant sky.

King Bakari turned to his brother, placing his hand firmly on top of the Prince's shoulder. "I know how much you love Samarkand, Omari. It is because of your love for this great land and your flesh and blood that rules it, that I believe you _will_ do as I command."

Omari nodded respectfully. "Yes, Sir. What is required of me?"

The King smiled in response to his brother's instant compliance. "You have the opportunity to bring great prosperity to your land, Omari. The Hero Queen Evelyn of Albion is young, beautiful, powerful...and _unwed_. You will present yourself to court her into a marriage that will not only benefit their people, but ours. With _you_ so close to the seat of power in Albion, and _me_ ruling Samarkand, the possibilities are endless." The King crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face his brother. "Not to mention, our family has _long_ desired to weave our bloodline with that of a Hero's. The heir that you produce with the Hero Queen would not only do this, but it would secure Samarkand's foothold in Albion's monarchy. A future King or Queen that is so strongly connected to this land is sure to show it a _great_ deal of favor."

Prince Omari furrowed his brow, clearly still absorbing what had just been said. "And it is not _your_ wish to take the Queen's hand?"

King Bakari tossed his head back and laughed at the inquiry. "She is both a ruler and a Hero. I will _not_ wed a woman that cannot remain beneath me. But you, my brother...you _can_ take her hand and forge this connection for all of Samarkand."

The Prince bowed his head in acceptance. "Of course, Sir. I understand. I will begin drafting a letter of my introduction-"

The King raised his hand as he interjected. "We do not have time for that. You will be departing for Albion in the morning. You will introduce yourself in person, and you _will_ do whatever it takes to earn the hand of the Queen, before it is too late to seize this opportunity."

Prince Omari bowed to his elder brother. "As you wish, my King."

* * *

I woke up feeling positively green about the gills. I had been dealing with this for over a week now, yet I could _never_ get used to such awfulness. I rolled onto my side, bringing my knees up and grasping my unsettled stomach with one hand as I groaned into the pillow. I heard the door open and looked up to see Ben approaching with a steaming mug of ginger tea. He sat along the edge of the bed and placed it on my side table before softly pushing my hair from my face.

"Still feeling sick, love?" He moved his hand to gently rub my back as I remained curled up under my covers.

I could only groan in response, as if the mere movements that my tongue would make to form words would set off my gag reflex.

I felt Ben's strong arms dip underneath me and he slowly lifted me up into his embrace. I whimpered pathetically at the change of position, but I then quickly found peace in his arms. I inhaled deeply as my face rested against his neck, breathing him in. The familiar sent of gunpowder and Ben soothed my senses, and I exhaled slowly, whispering, "Mmm...you smell so good."

He chuckled as he ran his finger gently down the bridge of my nose. "What is it with you and that adorable little sniffer of yours lately?" His leaned in to place a sweet kiss on the tip of my nose.

I smiled, nuzzling my face back under his chin. "I can't explain it, but your smell is just so soothing. It has always been pleasing to me, but now it seems to almost..._counteract_ my sickness."

Ben threw his head back in laughter as he continued to hold me tightly. "Ah, sweetheart...You're telling me that I'm your antidote, then? Guess that means you should be keeping me _very close_ at all times, just in case." His fingers gently tipped my chin up and guided my lips to his.

I drew away from the kiss, smiling back at him. "Good point, Finn. I shall need you to stay close by during our visit to Industrial today." I shot him a wink as I finally felt well enough to climb out of bed.

Ben stood and moved swiftly ahead of me, standing between me and my wardrobe. "Now wait just a minute, Evie. Logan and I can handle this. There is _no_ need for you to be putting yourself-" His eyes darted down to my stomach. "-or anyone else not essential to the visit, in harm's way."

I sighed out of frustration. Not only was this pregnancy making me very ill at times, but now I was being regarded as an invalid because of it. "Ben, I am not about to start locking myself away from my duties just because I am with child. Today's visit will only consist of a meeting. No harm will come to me. No harm will come to _either of us_."

Ben looked disappointed as he moved forward to wrap his arms around me. "If you're going to be so stubborn about this, I guess I have no choice but to accept it." He leaned back to cradle my face in his hands as he gazed deeply into my eyes. "But you won't be seeing to any of these duties of yours without _me_ attached to your hip...and as the final word on matters of your personal security, I say that it is now the _law_."

I grinned back at him as he still held a look of severity. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss before drawing away to respond. "I'll say it again…You are _lucky_ that I love you so much, Benjamin Finn, as those bold statements would easily land anyone else straight on their ass!"

Ben laughed heartily. He always enjoyed my playful moods. "I wouldn't be opposed to you throwing me on my ass right now, love...as long as you join me. We _do_ have a good hour before the carriage sets off."

He tangled his hand through my hair as it moved to cradle the back of my head, tilting it to the side to expose my neck to his kisses. His mouth moved to rest against my ear, and he gruffly whispered into it. "And if I remember correctly, we can do some amazing things within tight time constraints."

He always knew just how to set me ablaze inside. I instantly felt an aching need pulsing deep within and I closed my eyes, almost losing myself to the sensation. My breath caught in my throat as my head lolled to the side, exposing more of my sensitive flesh as his lips grazed across my neck. As his hand trailed down across my stomach, I immediately snapped back. "Ben..." I shook my head softly, looking up at him with regret.

Ben appeared confused by my sudden turnabout. "What is it, sweetheart? It's not like I can put _another_ child in you right yet..." He grinned, undoubtedly hoping this would put an end to my hesitation.

His retort made me giggle. "Ben, while I do agree with you on that account, I just don't think we should until I have seen a doctor."

His eyes softened and he nodded. "I understand, love. I'll leave you to dress, then." He pulled me into a heated kiss before tearing himself away breathlessly. "Light knows if I stay, I may not be able to restrain myself from trying to get into your knickers again."

* * *

Logan was waiting at our carriage with an impatient look on his face. As I approached, he held out a hand to assist me inside the cabin. "Come now, Evelyn. We are already running late."

I took my brother's hand, and as I seated myself inside the carriage, I said jokingly, "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain beautiful _school teacher_ we're to see today, would it?"

Ben jumped in behind me, laughing at my query. "Don't worry, mate. With _your_ sparkling personality, how could she _resist_?"

I elbowed Ben and shook my head while Logan sat in front of us, clearly annoyed. His eyes darted between the two of us and he raised a brow. "You two carry on like children. It would be a miracle were you ever grown up enough to raise one of your own."

An awkward silence fell upon us. We wondered if my brother knew of my condition, and Ben and Logan seemed fixed in a stare of their own, over thoughts which I was clearly to be excluded from.

I felt a change of subject was quite necessary, and I cleared my throat. "So, Logan, if you would please fill us in on today's agenda."

Throughout the past week, Logan and Ben had been meeting in the war room with several different special officers of the royal army. They had been formulating a plan for the unwelcome gangsters over in Industrial. We had been gathering intelligence to the best of our ability, but there was still much more work to do. If we were to take care of this problem once and for all, it would require our ability to locate their true leader.

Logan leaned back in his seat, placing his hands on his knees. "We know that this gang is closely connected to, if not associated with the bandits of Mistpeak. We've sent a few undercover soldiers to their camp to see if we might quietly uncover their involvement. We also cannot rule out Saker's possible ties to this. As unlikely as it is that he is behind this, since the day that you had chosen to spare him, he has not been heard from." He paused, as he redirected his gaze through the window. "We will be meeting with Miss Engel today to hear of her recent findings."

I felt painfully conflicted over letting these criminals continue to run freely through Industrial while innocent citizens were at risk, but I knew it was the only way cut the head from this despicable organization. I also had to fight back the feeling of guilt that came about when Logan mentioned Saker. _I chose to spare him._

With a sense of urgency in my voice, I questioned my brother. "Logan, how much longer must we wait before taking action?"

Logan glanced back over at me. "As long as it takes, Evelyn. We could very well have everything we need in the coming weeks, and then it will just be a matter of formulating the attack."

Ben jumped in, placing his arm across my lap. "And that will be left to your brother and me, Evie. The Queen should not be stuck in the middle of what is likely to be a very bloody fight."

I looked at Ben, wanting to say more but I was unable due to Logan's presence. I hoped my glare conveyed my message in lieu of words. I was not damaged, fragile, or incapable...and I was growing _tired_ of being treated as such.

* * *

Marina Engel was standing outside the school house, waiting to greet us as we approached. She looked quite lovely, as she delicately held out her ivory linen dress to curtsy. She rose gracefully and folded her hands, looking up with a smile to greet me first. "Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, General Finn, I cannot thank you enough for responding to my call so quickly. Please come inside where we may speak more privately."

"Miss Engel, it is _we_ who should be grateful for your help in this matter," I assured her as we entered the vacant school building and approached her desk in the back. I was saddened when I observed the dark and cold room which was once so full of life and energy.

She offered us seating, but we all preferred to stand as this was not a social call. Ben leaned up against the slate board with his arms crossed over his chest while Logan and I stood waiting for Marina to begin. The information she had was sure to be of a sensitive nature, as she had so far refused to include any of it in her correspondence.

The school teacher stood nervously before us and started to wring her hands together as she looked up regretfully at Logan.

My brother raised a curious brow. "Miss Engel, if you would be so kind as to tell us why you've requested our presence today?"

She glanced over at me, and then back at Logan, her brow knitted with worry. "Your Highness, I am so sorry that I could not tell you all that I knew when we last met. I was afraid then, but I am even more fearful now...for my brother."

I looked at Ben as he shrugged back at me. No one had a clue just what the woman spoke of, and as long as she stood frozen in a state of worry, we were not about to find out anytime soon. I stepped forward to try and reassure her, since she was clearly growing more intimidated under my brother's glare. "Marina, it is alright. Speak to _me_. Tell me of your brother and what he has to do with all of this."

"My brother Jack has gotten mixed up with the mercenaries." She looked up, almost seeming to expect a backlash, but continued on as we stood silent. "After your last assault on their headquarters, they promoted him to second-in-command to fill the void left behind when the superiors were killed. Before his promotion, he did _everything_ in his power to keep the activities away from innocent citizens and children…because he is still a good man." She frowned, looking down. "He is unable to do any of that now that he is so close to the leader. He cannot even speak to or correspond with me any longer. I still fear for his life if he continues on with this gang, but I also fear losing him forever when you move to purge them. Forgive me, Your Majesty. He is my _brother_."

I looked over at Logan and his eyes burned with anger as they fixed relentlessly on her, even though she would not look up. But now was not the time for anger. Right now we needed every bit of information we could get.

I stepped toward the young teacher and placed my hands gently on her shoulders as she looked up with misty eyes filled with shame. "Marina, I can understand how it feels to want to protect your brother. I am not upset, but I _do_ need to know all that you do if I'm to help."

Marina nodded as she wiped the moisture from her eyes. "My brother is not an evil man." She looked toward Logan. "He may have done terrible _things_, but I know that he is a good man. He was in the army that fought beside you in the Battle for Albion." She turned her attention back to me. "He was trained as a master swordsman and combat medic. This knowledge allowed him to dispatch his foes with little effort by simply nicking an artery with the point of his sword. He was the best at what he did, and that is why I fear they will never release him."

Ben jumped in, walking toward us. "So you're telling us that your _turncoat_ little brother made himself available to the mercenary gang, so that they could use the lethal training he received from the Albion army against us?"

I lifted my hand, gesturing him to calm down. "Ben, please let her speak."

Marina took in a breath and continued. "Yes, I'm afraid so, General Finn. My brother _was_ a deadly weapon that did a great deal of good for Albion. But when the Darkness came...he was powerless. The dark creatures had no blood to spill, and no amount of his former training would change that. After that day, he became someone else." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Your Majesty. I will do anything you ask of me, but _please_ spare my brother's life. He did not ask for this."

I looked over at Logan and he silently nodded back in understanding. I knew exactly how this woman was feeling, and so did he. I took Marina's hand between mine and offered her some assurance. "We will do everything we can to bring him out of this alive, Marina...but he _will_ still have to answer for his crimes. In the meantime, I would like you to refrain from trying to contact him for the sake of your own safety. Let us handle things from here."

She let out a sigh of relief and softly smiled. "I cannot thank you enough for this, Your Majesty. Please call on me if there is anything that I can do."

I moved closer to her, still holding her hand. My heart ached knowing that she was faced with losing her brother, a pain I knew all too well. "You are welcome, Marina. Please stay safe."

I turned to leave with Ben quickly following. As we reached the door I looked back for Logan and found him still standing with Marina.

Before I could inquire about his delay, he raised a hand to bid my exit. "Go on, sister, I require a few words with Miss Engel."

* * *

Logan stepped closer to Marina, as much as it tortured him to do so. He was so angry with her. He did not like the fact that she could not trust him with such pertinent information, and he did not like being made to look incompetent. The anger helped blind him from the feelings that she so effortlessly stirred up inside the iron walls of his heart.

He spoke slowly and quietly in a low tone. "You should have revealed this information to me over a week ago, Miss Engel. Withholding something so crucial is not only inane, it could have caused more lives to be lost."

When she looked up at him, her eyes glassed over with emotion. "I am so sorry, Your Highness. I never meant to...I hold you in the highest regard, Sir. I was just so frightened when you said..." A tear escaped one of her beautiful dark brown eyes and rolled gracefully down her cheek. "...You said you would kill every last one of them."

His jaw tightened as he remembered his words, and now he felt that the sudden need to touch her cheek was clashing with his desire to scold her for what she had done. He clasped his hands behind his back before saying, "You cannot hold such statements against me. Had you have given me _all_ of the information I needed, perhaps I would have adjusted my statement and offered you help with your situation. Instead you thought to make a fool of me and waste valuable time."

As she brushed her delicate hand across her tear-stained cheek, he imagined for a moment what her soft skin would feel like in his hands. She looked him in the eyes and spoke with great sincerity. "On my honor, I would _never_ wish to make a fool of you, Sir. Truth be told, I was very pleased to see you last week...and perhaps that means that _I_ am the fool."

Her bold statement caught him off-guard and left him uncomfortable. It pained him more and more, the longer she held his gaze. He straightened and looked over her head as he spoke firmly. "Miss Engel, I am not concerned with the feelings my former visit brought you. I only ask for your honesty as we move forward."

Marina tilted her head as she looked up at his face, studying him closely. She observed his scar and wondered just how many more the former King had, both superficially and deep inside his heart. She became lost in her thoughts as she drifted closer to him without regard to propriety. She found him beautiful and fascinating. Her hand slowly reached for his face as her heart pounded with nerves.

Logan's eyes slashed back down to her as he caught her wrist swiftly and firmly with his gloved hand. He said nothing, instead looking sharply into her eyes.

Marina drew in a shaky breath. "You asked for my honesty, Your Highness...and I honestly feel something profound whenever I am in your company."

He dropped her hand from his grip, realizing that he had been touching the very woman who so efficiently unraveled his composition. Glaring back at her, he tried to speak, but he could find no words. Her statement had sent his world spinning, and he needed to leave quickly to find solid ground. In an instant he turned about to leave so swiftly that his cape hissed through the air before her.

* * *

Ben and I were making our way through Industrial toward our carriage stop. There were a few times when he reached for my hand almost out of habit, since we didn't have to worry about discretion in Aurora. If I let myself think too long on the subject I would become saddened, because I desperately loved this man. He held a piece of my very soul, and I held his child. I wanted nothing more than to show him my affections without restraint.

As we crossed one of the many bridges across the canals, I began to reflect on what Logan had said to me in the kitchen. _How much was I willing to sacrifice for Albion?_ I stopped in my tracks, watching Ben as he continued to cross the bridge. I wondered if I would ever truly be able to let him walk away, and even if I could, I knew he would vehemently refuse.

He quickly turned back when he realized I had fallen behind. With a look of concern in his beautiful blue eyes, he made haste back over to me. He reached for my hands, stopping short, and he looked into my eyes inquisitively. "Are you alright, love?"

I smiled back at him and nodded. "Everything is fine, Ben. My thoughts must have just wandered off."

He searched my eyes, reading me as he always did so well. "You worry yourself too much, Evie. Your brother and I are going to sweep the scum from this district, and you and I are stronger than ever...It _will_ be fine, love.

Ben's eyes darted behind me with interest. "I reckon the lovebirds have had their first spat." I turned to see my scowling brother storming up behind us, and I quickly turned back. "We'd better go, Ben."

We were nearly out of the city when we crossed a small side-street from which a man darted out and cut us off. He was holding something from one of the filthy and unsavory food carts that were scattered about. The haunch of meat he toted by us left a trail of rancid smelling steam that assaulted my nose before I could guard it with my hand. The moment it hit me, I immediately felt my mouth water and I brought my hand to my chest to try to stifle the nausea as I gulped repeatedly.

My brother stood behind me, dumbfounded, and Ben moved in quickly to sweep me into his embrace. He gently guided my face into the crook of his neck as he said, "Breathe, sweetheart."

Logan looked at Ben, and then surveyed the area before speaking out in protest. "This is hardly the place for this, Ben-."

Ben raised an arm behind my back to put his index finger up at Logan, signaling him to give me a minute. I breathed him in deeply, and as he gently rubbed my back, my queasiness subsided. He knew exactly what I needed, and he didn't hesitate to comfort me as he threw propriety aside for my moment of weakness.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks, Finn. That could have been ugly." I gave him a wink as we separated from our embrace.

Ben chuckled, "Happy to be utilized in _any_ capacity which you see fit, love."

We reached our transport and made our way back to the castle. There would be a great deal to discuss in the coming days. I felt pressure in more ways than one. I needed to make sure the uprising in Industrial was quelled while Marina's brother was brought to justice alive; not to mention we still needed to closely monitor threats against the citizens. Also, once my pregnancy was confirmed, I would have to speak to my advisors—all of them—and reveal my secret...

* * *

**A/N: I struggled with this one, I'll be honest. Introducing new characters and building their own arcs within the story is something I tend to stress over a bit. We're on the cusp of a few game changers, and I hope you guys are enjoying the ebb and flow of things. I'd like to again thank the readers and those who have (or are about to) favorite/follow my story and/or me! You guys are the best and it means the world to me. To the reviewers, you are a huge part of this whole process. To me, reviews are better than ice cream...and I frigging LOVE ice cream. So if you are feeling generous, scoop some of your feedback into the little box below and you will have my unending gratitude!**

**Special Thanks: Bishou no Marina, you held me together as I fell apart over this chapter like Miyagi talked Daniel-san through his pain so that he could finish his fight. You truly are the best. /bows**


	11. Confirmation

- Chapter 11 -

I lay back in my bed with my head turned to the side. My gaze was fixed on the wall, studying the morphing shapes of light and shadow cast by raindrops as they danced down the outside of the window. I winced at an uncomfortable pinching sensation and tried to remain calm as I began clenching blanket beneath me into my fists. _Just focus on something else._ I closed my eyes and thought of Ben, holding me close to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. I tried so hard to pretend I was anywhere else but here, but—

"Ow!" I hissed, finally giving in and expressing my discomfort. Not only did I have a doctor examining parts which I would rather leave reserved for the man I loved, but he wasn't exactly gentle in his process. I felt two cold, rigid hands; one inside me, and one firmly pushing down on my belly. If I hadn't been so worried that he could harm my baby, I would have been completely washed over with shame. While I _was_ positively mortified, I knew that I needed this confirmation.

The royal family's physician, Dr. Collins, stood from his exam and turned his back as I recovered myself. "I apologize if I caused you any discomfort, Your Majesty, but we are almost through."

I quickly pulled my dressing gown back over my legs and swung them over the side of the bed to sit up. "I am fine, Dr. Collins. Can you give me any answers yet?" I folded my hands in my lap, wringing them together nervously.

He turned to face me, now scribbling notes into his physician's journal. "Do you recall the date on which you last started bleeding?" He raised his eyebrows and held his pen still, waiting for the information he sought.

I chewed on my lip, trying my best to recall, but my mind was too clouded by nervousness and humiliation. Then I remembered my journal. I had always marked small circles on the tops of the pages that coincided with those days. I reached for the book, quickly flipping through to discover that the last time I had marked a cycle had been the week following the Battle for Albion.

I looked up at the physician as I closed my journal in my lap and gulped deeply. "It has been nearly...two months now." My face went blank as I finally realized just how long I had been oblivious to my own body while being consumed with my work.

He scribbled something else into his book and started calculating something on a different page. "And have you ever missed a cycle before?"

My gaze fell upon the book in my lap, as I answered almost shamefully. "My body has never gone against the laws of nature, until now."

The physician made a few more scribblings before looking back up at me. "Well, Your Majesty, I would estimate your pregnancy to be between seven and eight weeks along now."

I felt the air leave me and suddenly my mind was full of chaos. This was real now, and I felt a panic rising up from within me. I could not speak, so I nodded my understanding to Dr. Collins.

He stood silent to give me a moment with my thoughts before advising me. "Majesty, take comfort in knowing that I found no causes for concern. You're very healthy, and so is the pregnancy. Make sure to get plenty of rest, and stay well fed and hydrated of course. Aside from those things, you may go about life as you normally would. Your body will let you know if you are taxing yourself too much."

His words _did_ make me feel a bit more comforted. Perhaps I _could_ just carry on normally with both my duty and personal life. Depending on how cumbersome my belly was to become, I could likely do my job unhindered for the majority of this pregnancy. I could handle this. Mother had managed to do both, and I felt every bit as strong and capable as she had been. I did not have to dread this. My mouth turned up into the faintest smile, and I looked at the doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Collins."

He picked up his bag and his journal, and bowed. "Anything you need, Your Majesty, do not hesitate to call on me."

Before he got to the door, I called out to stop him. "Doctor, you must understand that this matter is to be regarded with the _utmost_ discretion."

He nodded in agreement. "Of course. Congratulations, My Lady Queen."

As the door closed behind him, I sprang to my feet as the excitement of everything started to set in. I was certainly nervous about the political backlash, but I couldn't help but feel amazed and happy in this moment. Soon I would have to meet with my advisors. They were very likely to spout their disapproval of my choice to give birth out of wedlock. But I couldn't place much worry on that, because right now it was quiet and peaceful...just me and my baby.

I looked down as I smoothed my hands across my womb, searching for the faintest signs of a swell. I thought about what it would feel like when the baby started to move or kick inside me, and I smiled. This child was the product of love, and from this moment on I would not let anyone belittle that.

I heard the door quietly click shut. I must have been in my own little world, because I did not hear anyone enter. Ben looked at me and his face lit up when he saw me smiling back at him while I caressed my belly. He moved to stand before me, placing his hands on my hips and raising his brow in suspense. "Evie?"

I bit my lip as I grinned with excitement. I moved his hands to rest on my stomach, and I looked up at him as I spoke softly. "We have a tiny little human, Ben."

He let out a sharp breath as he closed his eyes and placed his forehead gently against mine. Our noses brushed against each other as he whispered against my lips, "I'm officially the luckiest man alive." He brought his hands to my face, caressing my cheeks delicately.

My heart filled with overwhelming emotion and my eyes welled up, spilling a few stray tears over his hands. "Oh, Ben...it's really going to be okay, isn't it? We really _can_ make this work?" I reached up to gently cup the sides of his neck, stroking his stubbled jaw with the pads of my thumbs.

"As long as we're together, love, we can make anything work." He leaned in and kissed me tenderly, moving one hand down to caress my belly, which by this time was full of butterflies.

I drew away and smiled as I blinked the tears from my blurry eyes. "Are you truly ready for this, Finn?" I placed my hand over his as he rubbed circles over my stomach.

Ben let his other hand glide down my neck, trailing softly down my body to rest against my womb. "This is us, Evie...growing inside of you. Truly amazing. I'm more than ready, beautiful."

* * *

I fully expected most, if not all, of my advisors to jump at the opportunity to dictate the direction of my new life. I was, after all, about to drop some life changing news upon them. I wondered which of them would be the first to cut in and offer me prospects for a suitable husband. Maybe they would tell me that I could rule _without_ a husband, now that I was already carrying the next heir. The only problem was, none of their plans would include Ben, and it broke my heart because he would be present to hear it all.

I sat at my desk, nervously skimming my fingers across the knots in the wood while my advisors arrived and seated themselves. While I had no intention of revealing the identity of my unborn child's father, I still wanted Ben with me. His presence always brought me an overwhelming sense of peace. He stood behind me as the man who loved me, but to the others in the room, he was just the man in charge of my personal security detail. I desperately hoped that the meeting would be free of insults or accusations, for both of our sakes. I knew Ben would _not_ take kindly to anyone who attacked me or the innocent life that we had created, and I wanted to protect him throughout all of this.

I looked across my desk at my four advisors: Logan, Hobson, Jasper, and Reaver. The men wore varying degrees of unamused expressions, perhaps because the look on my face suggested that bad news was about to be announced.

I knew that Logan and Jasper's caring for me far exceeded that which was required of an advisor. They were my family, I loved them, and I could always trust in their sincerity. Reaver and Hobson held their positions on my council because they were highly skilled in their areas of expertise. It was no secret that their moral compasses did not always, if ever, point due north. However, they diversified my council, and despite some unappealing personal characteristics, I knew that they would not steer me into harm's way. I may not have been particularly fond of all of these men, but I trusted them all.

I rose from my chair, feeling the urge to pace in order to calm my nerves. I glanced over at Reaver as he sat, legs crossed, drumming his gloved fingers atop his knee. "Before we discuss the reason you have all been called before me today...Reaver, I need you to make yourself available after our meeting."

A grin spread across Reaver's lips, and they parted to reveal his perfect white teeth. "Your Majesty, I would take great pleasure in satisfying any needs that you may have _after hours_."

I hadn't the desire or time to engage in his nonsensical banter. "Perhaps you might find _pleasure_ in knowing what has been happening in Bowerstone Industrial while you've been off playing in the sand. I left you in charge of the district, Reaver. After our meeting, I believe we should discuss what your responsibilities entail."

Reaver bowed his head with a wide grin still intact, as he placed a hand over his heart. "Do not worry your pretty head about this one moment longer, Your Majesty. I am, after all, a man of _many_ talents; one of which is restoring order."

I paced away from my four advisors, drawing in a breath of courage as I caught Ben's gaze. He gave me a look of assurance, along with a slow blink to let me know it would be okay. I turned back to face my council and placed my hands on the back of my desk chair, almost bracing myself. Once I spoke the words aloud, everything would change...and I was terrified. I opened my mouth, but the words had yet to escape.

Logan, sensing my apprehension, spoke up. "Evelyn, we cannot address this issue unless you tell us. Whatever this is, sister...I am sure that we can-"

I abruptly spat the words out. "I am pregnant."

I looked up and scanned the reaction of the four people sitting across from me. It was then that I realized I was in a room full of _men_, and they were probably every bit as uncomfortable discussing this matter as I was. All perhaps but Reaver, who was glaring at Ben with a devilish smile. I shot the industrial tycoon a look of warning, as it was not his place to allude to the identity of the baby's father.

Jasper stood up and walked over to me first. He gently coaxed my hands from their vice-grip on the back of the chair and placed them in his. I turned to face him and his face lit with a smile, immediately easing my tension. He pulled my chair back and ushered me to sit back down.

"Your Majesty..." He knelt before me and took my hands back into his as they rested upon my lap. "I am _so_ very proud of the woman you've become, and your _mother_ would be as well. This is not a bad thing, and you are strong enough to be both an amazing Queen _and_ a mother."

My emotions had proven to be more unstable as of recently, and I did not want to sob in front of my council. I was afraid that speaking of my mother at any length would easily drive me to tears, so I simply nodded back at Jasper. "Thank you, Jasper. That means the world to me."

Jasper stood and pressed a hand to my shoulder before returning to his seat on the other side of my desk.

"Your Majesty, I am in agreement with Jasper, however..." As Hobson began to speak, I could tell by his tone that he was going to try and sell me an idea. It was the very same tone he took each time he wished me to sway his way on a new petition. "...you might also wish to seize this opportunity's _fullest potential_ and marry someone from another seat of power."

_ There it was._ As much as I hated hearing it, I knew that it was inevitable, and from an outsider's point of view it seemed the most logical move. I understood that I would be frowned upon for not marrying, but in my heart, I was not willing to sacrifice my love for Ben to Albion. "I thank you for your advisement, Hobson, however that will _not_ be an option for me. I still have yet to be convinced that something so intimate as marriage should be tampered with for political reasons."

Logan stood and regarded me with a look of pride as he held the faintest of smiles before turning his attention back to the other men. "And _no one_ shall fault you for that, sister. Ruling alone might be regarded as undesirable, but it is certainly not unthinkable."

I knew that my brother would give me his support, but it meant the world to me that he physically stood up and defended my decision. We had developed an understanding after our discussion that evening, and he made me feel secure in my choice. I looked up at him and nodded with a relieved smile. "Thank you, Logan. It is my hope that everyone else can support me as you do." I glanced over at Hobson and Reaver. "I need us all to work together. People are less likely to lash out or be afraid if we are on the same page."

Reaver chuckled as he uncrossed his legs and shifted his weight forward. "You needn't worry about _me_ arguing this issue, ma petite, children are of no concern to me." He held his black cane across his lap firmly at one end, with his other hand loosely wrapped around it. "I _do_ wonder though..." he said curiously as his hand slid suggestively up the length of the cane. His eyes darted quickly to Ben. "...was your careless lover simply too _endowed_ for protective measures?"

"_REAVER!_" Logan all but lunged at the deviant before Ben and I both broke out into uncontrollable laughter. My brother turned his attention to us, by which time even Jasper had covered his mouth to hide his silent chuckling. Reaver merely sat with a pleased grin on his face as all sense of propriety within the meeting went by the wayside.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Logan pointed in our direction. "Must you two _always_ carry on like children? Let us get back to the reason you called on us all. Now, what is your plan, Evelyn?"

I cleared my throat and refocused my thoughts. "I will _not_ hide this from the people of Albion, though I had considered it. They will get the heir they so desired but I must also retain my privacy. The details of my personal relations with the child's father do not need to be public knowledge. I will announce the pregnancy two months from now. By then we will have finished resolving the problem in Industrial. The odds are that at that time, I will have a much higher level of acceptance."

"I gather by your wording, Your Majesty, that the father is a commoner." Hobson spoke frankly and stood from his seat to approach my desk. "Should that be the case, I understand your hesitance to disclose such information. We are all well aware of the laws that govern the validity of a royal pairing. But, if I may..." He leaned forward to reach for an envelope in my letter bin, promptly placing it in front of me. "I see a great opportunity in revisiting this letter, Your Majesty. Perhaps now is the time to accept The Royal Prince Omari of Samarkand as your husband. The timing could not be more advantageous. There would be enough time to be wed to the Prince before any announcement needs to be made to the people. He-"

I interrupted as I pushed the letter to the side of my desk. "Hobson, I am well aware of this proposal, and you must remember that I _did_ decline it upon reading it through the first time. I have not changed my mind. This matter is settled."

Hobson looked down as he stood silent for a moment. He clasped his hands together before he looked back up at me with determination. "I understand. But please know that I only brought it back up with your best interest in mind. The people could be left in a state of unrest knowing that their future heir's sire could be of inferior blood and upbringing, and-"

I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods that Ben was not boiling over with anger. I couldn't look back at him to make sure, so instead I just interrupted Hobson's speech. "Your concern is appreciated, but I do not believe the people would overlook all of the good that I have done for Albion when such news is delivered."

The seedy little man's posture hunched slightly in defeat. "Of course, Your Majesty...and on that note I should remind you, we _will_ have to find a suitable nobleman to sign the birth certificate when the time comes. There _are_ laws in place that prevent the inheritance of anything—especially a throne—to a bastard child."

In an instant, I saw the red blur of Ben's uniform coat as he dashed by me, charging at Hobson with great speed. My heart stopped and I brought my hand to my mouth in disbelief. The snide old man's words cut me like a knife, but seeing Ben respond with such rage left me stunned. Reaver and Logan intercepted him, each restraining him by the arms under great resistance.

Ben's face was flushed with anger and his tight fists were trembling as he hollered down at the cowering man. "Listen up, you filthy little _HOBKNOCKER_! The next time you use a word like _that_ to talk about _MY_ child, the only certificate that'll need signing will be your _DEATH certificate_! Do you hear me?!" He attempted to kick Hobson as Reaver and Logan dragged him across the room into another seating area. I saw both of the men patting Ben on the back as they continued to guard him from doing something that would cost him his station.

I held my head in my hands, sickened by the commotion, and despite my best efforts to keep my emotions in check, I felt the hot tears rolling fast down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and looked up to speak as my voice still shook. "Jasper, Hobson, this meeting is concluded. You may both go."

Jasper looked at me regretfully before bowing and holding the door open while a very scared Hobson scurried out with great haste. I felt no remorse for Ben's attack on the slimy, prick of a man. I was more worried about his safety now that he made himself known as the father of my child. I didn't know what he could be subject to now. Between that and hearing my child being referred to as...well, needless to say, my composure was wavering. I covered my face to mask the emerging tears.

Reaver was the first to excuse himself, turning first to Ben. "Benjamin, we really must get you some pistols. You could have silenced that disgusting little hobbe before our intervention, but..." He chuckled as he patted Ben on the back. "_Good for you_, my man."

Reaver strode quickly to the door, pausing briefly before exiting to say, "I will await your bidding outside, Your Majesty. I do not do well around crying. In fact, I am only bound to exacerbate it."

I looked over as Ben finally stood back up. Logan held a hand out to firmly shake the other man's. My brother placed his other hand on Ben's shoulder and said very simply, "If _you_ hadn't, _I_ would have."

Logan walked behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to comfort me the best way that he could. "Do not place any more thought on what that insidious man said to you, sister." He turned to leave Ben and me to our privacy.

I called out to him before he opened the door. "Logan..."

He looked back over his shoulder. "Evelyn, I have known since Aurora. Do not apologize." The door closed behind him before I could say anything further.

I stood from my chair and rushed over to Ben. In one fluid motion, he scooped me up into his arms and moved over to the chaise. He seated me across his lap and I wept into his shoulder. For a short while, we sat silent in our tight embrace, needing each other's closeness more than words.

Ben leaned back. "Please don't cry, love. Everything will be fine." He held the side of my face, sweeping away my tears with his thumb.

"It will be." I nodded. "It just..._crushed_ me inside when that man called our child-"

"Don't even think on that," Ben interjected. "This child's father will be _very_ present in their life. I can't wait to be, Evie."

"I have no doubt that this baby will have an overabundance of love. I just worry about you, Ben." I ran my fingertips lightly down his cheek as we locked gazes.

"There's no need to worry, love. That blighter was just trying to scare you with old rules and even more ancient traditions. Your people would not protest our union. They love their Hero Queen, and they would want the same happiness for her that she has given them. I believe that in my heart, Evie. In time, you will too."

His words inspired me to feel hopeful again, and a smile crossed my lips. "I don't know what I would do without you, Finn."

Ben chuckled, "Ah, sweetheart...just remember those words when I come to you later this evening to proposition a little roll in the hay."

I laughed back, "I suppose it _has_ been a while hasn't it? What kind of horrible Queen neglects the needs of her most valiant and loyal soldier?"

He grinned wickedly. "I have all that I need, love." He moved to nip at my neck as his hand drifted up my side. "It's _your_ needs that have been neglected...you're way overdue for some _release_."

I drew in a deep breath as I took his roaming hand in mine, trying desperately to quell my escalating desire. "Ben..."

He stood up with me, still amused by my weakness to his advances. "I know, I know...Couldn't help myself, darling."

* * *

After I had taken a few minutes to compose myself, Ben brought Reaver back in so that we could discuss the situation taking place in Bowerstone Industrial. The three of us sat down, and I filled him in on the rising crime and our plans to gather more intelligence before striking. I also updated him on our previous attempt to flush the gang from the sewers while he was gone. Ben told him everything we had discovered to date and elaborated on the royal army's detail. Lastly, I told him of our friend Marina and her brother's situation, and insisted that all measures be taken to bring the underboss out alive.

Reaver heaved a sigh, seeming thoroughly unamused. "No one knows I have returned yet. I suppose I could quite easily sneak around for a little while to see what I might dig up on this. As long as these gang members end up being my human target practice..."

I nodded with a determined smile, "You shall have all of the targets you desire in the end, Reaver. This plan is sure to require all of our efforts and skills if it is to be successful."

Reaver placed a hand over his heart. "Well everyone knows who the best shot in all of Albion is." His eyes flitted over to Ben. "Though I daresay in light of recent _developments_ that your precision is also quite impressive, Benji."

Ben slapped his knee as he laughed heartily. "Thanks mate, but we both know that you _first_ discovered my talent back in Aurora, when I beat you free and clear."

I quickly interrupted, "Alright, before you two start batting eyelashes at one another, we need to settle some things. Reaver, please find out what you can without drawing _any_ attention to our investigation. I would also like you to be present at our next meeting in one week. Ben, we need to locate Page. As much as I adore her charm, I feel that she may respond better if _you_ call upon her for assistance. We are running out of time."

Reaver stood, placing his stovepipe hat back atop his perfectly styled raven hair. "Do not fret, ma belle, it will be done. Now if you will excuse me, I must be off to take care of some _personal business_ that I have waiting for me back home."

We parted ways after coming to our agreement. Feeling much more calm and collected, I decided to take on the dreaded task of confronting Hobson after our little misunderstanding. Ben opted not to attend with me, stating that he wanted nothing to do with him and strongly suggesting that I quickly replace the treasury advisor. While it was something I knew I should highly consider, I could not make such a change at this time with the unresolved conflict in Bowerstone Industrial. I did not want the people losing confidence in my leadership, and I decided that one issue at a time would be enough to deal with.

It had been a day of extreme highs and lows. My nerves felt completely taxed, and I found myself crawling into bed before the sun went down. My mind was full of excitement and worry, so I pulled out my neglected journal and decided to write until I was relaxed enough to drift off. I gently rubbed my belly before placing the journal on my lap and letting my pen take off with my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Bollocks, this one took much longer than I had anticipated. This chapter was mostly dialogue but every bit was needed to prepare for what's to come. How do you all feel about Ben's decision to go after that "hobknocker" Hobson and reveal himself as the father in a fit of rage? I am not used to writing such dialogue heavy content, so please leave me your thoughts in a review and let me know what you liked and/or disliked! A great big thank you to those who favorite/follow this story and/or me! To those who haven't, if you enjoy my writing as well as this story, consider a favorite and follow! It is a great source of support and encouragement! /hugs**


	12. Pursuit

- Chapter 12 -

I woke suddenly to the sound of the lock clicking on my bedroom door. My journal was still open and pressed against my chest. I pushed the book aside and rubbed my face, squinting in an attempt to identify my visitor. The room was dark, save for some stray blue moonlight that cascaded in through the window. I heard the man fumble to remove his boots as they fell to the floor, and I smelled the familiar scent of gunpowder.

I pushed my tired body up into a sitting position, my voice barely above a whisper. "Ben?"

He lifted his shirt up over his head and dropped it behind him as he came closer. The soft, glow of the moon danced over his flexing muscles, glinting off the line of blonde hair that dipped below his belt as he moved toward me. I bit my lip at the beautiful sight, craving his closeness.

The briefly illuminated image of him faded as he crossed through the moonlight to sit at the edge of the bed, facing me. My body naturally lolled toward his, as I was drawn in by his scent and warmth. He slowly ran his hands over the blanket that covered my legs, whispering to me, "I've missed you _so_ much, love." He tugged the covers down and moved closer as he gently gripped my hips.

I quickly found solace in the warm crook of his neck. I wrapped my arms around him and drew in a deep breath. _This was my sanctuary, my place of safety_. I cupped the other side of his neck, feeling his heated skin and the fluttering of his pulse underneath. My stomach twisted with desire as I began placing soft kisses along his shoulder, whispering his name when I reached his ear. I let my hand drift down over the rigid muscles of his chest and abdomen, appreciating every ripple. My fingertips played teasingly in the patch of hair that trailed down under his navel and my lips parted to taste the edge of his strong, chiseled jaw.

Ben slowly closed his eyes, his mouth hanging agape as he let out a moan of desperate longing. His fingers wove delicately through my hair and he tilted my face up to press his lips against mine with exquisite tenderness. As his velvet tongue danced slowly into my mouth, the pulsing desire within me intensified. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair, urging him to deepen the kiss as my body quivered beneath his touch.

Ben began gliding his fingertips up my bare legs, his touch growing with want as he neared my thighs. I broke from the passion of our kiss to lift my chemise from my body, baring myself to him. He placed his strong hands firmly under me to cup my backside, and lifted me to straddle his lap. The strength of his touch sent a jolt of excitement through me. We gazed at one another breathlessly through the darkness as I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. I clasped my hands around the back of his neck, unable to fight the urge to grind my hips against him as his grip on my backside tightened.

He buried his face in my chest and I felt the thick evidence of his arousal growing even more rigid against me, his breathing taking on a more desperate rhythm. I let my head fall back as he began softly kissing my breasts while his arms held me firmly against him. My breath caught in my throat as his lips circled around a sensitive peak of flesh, and his gentle sucking began to drive me into a frenzy of need.

"Ben," I whimpered faintly.

He looked up at me and placed a heated kiss on the underside of my chin. "Yes, love?"

"_Take me_." I crushed my lips against his, moaning into his mouth as my yearning grew to an unbearable level. His body began to tremble against mine and I became intoxicated with the way he sounded, tasted, and felt.

In one swift motion, he stood up with me still wrapped around him tightly as the heat blossomed between us. His hands reached under my legs to free himself from his belt and unbutton his pants. As his garments fell to the floor, he set me down and reached over to my smalls, the last scrap of fabric between us. His fingers dipped below the thin fabric and I gently caught his hands to stop their progress, despite the fierce tingling of desire that lay just underneath.

Before he could question my actions I leaned in to kiss him passionately as an unbearable need to taste him consumed me. My hands moved down to his hips, paying special attention to his most erogenous spots, and my lips soon followed. I left a trail of hot kisses down his chest and abdomen, my heart pounding harder as my mouth neared his rigid arousal. I licked and nibbled around his navel as my hand moved to wrap around his shaft, slowly stroking him. With an agonizing gasp, Ben threw his head back and placed his hand on my shoulder to steady himself. I nearly came undone in that very moment, dizzy with the knowledge that my touch brought him such ecstasy.

I felt him leaning forward to lift me up and I stopped his progress with my mouth, as the overwhelming urge to taste him in the most intimate way guided my lips to his sex. He let out a ragged moan as he slumped forward, his hand now clamping firmly onto my shoulder. His reaction, coupled with the way he felt inside my mouth sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body. The feeling was so new and exciting, yet I seemed to already innately know how to worship him with my mouth. Instinct took over as I closed my eyes and savored him while he ran a hand through my hair. This was pure bliss.

A few minutes later, he drew me away from him and leaned down to kiss me hungrily as he scooped me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he continued his assault on my lips, blindly carrying me to bed before gently lowering me onto the edge. I lay back as he slowly pulled my smalls down just over my hips, stopping to kiss my navel. He drifted down to place more fervid kisses against the thin fabric that still covered my most intimate place, and I whimpered with need as my fingers ran through his hair. The sheer anticipation of what he was about to do sent tingles running through me.

Before I knew it, he had already slipped my smalls off and tossed them aside. I gasped as he lifted my legs over his shoulders and leaned in to taste my heated center. His soft lips and velvet tongue began delicately exploring me and I arched my back as pure pleasure took over me. When he hummed against me, I knew very well what he was about to do. He knew exactly how to push me over the edge with his mouth. I rapidly reached my peak as he closed his lips around my heat and slowly swirled his tongue around my most sensitive flesh. I bit my lip to stifle my cries as I came hard and fast. As my body relaxed, he kissed his way back up to my mouth with a satisfied grin; the taste of my ecstasy on his lips heightening my desire.

He stood up and lifted me all the way onto the bed before climbing in alongside me. I gazed deeply into his eyes, which were glowing ethereally with the light of the moon, and my heart jumped wildly as I saw my entire future within them. He returned my gaze with the same intensity and my breath left me when he nodded silently, knowing exactly what I felt. He leaned down to kiss me tenderly as he laced his fingers with mine.

With my lips still pressed against his, I climbed on top of him, straddling him as I hovered teasingly above his hardness. He sat up and buried his face in my chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me as he allowed me to pace myself. We both let out noises of delight as he pressed up against my slick entrance. I slowly lowered myself onto him until I was seated all the way down on his lap, stilling myself to revel in the overwhelming feeling of his fullness inside of me. He let out a sharp breath, dropped his hands to my hips, and beckoned me to rock back and forth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, weaving my fingers into his hair as my hands cupped the back of his head. I coaxed him to look up and leaned forward to taste his mouth as I began to grind my hips against him, teetering the edge of rapture with every deepening motion.

Making love to Ben this way was like nothing I'd felt before. Our bodies moved together in perfect harmony until we began to unravel in each other's arms. He let out a sharp ragged breath and moaned into my chest as his fingers nipped firmly into the sensitive flesh of my hips, driving me down harder. My center coiled around him as I neared my peak. I wrapped my arms around him, holding on for what seemed like my life, as the sensation of falling spread through my stomach. My head fell back and I gasped for air, unable to stifle my cries of ecstasy as they filled the room. Ben began pulsating deep inside of me as I rode the tingling waves of my climax. Our bodies shuddered together and he groaned in blissful agony, pulling me tightly against him as he came with me.

We remained in each other's arms as our bodies recovered, and I could not fight the overwhelming urge to giggle.

Ben looked up at me and managed a smile while he still fought to catch his breath. "I'd ask if you enjoyed yourself, but I believe you've just answered me, love."

I leaned in to passionately kiss him with all of my gratitude for the way that he had just made me feel. "Gods, Ben...we really _must_ make more time for this." My laughter continued bubbling up through my words.

He laid me back into the pillows before rolling to my side and pulling the covers over us. He placed a soft kiss on the side of my face. "I couldn't agree more, sweetheart. You were _awe-inspiring_ tonight."

I quickly moved to my favorite spot, placing my head under his chin and gently circling my fingertips across his chest. "You know, Benjamin...a proper Queen should not be sharing her chambers in this manner."

He chuckled softly as he looked down to kiss the top of my head. "A proper Queen would not have ravished her General either, now would she?"

I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest. "I just don't want to alarm anyone or cause any further discord by having an overnight guest."

A wide, crooked grin crossed his lips, "Don't worry, Evie. If they didn't rush to your aid upon hearing some of the delightfully resounding noises you just made, chances are they're not going to be alarmed by _this_."

I began nervously chewing on my lip. "Ben..."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "It'll be alright, love. If we need to justify it, I am in charge of your personal safety, and perhaps I felt as if you needed _very_ close guarding tonight."

When I didn't laugh at his joke, he took a more serious, soothing tone. "Evie, we're a family now. We have been for some time, even before you gave me your heart, I've always felt it. But now..." He gently rubbed my belly. "Now we have this little one, and we should start acting as a family without fearing what others may think. The people of Albion _adore_ you, and I am certain that they will be more than accepting of this if it brings you happiness."

I pushed myself up to press my lips softly against his. "I love you, Ben...I'm sorry. I know you're right about this."

"Ah, see how easy that is, love? Now if you could just see how right I am about everything, all that'll be left for us to do is _wed_." He grinned.

I smiled and shook my head as my heart raced at the sound of his words. "One thing at a time, Finn." I kissed his chest and tucked my head back under his chin, and the sound of his beating heart lulled me quickly to my dreams.

* * *

The following morning, we were jolted from our sleep by a sudden knock at the door. I groaned with displeasure as Ben shifted underneath me to grab his pocket watch. His voice had took on an adorable gruffness in the mornings, and this morning was no different. "You're not due to be up for at least another two hours, love. Better see what that's about."

I heard a second series of knocks and I grumbled loudly in protest as I buried my face further into him. Ben seemed amused by this, though by now he knew quite well that I was not a morning person, and being pregnant made me even more adamant about that.

"Not funny," I whined. "Ben, can you please get rid of whoever that is? I will get sick if I wake too early...and I _really_ don't feel like retching right now."

Ben chuckled and kissed my forehead as he tried to wriggle his way out from beneath me. "Alright, sweetheart, but you have to let me out of bed to see to that for you."

I loosened my grip and promptly covered my head with a pillow as he slid out of bed.

I could hear him scurrying to throw his clothes on before opening the door. He spoke in a hushed tone with our visitor. As soon as I heard the door shut I came out from under the pillow and beckoned him back to bed.

He stood silent, scratching his chin, and I tilted my head in curiosity. "What is it?"

He began retrieving the rest of his garments from the floor as he said, "Sorry, love. Looks like it _is_ an early morning for you after all. It appears a gentleman suitor just off the boat from Samarkand has arrived to call on you..." He scowled slightly. "_Unannounced_."

I gulped both out of surprise and to fight back my rising nausea as I sat upright. "Why would he come all this way uninvited?" I brought my hand to my stomach and closed my eyes.

Ben swooped in to bring me into his embrace and I rested my face along his neck, breathing deeply. "It'll be alright, just relax. He traveled an awfully long way to be rejected in person, so just meet with the poor bloke and tell him the way of things. You'll feel better when it's done with."

I nodded against him. "I'll feel much better once we've had a nice warm bath. Let the man wait."

A wide grin spread across his face and he kissed me softly before running off to ready us a bath.

* * *

After a rejuvenating soak in the bath, we both dressed and made ourselves presentable for the day. He kissed me one last time before we emerged from my chambers, together. After our discussion last night, I truly believed that the goodness in people would prevail as I made my love for him known in public settings. For the first time in a long time, I had no fears, nor did I wish to keep hiding my true affections. I did, however, feel slightly guilty as we passed by the servants who would be cleaning my bath room. When Ben had taken me in the tub, most of the water splashed out all over the washroom floor.

As we neared the open foyer, he turned to face me. "I should be off to run drills with the men now. We need everyone sharp before heading into Industrial to carry out our plan." He stood still for a moment, unsure of whether or not to show any affection outside the bed chambers.

I threw my arms around him and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. He embraced me tightly, and sighed in relief. "I'll see you for dinner, love...now go be a Queen." He softly patted my bottom and winked at me before taking his leave.

Hobson stood just down the hall, looking to the floor as Ben crossed his path, glaring down at him. I quickly made my way over to the feeble man. "Hobson, _why_ is the Prince from Samarkand personally calling on me today?"

He bowed before me and said, shakily, "Your Majesty, he was neither scheduled nor expected. I can assure you, he is here on his own accord. You will find him awaiting your audience in the gardens."

"Very well, then. Carry on with your work in the treasury. I should like a full report before the end of the day." I was thankful that he had nothing to do with this intrusive visit, and also that he had chosen to keep his opinions regarding my personal affairs to himself.

* * *

I exited the kitchen and saw Prince Omari standing by Walter's statue at the far end of the gardens, looking out over Bowerstone. His black adventuring garments clung to his well-defined, muscular body, leaving very little to the imagination. As I approached him, he turned to face me.

He bowed before standing back up to his full height, which rose about a head above my own. He ran a hand through the wavy, shoulder-length black hair that fell around his face. "Queen Evelyn, it is an honor." His voice was deep, his accent exotic.

I smiled and slowly nodded back to him. "Yes, quite the _unexpected_ honor, Prince Omari."

He stroked his mustache and goatee with his thumb and forefinger. "Ah, yes. For that I am sorry, Your Majesty. My brother insisted that I meet with you personally, and I am sure that you are already well aware of the nature of this visit."

I looked up at him as the sun almost sparkled against his deep bronzed skin. He was certainly a very attractive man, but my heart belonged to Ben, and in my heart no man could ever be more appealing. "I suppose it has something to do with the correspondence he sent, to which I promptly replied."

"Indeed. He received your reply, but he wished me to visit with you anyway with the hope that you would reconsider this arrangement once we had met." He tucked one hand behind his back and his dark eyes gazed down at me.

I walked past him to stand by the railing overlooking Bowerstone. I heaved a sigh before deciding not to waste any more of either of our time. "Prince Omari, I thank you for your visit. I am very sorry that you've come such a long way to discover that I have not changed my mind. I would still be happy to discuss any other foreign relations that could benefit both of our kingdoms, but...I cannot agree to treat marriage as a political tool."

The Prince moved to stand next to me and he looked out over the land below. "I understand, Your Majesty, and I would be happy to discuss other ways for us to bring prosperity to our lands."

I smiled, letting out a sigh of relief that he did not persist. "_Evelyn_...you may call me Evelyn...and thank you for understanding."

"It is no trouble, Evelyn. My stay here is currently open-ended, and I do not wish to return home with disappointing news for the King. Perhaps I will stay while we work together to come up with more suitable agreements for Albion-Samarkand relations...and please, call me Omari. I have no personal love for my title."

I giggled despite myself. "I know _exactly_ what you mean, Omari."

* * *

Logan stood at the map in the war room when the door suddenly opened behind him. Ben walked in and waited to be acknowledged.

Logan stood silent for a moment, running his fingers over Bowerstone Industrial. He glanced up momentarily to catch a glimpse of Ben in his peripheral vision before looking back down at the map. "Benjamin. I see you are still not acquainted with the common courtesies involving entering a room with closed doors."

Ben walked around to the opposite side of the map table since Logan would not turn to face him. "Shut it, Logan, I've only come for a quick word." Placing his hands on the rails, he leaned down to place himself in the other man's line of sight. "This is important, mate."

Logan stood with a scowl, glaring at Ben. "Very well. Be prompt."

"After this business in Industrial is through, I plan on asking Evie to marry me." Ben paused as Logan nodded stonily. "I'd like to take her away for a few weeks to do this somewhere special, and I'll need you to assure her that she can go while you take care of things here."

"I could do that, provided you make certain ahead of time that she will accept. If she does not feel that the match is feasible, your efforts will only hurt her. Do _not_ hurt my sister, Benjamin."

Ben reached out a hand to shake the other man's firmly. "Her happiness is what I live for, mate."

* * *

It was a dark, moonless night in Bowerstone Industrial. The streets were eerily quiet and a fog settled low to the ground. A loud clash sounded down a dark alleyway that led toward the canals from an abandoned house. Three sets of footsteps could be heard, growing louder as they neared the main road.

A cry for help sounded as a woman turned the corner breathlessly, her feet slipping out from under her against the damp stone road. She quickly gathered up her skirts and stood to run across the nearest bridge in a panic.

Two very large, bulky men rounded the corner and made haste toward the woman, gaining on her rapidly. They began taking lunging strides as soon as they were in range of her, reaching to try and grab any part of her that might bring her down.

She turned a sharp corner on the other side of the road, taking a more narrow alleyway, hoping that it would help her to lose her pursuers. She ran for her life, becoming more winded with each step and gasping as the air began cutting more sharply into her. The farther she got, the sound of the two men's footsteps tapered off, and she began to feel relief as her heart pounded fiercely inside her chest. When she turned the corner at the end of the alley she reached a locked gate and froze. The men had probably known she had just run into a trap and now they were likely approaching her slowly, as if she were their prey.

She fumbled with the lock and began vigorously shaking the wrought iron gate, screaming through the bars for help, praying that someone would hear. Suddenly, there was movement behind some of the stacked crates in the abandoned yard, and then more from around the corner of the building that the gate protected. She turned pale and trembled as she realized that she had just run head first into a mercenary hideout.

She turned to try and make a break for it and ran straight into the two thugs that had chased her down the alley. She swung at one of them, her clenched fist missing the connection with his jaw as he leaned back. The oaf who was not her intended target laughed at her missed attempt so she promptly swung at his face and struck this time. Both of the men laughed, despite her attempts to fight back.

One man crudely and painfully bound her arms behind her back as the other held her by the shoulders and grinned down at her with rotten teeth. When she opened her mouth to scream, the thug pressed his large, filthy hand across it to silence her.

He leaned closer to look deeply into her fear stricken, tear-filled eyes, and laughed in excitement. "'Ello again, Marina. Yeh shoulda listened to yer dear brother and stayed away. Now we have te take yeh with us...but don't be frettin' sweetie. We'll let yeh live while we kill all yer friends, we enjoy the company of a lady...'specially one as feisty as you."

* * *

**B/N: Hello lovelies! That's right, this is a "Ben's Note". Author's notes are great and all, but I asked our dear writer if I could take this one since she really went the extra mile to give me '_the extra mile_' in our opening scene. I think it's safe to say things are about to get pretty intense for us all, wouldn't you agree? Speaking of what all of you might be thinking, why not leave a review to let us know? On that note, Tinalbion, in response to your review: Ben Finn doesn't go down easy, love...unless we're talking out of context. And to the beautiful Marina, you are one kick-arse woman. I'd fight alongside you any day! That said, I should probably be off now. Lots of preparations are in order for a bit of an upcoming rumble in Industrial. Leave those reviews, loves...and favorite and follow this writer if you fancy her work as much as I do!**

**_-Finn_**


	13. Allies

- Chapter 13 -

I sat at my desk in the study, scripting the final details of an agreement between Albion and Samarkand. Prince Omari sat across from me, lax in his chair. Over the past week, we had talked at great length about what would best favor both of our countries. It was clear, however, that we both shared the same lack of enthusiasm for political navigation. We were both people of action, and drafting legal documents in a secluded room did not thrill either of us.

I finished writing out the last item on our agreement and signed the bottom with a flourish. When I looked up from my meticulous work, I chuckled at the Prince as he nearly nodded off in his seat. "My apologies, Omari," I said with a grin. "I know this is isn't very exciting, but it looks as though our work is finally complete." I turned the page upside down and pushed it to the edge of my desk for his inspection.

Omari sat up, stretching his back as he leaned forward to read over our document. "You must forgive me, Evelyn. It is not that I hold a lesser regard than you for these matters, I am just used to more activity-filled days."

He hovered a hand elegantly over the parchment and slowly moved it downward through the air as his eyes followed. When he arrived at the bottom of our contract, he reached for my pen. "I believe this should do very well. It is certainly not what my brother had asked for, but to my great relief, _you_ hold the same views on marriage and politics as I do. I can return to him with this, having genuinely given every effort to do as he asked." He leaned forward, dipping the pen quickly into the ink pot, and he signed the document.

I smiled and held a hand out to shake his. "I am also greatly relieved that we are on the same page. We've put a great deal of work into this, and the rest of my day is without obligation. What do you say to some brunch in the gardens?"

Omari smiled and stood up, straightening his overcoat. "I _have_ always preferred to be outdoors. That would be wonderful."

I called on Hobson and instructed him to carefully and neatly scribe a copy of our new agreement before sending the signed original to King Bakari with my seal. I felt it was best to get the King's approval while Omari was still here in case any changes needed to be made. However, I did not predict that anything in this agreement would be ill received.

Our contract stipulated that Albion would get a portion of the natural resources with which the desert land held in abundance, and Samarkand would receive supplies of the latest advances from our industries. We would also agree to ally with one another should either nation find itself in a conflict of war. The only thing that the monarch would _not_ be receiving would be a familial connection to my throne and a blood tie to Albion's future heir. I saw no reason for discord in any of this, and I held high hopes for a positive negotiation.

The Prince and I left Hobson to his task, both of us eager to get out of the study where we'd spent countless hours working on our plan.

As we made our way down the grand staircase, Ben walked out from the hallway that led to our kitchens. He met us at the foot of the stairs and held his hand out to Omari. To my great relief, there were no hard feelings between the two men. When Ben learned that the Prince had not been the one to proposition the idea of marriage, and furthermore shared and respected my beliefs, he regarded him with great respect.

The two men briefly shook hands and politely acknowledged one another before Ben looked over to me. "Evie, I'm afraid I've got to run for the day. A couple of things need looking into down in Industrial, and I still haven't spoken with Page. The more help we can get before we execute our little plan, the better."

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered next to his ear. "Damn it, Finn, I had a whole day of _nothing_ planned for us both." I backed away and looked up at him. "Are you sure I shouldn't be—"

Ben shook his head adamantly, interrupting me mid-sentence. "No, you'll be staying here. Aside from the fact that our _dear_ Page would probably be far less volatile if I show up alone, I'll only be having a look around otherwise. Nothing to worry about, love."

I tilted my head and pressed my lips together as I studied him, unconvinced. "You had better not be kicking up any fights without _me_ there, Benjamin." I smiled. "...But _do_ say hello to Page for me."

Ben chuckled. "Should I also fill her in that she'll be working with Logan and Reaver in this mission?"

I broke out into laughter. "Perhaps leave _that_ part to be a surprise at our collective meeting. Otherwise I think she may very well try and lop your head off!"

Ben shook his head before pulling me against him and pressing his smirking lips to mine. "You underestimate my charm, love."

"Not at all, I just don't think _she's_ a very deserving recipient of said charm." I looked up to him, raising a brow.

While we could both find some humor in Page's childish antics, it could still certainly be cause for concern in this case. We would need all the help we could get for our elaborate attack plan. Page was a stubborn woman who did not view any side of an argument to be right but her own. There was no compromise. When the tables were turned during the revolution, she was far more amenable when she had been the one barking orders. It seemed, however, that as soon as I took the seat of power and started making decisions that she didn't like, she turned more quickly than the page of a book.

Ben placed a hand at the small of my back and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "That bitter woman doesn't deserve much of anything, but...this one's for the greater good."

He took his leave and we headed out into the gardens for brunch.

* * *

Omari and I sat at a small table in a shaded area of the gardens. Plates of delicious food were brought out and laid before us by the wait staff, but it didn't occur to me to politely wait for my guest to begin. I felt incredibly ravenous, yet extremely selective at the same time.

I surveyed the spread before picking up a warm croissant, breaking it open and dunking it straight into a dish of berry preserves. I looked up at Omari, who was seemingly amused by my unladylike behavior.

"I am sorry," I chuckled. "We have spent quite a bit of time together this past week working on our contract. I'm certain that this couldn't _possibly_ be the first time that I have acted unbecoming." I took a large bite of my freshly dipped croissant, briefly closing my eyes and savoring the taste as I hummed softly.

Omari reached for a roasted vegetable roll with a look of intrigue. "Your behavior is refreshing, Evelyn," he said with a smile. "But the cuisine here is still something to get used to."

The vegetable and fruit dishes were created by our chefs specifically for me since I stopped consuming animal flesh when my food aversions began. He took a bite of the strange roll and as he chewed, he raised his brow with a pleased look. "It is not bad at all...but do your people not enjoy meat?"

I laughed as I covered my mouth, which was still full. I swallowed my last bite and took a long sip of tea. "I'm sure my people enjoy it very much, it's just that I choose not to eat it. Not long before I found out-" I cleared my throat. "Not long ago, I just decided I no longer wanted it. Aside from the fact that I do not find it very appealing, I do love animals very much."

Omari scratched his chin. "So I take it you are not like the other people of Albion who may enjoy hunting, chasing and kicking chickens?"

My eyes widened as I pulled what would have been the next bite away from my mouth. "Heavens, no!" I placed the end of my croissant down on my plate so that I could talk with my hands, something I could not resist doing when speaking of something I felt passionately about. "On the contrary, I gave Brightwall the chicken-friendly solution of letting them race instead of cooping them up cruelly for slaughter. I also once broke into a pie factory in Industrial to free all of the caged animals inside." I reached down for my croissant before stopping one last time to point my finger in the air. "And while _some_ people may enjoy such cruel acts, I am proud to say that I have kicked _zero_ chickens."

He fought to hold back his laughter at my display. "That is very admirable, Evelyn."

I dunked the end of my pastry into more of the sweet preserves, promptly cramming the last bit into my mouth.

"Perhaps we could take to the training area later," he said. "I find your preference of short swords and daggers intriguing."

"Don't forget about my pistols," I replied with a smile. "Ben says a marksman should always be honing their skills, so we practice routinely."

"So I assume you will be marrying Ben?" He asked, more in the form of a statement.

"I'm not sure what the Samarkandian people expect of their monarchs, but it is a bit more tricky than just falling in love here in Albion," I said as I looked out at the view over Bowerstone. "I want nothing more than to marry him, but right now things are _far_ too complicated."

Omari furrowed his brow in thought for a moment. "I have yet to find a great love of my own, Evelyn, but I would imagine that _finding_ something so rare and true would be the hard part. If I could accomplish that, everything else would be rather simple in comparison."

He was right, but I was unsure of how to respond since the topic caught me a bit off guard. I gently nodded and smiled at him as I leaned back in my chair. We sat silent, both seemingly reflecting on what he had just said as we gazed out at the view from the gardens edge.

* * *

Ben had surveyed most of Bowerstone Industrial in search of Page. It wasn't until a commotion broke out under one of the bridges that he had caught sight of the former rebel leader. He ran down the steps toward her when he spotted the heated altercation she was involved in. As Page raised her pistol at a very dirty, disheveled man, her eyes slashed over to Ben, almost shocked at his presence. Her momentary break in concentration allowed the frightened man enough time to push her onto her back and make a run for it.

Page sat up quickly. She pointed her gun at the man, but with a pained look on her face she withdrew.

Ben held a hand down to her. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find _you_ this way, still always looking for a fight," he chuckled.

She pointed her pistol up at him with a look of pure exasperation, before holstering it. "And I guess _I_ shouldn't be surprised to find _you_ in such a good mood as things fall apart here, now that you've landed yourself a warm spot in the Queen's bed."

He held his tongue, instead reaching down on his own accord to pick her back up. "I need a word with you, Page. In private."

She brushed herself off and crossed her arms over her large chest, scowling. "Just what makes you think I give a damn about what _you_ have to say?"

"I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up," he said with a finger pointed in her direction, lowering his voice to a ragged hush. "If you want this madness to end in your beloved district, you need to work _with_ us and not _against_ us. Now let's go."

Reluctantly, she followed Ben and they walked in complete silence all the way to an abandoned warehouse.

Page slammed her weapons down on top of a crate and turned to Ben. "Do you have any idea what I was even doing down there? What I have _been_ doing around here? All no thanks to you and your..._whatever_ she is to you." She stormed by him to quickly survey the premises for privacy. "That man was a heavy gambler...owed quite a bit to our mercenary friends. All I needed to do was convince him to take some gold coins to them for his debts and I would have had a direct trail to their location." Her eyes slashed angrily up to Ben. "That was before _you_ so rudely interrupted."

"My personal relationship with the Queen is really none of your business, and it has no bearing on how things pan out here in Industrial, so why carry on about it, Page? You forfeited any right to be jealous when you passed up many of your own opportunities," he said with a chuckle.

Seeing how Page was positively seething now, he thought not to push his luck and resumed a serious tone. "I'm asking you to stop poking around on your own, and join me and the Albion royal army in an orchestrated assault on a much grander scale. You need to be present at our meeting next week as we finalize our plans, if you intend on taking part."

Page held her stance, silently shaking her head at Ben.

"If you refuse to do this, you won't just be turning your back on us in order to satisfy the demands of your childish resentment, but you'll also spite the town that you've called home for your entire life." He pulled a small folded up piece of paper from his coat pocket, handing it to her. "The date and time of the meeting is written here. I'm sure you can remember how to get to the location. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He turned quickly to leave.

"What, that's _it_? A crumpled up note and you're off, just like that? Mustn't want my help too badly then, do you?," Page said as she waved the small note in the air.

Ben stopped, though he did not turn to face the rude, stubborn woman. "We will_ still_ win this without you. I just thought you'd like an opportunity to do the right thing and help out. So long, Page."

* * *

Ben arrived back at the castle with a sense of uneasiness after his search in Industrial led to the unfortunate discovery that Marina Engel had gone missing. While he was not fond of the woman's brother having ties to the highest levels of the mercenary gang, she was still an innocent. He hated to even think of what the reason for her disappearance could be, and he dreaded delivering the bad news to Logan.

He burst through the doors to the war room and, to his surprise, found Reaver instead of Logan.

"Ah, _there_ you are Benjamin! I was dropping off something for Logan, but I've also brought something for you." Reaver glided across the room, pulling a pistol from his secondary holster. "Here you are, my man," he said, placing the pistol directly into Ben's grip. "Briar's Blaster is truly one of a kind. Get a feel for it. I do believe you will find yourself in need of a more compact weapon in the coming days, and I daresay it will even become your _preference_ after a bit of practice."

Ben looked quizzically back at the industrialist. "You _really_ don't like me having a larger weapon than you, do ya mate?"

Reaver chuckled, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder. "What an adorable thought, Benji! But no. Actually that pistol will serve you far better than your clunky rifle will, should you ever find yourself in the underbelly of Industrial." He gracefully ran his fingers through his thick black hair and replaced his stovepipe hat. "...and if I only had the time to dally here with you, I'd ask you to provide me with some _hard evidence_ to support your claim, but alas I have a boudoir-full of delectable treats back home, eagerly waiting to be ravished."

"Lucky for you that you _can't_ dally to unlock that mystery, otherwise you may find yourself leaving with a _very_ bruised ego." Ben nodded with a devilish laugh.

Reaver reached to shake the other man's hand. "I'll let you have that one just this once, Benjamin, for I _am_ in quite a hurry. Do tell Logan whenever you manage to find him that I've left the documents that he requested on the desk." He turned on his heel and flicked a hand elegantly into the air. "Tatty-bye!"

Ben walked over to the desk to grab the parcel of documents before setting off to find Logan. It still seemed too early for him to retire for the evening, and it was dead quiet inside the castle walls. This made him very unsettled.

He briskly moved down the halls, turning down toward the library. There, he found Logan standing over a table with a large book open before him; one hand resting on his hip and the other skimming pages. The Prince was so engrossed in what he was studying, he barely noticed Ben.

"Logan." Ben dropped the parcel of papers on top of the large book. "Reaver left these for you. What are they about?"

Logan slowly looked up at Ben, lifting the documents with one hand as he flipped the book of ancestry closed with the other. "Do not concern yourself with it. It is nothing. Now what useful information have you brought back from your trip today?"

"I located Page and convinced her to do the right thing. Whether or not she actually will...well, that stands to be seen. I also had a good walk about and things above ground still seem stable, for now." Ben looked down, knowing that the last piece of news would be the worst.

Logan nodded, "Very well. Then all that is left is for us to meet with all those involved and lay out our attack plans. Now, if that is all-"

"Unfortunately," he interrupted. "That isn't all." He took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Now, Logan, before I say this you need to know that it may not mean anything at all. It might not even be-"

This time, Logan interrupted. "Spit it out, Benjamin."

"Miss Engel. Marina. She is currently...unaccounted for." Ben put a hand up. "And before you go-"

Before his words could even travel through the air, Logan darted out of the room. Mere seconds later the heavy front doors to the castle entrance could be heard whipping open.

Ben's pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, letting out a sigh of tension. "_Shit_."

He knew that this did not bode well for anyone. With Logan running off and being led purely by raw emotion, a few dangers presented themselves. He could easily get hurt due to a lapse in judgment, and the entire operation was now at risk of being leaked if he was not discreet. If any alarms were raised among the mercenary gang, all of the planning that they had done would have been for nothing.

He needed to find Evie, and quickly. As he made his way down the staircase and walked through the dining area, a faint sound grew more prominent as he neared the kitchen. It was a clanking, metallic noise. He continued toward the kitchen and realized that the sound was coming from the gardens outside. He looked up through the window and caught a glimpse of Evie flourishing with her short-swords.

_ Perfect_. More to worry about. The mother of his unborn child was outside playing with blades and her brother was off on a suicide mission. Perhaps they _both_ lacked the attribute of self-preservation.

Once in the gardens he broke into a run, heading over to Evie's former training area. The clashing of steel grew louder, and he realized as he rounded a tall hedge that she had a partner. Prince Omari wielded his own blades and they were both swinging with full force. He watched impatiently as Evie ducked, jumped, and leaned out of her partner's oncoming attacks. He could not yell at her mid-fight, lest he break her concentration and cause an accident.

Ben's face grew hot and red as his heart pounded inside his chest. Omari lunged forward with both swords, but Evelyn spun around his attacks to end up behind the Prince. With her blades to his back, they both breathlessly sheathed their weapons and turned to bow to each other.

"Evelyn!" Ben stomped up to the pair. "What on _earth_, Evie?!"

* * *

Ben was clearly livid, but why did he have such little faith in me? I was still a Hero, regardless of my pregnancy which by the way had yet to impose on any of my abilities. Still, I did not want an argument with him. "Ben, I'm so glad you're home!" I met him with an embrace.

He sighed with me still in his arms, "Evie, you _know_ that this is not okay. Please, love. Stop taking unnecessary risks."

I backed away and nodded, even though I wanted nothing more than to argue my point. Omari approached and stood at my side to greet Ben. "Good evening, Benjamin. I assure you, the match was fair. She was in no danger, my friend."

Ben looked at me, silently urging me to reveal my special circumstance. When I failed to speak, he spoke up, "No mate, fair matches are never two against one."

Omari looked puzzled as his gaze shifted to me for explanation. My mouth simply hung agape as the words failed to surface. I did not want to be seen as fragile and I wasn't ready to be treated differently.

"I do not understand, Evelyn. Perhaps if you-"

"She's pregnant," Ben blurted. "And sparring with blades was probably not one of her _wisest_ decisions."

The Prince looked at me and shook his head. "You should have told me. I cannot believe I swung my blades in your direction now. Skilled as we both are, you _could_ have been hurt."

Ben seemed pleased with his response, but I only grew more frustrated. My ability and decision making skills were being debated right in front of me by two men who possessed neither heroic blood, nor an unborn child. It all seemed a bit unfair to me.

"Please, Omari. This news has not yet been announced and is to be held in the strictest of confidence. I trust that you understand, and I am sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"I would not dream of betraying your trust, but you should have felt comfortable enough to tell me. We _are_ all friends, are we not?"

"Of course," I nodded. "And I am grateful for your friendship." I looked back at Ben whose face was positively fixed with worry. "It's alright, Ben. I won't be having any more sparring matches anytime soon."

"It's not that, Evie...I'm sorry but there's something else. It's Logan." Ben said regretfully.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"After my meeting with Page today, I had a look about Industrial and discovered both through my own searching and discussions with the locals that your friend, Marina...she's gone missing, love."

I brought my hand to my chest. "...and you told Logan."

Ben gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "I _had_ to tell him. I just regret not being able to snag him before he ran off. He's risking quite a lot by going off like this."

"I know my brother. He is anything but foolish, but I have never known him to act this way. What are we to do?"

"We can't risk sending anyone after him, Evie. You know that would be far too dangerous and it could even compromise his safety to do so." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's get some food for the two of you," he said as he started escorting me back toward the kitchens. "...and you as well, Omari. Join us."

* * *

We had finished our dinner hours ago and Omari had already retired for the evening in the guest chambers. I paced across the foyer, constantly glancing at the grandfather clock. The ticking of the pendulum began driving me mad, a constant reminder of the passing time that Logan had still not returned. My nerves started getting the better of me as I wrung my hands together and chewed on my lip. He had been gone too long, and I knew if I were to try and get by Ben to go after him, I would have to use force.

"I know what you are thinking, love, but you need to trust in his strength." Ben began rubbing the tension from my shoulders.

I heaved a great breath and turned to him. "I cannot rest until he has safely returned."

"But you need your rest, darling. Why don't I take you to bed and come back down to wait for Logan myself?"

I shook my head adamantly. "No. I will not be able to sleep. Please, Ben. Do not argue me on this."

"Alright, sweetheart. At least come and sit with me in the chaise. You've been on your feet for hours. We'll still be right here when he pops through the door, alright?"

Before I could even finish nodding, he scooped me up and took me over to the chair. He sat back into it with me still in his arms, holding me close. He gently kissed the top of my head as it rested on his shoulder. "There, now that's more comfortable."

My eyelids grew heavier as I fought my drowsiness, and it didn't take long for me to slip away to sleep while in the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

I woke abruptly to the loud, creaking sound of the front door swinging open. Ben's arms still held me tightly against him, and to my surprise he'd stayed awake while I slept. I had no idea what time it was, but if my nausea was any indication, it must have been very early in the morning.

I blinked my eyes open, squinting to make out the figure of my brother. I had tried to sit up quickly, but my stomach vehemently protested. I called out to him as loudly as I could while I clutched my unsettled belly. "Logan!"

He came closer, running a hand through his messy hair. When he crouched down before me, I saw that he looked a complete mess and I worried about what kind of trouble he'd been into. He quickly looked up and nodded at Ben before returning his attention to me. "I am sorry, sister. I had to go."

"I'm just glad that you've returned. Are you alright? Did you find anything?"

He hung his head. "I am fine, Evelyn, but I could not find Mari-...Miss Engel. I searched everywhere, and every possible lead turned up a dead end. I think I've...I'm fairly certain that we've lost her to them."

I leaned forward, placing a hand on my brother's shoulder. "We will _not_ give up, brother. I promise you, we _will_ find her...and those monsters will pay."

He nodded quickly and silently before standing up. "I need to rest now, sister, and I suggest you do the same. I would like to be left to myself today, and I would appreciate it if all non-essential appointments were pushed."

"I understand, Logan."

After my brother had taken off to his chambers, I felt an overwhelming sense of relief that he was safe, yet my heart broke for his because I knew he cared deeply for the missing woman. He would not admit such feelings, but I had known.

I leaned forward to stand and again my stomach churned. I groaned at the unsettling feeling, and Ben lifted me back into his arms.

"Let's get to bed, love."

* * *

**A/N: Right now we are on the cusp of a few sub-plots (as well as the main plot) coming to an apex. I'm trying very hard to keep everything moving at a good pace. Truth be told, I may be slightly nuts for taking on so many little intricate sub-plots in my first story, but they are all important. More will be revealed very soon as we come up on some action-packed chapters. What do you guys think so far? Any ideas as to what Reaver could have been delivering to Logan, or just what Logan could have been researching for? I'd love to know what everyone is thinking of Prince Omari as we learn more about him, too!**

**Your reviews mean the world to me. Please take a moment to leave me your thoughts and feedback below. I would like to thank all of the readers who have favorited and followed both this story and myself. I'm truly honored!**


	14. Into the Night

- Chapter 14 -

From the Diary of Logan:

_It has been nearly a week since she has gone missing. I cannot say that I am entirely without blame for all of this. I had frightened her enough when I inadvertently threatened the life of her brother, that she feared telling me the truth. I was furious when she could not bring herself to so much as look at me when we returned to her. And when she finally did, I grew even more unhinged as I watched her dark eyes spill over with tears. I treated her coldly. And now that will be the last memory I will ever have of her, burned into my mind._

_I am finding it increasingly difficult to focus on the task that I had been assigned when the only thing that I see when I close my eyes is her face. I suppose I shall just have to keep my eyes open in order to get things done. Even with the assistance of Reaver, what I must accomplish will be a challenge as it is both crucial and time sensitive. Yet we are both bound to secrecy and therefore we cannot seek any outside help. I can only hope that we succeed before it is too late, for Evelyn's sake._

* * *

Logan had spent the past week in the library, immersing himself in an endless sea of historic literature. The air about the room was still and hazy with the dust from many very old books being shuffled through. Evelyn had come to check on him a few times, and she found herself both puzzled and appalled at the amount of books that were splayed across the room. Each time she had visited, however, Logan promptly turned her away. In fact, he became so protective of his privacy in the library, that he eventually forbade anyone to enter under any circumstance.

He stood at the long table, leaning over a particularly large book as he rubbed his tired and strained eyes with one hand and rested the other on the hilt of his sword. A sudden knock at the door drew his attention and he quickly strode over to see who dared intrude on him at this time of the evening.

"What is it?" he said as he opened the door, revealing a royal guardsman.

"Your Highness." The guard bowed. "I apologize for the disturbance, but someone from Industrial requests an audience in the study. Asked for _you_ specifically, Sir."

"_Marina_..." Logan shoved right by his guardsman, breaking out into a run toward the study. It _couldn't_ be her..._could _it?

When he passed through the doorway to the study, he sighed in disappointment as the figure of a young man rose from a chair, quickly crushing his hopes of being reunited with Marina. When the boy turned to face him, his mercenary tattoos and matching attire were revealed. Logan drew his sword so quickly it barely made a sound. In the blink of an eye, his blade was pointed within inches of his visitor's throat.

"You have about ten seconds to give me a reason to stay my hand, boy." Logan was seething, his eyes narrowed, and his lip curled.

The young mercenary could not have been more than sixteen. He trembled with his hands held up to demonstrate that he meant no harm, though if any harm were to be done in this meeting, he was sure to be on the receiving end.

"P-Prince Logan, my name is Warren." He paused to gulp. "I mean you no harm, Sir. I've brought you a n-note from Miss Marina."

Logan withdrew his blade and nodded to the boy, holding his hand out for the delivery. Warren reached into his coat pocket and handed him a small folded up note.

"Be seated. We are not through here." Logan pointed to the chair and walked around to sit at the desk as he impatiently unfolded the tiny parcel.

_Logan,_

_I remain hopeful that this note reaches you safely, and that the boy I've sent it with will earn your mercy for helping me. I've only a few moments to write this. I cannot express my regret for how I've complicated things. They have my brother and I both, now. I'm afraid that there is no way out for us, but I beg you to please carry out your plan as soon as possible before they can take anyone else. You mustn't worry about me. This is about so much more._

_-Marina_

Logan glared up at Warren. "Do you remember precisely where you were when Marina gave you this note?"

"Yes...yessir. I was carrying out my nightly duties and my final stop was down by the last factory near the docks. But, Miss Marina, she didn't want me to tell you on account of your safety, Sir."

"You will show me exactly where they are holding her, and we must leave _now_." Logan stood quickly from his chair.

"Please, Sir. They'll kill me, they will. I can tell you exactly where you'll find her, but please." The boy spoke with trepidation in his voice.

The note had asked of two things, the first of which was to allow the lad to live. Logan stroked the hair on his chin between his thumb and forefinger. He would certainly be denying her second request to abandon any rescue attempts, so he supposed this much could be granted.

"Not everyone gets second chances, Warren. It would do you well to change your life now, while you are still young enough for it to matter. Before you've suffered any real loss or consequence for your choices."

Warren stood quickly and bowed with a look of disbelief. "Thank you! Oh, _thank_ you, Sir. I'll definitely make better decisions this time around, I will!"

Logan, both unmoved and unamused, pulled out a map of Bowerstone Industrial and set it down on the desk. "Now show me _exactly_ where to find Miss Engel, Warren. Your life still very much depends on the accuracy of your information, so be certain of what you tell me."

* * *

A loud knock at the door startled both Ben and me from our sleep. I groaned into his chest as I tried to force myself to sit up. Ben quickly kissed me on the forehead and slid out from under me. "I'll go and see what that's about, love. Go back to sleep."

He opened the door and the moment I heard my brother breathing heavily in a panic, I sprung out of bed. I quickly threw on a robe and rushed to the door.

"Logie, what's happened?" I placed my hand around his arm, trying to calm him.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Evelyn, I did not wish to run off and leave you worried again. But I must go now, and you must understand. I've just received word from Marina and I know where they have her held."

My eyes widened. "I'm coming with you and that's final."

Logan shook his head. "I'm afraid I must do this alone, sister. I need Benjamin to stay behind and carry out the plan, and I need you to keep yourself safe and stay far away from all of this."

"I will do _nothing_ of the sort." I said, shaking my head insistently. "Ben, please tell him-"

Ben wrapped an arm around me as he pulled me back away from the door a few steps. "He's right, love. It would no doubt raise more attention if either of us were there." He looked up at Logan. "Your brother will do just fine, Evie. He's one _stubborn_ sod, and men like that don't go down easy." Ben pulled me into his embrace and silently nodded Logan away so I would not have to watch him leave.

I clutched onto Ben, recalling a painful memory from Aurora. "Call the meeting. _Now_."

"At this hour? Are you sure you want to-"

I backed away and headed to my wardrobe. "It has to happen _now_, Ben. I want everyone involved in the plan summoned to the War Room immediately. If he raises an alarm, we have a very small window to still execute the attack." I looked down and continued to speak under my breath, "And if he does not make it, those mongrels must still pay for their crimes before they have a chance to get away."

Ben came up behind me and attempted to comfort me, but I was beyond that. I was full of anger now, determined to end this. Nothing would stop me, not even my own heart. I pushed his hand from my shoulder and continued to get dressed.

"Evie, please. Stop acting so rashly and let _me_ handle this."

"Call the meeting, Ben, otherwise I will personally teleport to each of them and drag them here myself." I passed my belt through its buckle and strained to clasp it shut, realizing that I had put on weight since I last wore my holsters.

Ben, always observant, spoke earnestly. "You're starting to show, sweetheart."

I felt my stomach turning under the pressure of my ill-fitting belt as well as my rattled nerves. I took a deep breath, "I am _not_ an invalid. It hurts when you treat me as one. Excluding a perfectly capable Hero from this fight would just be daft."

He moved closer behind me and placed his arms around me, his hands resting on the faint swell of my womb. "I will _never_ doubt your abilities, love. You're growing a tiny little human in there, and that alone is a feat of great strength." He kissed the side of my face and continued on. "But I still think you should sit this one out."

"I'm sorry, darling, but I will not back down when an entire district is in danger and Logan will be in the thick of it all. The people need me now, they need their Hero Queen and I cannot fail them."

He moved to stand in front of me and he sighed, "Evie, I'm begging you. Think this through."

I slid my jacket on, holstered my pistols and sheathed my daggers. "There's no time, Ben."

I turned toward him and his face was fixed with discontent as he looked down, shaking his head. It hurt me to see him this way, but I had a job to do and he needed to understand that. I placed my hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb. "Please don't worry like this. Everything will be fine. I believe this course of action is the only choice we have now. I'm not doing this to anger you."

He drew me into a tight embrace and kissed me passionately. "I know, love. I don't disagree that it has come down to this. I just wish you would stand down on this one. I love you so much, Evie. You're my world, and I just want you safe."

I did not want to grow overly emotional, but his words struck my heart. I buried my face next to his neck and softly replied, "I love you, Ben. I promise, when this is over I _will_ take things easier."

He nodded against me and held onto me tightly for just a few more precious moments. The time had come to summon our team to the War Room and to take back Industrial once and for all.

* * *

I stood at the map table inside the War Room, impatiently drumming my fingers on the rail. My thoughts kept drifting back to the very real threat that Logan and the people of Bowerstone Industrial now faced. I looked up as the door opened, and to my surprise the first person to arrive was Reaver.

He strode directly over to me and smiled deviously as he quickly bowed his head. "Your Majesty, I must admit, I thought that answering your _personal_ midnight calling would have put me more in the vicinity of your _bed chambers_!"

I nodded with a faint smile of amusement, relieved that at the very least he had not arrived in a foul mood. "Sorry to disappoint you, Reaver...but life is _full_ of disappointment."

"Ah, you needn't teach me anything about _life_, my dear. I do know a thing or two," he quipped.

"Well it is a relief to see you in such high spirits, Reaver. It is good to go into battle with a positive mindset."

He took a step closer, completely invading my personal space, and his gloved fingers tipped my chin up to lock my gaze with his. "And what of _your_ mindset, ma belle?"

Whether you loved him or hated him, you had to hand it to the man. He was bold and always overflowing with confidence. I shamefully found myself regularly entertained by his otherwise unbecoming antics. He was certainly a feast for the eyes, but one's attraction to Reaver could never go much further than that.

"Can't you get your _own_ woman, mate?" Ben said as he came through the doors with Omari. "Your aim is way off on this one, my friend. She's _far_ too good for you," he chuckled.

Reaver turned elegantly to face Ben. "I have no trouble at all with getting my fill of bedfellows, my good man, and I shall have you know that my aim is _never_ anything less than perfect." He grinned as he shook Ben's hand. "But you already knew that."

I cleared my throat. "If you two are quite finished plucking each others strings, we should get down to business. The guards should be here at any moment...and Page-"

"Is here," Page said as she walked through the doors. "I realize I am late to your little party, but had someone told me-"

"Relax, Page," Ben interrupted. "Due to recent events, we were forced to call an emergency meeting. Are you with us, then?"

Page crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She looked at me and nonchalantly bowed her head. "Your Majesty. I am here out of concern for the citizens of Industrial and nothing more."

I nodded, "Thanks for clearing that up, Page. I was worried that the only reason you graced us with your presence was because you've missed us so."

Reaver and Ben both suppressed their amusement at my remark and I thought it best to push on before Page blew a gasket. The royal guardsmen arrived suited up and ready to receive their orders. With everyone save Logan, present, I began running through the finer details of our plan. I gave Ben the floor when it was time to discuss the distribution of our forces. When everyone had come to an understanding, I quickly confirmed our strategy before we dispersed.

"To recap, Page will take one half of our guards through the sewers. They will no doubt be met with great resistance by the recent influx of mercenaries setting up shop in our old hideout. Reaver will be above ground with another unit of guards. He will be in charge of investigating every abandoned factory in the district. Any soldiers assigned to accompany him on this task should be advised that they will be under his command for the duration of this mission. The last unit will accompany Ben, Omari and me to the cesspools. Under no circumstance is anyone to fire upon or strike anyone in restraints. We know they have taken prisoners and it is our goal to bring them out safely. Are there any questions?"

I looked around the room and everyone nodded back at me in agreement. "Good. Then it is time."

The room cleared out and as I moved to follow the rest, Ben and Omari approached me.

"Evelyn," Omari spoke first. "Is there no chance that you will leave this to us and stay here, where you will be safe?"

"There is no chance that I will turn my back on my people. But I do thank you for your concern, my friend. I don't believe that there is anything that the three of us couldn't handle." I said with a smile of assurance.

Ben took my hand in his and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Do not leave our sides, Evie. Please."

I nodded and he drew me into his arms, squeezing me tightly for a few moments, and then the three of us headed out together.

* * *

Logan quietly crept around the dark corner of the warehouse by the docks. He was fortunate enough to have a strong breeze rolling in from the water behind him, masking any sounds that his approach may have caused. With his back to the wall and his head turned toward the yard, he stood silent for a few moments to listen. He could only hear two voices and so determined that this area, at least for the time being, was vulnerable.

Seizing the opportunity, he slowly removed one of his steel bracers and unsheathed his blade. With his weapon readied he tossed his metal bracer out into the openly visible area just next to him, causing a loud, clanking noise. He waited patiently as the footsteps of one of the mercenary guards approached. The very moment that Logan saw the man's torso, he lunged in with a clean strike, running the criminal through with his blade.

As the second guard approached, Logan quickly retrieved his bloodied sword from his first victim and pulled his bleeding body against his just in time for the other attacker to unintentionally stab the already dying man. While his current target leaned back to pull the dagger out of his friend, Logan pushed forward, trapping him underneath the weight of what was now a corpse. He ran his blade through both of the filthy mercenaries, effectively skewering them. He quickly gave his blade a twist before removing it and flicked it through the air to shake off the fresh blood.

He moved to a large stack of crates to listen for his next set of opponents. When he had heard nothing for a few minutes, he peeked carefully around the barrier.

Suddenly the blade of an axe quickly cut him off, smashing through the crate and missing his head by a fraction of an inch. He ducked farther behind the stack as they were quickly being reduced to nothing more than splinters by the mercenary on the other side. With the element of surprise gone, he decided to make his stand as he swept around the other side of the crates with a flourish of his sword.

* * *

**A/N: So we have a shorter chapter than usual. Perhaps that refreshes some and perhaps it miffs a few others (sorry!). It's safe to say that things _will_ significantly pick up now, and this chapter has just set the stage for you all. Please leave me a review with your thoughts! How are you feeling about Logan's solo mission? What do you think may happen with the rest of the team as two separate events play out during the same evening in Industrial? Special thanks in this authors note goes out to the readers. Without you folks, I surely would have given up while writing a few tough chapters so far. Knowing that people are reading and enjoying this makes all the difference. So, please favorite/follow this story and myself if you like what you see, and thank you in advance for your lovely reviews!**

Guest Review Response:  
Kat, thank you so much for the lovely review! _*Puts on best Boston accent*_ It was wicked awesome of you!


	15. The Storm

**A/N: This turned out to be quite long, so hopefully that is a treat for you all. I set out to write two very intense events for Logan, and I let him guide me as I wrote. When all was said and done, I could not bear to cut anything out or split this moving piece in two. I hope you guys enjoy it, I assure you I poured my heart into this one, and it will forever be special to me.**

* * *

- Chapter 15 -

With the skilled flourish of his blade, Logan made blind contact with the mercenary thug's arm. Before the man had time to raise an alarm, Logan impaled him, clutching his shoulder and running him down the full length of his sword. With a scowl on his face, he quickly surveyed the area and saw no one else approaching. He sealed the thug's fate with a sharp twist of his blade before withdrawing his weapon. Logan did not enjoy having to kill. In fact, it only stirred up the painful scars from his past. But on this night, with this purpose, he would show no quarter to anyone standing in his way of finding her.

He rounded the last stack of crates, observing a few strategically placed explosive barrels as he neared the warehouse entrance. He would have to find another way inside, unless he wanted to chance aggravating the unstable explosives. Just as he observed a narrow alley running alongside the building, the large door began to slide open. Quickly, he whipped back around the corner of the stack of crates but not before he took notice of a red explosive barrel sitting just on the other side.

Logan closed his eyes and listened for a moment. Two more thugs made their way outside, and should they discover the corpses of their fallen comrades, things might not end well.

"Oi, whatdya think yer doin'?!" the thug said to his fellow guard. "Yeh can't smoke round here, ye bloody idiot! Tryin' to blow us all up, are ye?"

The other man's grated laugh echoed off the walls. "Oh, shut it, prissy pants! I'll just be duckin' round the corner then since you're so scared o' a little gunpowder."

Logan raised his sword silently, unsure of just what corner the filthy oaf was referring to. He crouched down, just in case, so that he could get a quick jab in on his opponent should he cross his path. Thankfully, he heard the man's footsteps padding down the alley, and now his only decision was whether or not to go right for him or to take care of his friend first.

_Wouldn't want to spoil anyone with mercy tonight._

A careful peek revealed that the thug with a bad habit had conveniently lit up his location with his very own smokestack as he trailed further down the alley. For the first time in a long time, Logan smirked. Now honing in on the sound of the other man lazily shuffling his feet, he slowly removed his other steel bracer and tossed it with precision over the stack that concealed him.

When the less-than-adept thug shuffled up to inspect the item in question, Logan readied himself. Slowly sidestepping around the corner, he saw the man hunched over about to pick up the piece of fallen armor. The fool was practically _welcoming_ his own death. Logan came to stand behind his soon-to-be victim and felt almost unchallenged in striking a man while he was down, so he allowed him to rise with the suspicious item in his hands. As the thug stood up straight, Logan placed his blade flat upon the man's shoulder, and when he turned in a startle, Logan merely pressed his sword inward and the man effectively slit his own throat. As the dying man began to fall, Logan shoved him away from the explosives, keeping himself from being blown up and ensuring his stealth as the body hit the ground.

From the shadows, he peeked inside the open door, puzzled that it revealed a visibly empty warehouse. That boy would pay dearly if his information was wrong.

Sticking to his plan, he followed the wall closely toward the narrow alley, taking a quick glance behind him before turning the corner. The other guard's smokestack puffed into the air, catching the moonlight near the grouping of boxes and barrels which he sat behind. As Logan silently stepped closer, he heard the fool muttering some indecipherable nonsense to himself, leaving him no doubts. He crouched low as he reached the area, staying out of sight to briefly contemplate how he would be sending this man to meet his gods.

Suddenly, he heard the man utter a familiar name, sending a chill down his spine.

"Oh, Miss 'Rina. Yeh smell sweeter than a flower." A soft rustling could be heard as the scumbag sucked in a deep breath.

Unable to restrain himself, Logan slowly started to rise until he could just barely peek over the boxes. He was relieved to see that this man did not have Marina, but he was disturbed to his very core to find the man in possession of a lavender dress, or at least…part of one. _It was hers._

Logan's eyes narrowed, burning into the thug with a ferocious blood-lust that he had not known before. When the filthy man pressed the garment to his face, Logan sprang into action, no longer concerned with calculations and strategy. Now he was seething. They would all pay, and he would not stop until every last drop of their blood was spilled.

He leaped over the small grouping of boxes, driving his blade into the leg of the startled grunt as he landed just before him. Before the man could so much as scream, Logan forcefully shoved the familiar fabric into his open mouth to muffle any noise. He placed his hand firmly against the man's face, keeping him silent and driving his skull painfully into the stone wall behind him.

Now that he had his undivided attention, Logan addressed the mercenary in a low growl. "Where did a filthy piece of scum like you happen upon such a garment?" Knowing he would not receive any verbal answers from the gagged man, he simplified his query. His dark eyes pierced into the man as sharply as his blade had. "_Yes_ or _no_...Will I find the woman who wore this inside?"

The man shook with fear and winced in pain, his eyes darting back and forth in a panic with hopes that backup would arrive. Little did he know, his friends were all dead.

Logan grew impatient as his fist tightened on the hilt of his sword. "If you do _not_ tell me," he began to twist his blade into the muscle of the man's thigh, "I will see to it that your other leg matches this one."

The man writhed underneath Logan's force and quickly nodded his head. Marina was inside and he could only hope that she was still alive and unharmed.

Not wanting to waste one more second on the dirty mongrel, he pulled his blade from his leg and drove the length of it directly under his breastbone and straight up into his chest.

He stood to take off toward the side entrance of the warehouse and a note sitting atop one of the boxes quickly caught his eye, but upon closer inspection he realized it was just an old address he had written to the people, preparing them for war. He gave it no regard as he swiftly took off, leaving the old document to fall to the ground.

Logan approached the smaller entrance from the shadows, leaning just enough to see that there would be no opposition on either side of the doorway. He took a few steps closer, silently peeking his head inside. The warehouse was silent, save for what sounded like chain links scratching against wood from a balcony above. He looked up and saw an elevator shaft with the lift parked at its highest stop.

He quickly ascended the first set of steps and got a better view of the room, where he still saw no signs of the enemy. But that could quickly change. A greater sense of urgency took over when he heard a muffled cry, and he climbed to the highest landing, which was full of large boxes branded by Reaver Industries.

His gaze darted over to the open lift, and much to his relief—and horror—he saw Marina, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Most of her attire had been ripped from her by the monsters who held her captive, and his stomach turned at the thought of them so much as touching her. He sheathed his sword as he ran toward her, reaching first for her face as it pained him to see one of her airways blocked. Marina, unable to see or speak, began kicking fiercely at Logan with both of her shackled legs.

Logan quickly realized that he was frightening her, and so he stopped to speak calmly next to her ear. "Miss Engel, you are safe. Please allow me free you from these bindings. I will not hurt you."

Instantly recognizing the sound of his voice, Marina nodded and her resistance fell. Tears began spilling down her porcelain cheeks from under her blindfold. She was overwhelmed that he had come for her.

He quickly freed her mouth from the gag that they so crudely tied around her fragile face. The very moment she was able to speak, she whispered softly, "Logan..."

He fought back the urge to touch her any more than was necessary to free her. Once she was freed and everything was safe again in Industrial, she would have a new life. A better life. And someone as pure of heart as she deserved better than just a shell of a man, hollowed of all but the dark scars which his descent left behind.

His eyes fixed on her face as he slowly raised her blindfold, revealing her deep, dark eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled through her tears, whispering, "Thank you."

Logan closed his eyes and firmly nodded back to her, unable to lock into her magnetic gaze any longer. He quickly looked down to her wrist and ankle bindings, trying his best not to inappropriately linger too long on any of her exposed skin. It pained him to look upon her in such a way. As he turned her wrist to get a better look, he saw that he would need a key to free her.

He quickly stood and unhitched his chest plate, depositing it softly next to her, careful not to make a loud noise. With his chest armor removed, he could now easily reach the fastenings to his cape, and he swiftly pulled the garment off. He crouched down in front of Marina and wrapped it around her as he assured her, "I must briefly leave you but I _will_ find the key, I promise."

Marina's eyes widened in fear as she glanced over Logan's shoulder. He turned as she gasped and found a towering behemoth of a man standing before him. He appeared to be one of the bosses of this whole operation, and he had clearly used Marina as bait.

"Tell ya what, you royal _scum_, hows about you try and _take_ the key!" The very large, muscle-bound man held the key in plain sight as it dangled from a chain around his thick neck.

In an instant, the oaf swung his large, spiked mace at Logan's head. Logan ducked and rolled toward the other side of the platform, drawing the attacks away from Marina. His sword was unsheathed and at the ready before he came back up to his feet.

With a look of fury and disdain, Logan seethed at his attacker. "The key..._and your life_. I shall gladly be taking _both_." With a quick flourish, he set the pace as he caught the shin of the man with the edge of his sword. The boss countered with a powerful swing of his mace, and Logan ducked under it again. Realizing that the heavy, slow weapon was easily dodged by the surprisingly skilled Prince, the large man hurled it at him while he unsheathed two smaller blades. Logan easily dodged the airborne mace but he was forced to quickly shift gears as his opponent changed weapons.

He held his sword up in a guarded stance and let his attacker make the first move. The boss slashed one blade toward his face and the other aimed lower. Logan, forced to protect his head, raised his sword to deflect one attack and the other man's secondary blade sliced across his offhand wrist, where his armor had once been. It was a quick reminder that he was vulnerable and he needed to put an end to this encounter before his opponent got another opening.

He disregarded the burning in his wrist and lunged forward, nicking the man in the belly before he had a chance to retreat. The filthy mercenary boss was larger, but he was also much slower and far clumsier than Logan had imagined. He used this to his advantage, allowing the oaf to counter, but as soon as the man raised his knives, Logan rolled under to rise up behind him. When the boss turned quickly to face him again, Logan slowly walked backwards until he stood at the edge of the platform.

Marina, having seen the whole fight unfold, shook violently inside her bindings.

Logan locked eyes with the object of his blood-lust. Grinning at the man, he carefully positioned his sword in front of him, holding it in mid-air in a curious position. This confused the boss, and he stood dumbfounded for a moment. Taking full advantage of the man's confusion, Logan quickly opened his hand and dropped his sword to the ground, purposefully. While Marina gasped in horror, he stood vulnerable, armorless and weaponless, equipped only with a grin of challenge.

The boss laughed out loud as he began to charge Logan. The moment he neared an arms length away, the Prince kicked up the hilt of his sword, promptly catching it in his grasp. In one fluid motion, he drove the blade through the charging man's midsection and followed his momentum as he turned with him. His other hand latched onto the key around the boss's neck and as the man went over the edge of the platform, Logan twisted his blade and snapped the chain from his neck.

As the large carcass of the falling man crashed loudly through a stack of crates, Logan rushed to Marina with the key to quickly free her from her shackles. He scooped up his chest plate and quickly threw it back on just in case they were met with more opposition. Looking down, he extended his arm to Marina. "Are you injured, Miss Engel? Can you walk?"

Marina looked up at his bleeding forearm and pushed back his sleeve to try and get a closer look. "I can walk, Logan..._you_ are injured."

He helped her up and gave her his other arm, not wanting her to dwell on his cut. "It is nothing. We must make haste for I do not know how long this area will remain clear."

Logan led Marina out the side entrance of the warehouse and together they ducked down a second alleyway that led straight into the canals. Before they emerged into the center of town, he turned to her and tied his cape around her waist to cover her exposed legs. He was a bit rough with his approach, but he needed to be. Touching her rattled him to the core and it tested every last ounce of his strength to keep his protective walls up around her. "I am sorry, Miss Engel, it's just...there may be people still about town."

Marina looked up at the tall Prince with admiration and gratitude. "I thank you for the makeshift dress, Logan, but I must ask that you start calling me by my first name."

He had said her name what felt like a thousand times before, if only in his thoughts. But saying it to _her_ felt different, somehow...more intimate. He wanted desperately to try it on for size, but he could not lead the innocent woman to believe that they could be anything more.

He silently nodded at her, grabbing her hand and ushering her out onto the road. As he turned the corner to lead them back into Bowerstone Market, she stopped him with a gentle tug. "I live across the bridge, down past the pub. We're going the wrong way, Logan."

He gently tugged her back in the direction they were headed, shaking his head. "You will be staying at the castle until things have been taken care of here. It is far too dangerous and I will not change my mind on this."

Marina thought first to protest, but after his protective sentiments settled in, she smiled. After a few silent minutes passed and they found themselves passing through the threshold that separated the Industrial and Market districts, she stopped and turned to him. "_Why_ did you come back for me?"

Logan furrowed his brow and pressed his lips together, almost angrily. "This is not the time or place, Miss Engel. Now, if you please..." He held his arm out and waited impatiently for her to proceed.

She tried not to feel hurt each time he dismissed her kindness or spoke harshly toward her. She wished to the Light that he could realize that her heart had fallen for his, despite his every effort to cloak it behind the walls of his doubt. But she could not give up. If it took her a lifetime to break through brick by brick, that was what she would do...because she instinctively and unconditionally loved him, from the moment she first saw him, she had sensed his true self.

* * *

They arrived to find a very quiet castle, and Logan assumed everyone to be in bed, given the hour. He escorted Marina to the guest quarters and knocked on Helena's door.

When the young lady-in-waiting answered, he brought Marina forward. "Helena, I do apologize for waking you but I need you to help Miss Engel here into a guest room and provide her with some clothing and anything else she requires."

Helena quickly bowed her head and opened the door fully. "Yes, Your Highness, of course."

Logan turned on his heel, having left Marina in the care of the capable maid, but before he could step too far away, Helena interrupted. "Sir, I also thought you might like to know that everyone has left."

He quickly turned back, visibly struck by the news. "How long have they been gone?"

"Nearly as long as you, Sir. The lot of them left about four hours ago."

Logan ran a hand nervously through his hair, sighing. "And Evelyn?"

Helena looked down, nodding. "Gone too, Sir."

Without another word, Logan stormed off, leaving the two women behind him.

Helena looked at the other woman and tried to project a calming smile. "It'll be fine, Miss. Now let's get you some fresh clothes and a nice warm bath, alright?"

Marina quickly responded, "Please, I require only a basin and some bandages. He is injured and his wound needs tending. Will you help me?"

Helena smiled knowingly, "Of course I will, Miss."

* * *

Logan paced back and forth in his chambers, fuming with anger. He knew that since they had been gone so long, it would only be a detriment to rush back in to join them now.

_Damn it_.

He removed his chest plate and hurled it into one of the armored statues, creating a disturbingly loud clash, but he did not care. He took off his sword and carelessly tossed it across the floor. His heart pounded violently within the walls of his chest and his hands clenched tightly into fists as he raised them to his forehead.

_The woman had no business showing him kindness and affection. It drove him mad._

As he continued his furious pace, he began to wonder just what angered him more. He had known that Evelyn was undoubtedly safe with her protectors in addition to the royal guards. So what was it, then?

He walked toward his fireplace mantle, pondering all of the horrible things that those bastards could have done to Marina while they held her captive. He flinched when the thought of just how her clothing came to be shredded entered his mind. His face flushed with heat and he grabbed a glass ornament from his mantle, quickly hurling it across the room. As it shattered against a bookcase, there was a loud bang at the door, no doubt one of the guards checking up on the noise.

He quickly made his way to the door to get rid of the annoyance, but when he opened it, he was thrown off-balance by _her_. There she stood, in the same shredded attire that he brought her home wearing. Under one arm, she held a basin, and in the other she carried bandages and a pitcher of warm water. He was speechless and frozen, and he could not bear that she could so easily shake him in such a way.

"Please let me in, Logan. That wound needs cleaning, and I can help." Marina pleaded.

Logan turned away from her, walking back into the room without a word as he left the door hanging open. Marina let herself in and immediately noticed the scattered mess but knew better than to inquire about it. She sat on the chaise, placed the basin down and filled it with water. Looking up at him expectantly, she held out her hand and waited for his forearm.

He reluctantly placed his injured arm in her hand and looked away, almost with shame. She closed her hand around his to beckon him down into the seat. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, resisting her pull and trying hard not to scold her for touching him so boldly. Did she not know how her touch pained him?

"It would be much easier if you would please sit down, Logan. I could work faster and-"

He cut her off with a snarl. "Since _when_ have you deemed it appropriate to call me by my forename?"

She looked down for a moment, taking a breath. Then without fear of retribution, she responded softly, "Since you came back for me...and made me sure of the direction in which my heart points."

Logan snapped his hand back from hers and took a step forward. He placed two fingers under her delicate chin and turned her gaze up to meet his furious glare. She needed to see that there was nothing here to love, _she had to_. "Your heart betrays you. Stop this now, for your own sake." He pulled his hand back and sat down, extending his injured arm back to her.

Marina silently cleaned his wound, thankful that the cut was not very deep. As she squeezed water over the area, Logan tried to mask his wincing. She knew that what she was doing must have stung, and so when she finished irrigating the wound, she gently placed her arm under his and lifted it toward her face. Looking up, she observed that Logan was not resisting, so she leaned forward and blew onto his cut to cool the stinging.

His eyes lazily closed as he sighed in relief. He fought so hard to get a grip back onto his reality. Her touch was dizzying him, swaying him away from his better judgment. She made him drunk on emotions that he thought he'd buried years ago. The soothing feel of her breath on his wet skin turned into an excruciating pain that he forced himself to endure as she wrapped his arm with a clean bandage. The gentleness of her touch and the proximity of her body to his was rocking the very foundation he stood upon.

She secured his wrapping and began to slowly stroke his arm. His body trembled as his heart engaged his mind in a fierce battle. He snatched his hand back, sending the basin between them crashing to the floor and Marina jumped in her seat. He stood quickly and turned away from her. Perhaps now he had scared her enough to see how foolish she was being.

Through gritted teeth, he said in a low growl, "I think it's best that you leave now."

Marina stood, visibly shaken but determined. "Why did you come back for me?"

He did not turn to face her; instead he thought she might get the message if he repeated himself with a more threatening tone. "I'm ordering you to leave...now."

She gulped and boldly took a few steps toward him, as a few tears spilled forth in response to his abrasiveness. "_Why_ did you come back for me, Logan?"

Stupid woman. Disobeying a direct order, nay _TWO_ direct orders from her Prince? He quickly boiled over, whipping around and putting his face closely up to hers, making sure she could not escape the anger in his eyes as it burned into hers.

He raised his voice as loudly as he could. He did not care who could hear him. He only cared that his message would finally sink into this senseless woman. "I've ordered you out of my chambers, ordered you to _stop_ using my name, and I will not order you again to stop this behavior at _once_!"

She tried so hard to stand strong against his outburst, but she could only look down and weep. She did not cry for how he treated her, she cried at the thought of how much pain he held inside that made him act out this way. Holding her face in her hands, she tried to regain her composure.

Logan placed his hands on his hips, still looking down at her. "Now that you have seen what I am inside, what I am capable of...Now you must go. Do _not_ make me force you."

Marina looked up at him through the haze of her tears, and she tilted her head in question. "I have seen nothing more than an animal showing me its teeth in defense. I have yet to see inside your heart, Logan, but I will die trying before I give up...that much I can promise you."

He marched over to the door and she followed. When he opened it, she quickly closed it and stood with her back against it to confront him. "Please, Logan. Tell me why."

His body began shaking as a violent storm raged inside of him. He neared his breaking point as his heart pounded violently against the very walls he so painstakingly built. Through a clenched jaw, he snarled, "LEAVE."

She pressed her back firmly into the door and shook her head. "I will _not_."

He took a step closer, preparing himself to physically remove her presence from the room. He could no longer bear it. He stood towering over her, and she looked up at him as fresh tears freely cascaded down her blushed cheeks. He could not stand to watch her cry. The storm inside of him began churning more violently. He wanted so badly to wipe those tears from her soft cheeks, but he could not endure touching her. He needed something, anything for his hands to do but touch her. His rage boiled over and suddenly both of his hands slammed into the door on either side of her.

Seething and hyperventilating, he raised his voice once more, "I will _hurt_ you." One last ditch effort to scare the woman away before the agony of his inner battle rendered him too weak.

Marina stepped into him, cupping his face in her hands. "I know that's not true."

He weakened against her touch, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of desperation. He leaned forward into her as he supported himself with his hands still firmly planted against the door. He had not been touched with such affection in a great many years. He lolled slightly back and forth as his body wavered from the battle within. "Why must you _persist_?" He growled.

She drew in a breath, ready to bare her heart to him in this small window that presented itself. "When I have the good fortune to look into your eyes, I see a man who believes that he is irreparably damaged by his actions and experiences. But more than that…I see a strong, stubborn man who is more than capable of rising above the ashes of his past, of being greater than anything he has ever imagined. And that man, Logan, is well worth loving."

In one swift move he wrapped his arms around her, pushing her between the force of his body and the door. Without thinking, he crushed his lips against hers. His actions were betraying his better judgment and the moment he tasted her lips he was in agony for her. How could he take her when she believed he was something he was not? Despite the forcefulness of his advance, he felt her arms wrap around his waist in approval. As quickly as he moved in, he retreated, gasping for air. "No, Marina. I cannot."

Her beautiful face lit up with a smile as she placed her hands at his belt, pulling him back in. "You said my name."

He shook his head slowly, trying to convince himself not to do this. But as she slowly inched him forward, a fire burned inside of him and it was only fueled by his raging storm. He scooped her up with no amount of gentleness, wrapping her legs around him and pressing her back into the door. To his shock, she pulled his face into hers for another kiss. The taste of her lips and the feeling of her body wrapped around him sent him into a frenzy. Quickly, his mind caught up with his actions.

_NO. She deserves better than to be ravished by a soulless monster._

He pushed himself away with great force, dropping her to her feet. He looked her up and down, again seeing that she still wore her torn garments and his cape. His heart sunk as she stepped back toward him. His strength was fading and she would not give up.

Marina ran her fingers through his hair, giving him a relaxing sensation he had not felt in what seemed like a lifetime. "Please..." She leaned her body into his and looked up at him with a burning need in her eyes. "Take me, Logan. I'm yours. I have _been_ yours."

Before he could intercept himself, he began ripping the clothes from her body. The shredded garments only served as a reminder that someone else could have hurt her. Touched her. He leaned in to kiss the delicate skin of her neck, savoring every inch as he finally got to taste what he once could only admire from afar.

She made quick work of his belts as he shucked off his boots. Hesitantly, he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing a road map of scars. She looked up and down his torso, then back up into his eyes. He had never before exposed his scars to anyone, and it left him feeling extremely vulnerable.

Slowly, she began tracing the faintly raised markings while still holding his gaze. When he closed his eyes she looked back to her trailing fingers, studying all of his intricate markings as she pondered the painful story behind each one. Leaning forward, she began to softly kiss each scar she found, and he ran his fingers through her hair as he let out a faint moan.

The storm inside of him was waning and surging, and every moment he was fighting for control. As much as he trusted her, he could not bear to feel this vulnerable. This level of intimacy was like bittersweet agony. He was not ready to surrender his cold, calloused heart, nor did he wish it awakened. She wanted him to take her, _and take her he would_.

He quickly finished unbuttoning his pants and they began to fall, clinging along the taut sinew of his groin. He reached down with both hands and tore her knickers away at the sides. With her body now fully bared before him, he lifted her back up. He could not allow his eyes to linger over her breathtaking form for too long, or his heart might betray his lust.

Marina wrapped her legs tightly around him, pressing her warm skin against his. He crushed his lips back into hers as the pair found a wall to steady them. He pushed down and stepped out of his pants and she gasped in delight as the rigid source of his arousal pressed against her. He moved his lips back down to her neck and nibbled into the sensitive flesh, dragging his teeth across her fresh goosebumps. Then, with his mouth pressed up to the shell of her ear, he groaned, "You are _sure_ this is what you want?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him softly as she shifted her hips to point him into her slick, heated entrance. "Yes," she said under her breath. "_Yes_, Logan."

He cupped her backside, and his fingers bit into her tender flesh as he pushed inside of her. She moaned gently against his neck as she adjusted to him. He buried himself inside her, and when his hips finally met hers, he paused and his face fixed with torment. He felt as if he'd died and gone to the Light, being enveloped in her warmth and love. His body shook under the forces of his inner struggle, and he failed to suppress a groan of pure agony as he found himself enraptured by this blissful feeling.

Seeing his pained expression, she began stroking the side of his face while looking at him with nothing but pure adoration. The storm within him surged in response to her loving conveyance and he drove into her forcefully as he kissed her, ferociously sweeping his tongue inside her mouth. She held on to him tightly and cried out at every thrust, allowing him his aggressiveness. His hand slammed into the wall as a desperate cry left his lips. Fearing he had both hurt and scared her, he stilled his hips and looked back at her with regret.

She cradled his face in her delicate hands and looked deeply into his eyes as the calm of his storm settled in.

He said breathlessly, "I don't want to...hurt you...Marina, I-"

She softly smiled. "Please, _don't_ stop now."

He swiftly carried Marina over to his bed and climbed on top of her. She wrapped her legs back around him and tangled her fingers in his hair as he plunged himself back into her depths. Her heart was alight with overwhelming happiness. She was finally baring her heart, body and soul to the man that she loved. She soon found herself no longer able to hold back as she arched her hips into him and he drove her closer to her end. She struggled to catch her breath and as her peak neared she whispered, "_I love you, Logan,_" before she came undone beneath him.

Her words struck his heart harder than the sharpest of blades. His battered heart began to swell as he looked down at her. Her face...her cries of passion...it was almost too much. With a new-found strength he tried to defend the broken bits of wall that remained around his vulnerable heart. He pinned her hands above her head with one arm, and his injured arm gripped at her hip, holding her steady against his driving force. After a few moments, he looked back at her, and despite his roughness she still looked lovingly into his eyes, filling him with inner peace.

His heart raced uncontrollably...for _her._ He could no longer stop it and he no longer wished to. Surrender was the only way to free himself of this torment. He gently tucked his arms underneath her and held her so tightly against him that he forced the air from her lungs. He buried his face next to hers and his pace quickened as he cried out in blissful agony, flooding himself into her.

They both lay breathless as they drifted back into themselves, neither one quite certain what the other was thinking. Logan heaved a great breath and rolled onto his back, bringing Marina with him. He could not bring himself to say the words that she did, but he could no longer deny his deep feelings for her.

He pulled a blanket over them and quietly watched her drift to sleep on his chest. Exhausted from his fiercely fought battles both in Industrial and in his heart, he effortlessly and peacefully drifted away to sleep along with her.

* * *

**A/N: That was a workout. Channeling Logan for as long as it took to get this done was both amazingly fun and incredibly taxing. This one turned out to be my longest yet, but it went where it needed to go. I just let Logan guide me through, and I hope to the Light that you all enjoyed this one. This will be a chapter I always hold dear to my heart. I'm happy to just see the hit counters of people reading my stuff, but it sure would be awesome to get ****feedback**** on a pivotal chapter like this. So, please take a moment and comment below with your thoughts! Don't forget, the second half of the battle will be revealed in Chapter 16. We're not done with those mercenaries yet! (But Logan did a good number on the ones guarding Marina, did he not?) Please don't forget to follow/favorite this story and myself should you like what you see, and I will chat with you all again after the next installment!**


	16. Blood Price

**Warning: This chapter contains some scenes of graphic content.  
**_(Note: This was written while listening to the Inception Soundtrack song "Time" on loop, and I highly recommend it as the score to this chapter.)_

* * *

-Chapter 16 -

We made our approach into Bowerstone Industrial from the Old Quarter. Standing just outside, we formed our teams and quickly confirmed our objectives. I could not be sure where Logan was or if he had alerted the mercenary gang, and that left me feeling very unsettled. We had to move quickly while we still had the cover of night, and I had to put aside my worries in order to lead this carefully orchestrated plan.

Reaver was the first to step forward as our final groupings were set. Speaking in a hushed tone, as we all did, he approached me. "Your Majesty, I _hardly_ need accompaniment. I know this city far better than anyone here, and sending protection with me would simply be a waste. Take them with you, or better yet, send them with _Page_ over there." He glanced back to the rebel, flashing her a wicked grin. "She's bound to need the extra help, and she knows from her own failed attempt that I am simply impenetrable...well, at least to any _unwelcome_ advances."

Page stormed forward but I quickly put my hand up. We could not afford to create a scene and we were already working against the clock. "Page, this is not the time. Reaver, very well. Go on ahead, but please remember that their prisoners are not to be harmed."

With a quick nod, the rogue took off almost happily to his assignment. I turned to a slightly more irritated Page next, and for sake of this mission, tried to summon forth my most polite tone. "Page, take Reaver's group of guards with you. We will be limited by space where we must go, and you may be able to cover more ground faster with extra men."

Page nodded, stone-faced. "Very well, Your Majesty. I will put them to good use and organize an assault from multiple entry points." She turned her attention to Ben, her eyes softening, "Take care of yourself out there."

Ben smiled at me as I fought to keep a straight face. Seeing the woman treat him with such endearment after everything she'd done before was just..._comical_. We both knew that she did not truly care for him; she only vied for his affections because they were directed elsewhere now. Ben patted her firmly on the back. "Right, then Page. But no need to worry about my safety. I have a lovely Hero fighting alongside me."

Page took off toward the sewer entrance with her large regiment of guards, leaving just us with a few guards for backup. I turned to Omari and wrapped my arms around him and softly said, "Thank you for fighting with us. You are a true friend and I will not forget this."

Omari returned my embrace. "Your friendship has been a gift, Evelyn. _I_ should thank _you_."

Ben put a hand on Omari's shoulder. "Alright mate, unhand my woman."

I turned to Ben. He smiled despite the clear apprehension in his eyes as he scooped me into his arms. "Evie don't leave my side...and don't go being a hero," he grinned and pressed his lips softly to mine.

I deepened the kiss for a few precious moments before breaking away and taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

Reaver made quick work of the straggling mercenary thugs in the first abandoned factory. He made his way through the shadows to his final stop and heard quite a bit of movement from outside the door. He grinned as he calculated in his mind how many human targets he would have the pleasure of dispatching in this building. This was _his_ city, _his_ industry, and these vermin had long worn out their welcome.

There were roughly a dozen of the filth mongers inside, clearly trying to move quickly as it was now apparent to them that they were under attack and being flushed from the region. He reached into his holsters, gripping a pistol in each hand.

Ever the showman, he kicked in the door and strode right into the thick of thugs. They were in the middle of shoving around some Reaver Industries marked crates, setting up explosives, and gearing themselves for battle.

Reaver looked around the room with a wicked grin from ear to ear. "Now boys, hasn't anyone taught you that it is horribly impolite to touch that which does not belong to you?" The men stood dumbfounded for a few moments before one thug behind Reaver dared to reach for his weapon. As if he had eyes in the back of his head, the industrialist threw his left arm over his right shoulder and fired one precise shot. His target quickly fell to the floor, never being able to so much as draw his weapon before meeting his end.

"Oi! You killed Percy!" shouted one of the mercenaries from the platform above. "How _dare_ you! Get 'em boys!"

Reaver threw his head back and laughed maniacally as he effortlessly picked off any thug that so much as budged in response to their boss's request. With only four men remaining frozen where they stood, the mouthy one included, Reaver announced, "You've all been such entertaining guests in my house, but I'm afraid our exciting little party has come to an end." Held his pistols back out to either side of him.

"No! Wait, will ye?" shouted one of the mongrels to his left as he held his hands up in surrender.

Reaver looked at the pathetic little man and smiled. "Now why would I do _that_ when I have another, much more _arousing_, party awaiting me elsewhere?" He shot the man standing next to the coward directly between the eyes, enjoying the reaction it produced.

"P-Please sir, I'm not like the rest of 'em!" the man begged.

Reaver fired one more shot into the thug to his right, sending him falling back through a stack of boxes. He looked back at the coward and said in an amused tone, "Clearly. You're _far_ more pathetic. So why not earn my good favor and kill your boss there? Do it and I shall set you free."

The thug hesitantly reached for his gun as he looked up to his boss. The moment he pointed it upward, his superior shot him three times in the chest. Reaver smirked as he took pleasure in placing one final bullet between dirty eyes of the last man standing. "Too easy."

* * *

We had finally made it to the entrance of the Cesspools. The house where the trap door was located was still abandoned, and just as filthy as I remembered. We made our way down and Ben instructed our guards to maintain a defensive formation around us. This was not my first time here, however. This was the very same pit of filth where I escorted Elliot back to Linda.

The mercenary gangsters were far less skilled than I would have ever predicted, and there were many of them waiting for us. They went down easily to our forces, and we deduced that they must have been new recruits in the gang's recent efforts to grow in numbers. There was no other explanation for their overall weakness and ineptitude.

We made our way down through the disgusting tunnels and the smell quickly became a bit too overwhelming for me. As my men continued forward, I ducked off to the side and tried my best to discreetly retch into a nearby barrel. I had failed at that, however. When I looked up with a glistening pale face, they were all staring at me. Ben rushed to my side and gave me some water. "Alright, love?"

I took a generous mouthful, swished and spit with no inclination to act ladylike. "I'm fine. Let's keep moving."

We navigated through some more narrow hallways with steam pipes and valves. It was hot, murky, and the vile smell was constantly testing the strength of my stomach. After a few hundred yards, the steamy corridor opened up into a more cavernous room. I had remembered fighting through a great many hobbes down here as Elliot cowered in fear, but now it was eerily silent.

Omari looked at us and said quietly, "I hear water, up ahead."

I knew exactly where we were headed. I nodded to Omari and pointed onward silently as our guards kept in tight formation. We made it into the cavern with no opposition, but then we immediately heard the muffled moans of a man. Then, out from a darkened crevasse came a very large muscle-bound mercenary holding a prisoner. My men raised their firearms and I summoned a ball of crackling electricity in my hand.

The gangster held a large hunting knife to the prisoner's throat. "Lookin' for _this _are ya, little lady?"

Ben cocked the hammer of his pistol and I asked my men to hold their fire. I did not doubt his skill. I knew very well that he would place a bullet between the man's eyes before he had a chance to cut into his hostage, but I needed to know if we had just possibly found the head of the organization.

I smirked at the arrogant bastard and dropped my spell into the waters surrounding him. Over the years I had refined my Will to only harm the souls of my enemies. Now the waters were electrified with my magic and he had nowhere to go. "Actually I am quite pleased to find _you_. Would you happen to be the man in charge of orchestrating this gang's pathetic attempt at an uprising?"

The man laughed back at me. "I'll gladly tell ya...but only because none of ya will be makin' it outta here alive, see." He tightened his grip on his captive, pressing his knife firmly against the man's flesh. "I _am_ the man in charge, and maybe if ya showed a bit more respect, ya _bloody bitch_-"

Ben opened fire, placing a bullet in the man's knife-wielding wrist. The knife clattered to the ground and the mercenary fell sideways into the water, convulsing for a few moments until he floated still at the surface. I turned to Ben and raised my brow in amusement. "Did I not say to hold fire? Perhaps _I_ wanted a go."

Ben holstered his weapon, his jaw tightened with disdain. "Why do you think I shot him in the wrist, love? A bullet between the eyes would be too quick and painless for that son of a bitch. I did make sure he still died by _your_ magic."

I cupped the side of his face and he immediately relaxed. "Thank you, Ben." I smiled at him before turning to the prisoner.

His hands were bound but he had already removed his blindfold and gag. "I'm fine," he hollered across. "I'd take no issue in coming across to you all, except...well I'd really rather not end up like my former employer."

"WHAT?!" Ben raised his weapon and the rest of my men followed his lead.

"STOP! Guns down, _all _of you!" I shouted in protest before quickly looking back at the prisoner. "..._Jack_?"

He looked puzzled, tilting his head. "Yes...how did you-"

"Please come quickly," I interjected. "This water will not harm you. You must trust me," I assured him.

"Al-Alright...but I am not sure how well I can swim with these shackles," he said.

Ben pointed his pistol back at the man. "Hold out your hands, lad."

Jack shook his head adamantly. "No way. I'd rather take my chances swimming with them, thank you very-"

"I'm not the biggest fan of mercenaries," Ben cocked the hammer, "...and I _don't_ ask twice."

Hesitantly, he held out his hands and flinched as Ben quickly separated his shackled hands with one finely placed bullet. He quickly swam across to us and as we regrouped, I handed him one of my daggers. "I hear you're rather good with a blade," I grinned.

"Evie, what in the Light?! Putting a weapon in the hands of the _enemy_?" Ben asked in exasperation.

"Relax," I said confidently. "If he _were_ our enemy he would be very much like his boss floating over there." I pointed back at the former head of the mercenary gang. "No, _he_ made it across my harmful magic unscathed. His intentions are pure, of this I am certain."

Jack's eyes widened. "You told me to trust you! How did you know I wouldn't-"

"Because I trust your sister, Jack. Now, we _must_ be moving," I said without elaboration, knowing that this was neither the time nor the place to fill him in on the news of Marina's abduction.

While we were making our way back through the muck, Jack stopped in his tracks and put a hand up. When the rest of us came to a halt behind him, he turned to me and whispered, "Just ahead there…" He pointed to a crevice in a thin stone wall. "On the other side of that wall is a well concealed room that we—_they_—use often. It'd be the perfect place to hide for an ambush."

Ben chimed in, "Well, then. Let's not waste any time flushing the filthy buggers out." He turned to me. "Evie, I'm going to need a bit of your force push spell, love." He pointed ahead to an explosive barrel that sat just across the hall from the concealed room.

I nodded, knowing exactly what he wished to do. Ben and I moved to the front of the group and he drew his pistol as I held out my hands and readied my spell. He looked over to me and whispered, "Gently, sweetheart. We don't want to blow our load early."

I smiled and hushed him. My expression grew more focused as I delicately channeled enough of my force spell to manipulate the barrel's location. Ben was aimed and ready as I softly slid the combustible in front of the crevice in the wall. With the explosive in place, I slowly lowered my hands. With one arm, he tucked me quickly behind him and took his shot with the other.

The wall blew open in a loud, fiery boom, which was thankfully a safe distance away. It was immediately apparent that we'd intercepted the staged ambush when a great number of thugs came spilling out. As they ran blindly through the smoke and flames, flailing their arms in terror, my men raised their weapons and picked off every last one.

I placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Thank you." It was highly likely that he had just saved our lives.

* * *

When we finally reached the narrow steam-pipe-lined corridor, I knew that we were close. The familiar pungent smell hit my sensitive nose again and I did my very best to endure it, knowing that we should be out in a matter of minutes. Ben ordered two guards to lead our final approach while the rest remained behind us.

When we approached the doorway back to the entrance, I was briefly reminded of the decision that I had been forced to make in this very spot when Elliot asked me if he should leave Linda. I cracked a smile, realizing how thankful I was to have made the right choice. I could not imagine a different life now.

My reminiscence was cut short when one of our guards tripped through the threshold of the door. Suddenly there was an earthshaking boom and I felt a sharp, painful blow to my chest. My back crashed into what felt like a stone wall before my body met the ground with great impact and the air was forced from my lungs.

I felt numb and heavy, unable to move...unable to breathe. I could not hear anything but distant muffled voices crying out. It was as if I were submerged under water. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I began to feel a pain growing up my spine, shooting up toward my head and then radiating through my body. I tried to raise a hand for help, but I could not lift my arm from the ground.

_I…want out._

As the pain surged through my body like a lightning bolt, I tried again to cry out. I heard the muffled voices, closer this time, and my body began to shiver uncontrollably. I had no voice. No air. No strength. Panic began setting in, and my heart pounded so hard I felt my veins throbbing under its force.

I lay face down against the cold stone floor. I tried to pry my eyes open, but I couldn't see anything through the dust and particles clinging abrasively to them. I had lost all sense of direction, and while my insides felt as if they were still falling, I felt an overpowering weight pressing the shell of my body into the ground. I managed a faint groan through my gritted teeth, and it was then that I began to hear the sounds of my own cries.

Slowly regaining a sparse level of awareness, I tried to move, realizing that we had all just been in close proximity of an explosion. I sucked in a deep, painful breath, and cried out hoarsely. If _I_ had been hit this hard..._gods_. Ben…and the rest of my team. They could all be dead. My body shook more violently under the power of my cries. _I needed him_.

"B-Ben!"

I tried to push myself up again and fell quickly back down to the ground, calling Ben's name once more as the air left me. As soon as I heard his voice calling out for me, I knew that he was safe, and I let myself sink limply back to the ground.

"EVIE!"

I felt my body being pulled onto someone and another jolt of pain shot through me. I looked up and saw Omari as he cradled my head in his arms. I grimaced as the pain set in and my senses began to return more noticeably. Ben's face moved into my blurred field of vision, his eyes glazed over and his brow knitted with worry. I tried to speak but I could only manage to grunt through tightened lips as I shivered. Ben stroked the side of my face and kissed me on the forehead. "You're gonna be alright, love. I've got you."

He reached into his pack and I felt a vial being pressed to my lips, but I could not still my shaking to accept it. Omari's hands firmly held either side of my face and the liquid was poured quickly into my mouth. I choked and coughed, causing a sharp pain, and when they raised another vial to my lips I shook my head in protest. Omari loosened his grip and began gently stroking the sides of my face. As soon as I relaxed, I felt my head being lifted slightly and another potion was poured into me.

I heard Jack out of my right ear; he must have been close beside me.

"Let me help, General. I was a field medic in the army."

"I'd welcome the extra help, mate, but you'd damn well better be gentle with her."

I felt my garments being ripped open and I cried out, unable to understand what was happening to me. The hands that began to touch me were not Ben's, and I looked up at him, silently pleading for help. Ben lowered his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes as he softly hushed me.

I bit down on my lip as the unfamiliar hands investigated my painful injuries.

"She's got a fractured wrist, General…a few bruised, possibly broken, ribs. She may have suffered a concussion as well, but all of her reflexes are intact, and she _is_ conscious. I think we're in the clear for now, but we should move her quickly, sir."

I suddenly began to shake and Ben sat up quickly. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at my body in confusion. I saw my arm as he held it up, and the blue glow of my will was convulsing through my flesh, flickering up and down my body.

_Please. Gods…NO._

I instinctively knew what was happening to me, and it broke my heart to know that Ben would have to watch.

He looked down at me as I shook uncontrollably, and for the first time ever, I saw fear in his eyes. "Evie?"

Hot tears ran fast down my face as I fought to form the words, "I'm s-sorry Ben..."

Will flares could only mean that my Will had self-activated as my body struggled to protect itself…and my baby. I winced as I felt a sudden pain low in my abdomen, and as if I were trapped inside a living nightmare, I felt it happen. My muscles contracted so violently, I gasped for air.

"Is…is she _pregnant_, General?" Jack asked in an alarmed tone.

A warm sensation was spreading down my legs as a sickening feeling rose up through my belly. This was really happening, and I was powerless to stop it.

"What-"

When Ben abruptly stopped, I knew that he had seen. I cried out, struggling to squirm away from the blood…away from the sensation of bleeding from the place that once safely held our child.

"Oh, _no_…No, no no…" Ben groaned.

The sound of his pain struck my heart. A surge of strength took over and I began trying to kick more violently away from the place where I bled. The three men quickly restrained me, and all I could do was cry out in anguish.

I felt another intense muscle contraction low in my belly, and as I continued to spill my blood, a dizzying feeling took over me.

I faintly heard Jack, as if I were falling away from the sound of his voice. "We've got to move, now. She's losing too much-"

I was being sucked into a dark tunnel. My hearing muffled and my eyes became slowly blinded…until I was completely enveloped in darkness.

* * *

A frantic knocking at the door jolted Logan and Marina from their sleep. It took him a moment to process the feeling of waking up to a beautiful naked woman wrapped around him. He carefully watched as she stirred awake, unable to pay any regard to the banging at the door as it grew in rapidity. Memories of the night before came rushing back and his heart raced a bit faster.

Marina smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his chest. She looked up at him with tired eyes, speaking with the faintest rasp of fatigue. "Shouldn't you see what that's about, Logan?"

His gaze locked on hers and he could not find the words. He had wanted to say so many things to her, but he just-

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Your Highness!..._SIR_!"

He gently cupped the side of her face as he slid out from under her to fetch the first pair of pants that he could find. Marina grinned as she took in the sight of him, her eyes fixed on his hind quarters.

He grabbed his uniform pants from the floor, quickly pulling them on and loosely fastening them. As he crossed in front of the bed toward the door, he looked back at Marina. "Cover yourself. I do not know who could be calling."

She promptly did as he asked, leaning back into the pillows and pulling the silken duvet up under her chin.

Logan cracked the door open, and a guard stood, quickly saluting.

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Highness, but I'm afraid you must come quickly." The guard's face fixed with panic. "It's the Queen, Sir."

Logan quickly nodded as his heart jumped into his throat, and he darted back into the room to grab his shirt.

Marina looked up at him with worry. "Logan…what's going on?"

"I do not know, but please stay here while I am gone." He frantically pulled the shirt over his head and made his way out the door.

* * *

Logan made his way into the grand foyer and immediately noticed a trail of blood leading from the entryway to his sister who lay limp in Ben's arms. The pair were on the floor, surrounded by her regiment. His heart sunk and he broke out into a run, falling to his knees the moment he reached her side. His eyes widened, quickly scanning her to try and assess the situation.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Logan shouted at no one in particular.

Servants, maids, and other castle workers began looking over the scene with shock and interest.

Ben had a very blank, shell-shocked look on his face. Without looking up, he responded, "We were hit. Explosive trap." He let out a sharp painful breath as his eyes glazed over. "She got the worst of it."

Logan closed his eyes as his brow knitted tensely. "Someone fetch the physician NOW!" He looked up and pointed at Helena, repeating himself more loudly, "You, go _NOW_!"

He looked down at his sister, shaking his head in disbelief. She was very pale and she did not stir from her sleep. He ran his hands through his hair, gripping tightly when they reached the back of his head. As he let out a sigh, he heard more people gathering behind him and he quickly snapped around. He may not have been able to protect her from what took place on this night, but he _would_ fervently protect her dignity.

"OUT! All of you!"

As the people scurried off to their quarters, Hobson slowly approached. "Your Highness, is there anything that _I_ might-"

Logan pointed a finger, directing the little man back the way he came. "_Get out_."

The Prince quickly dismissed Omari and the surviving guards from his sister's regiment, finally looking over to Jack. He instantly recognized his mercenary attire and quickly called the guards back to take the man into holding. He could not even think of addressing such matters at this time.

He knelt back down where Ben sat clutching Evelyn, observing a growing pool of blood underneath the pair, but he could not be sure from where it originated.

Looking up at Ben, he quietly asked, "Are you hurt, Benjamin? Where is this blood coming from?"

Ben was still staring off into space as he responded, "She…she got the worst of it."

Concerned with the amount of blood he was seeing, Logan decided to try and get Evelyn to a sofa where she could be more easily observed. The moment that he tried to break Ben's hold on her, the soldier's blank eyes slashed up to his and lit with passion. "I'm _not_ leaving her side."

Helena rushed in with Dr. Collins and with Ben's help, they quickly moved Evelyn into the closest guest chambers to be treated. Once there, the doctor instructed Ben and Logan to leave the room, as he would need to remove all of the Queens garments to assess her injuries.

Logan quickly nodded at the doctor. "I will be just outside the door. You must keep me informed, no matter what." He looked at Ben with respect and he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "General Finn will remain by my sister's side, and that is an order."

As soon as the Prince left, Dr. Collins instructed Helena to fetch a basin with water and as many linens as she could find. He opened his bag, looking up reluctantly at Ben as he pulled out a pair of cutters. "General Finn, I _will_ need to remove her garments now." Ben could only nod as he knelt by her bedside, holding her hand.

* * *

I woke feeling as if my entire body had been beaten. I could breathe now, but everything still ached. My right hand was in Ben's grasp, and I gently pulled it back, bringing my hands instinctively to my belly. _Could there still be any chance?_

Ben placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm so sorry, love." He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "We _will_ get through this, Evie."

His words, along with the feeling of my softened womb under my hands, sent me into a state of regret and shame like none I'd ever known. "Ben…" I whispered. "I'm so sorry, Ben. I was careless. _Foolish_." My eyes welled up and tears started gently spilling down my cheeks.

Ben quickly sat on the edge of the bed, facing me. He cupped my face and directed my gaze to his as he gently stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "No, sweetheart. There is no blame here."

It pained me to be consoled by him. _I_ had lost our child…a part of _him_. I felt so empty…so guilty.

Suddenly, a familiar cramping pain took me by surprise and I winced as my whole body tensed. I cried out as I felt myself bleeding again. Ben looked painfully into my eyes, "It's okay, love. The doctor said that this is to be expected for a few days."

I could not take it anymore. This was pure agony. I could deal with the physical pain, and in fact a part of me believed it was only just that I feel every bit of it. But I could not look at his face, feel his comforting touch, or be soothed by his voice any longer. I had done this. I had refused to be left behind, ignored his pleas to keep myself out of danger. This was all my fault, and I could not bear the way he was looking at me, now, knowing that.

"It is NOT okay, Ben." I pushed his hands off of me. I had ruined both our lives in a single night, and for _what_? To prove I could still be a Hero, even though I had become a Queen? To keep him safe? _I had just destroyed his life_! "There is _nothing_ okay about this!"

"Evie…"

"Ben, I need you to leave…_please_," I begged.

"I won't leave you. Not a chance, love."

"Please, don't make me order you."

He clasped his hands behind his head in frustration, and I could see him coming undone. I could not bear it. He looked at me pleadingly. "Evie, you can't do this. We love each other." He raised his voice when I did not respond. "We're _still_ a family! _Please!_"

My heart filled with an aching pain, sending a tingling sensation of sadness through my chest. I raised my voice, despite my urge to cry. "GUARDS!"

Ben panicked. "Evie, I _will_ fight them if I have to, don't-"

Four of my guards came rushing in, and they stood by the door ready for an order. I looked at Ben as he slowly shook his head back at me.

"Remove General Finn at once."

My guards took Ben by the arms, and I closed my eyes. I could not bear to watch him struggle. I heard them dragging him from me against his protest. He screamed my name, and I covered my ears.

I was not the same. I was no stranger to loss, but this was like no other. Nothing could have prepared me for this feeling of total devastation. A part of me had just died…and while I truly loved him, so painfully much, I could not be his Evie anymore. I had to live with my choices, the consequences of them…and the overwhelming guilt. I had to feel the pain of my body physically rejecting my pregnancy. I was living a nightmare so cruel that even the Crawler himself could not have conjured it up.

_I needed to be alone._

* * *

Ben emerged from the castle breathing heavily, his face fixed with sheer disbelief. His uniform was still covered in Evelyn's blood. He began descending the stone steps, feeling as if each one was a step away from his own heart. His jaw was clenched tightly and the sudden stinging in his eyes forced him to blink away the haze in order to see. He made his way up the path into Bowerstone Market, not once looking back.

* * *

**A/N: This was the hardest, most emotionally taxing thing I have _ever_ written. ****I originally wrote this once, and as I approached the final paragraphs, my power went out and my saved document file corrupted completely. After trying everything both I and my beta-reader could, we called it a loss. _And so I ended up writing this chapter twice._ I couldn't say why this happened, but devastating losses were had in more ways than one in the process of writing this. I nearly gave up and walked away completely, but I have to thank Bishou no Marina from the very bottom of my heart for giving me the strength to keep going. I've tried not to sweat reviews too much, as long as you're reading and enjoying what I do, I'm happy. But in this case, I truly left my heart out there, and I would be grateful for your thoughts and feelings on this chapter.**


	17. Submission

- Chapter 17 -

_Bowerstone Castle Gardens, evening before the Battle for Albion:_

Evelyn stood at the stone railing in the back of the castle gardens, gathering her thoughts. Leaning forward on her elbows, she pulled the delicate petals from a freshly picked wildflower one at a time. She released each petal into the wind and watched them sail out over the town of Bowerstone, contemplating just how drastically things were about to change.

"What is it with women and that _strange_ little flower game?" Ben teased as he walked up to lean sideways against the rail, facing Evelyn. "Whoever he is, I'm sure he loves you…'cause if he loves you _not_, my Queen, the man is a complete nutter!"

Evelyn looked up at Ben and laughed, gently tossing the plucked stem over the edge. "Why, Captain Finn, are you insinuating that men do not have strange games of their own? I should think _you_ would know best of all, judging by the buffoons you get inordinately pissed with down at the Crown!"

"Fair enough, you've got me there!" Ben chuckled. "You always manage to get me somehow, Evie."

The bells of Evelyn's laughter faded into a drawn out sigh. "Ah, Ben…thank you. I needed that. I don't quite know what to do with myself tonight." Her face grew more serious as she wrung her hands together. "Hard to believe that by this time tomorrow it will be here." She nodded out over Bowerstone. "All my people…those innocent citizens out there have _no_ idea that their lives are about to change."

Ben looked out over the horizon. "You've busted your tail to fill that treasury this year, love. You've ensured them all their _lives_. Sure, we'll all have to deal with the mucky bastards making an unwelcome visit…but we've got the upper hand thanks to you, Evie." Then, he looked into her eyes, tilting his head curiously. "Why not also think of _yourself_?..._Your_ life?"

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "Ben, when I took the throne, everything changed. With this duty comes an overwhelming responsibility to protect the interests of my people first." The Queen stood up straight, looking down at her hands as she ran her fingers over the cracks in the stone. "I did not ask for this life. I had always known there was a chance that I would be called upon, but this…" She took a breath. "This all happened so quickly."

Evelyn slowly looked up into Ben's eyes, confessing, "I would not have wished the crown upon my head so suddenly…but Albion demands a Hero ruler now. I _know_ I can do this, Ben. I just wish I had more time. There's never enough time."

"As long as you're breathing there's time, love."

"In my case that doesn't always apply. I believe I ran out of time the day I was forced to leave the castle. Since that day, I've not stopped, Ben. Somebody will always be in need of my help." She turned her back to the rail, leaning against it to look inward at the gardens. "Now that I've returned as Albion's Queen, I cannot stop. I cannot fail them." She wrapped her arms around herself as a chilling wind blew in.

Ben quickly removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, still intently listening.

She smiled, nodding briefly. "Thank you." She pulled his large overcoat tighter against her, taking a moment to discreetly savor the soothing warmth and smell. "I suppose I just thought that I would have had more time to be properly courted by Elliot. I thought I would have more time to simply be Logan's little sister…but love and family have never been things I've been able to hold on to, unfortunately."

"_Family_ is what you make of it, Evie. My family dropped out of my life in rapid succession. Then Swifty became my new family," his face dropped and he quieted a moment. "And when he was killed, you were there for me. You've been there for me ever since…and then _you_ became my new family." Ben cleared his throat as he changed gears quickly. "_Love_ is a bit more perplexing, I'll give you that. I've thrown my heart on the line more times than I'd care to admit, only to have it thrown back at me, beaten to a bloody _pulp_!" Ben chuckled. "But, see, you've got to put yourself out there to find that out."

"Perhaps you are right. But _you_, my friend, are in a much better position than me to pursue those dreams. It is simply not possible for me to have everything while still fulfilling my duty. It's like the talking stone doors. I've opened all but two and each of them held great riches…but the two I've failed to open required love and family." She paused, contemplating. "Maybe marriage and children will be the cost of the crown for me…but I've married myself to this great kingdom, and I care for its people as I would my own children." She looked at Ben, tilting her head in question. "Do you see? I _do_ put myself out there…every day, Ben…for _them_."

Ben appeared puzzled by her statement as he raised a brow and gave her a crooked grin. "That's just…I'm sorry Evie, but that's hogwash. _One_ of these days, you'll come to your senses, but for now let's get you inside. It's late, and I'll have to answer to Wally if he sees you out here with me at such an hour."

The pair made their way back into the castle, parting ways in the grand foyer as Captain Finn bowed to his Queen. He quickly looked around to make sure the area was vacant before saying, "Goodnight, you gorgeous monarch."

She shook her head as a grin widened across her blushing face. "Shut up, Ben."

* * *

_The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die._

I was jolted from my sleep. That voice…it would not leave me. The Crawler may have been sent back to the Void along with the darkness he brought, but I still felt haunted by him to this very day.

I sat up slowly in my chaise. While it had been over three weeks since I had lost—since I was injured, I still missed those unpleasant morning reminders that the baby's presence had once given me. I would have given anything to feel that way again, but now all that I could feel was numb and calloused.

Ben had not returned since that day, and I didn't blame him. I'd ruined his life, and he had sought time off, submitting a written request to take his leave until further notice. Logan had been handling everything lately, and we had vaguely informed the people that I had simply been ill and on the mend.

I hadn't cried since the day our lives were turned upside down. Perhaps I had nothing left inside. I went through the motions as best I could, but most of my waking hours were spent in my chambers with the curtains drawn.

As I sat in the quiet darkness, Helena knocked outside the door and I gave her permission to enter without moving.

Helena walked in briskly and headed straight for a window. "Evelyn," she sighed sympathetically, "Why don't we just open _one_?"

I stopped her before she could touch the curtain. "Please, stop. If I wished them open, I would have done so myself."

Helena approached the chair in which I sat motionless, and placed her hands on her hips. "Could I at least run you a bath or bring you a warm basin? It might refresh you to have-"

"No. I do not require anything right now, so if there was nothing else, I would very much like to be left _alone_." I knew I had neither bathed much nor taken any real interest in my appearance lately, but I could not find the will to care.

"At the very _least_, you need some food. You've barely been eating," she pled.

"It would be a waste to bring it, for I am not hungry." I looked up at her, not wanting to offend her but very much wanting my solitude. "Thank you for checking on me, but I am fine and you may go now."

* * *

Logan and Marina stirred awake in his chambers. They had not spent a night apart since the first time that they had connected. While he hadn't yet been able to bring himself to tell her that he loved her, he knew that his bond with her was something truly special. Her presence alone soothed him. She filled his heart with light, and he was no longer afraid to open it to her.

Marina rolled on top of her Prince, shifting softly up his body to kiss him good morning. He wove his fingers into her hair, gently pushing the hanging strands from her face. As she continued to kiss him, he used his strength to quickly flip her onto her back underneath him. Above her, he rested on his forearms, looking down into her eyes as his hands cradled her head.

"Today is my _first_ day, Logan. You cannot wear me out before I've even begun." she smiled up at him.

Marina was to begin her new role of teaching reading and writing in the castle library to any staff member who wanted to learn. This would mainly consist of the handmaidens, as women were more likely to skip their educations at a young age. Logan had the library situated to function as a small schoolroom so that she would not have to return to Industrial. Since that night, he could not get her battered and torn image out of his mind, and he felt an instinctive need to protect the woman who had saved his heart. While the mercenary threat _had_ been eradicated successfully, he still could not allow her to stay in a place where she could be subject to a whole other host of unsavory things. It was, after all, still a very dirty city. His lady deserved better, and he would see to it that she would not want for anything.

Logan leaned in to kiss her neck, just beneath her ear. "It _is_ your first day, indeed. They will not know what to expect from you. They haven't any previous days to compare this one against." He moved to the other side of her neck, finding one of her more favored spots, and this time drawing forth a promising reaction.

Marina softly gasped as she tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck while still verbally resisting. "By the Light, I've created a monster."

He dipped his head down, grazing his teeth across her clavicle. "Do not take _all_ of the credit. I was already quite monstrous when you met me."

With a wide grin, she gently lifted his head up as he attempted to trail his mouth further downward. "I would lie here and disagree with you _all_ morning, darling, but if I do not take my leave quickly, I won't have time to visit the jails before my first class."

With a sigh of both disappointment and frustration, Logan flipped onto his back and rested his crossed forearms over his forehead. "You have been paying your brother at least one visit _every_ day, Marina."

She slid out of bed and moved to the wash basin to ready herself for the day. "And I will continue to do so, Logan. I've accepted that he must serve his sentence for his involvement with the mercenaries, but I will not abandon him." She put on her smallclothes and reached into the armoire for a classroom-appropriate dress. "Of all people, you should understand. You check on your sister quite frequently, and rightfully so. She has been through so much, my heart cannot even _begin_ to fathom her pain."

Logan came to stand behind Marina, and he began buttoning up the back of her dress. "I am at a loss to help her and yet…I see her becoming _me_…more so with each passing day."

Marina turned to face him. As she glided her hands up his chest to gently rest around the back of his neck, she looked at him empathetically. "Just give her time. She is deeply wounded." She let a hand slide back down to rest over his heart, softly stroking the raised scar that marked him in that spot. "_You_ were wounded once too, and in _your_ own time, you allowed yourself to begin healing. She just needs more time."

The Prince sighed as he placed a hand over hers. "I am afraid _time_ is not a luxury that she has right now."

* * *

A knock at the door startled me from the nap that I had let myself drift into. I could barely sleep at night anymore. Throughout my days, I would drift in and out of dreamless sleep as I secluded myself in my chambers. The nightmares only seemed to torment me at night, and so I had altered my circadian rhythm as best I could to try and avoid them.

I rose from my chaise groggily. I preferred to sleep in the slightly uncomfortable lounge chair because my bed held too many painful memories. I could also trust the rigid chair to protect me from slipping into a deep sleep, where I would be left vulnerable to dreaming.

Without regard for my disheveled hair or attire, I opened the door. Squinting at the outside light as it slipped through the opening, I looked down to see Hobson. "What is it, Hobson?" I sighed.

Hobson bowed with a piece of parchment in his grasp. "I am sorry for this disturbance, Your Majesty, but Prince Logan is not in his quarters, and I have an important matter to bring to your attention." He held up the folded document and I cringed at the thought of dealing with whatever it was. "May I enter, Majesty?"

I felt truly guilty in this moment. Here I was feeling bothered by matters that concerned _my kingdom_, while Logan had truly stepped up to ease some of my burden as I dealt with…well, everything. _I should not act so selfishly._

"Yes, Hobson. What seems to be the problem?"

He scurried in, quickly closing the door behind him. "Well, I have here a-" He paused as he looked into my dark room. With a puzzled look on his face, he walked to my window and pulled back a curtain before I could protest. Turning back toward me, he continued, "I have here the most recent report of our regional surveys."

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at him with anticipation. "…Okay?"

"I think you should look for yourself, Your Majesty." He passed the parchment to me, continuing on before I could read it through, "I am afraid that while the people are thankfully not in a state of total unrest, they have clearly expressed an overall feeling of fearfulness with the current state of things."

I scrolled through the report, and to my horror, he was right. My people…were unhappy. I shook my head in disbelief as my brow knitted with worry. I was failing them and I did not know how to remedy this.

"If I may, Your Majesty?" Hobson held a hand out to take the report back from me.

I silently nodded, passing the disturbing document back into his possession.

He pointed to a specific section of the survey. "The faith that the people hold in you is not _lost_, Your Majesty. They have merely been shaken by…recent events. It is simply a knee-jerk reaction. We _can_ turn this around very easily. As you can see, this report shows a _very_ favorable rating for Prince Omari. After all, the man did ally with our causes, and the people…they adore him."

I looked at Hobson knowingly, and for the first time that I could ever recall, my adviser looked me directly in the eyes.

"I think it is time that we revisit this, My Lady," he said quietly as he pulled King Bakari's original proposal out from his inside jacket pocket.

I drew in a deep shaky breath as I looked down at the page in his outstretched hand. I did not need to read it again. In that moment I tried to justify denying my people the comfort they would feel with a powerful royal union and the stability they would have with the knowledge that they would one day see a strong heir rise to the throne.

I was certain that I would never love again. With that knowledge, one could surmise that I would never marry. I had an opportunity to bring my people peace and reassurance…and Omari…he was an amazing man. While I would never love him in a higher capacity than our friendship, I trusted him with my life.

I rubbed my temples, responding barely above a whisper because I could not believe my own words. "Draw up the pre-nuptial agreement…and summon Omari to me at once."

* * *

I moved to the study to meet with Omari. My chambers were not only messy and embarrassing, but I also felt it would be inappropriate to have _this_ conversation there. I did not bother to make myself pretty for this meeting. The Prince had seen me nearly every day since the incident. He was one of the few people I could be myself around, and he never pushed me to be anything else, or judged me for being less composed. Most people would badger me about my current state, and I only resented them for it. Omari was my best friend, and I had hoped to the Light that this was not about to ruin that friendship.

I was sitting at the desk with my head in my hands when he entered, and when I heard the door latch shut I looked up. I had both documents turned over in front of me, and my stomach twisted at the thought of what I was about to ask of him.

"It is so good to see you out from your chambers, Evelyn." Omari pulled a chair up close on the other side of my desk and sat down.

I opened my mouth but the words would not form. My mind wanted to express the urgent need to fulfill this agreement for the greater good of the people, but my heart choked back my ability to speak at every attempt.

He leaned forward, gazing deeply into my soul with his dark eyes, searching for something as his expression grew more worried.

Finally, unable to speak, I pushed the documents that I had gotten from Hobson over to Omari. As he read down the recent report, I watched him carefully to gauge his reaction. My heart was pounding and my stomach had twisted into a tight knot.

He finished scrolling through the survey reports and saw that the last page was his brother's original proposal. As soon as he regarded the last page, his brow raised and he immediately looked up at me. He pushed the papers back to the middle of the desk and leaned back in his chair, stroking his goatee between his thumb and forefinger.

"You know that I would do anything for you, Evelyn." He leaned in to gently tap the papers in the middle of the desk with his index finger. "If _this_ is the only thing that I can do for you, I will do it…but only if it is what _you_ truly want."

I gulped down the shameful feelings that rose within the pit of my stomach. "It is," I nodded.

"Then I shall." Omari stood from his seat. "Though if we're to do this, I must find a suitable ring for you and ask you properly."

I shook my head, "Thank you for offering that kindness, Omari, but I do not need a ring. I am just grateful that you've agreed."

He looked slightly hurt by my words, but before I could retract and apologize, he made his way to the door and turned once more to me. "On my honor, you will be presented with a ring…but you do not have to display it, should you not wish to."

* * *

Omari closed the door behind him and made his way toward the foyer and out the front entrance of the castle. He was still trying to process the meeting that had just taken place. Evelyn was _still_ as expressionless and blank as she had been weeks ago, and she showed no signs of returning to her old self.

As he made his way to the town jeweler, he felt an aching inside. It hurt him deeply to see her just wasting away like this. He had watched her sacrifice everything, down to her very own blood, for the people of her kingdom…and now she was denying herself a proper engagement.

The Prince could not deny his romantic feelings toward this amazing woman who was not only strong and courageous, but loving and selfless. If this marriage was what she truly wished for, he would not begin without first asking with the respect and honor that she deserved.

* * *

After Omari had taken his leave, I felt a tightness in my chest and I just had to get out. My heart raced as I made my way out into the gardens. I walked right past Walter's statue, guilty that I might have disappointed him in some way by my choices…and my failures. I kept walking until I met the stone rail of the garden's edge. I crouched down to pick one of my favorite wildflowers, and I stood back up to lean against the railing.

I began pulling each petal from the flower's center, one by one. In this moment I felt very much like the flower I was stripping. I had been plucked of everything that once made me beautiful and whole. I held each delicate petal up to the wind and watched it sail out over Bowerstone.

"You know," Logan said firmly as he approached, "Walter was _always_ proud of you, Evelyn."

I pressed my lips together and ran a hand through my messy hair. "Logan, I really would like to be alone for a while."

"You have been alone long _enough_, sister." He came to stand next to me.

As I stared down at my stripped flower, he quickly swiped the stem from my grasp and dropped it over the edge with one petal still clinging to the bud. He grasped me by the shoulders and turned me to face him, though I would still not look up at him. "He was a great man, Evelyn. But even he would not approve of _this_. You must try and pull yourself back up before-"

I shrugged out of his hold and turned away. "Before what? Before the people lose _all_ faith in me, brother?"

"There is more to all of this than just the faith of the people. I had thought you wise enough to realize that by now." He paced around to stand back in front of me. "A ruler can only be as strong as their own heart. It is like a sharp and fickle double edged blade, sister. You cannot be the Queen that they need while sacrificing your own heart to the kingdom."

I looked up at him as my eyes began to sting with the telltale warning sign of tears. What good was his little speech if I had _already_ sacrificed my heart, but to make me think that I would never be a capable ruler in the aftermath of my loss? I raised my voice, angered that he had stirred up such hurtful feelings. "How could you say such a thing when you know bloody well that I broke my heart into pieces for my kingdom, Logan? Your speech certainly does not inspire much hope, but then again…you _are_ _you_."

I instantly regretted my hurtful comment, but I did not voice any apologies. I still wanted to be left alone, even more so now than before.

Unaffected by my comment, he tilted my chin upward to guide my gaze into his. "The heart can mend, sister…if you only allow it to be touched."

I gulped down the lump in my throat and backed away from him. "Logan…I am very happy that you have found love. Marina is a lovely woman. But _I_ will not love again." I turned back toward the skyline once more, gazing out over the towns. "I will still be the ruler that the people need, with or without true love. They will rejoice when I marry Prince Omari, and hope _will_ be restored."

"Let me help you, Evelyn. You cannot go through with this plan. I will _not_ watch you ruin your life for-"

I snapped around quickly. "Logan, you should go back to Marina and stop worrying about my affairs."

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I did not want to hurt him, but he could not understand right now. I felt as if I needed to prove to him that I could be the strong and capable ruler Albion needed, with or without romance. He was very likely just blinded by love right now, as I once was.

"I can see that I have upset you, but we are nowhere near finished talking about this. I will _not_ let you be broken." Logan said as he turned to leave.

I turned back around to look out over Bowerstone as day slowly turned to night…and I wondered where _he_ was, and what he was doing…

* * *

**A/N: I would like to leave this chapter without my usual elaboration at the end, and see how my lovely readers interpret things. As always, an immeasurable thank you to all who have followed and favorited this story, or me as an author, because it really inspires and encourages me to keep bringing you my very best when I know that so many of you have my back! Please _do_ favorite/follow the story and me if you like what you've been reading! I am already planning the sequel to this story, and I hope that everyone joins me for that journey as well! Thank you also to my amazing reviewers, I will never be able to express just how incredible it is to receive your feedback.**


	18. Goodbye

- Chapter 18 -

From the Diary of Logan:

_Things have gotten far worse than I could have ever imagined. Theresa had warned me that Evelyn would be lost. The blind Seer said that I had the power to save her, but I was not prepared for this. My sister is about to make the biggest mistake of her life. If this marriage is allowed to take place, she will never recover. I am running out of time. If Reaver cannot make haste, we may lose our window. In the meantime, I feel compelled to look into some of the more questionable behavior which Hobson has been displaying as of late. Perhaps there is another way to halt her until we have completed our task._

* * *

Ben slammed his freshly drained mug against the bar, wiping his dirty sleeve across his dripping mouth. The barmaid quickly grabbed his mug and placed a hand on her hip as she looked at him questioningly. "You 'bout done now, sweetie?"

Ben reached inside his coat pocket to pull out his coin purse, flashing it back at the woman. "If the keg isn't tapped yet, I'm not done." He dumped the coins out in front of him. "Keep 'em coming."

"Whatever you say, handsome, but the _pub_ only accepts gold." She flashed him a seductive smile, moving closer. In an attempt to show off her goods, she crossed her arms under her bust and leaned forward on the bar in front of him. "_I_, however, accept _many_ forms of tips." She raised her brow, her eyes fixed on his coins.

Ben looked down and realized he had also clumsily pulled Evie's engagement ring out and dropped it with his coins. His heart sank. He quickly covered it with his hand, nodding off the barmaid.

As he slowly picked up the ring, the air swiftly left him. He gazed down at the radiant, sparkling gem that he had retrieved for her in Aurora inside its new gold setting. It was _never_ supposed to be this way. He turned his hand over, dropping the ring into his palm. His eyes began to glaze over and an aching lump grew in his throat. Any hope he still held for seeing his ring finally grace her finger had gone out the window when he'd gotten wind that Prince Omari had been in the market for ring of his own. His jaw tightened and he clenched his hand around the ring, raising his fist to his forehead. He began playing everything back in his mind, wondering where he'd gone wrong, how he'd ever let _her_ go.

Perhaps he had been at fault in Aurora for carelessly filling her with a child before she was ready. Maybe he should have fought harder to keep her out of the underground battle. She would never have been hurt. His engagement ring would be on her hand instead of painfully squeezed in his fist.

He tucked the ring back into his pocket, unable to look at it any longer, and chugged the rest of his ale, clumsily allowing some to drip from the sides of his mouth. He wiped his face against his sleeve once more and began slouching in his barstool. The buzzing feeling whirling through his veins was not enough to dull the pain that surged with every beat of his broken heart. The barmaid was now nowhere to be seen, and he was feeling rather legless, so he placed his elbows atop the bar and leaned forward with his head in the palms of his hands.

"Well, _well_…" Reaver clicked his tongue. "I really thought you were better than _this_, Benjamin."

"Fuck off, Reaver."

"Ah! Good! There _is_ still a bit of fight left in you, yet!" Reaver stated cheekily.

"Haven't you anything better to do than pester me? If you leave now there may still be some whores with empty purses traipsing about," Ben said bitterly.

"Come now, Benji." Reaver saw the barmaid out of the corner of his eye and waved her away as he stood beside the distraught man. "You and I have been getting along _famously_ for some time, now. The whores can _wait_."

Reaver scooped up Ben's belongings and grabbed the man by the arm. Ben turned to look at him for the first time since he'd started pestering him. "What do you think _you're_ _doing_?!"

The industrialist sighed, his playfulness quickly fading. "I'm going to need you to come with me, Benjamin…and, tempting as it is, I'm afraid we don't have time to dally." He hooked his arm under Ben's and began guiding him out of the pub as the soldier swayed back and forth.

"Piss off, I'm not ready to leave," Ben said half-heartedly as he made a weak attempt to tug his arm out from Reaver's firm hold.

Reaver continued to drag his inebriated companion outside the pub. "I would have been quite amused to watch you indulge until you lost consciousness, my man, but as I said, _time_ is of the essence and you seem to hold your drink rather well."

* * *

Hobson had gone off to the study to draft the pre-nuptial agreements with Evelyn and Omari. Logan knew that if he were to have any chance of investigating the shady little man, _now_ was the opportune time.

He made his way to Hobson's quarters, taking two armed guards with him. He quietly unlocked the door with his master key and turned to his guards before entering. "If you so much as smell that weasel, notify me at once."

The guards bowed to their Prince and he slipped inside the room discreetly. The first thing he noticed was that the old man had left one bottom desk drawer slightly ajar. It seemed a good enough place to start, so he slid the drawer open, and found nothing of interest at first glance. After pushing around a few paper weights and writing utensils, he found that there was one peculiar ink pot stuck to the bottom of the drawer.

_Curious._

He attempted to lift the fixed item and the entire drawer bottom came up with it, revealing the _actual_ contents of the drawer.

_Sneaky bastard._

He lifted out a parcel of letters and a stack of pay stubs. The simple fact that the miscreant had a hidden stash did not bode well for his true intentions. Angered at the obvious deception before he could even read a page of what he'd discovered, he cleared the top of the seedy man's desk, sending a few fragile items crashing to the floor.

_Pity. Those must have been of some sentiment_.

Logan made himself comfortable at the desk, kicking up his feet as he began inspecting the letters. The first thing he noticed was that all of the letters were stamped with royal seals, yet Hobson had no authority to correspond under the guise of a monarch. His jaw tightened and his lip curled as he began reading the contents of Hobson's hidden parcels, starting with his most recent correspondence:

_To His Royal Majesty, King Bakari,_

_Greetings, Your Majesty. I have some news that may be of great interest to you. Queen Evelyn has just returned from battle with Prince Omari. The Prince has come back unscathed, strong and capable fighter that he is. It seems, however, that while our plan did not work as we had originally intended, we've been handed a bit of luck and another opportunity has presented itself to bring my Queen and your brother together in an engagement._

_The previously mentioned relationship and attachment to her General have fallen casualty to the recent battle. Not only has the Queen severed her ties with the General, but her injuries have claimed her pregnancy. In addition, I am currently drafting some falsified survey documents (at no extra charge) that I believe will seal the deal. I will wait until the opportune time to present the Queen with these documents, and your original proposal. I will expect the payment that we agreed upon promptly, should I be successful._

_- Hobson_

Logan was seething as held the letter in his shaking hand. This man was a traitor, and he didn't need to read through all of his documents to figure that out. Of all the men that he had executed for treason, Hobson was by far the most treacherous. He stood and quickly scooped up the parcel of letters and the stack of pay stubs for evidence. That slime was with his sister right now, carrying out his despicable plan…_but not for long_.

* * *

I sat across the desk from Hobson and Omari, feeling completely dazed. I could hardly recall anything we'd discussed, and I felt horribly inappropriate for my lack of attentiveness. I ran my fingers along the cherry wood grain, circling my fingertips around the intricate knots. I was almost in a trance. I wanted to be anywhere but here, preferably locked back away in the quiet, dark solitude of my bedchambers.

"_Your Majesty_?" Hobson inquired with a raised voice.

I shot my eyes up at him, startled and embarrassed. "My apologies. I suppose I am just feeling more tired than usual today. Please, continue."

Omari leaned forward and grabbed my hand from across the desk, searching desperately for something in my eyes. "Evelyn…"

Nervously clearing his throat, Hobson interjected. "If I may, I was saying-"

Omari raised his free hand in the air, signaling Hobson to be silent, not once looking away from me. "Evelyn, you are in _pain_. I am not blind. We must stop this now."

I pulled my hand back and sat silently, unsure of what I could say or do in response to him. He was not wrong. Hobson pushed the prepared document in front of me, holding a pen out readily. "Your Majesty, the agreement is _already_ complete. We should not keep second guessing what is _clearly_ the right move for all parties involved." He quickly inked the pen and placed it in my hand.

I stared down at the blank line. All I had to do was sign my name, yet I could not will my hand to move the pen.

Hobson waited a few moments before gently taking the pen and unsigned document from me and placing it in front of the Prince. "Perhaps if His Highness would first do the honors of signing, it would be best."

Omari, still looking deeply into my eyes, picked up the contract. "Evelyn, it is _not_ my intention to hurt you. You must believe I would never do such a thing." He stood from his seat and paced around to my side of the desk to take a knee next to me. "I…care _very_ much for you. And so, it is because of that…that I must do _this_." Omari ripped the contract in half.

I gasped shakily at the sound of our agreement tearing, and my brow knitted with worry. What had I done? Omari was amazing, honorable, and kind. I could clearly see just how much he cared for me. My people…all they wished for was my union with this incredible man, yet I still could not do it.

The Prince placed the scraps of our torn contract back on top of my desk and he turned my chair to face him. As he knelt before me, he took my hands in his and rested them on my lap. "I am sorry for this, but it _is_ the right thing. You deserve so much more. You deserve the world, Evelyn…and if you love Benjamin as much as I-…I just cannot allow you to make this mistake with your heart."

I felt a heaviness building in my chest and I was utterly lost for words. A stinging sensation spread through my nose and eyes as my tears begged to flow freely, but I had toughened myself to resist their pleas over the last few weeks. I wanted to say something, _anything_, but before I could, the door burst open with such force I thought it would come flying from its hinges.

Logan burst through the entryway with two guards in tow. His face was fixed in a severe scowl as he stormed in, breathing heavily. Without stopping, he made a direct line to where Hobson sat before my desk. To my complete surprise, he grabbed my adviser by the collar, ripping it from him as he hurled the little man into a bookcase in one swift motion.

I shot up from my chair and brought my hands to my chest. "_LOGAN!_" I yelled, as I watched the elderly man fall to the ground. I was not particularly fond of my oldest adviser, but I certainly did not want to see him getting thrown about like a ragdoll.

Logan drew his sword and I gasped as he held it mere inches from the man's face. "Is there _anything_ you would like to tell your Queen, Hobson?"

My heart began pounding with such ferocity that I felt a rapid pulsing in my throat. I could only stand frozen in shock and confusion as Hobson cowered in fear beneath my brother's blade, saying shakily, "Y-Your Highness, I beg your p-"

Logan harshly slapped a bundle of papers down into Hobson's face. "If you do not confess, I may not be able to stay my hand. You are a _traitor_, and you should know based on history alone how I feel about treason."

Hobson slithered further down the wall, until he was practically laying on the floor, trying to avoid my brother's blade. With both of his trembling hands in the air, his eyes shifted to me. "Your M-Majesty, I…I am so sorry."

Logan kicked him firmly in the ribs, sending the feeble man into a curled up position. I quickly strode over and tried to dissolve this heated altercation before things became unrecoverable. Omari did not leave my side.

"Logan," I said softly as I stood next to my infuriated brother. I dared not touch him when he his fuse was so dangerously short. "Please, I am sure that whatever this is regarding, we can find a way to-"

He held his sword firmly in its threatening position and with his other hand, he pulled a letter from his coat pocket. "Hobson's most recent of a great many letters, sister." He passed me the correspondence and I looked down at the man who wrote it before reading it myself.

I slowly lowered my hand as I finished the letter, letting it drop to the floor as my stomach churned with sick. Omari picked up the paper and as I brought a hand to my mouth in disbelief, my friend placed an arm around my waist to steady my swaying as he began reading the fallen letter.

I stood silent for a few moments, as my body went numb. I could not even bring myself to look at the elderly man who had shattered my trust. But then as the numbness started to diminish, and I thought about the way in which this man regarded me, my family, and the child that I had lost, an untamable rage boiled within me. Omari felt me shaking and held me more tightly to steady me.

"Now, where have you stashed all of your crooked earnings, Hobson?" Logan asked the whimpering man through gritted teeth. "And try to be forthcoming this time, I do not believe anyone present would dispute a slip of my hand."

Hobson looked directly up at Logan and his face changed from one of fear and trepidation to one of antipathy. "I invested it…_Your Highness_."

Logan kicked him once more, effectively sending the man back into fearfulness.

"S-stop!" Hobson wrapped his arms around himself, bracing his cracked ribs. As he broke down into tears, he confessed, "My Queen, it was only business. I _swear_! The money would have gone to benefit the kingdom's treasury…and the gang war in Industrial, it only served to _strengthen_ your image!"

"It will be awfully hard to give us the information we seek, without a tongue." Logan grew impatient and pushed the sharp edge of his sword against the man's cheek...and then finally, Hobson cracked.

"_I_ funded the mercenary gang in Industrial. But they promised to return a large percentage of their plunders from all of Albion back to me—to _us_! And…the false surveys…I only paid for those to steer you in the _right_ direction! P-please have mercy for all my years of service, My Queen! I was _only_ trying to h-help you find your way…I-I thought the ends would justify the means!"

My heart nearly exploded from my chest and a surge of rage spread through me like a wildfire. This man was responsible for…_everything_. I snatched Logan's sword from his hand without thinking, and I pressed it firmly against the old man's chest.

Though Hobson was well within earshot, I could not control the volume of my voice. "So, _YOU_…funded these activities, and played me for a FOOL! All of the time…and RESOURCES that went into battling this growing problem that…_YOU_ PAID FOR." My hand began to shake violently as I battled the urge to kill him where he sat. "All of the _innocent_ lives, Hobson…" My unarmed hand came to rest over my belly, and my animosity kept me from falling apart. I stood strong, and at the top of my lungs I bellowed down to the evil man. "_MY UNBORN CHILD, YOU SON OF A BITCH_!"

Hobson kept crying and pleading as I found myself pressing the sword more firmly against the flesh that protected his cold, black heart. My breath was shallow and my knuckles were white from my fierce grip on the hilt of the sword.

Suddenly, I felt Logan's hand covering mine. "Give me the sword, sister. I will _not_ allow you to tarnish your good nature for this vile scum."

I relaxed my grip and nodded silently as Logan retrieved his sword from me. Omari placed an arm around me and backed us away a few paces.

Logan promptly placed the sword back on Hobson as he turned to look back at me intensely. "Just a nod, Evelyn, and it _will_ be done."

I looked down at my former adviser with disgust and nodded. My stomach lurched and my head spun. Without another word, I left the room and slowly slid down the wall outside. Omari came out to quickly scoop me up and take me away before I could hear another disturbing word.

* * *

Logan glared down at Hobson and spoke over the weakened man's sniveling pleas for mercy. "I would relish nothing more than to spend the next few hours watching you slowly…_die_."

Hobson let forth a wail of anguish as he crossed his arms over his chest and rocked himself back and forth on the floor.

"Fortunately for you, I do not believe you are worth that time." Logan tilted his head, raising a brow at the pathetic man's gesture. "Now…_move your arms_."

Hobson hugged himself tightly as he shook uncontrollably, crying in a panic.

The Prince gave him one last warning in a firm, authoritative tone. "If you do not move your arms _now_, I will find another—much more interesting—entry point. They will all bleed the same to me."

Hobson covered his eyes as he bawled with the last of his breath.

"_This is for Evelyn, you monster_." As he spoke his final words, he plunged his blade hard and deep into the traitor's chest, angled with precision to pierce his blackened heart.

It took only a few moments and a few gurgled breaths for Hobson to succumb to his injury.

* * *

Omari got me back to my room quickly, so that I would not have to hear or see any of the aftermath in the study. He walked over to my bed and began leaning forward but I quickly came out of my daze just enough to protest.

"No. Please, I do not wish to be in my bed," I begged.

He pulled me back into him, carrying me to my chaise. "How about here?"

I nodded, and he gently put me down. I thanked him as he went to retrieve a softer pillow for me from my bed. After he placed it behind me, he leaned over and kissed me softly on the forehead. I closed my eyes as he lingered and reached up to touch his face. I knew that he felt deeply for me, and while I was soothed by his gesture, I could only miss Ben in this moment.

He drew back and looked into my eyes, speaking softly as if I were asleep. "Evelyn, I _must_ leave now. These things that my brother has done are dishonorable…_evil_. I cannot allow it to continue."

My eyes widened and I placed a hand over my chest, taking in a deep breath. "Please, Ari…I am trying so hard to be strong, but I do not know how much more I can take. Without your strength and friendship, what will I do?"

The Prince cupped my face gently, smiling back at me. "You will _always_ have my friendship, Evelyn. My caring for you _never_ leaves." He moved his hand to grasp mine. "And you _are_ strong…so strong that I believe you are hurting yourself. Allow yourself to grieve, to feel, to _live_ again…it has broken my heart to see your beautiful face and soul fall expressionless."

My eyes welled up as I shook my head in disbelief, but he was right. I had not been able to allow myself to cry. I pressed my lips together as my brow furrowed, and I pulled him into me for an embrace.

He held onto me tightly, cradling the back of my head with one hand. "Oh, Evelyn…do not worry. I _promise_ that this will not be goodbye forever." He leaned me back into my chair and kneeled before me. "Now, when I return, I will expect to see that you have taken my advice. I know you will find your way back, my beautiful friend."

"Please…you could wait just a few days. Couldn't you?"

"I am so sorry, but I must see to this at once. I have a _duty_ to my people, and their King is corrupt. I must deal with my brother, before anyone else is hurt."

I nodded silently. I understood…_of course_ I understood duty. I was just heartbroken to lose my friend. Right now I had so many things clamping down on the already shattered pieces of my heart, I was not sure how much more I could take.

"Goodbye, my dearest friend." He lifted my hand, placing a gentle kiss on top. "Until we meet again."

As he made his way out of my room I could not watch. A throbbing ache pulsed through my body and fortunately, both emotional and physical fatigue set in, and I began to drift as my eyelids grew heavier.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my door clicking shut. I rolled to my side and saw my brother. "Logan?"

He pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "Are you all right?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, brother." I rubbed my tired eyes. "That man was responsible for everything…from the very beginning." I looked up at him with realization. "If I had caught him sooner…"

He leaned forward and grabbed me by the shoulders. "NO. I will _not_ allow you to feel any blame in this, Evelyn." He sat back in his chair, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. "That man was _always_ corrupt. If anything _I _should have ended his term during my reign."

I sat silent and stone-faced, still not wanting to allow myself to truly feel the weight of the day.

Logan sensed my apprehension, tapping into my emotions as he had when we were children. In those days, he could instantly sense my pain.

He changed the subject. "How about something to eat?"

"I really have no desire for a meal right now, Logan." I said, plainly.

"What if I call upon Helena to come and start you a bath?" He persisted.

"I am quite capable of managing my own bathing schedule, now please-"

"Well at least let me help you into bed before-"

"NO! No bed! _NOTHING_!" I shouted in exasperation.

"Evelyn, I…"

"Just please go," I said calmly, having thrown most of my energy into my previous protest. "I appreciate your wanting to help, Logan…but none of it will change the fact that I was completely taken in. Please leave me to rest now."

There was a knock at the door before Logan dispute my request. He went and answered it for me and I heard Jasper's voice. I turned to see him, grateful that he had come to visit. Jasper always had a way of making me feel as if I could handle anything that lay ahead of me.

He entered only a few steps, looking briefly at me. "Your Majesty, my apologies, but it is Master Logan that I require."

I sighed in disappointment, I just kept feeling more and more insignificant, blinded, and lonely as the day progressed.

"Sir, Master Reaver is outside eagerly awaiting you." Jasper paused, looking uncertainly at me and then back at Logan. "He would also like you to know that he has successfully retrieved what you sent him out for."

Logan put a hand up before Jasper could say more, though by now my curiosity was piqued. "Thank you, Jasper. If you would, I will require clothing and provisions for a few days travel, and I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Absolutely, Sir." Jasper bowed to Logan and turned, bowing to me before leaving. "My Lady, I _will_ check on you in the morning. Sleep well."

I stood up, looking questioningly at my brother.

"I must go for just a few days, but when I return we will begin to rebuild what has been broken, I promise you, sister," he said, with one foot out the door.

"Logan! Can this business not wait? I feel as if everyone just wants to leave me."

"I made a promise, Evelyn. I must go, but there will be no danger and it is only for a short while. Marina will be here for you, should you need anything."

He moved to hug me but I backpedaled angrily.

He looked slightly flustered as he made his way out the door, looking back at me apologetically. "I am sorry, sister. Forgive me, I cannot stay to explain."

* * *

Logan rushed out of the castle and climbed into Reaver's carriage. He sat and closed the door quickly lest anyone see inside. As he leaned back, breathing heavily from his rushed departure, he looked across at one very finely dressed Industrialist, and one very inebriated General.

"Are you responsible for _this_, Reaver?" Logan said as he raised a brow and nodded toward Ben.

Reaver turned his nose upward and chuckled. "You never did say _anything_ about the condition in which he was to be delivered!" He gave Ben a firm nudge with his elbow. "But, no…this sloppiness is self-inflicted."

Ben grumbled as he groggily came to. "What in the _bloody_ hell is going on?" He lifted his head, looking around. "Logan? What the _shit_ is this all about?" he slurred.

Clearly amused by Ben's antics, Reaver could not help but let a soft laugh ripple out from under his breath.

Logan narrowed his eyes at Reaver and then looked over at Ben.

"We are taking a little trip, Benjamin."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This one was harder than I thought it would be! We only have a few chapters left before it's time to move on to the sequel (which WILL include ALL the main characters that you've come to know and love)! Be prepared to learn a bit more with each chapter, leading up to the grand finale. I spent a great deal of time orchestrating the ending to be what I _hope_ is the most exciting style of reveal possible. I cannot wait to see if that all paid off! Speaking of paid off…what the HELL Hobson? What are you guys thinking of all of this? Do you agree with Logan's punishment? What would you have done? And Ben is back! Our favorite General did not go too far, we only needed to check the pub!**

**As always, my lovely readers, I thank all those who have favorited/followed both this story and myself, for their support. If you are new and you enjoy my story and writing, please follow/favorite to support and receive updates! Reviews are so very appreciated. By the Light, I am almost sitting at 100 reviews!**

Special Thanks:  
Bishou No Marina, for loving me even when I pick my work to shreds. Era-Age, for inspiring me with your fan art, you are truly amazing. Also, to EVERYONE who has been sending me PM's with kind words about my story. I couldn't be more grateful.


	19. Legacy

- Chapter 19 -

_Unknown Ruins in Shifting Sands, Aurora - Three months ago…_

I felt a violent and forceful pounding on my chest. I could hear Evelyn just beside me. I heard the pain in her voice as she cried my name, yet I could not respond. I was enveloped in darkness, unable to see. My body felt cold and numb, and it betrayed my strongest desire to simply squeeze her hand or gasp for air.

I wanted nothing more than to slip away. This was torture. I was imprisoned in my own flesh, forced to listen to the anguish that it caused my sister. I began to fall away as if there were no ground beneath me. Her cries grew more distant, and through my despair for having to leave her alone in this world, I felt relief that she would no longer have to witness my suffering.

The darkness was suddenly flooded with a blinding light. I was no longer trapped, blinded, or numb. I felt restored and warm again. I squinted in an attempt to see through the brilliance of the light, but everything appeared blank.

The flash of light faded and I was standing in the very cave where I lay dying, but all was colorless and frozen in time. A glowing white portal in the shape of my sister's seal appeared before me. When a figure began to emerge from it, I recognized her red robes and hooded face instantly. I immediately dreaded hearing any of this woman's foretelling. The last time she had come to me was when she told me of the Darkness.

Theresa stood before me and clasped her hands in front of her. "Logan, we have much to discuss, but I am afraid there is little time."

Painful memories of shadows, sand, and blood were reignited. I reluctantly looked at the blind Seer's obscured face and prepared myself. I wondered what the woman could possibly need from a dead man. "It seems as if _my_ time has already run out, Theresa."

Theresa raised a hand and shifted her weight as she spoke. "Your time in this world is not yet finished. You still have a great deal of work to do. But in the end, it will come down to your _choice _to do so, Logan."

I glared at the woman, angrily. The last time that she had imposed choices upon me, I was rendered a tyrant…the most hated man in all of Albion. And for what? The Seer's unwillingness to trust that my sister could make the hard decisions or perhaps even find a better way? I stood silent to hear what she had to say as a great deal of resentment began to resurface.

"It is your sister, Logan. For the first time, her future has become obscured and I can no longer be certain of her wellbeing. At this time I can only see the Hero Queen slipping slowly into the darkness, a most devastating fate not only for her, but for all of Albion. Without your help, her light will fade, and she _will_ be lost. _You_ are her last living relative, and you will be the _only_ one she will trust when the time comes. Will you fight for her?"

My response was instant. My sister had already saved my life once, and she was trying to save it again as I spoke with Theresa. I could never let any harm befall her.

"I will."

* * *

Logan, Reaver, and Ben continued to make their way through Mourningwood as night encroached on the already sparse light. Ben was still dragging his feet through the muddy swampland from his recent intoxication, but his level of annoyance with his two traveling companions had not yet subsided.

Logan stopped momentarily to quickly examine a small piece of parchment he had pulled from his pocket. "We should not be far now. Once we reach our destination, we will set up camp."

Ben crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground, shouting at the two men as they started to walk ahead. "No! I've had enough of this bloody game. I won't be dragged along like some lost little puppy!"

Logan sighed as he turned back around while Reaver merely stopped, placing a hand on his hip and inspecting his other one for any dirt. The Prince firmly gripped the hilt of his sword and pointed at Ben. "I resent that you believe that I would go to such great lengths for nothing more than folly, Benjamin. Have patience, for we are almost there and you _will_ soon have your answers. Now, let us _go_."

Ben shook his head, pointing daringly back at Logan. "You know what, mate? You have _some_ balls. Bringing me back to Mourningwood…" he snorted, "I spent a _great_ deal of time here with the Swift Brigade…as you know. I could easily leave you and _that_ one over there to be lost to the mazes of this land." He lowered his hand as a look of disgust washed over his face. "I think Swifty would like that. He'd have himself a good laugh." Ben turned and started to walk away, into the fog and murk.

Logan scowled and his voice shook with fury. "BEN! Do _not_ test my resolve!"

Reaver grew impatient, and he called up the hill to the bickering men. "It would be my _pleasure_ to incapacitate him for you, Logan. One expertly placed bullet and this nonsense can be-"

The ground started to rumble as glowing blue spheres rained down around the industrialist. Logan and Ben both whipped around to see that the man was surrounded. Logan drew his sword as he ran back, but Ben knew that it would be of limited use against this onslaught of hollow men. With no clear opening to sprint to, Reaver readied his prized pistols as he waded through a pool of blue orbs that called forth a group of hollow men to rise up from the ground, swiftly knocking his footing out from under him.

Ben quickly drew his pistol and fired a shot from where he stood since there was no time to move forward. His first bullet pierced cleanly through the glowing blue eye sockets of three hollow men as they formed a perfect line in their attempted assault on Reaver. As the skeletal fragments came crashing down around the Hero of Skill, he looked up at Ben.

* * *

_Heart of the desert, Shifting Sands, Aurora - Three months ago…_

Reaver peeked around the thick stone wall and grinned as he discovered a pack of dark minions roving about. It was the first action they had seen since leaving the ruins where Logan was rescued. He ducked back behind the wall, drew his Dragonstomper .48, and looked over at Ben. "Say, Benji…how would you like to place a bit of a _wager_ on your silly little claim to being anywhere near my league in terms of accuracy?"

Ben laughed as he reached over his shoulder to retrieve his trusty rifle. "And what do you plan on forking over when I win?"

Reaver tilted his head and smirked as he slowly cocked the hammer on his pistol. "A one of a kind legendary firearm. All you have to do is take out the tiny, beady red eyes of those minions over there…before _I_ do. And, here…" Reaver drew his second pistol and threw it to Ben. "Just to keep things fair, I'll even let you hold my Perforator. Just try not to get _too_ attached to my equipment, I shall be expecting it back." He teased.

The General grinned and nodded as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and made his way around the corner, tucking the extra pistol into his belt. "I'll expect you to deliver my prize as soon as we return to Albion, mate."

"Don't you want to know what _I_ expect from _you_ when you lose?" Reaver asked.

"That would be inapplicable information," Ben quipped.

"Your confidence, while misplaced, is certainly quite _inspiring_…" Reaver said as he prepared to follow Ben around the corner. "I shall miss that most about you when we're through, my man."

Ben heard a familiar hissing of sand through the air from the other side of the stone wall. He quickly retreated back and saw four sand furies closing in on Reaver. They moved slowly in a taunting dance as they readied their strikes.

The soldier knew that this was likely a simple dispatching for the industrialist, and so he leaned against the wall, chuckling. "This is _hardly_ the time to be burying yourself in a pile of screaming women, you bloody pervert!"

When Reaver failed to either respond or fire a shot, Ben knew that something was wrong. Not far from where he stood lay the other man's pistol in the sand. He had likely been disarmed in the blast. Ben quickly scooped up the pistol, aiming both it and his rifle at the furies. Two shots rang through the air simultaneously; one striking down two of the dark creatures to the right, and the second taking out the other two on the left.

As the sand settled, Reaver got up and walked over to Ben, speechless for the first time in centuries. Ben spun the Dragonstomper over his thumb, holding it out to the other man grip-side first.

Reaver took back his prized pistol, clearing his throat. "To be fair, I _was_ unarmed and-"

"You're welcome, mate." Ben smiled. "Now, shall we?" He asked as he made his way back toward the dark minions. "I've still got a bet to win."

* * *

The onslaught of hollow men was quickly reduced to a massive pile of bones as Reaver and Ben picked off the smaller, faster ones with precisely aimed shots while Logan worked his blade through the larger ones. As they regrouped, the distinct sound of crunching could be heard under their boots. The bickering that preceded the attack suddenly seemed unimportant to them.

By now it was dark and none of the men relished the idea of venturing off alone, but it was not as if any of their egos would permit them to voice this fact to each other. They stood silent as Logan reached into his pack, pulling out a torch and lighting it.

Logan turned to the other two men, finally breaking their silence. "We should be within a few hundred yards of our destination. Let's get moving."

The sobering experience led Ben to feel slightly guilty for his harshness toward the brother of the woman that he loved. He spoke up as he followed behind Logan's quick-paced lead. "Logan…you _know_ I was just-"

"It is already forgotten, Benjamin." Logan interjected solemnly.

"Would the two of you fancy a bit of _privacy_ to kiss and make up?" Reaver chuckled, clearly amused with himself.

"Fuck off, Reaver." Ben quipped.

The General's retort drove Logan to let a muffled snicker slip out as the three continued to make their way to camp.

It wasn't long before they hiked up a small hill to reach a clearing that was lined with crypts. Ben glanced around with a puzzled look on his face and Reaver grew silent, as he always had when anything reminded him of death.

"We are here." Logan said as he removed his pack and started to set up camp in the driest area he could find.

Ben shook his head in confusion. "Just _what_ sort of plans do you gents think you have here for me?"

"You will have your answers at dawn. For now, you must rest. You _will_ need it." Logan stated firmly.

* * *

"Good day, Your Majesty!" Jasper strode in merrily and went straight to my covered windows to pull back the curtains.

"Gods, Jasper! You could have _warned_ me." I squinted uncomfortably, bringing a hand up to my forehead to shade my eyes.

He looked at me and pressed his lips together with an expression of concern, and he moved to take a seat on my lounge. "Evelyn…would you sit with me for a moment? I have something for you."

"Of course, Jasper." I rubbed my eyes and moved to sit next to my old friend. "I can only hope, however, that this is not bad news. I'm not sure how much more of that I can endure right now."

"On the contrary." He pulled a small envelope from inside his jacket and placed it in my hands, holding onto them tenderly as he looked into my eyes. "Not long ago, I told you how proud I was of you, and I want you to know that that will _never_ change. You are so much like your mother, in so many ways." He looked down at my hands. "But you've grown distant lately, Evelyn. You have been allowing your heart to fade, and everyone can see that this hardened and emotionless woman…she isn't _you_."

I immediately felt put on the defensive. "I am _not_ without emotion. I care very deeply for this kingdom, and if I've had to toughen up a bit to get through some things…" I gently pulled my hands from his, taking a deep breath. "I did what I had to, and I am sorry if that did not render me cheerful enough for everyone else."

He looked back up at me with sorrow in his eyes. "You needn't put on an act for _anyone_. No one expects such things, dear girl. But you are _punishing_ yourself. You have been burying the Evelyn we know and love, and she is missed."

Jasper got up and bowed, leaving me alone with the letter.

I opened the weathered envelope and found an aged piece of paper inside. I unfolded it delicately and instantly recognized my mother's handwriting…because it looked just like mine.

_My Dearest Evan,_

_It is finally over, my love. I cannot wait to return home to you, but I must first take care of a few things. When the blind Seer saved me as a child, I could never have imagined what the life of a Hero truly demanded. I have learned so much in the time that I've spent with the three Heroes who stood by me. I realized my full power and potential, and I also saw what could become of a Hero who had sacrificed their very soul. The nightmare of this journey has now come to a close, and now my eyes have been opened._

_Before I left The Spire, Theresa came to me. She told me that I would have to make a choice, and that it would not only affect my own life, but all of Albion. At first she offered me the choice to restore all of the thousands of innocent lives that had been lost in the creation of The Spire. My love, you know that I have always given my all for the greater good of the people. It is the life that I have chosen. I wanted nothing more than to save them all, but then the Seer told me that I could save my family instead. I could bring back Rose, my dog Miles who'd just taken a bullet for me…and you. Before I had made my choice, you were all gone from my life, all killed at the hands of Lucien._

_The final offering was that of endless riches, but you and I both know that the most priceless and precious gift is love. As difficult as it was to deny the those who had fallen to The Spire their lives back, I knew that I could not be a very good Hero to my people if I were forced to live a painful life of solitude. Without hesitation, I told Theresa that my choice was love. My choice was you._

_I will be home very soon, along with our dog and all the love I have to give._

_Love,  
Your Sparrow _

My stomach dropped and the sinking feeling spread throughout my body. I placed the letter beside me on the sofa and wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the need to be steadied. So many feelings were coming to the surface now, and I could no longer suppress them. She had chosen love…and I had done nothing but sacrifice it.

I stood and walked across the room to my vanity. I looked down at a brushed velvet box and slowly grazed my fingers over the soft fabric. Gently lifting the lid with one hand, I reached in and retrieved my crown. I bit down on my trembling lip as I ran my fingers over the shining symbol that I had pledged my life to.

Without another thought, I threw the crown forcefully and it crashed through a large vase. Glass shards, water, and wilted wildflowers came tumbling down onto the carpet. I felt a swelling lump in my throat and my chest tightened and tingled. I brought both hands to my mouth in an attempt to muffle myself.

_What have I done?_

Sharp, stinging tears began to spill freely, and I fell to my knees. I lowered my hands and clenched them into fists as my jaw dropped and I finally allowed my cries to flow loudly and freely. I was releasing all of the pain, regret, and shame that I had been burying so deeply. It was as if I had just opened a flood gate. I cried for a great many things that I'd sacrificed, but most of all, I cried for Ben.

Suddenly, my door quickly swung open and Marina came rushing in. I could do little more than glance up at her as she closed the door behind her, looking at me with concern. I could not stop the flood of emotions that had taken over, so I covered my face. Moments later, I felt her arms around me as she knelt beside me. She very quietly remained there, softly rocking me as I continued to weep. I let myself lean into her as I clutched tightly onto one of her hands, afraid that this pain would never leave me.

She sat with me, not once letting go, for as long as I needed to cry, and that felt like an eternity. When the surge of emotions had finally died down to a lull, Marina quickly went to my basin and doused a washcloth in the water before returning to my side on the floor.

"Acknowledging the pain is a necessary step…and I will be here for you whenever you need a friend." She passed me the cool cloth for my face.

My voice came out sounding very hoarse and raw. "Thank you, Marina…and I _am_ sorry for this outburst."

"Nonsense." She placed a hand on my back, rubbing gently. "This was a good thing, and I am glad that I could be here for you." She paused and I felt her hand stiffen slightly. "Unfortunately, I once suffered the same type of pain…so I can understand."

I brought the damp cloth down from my face and looked at her through my puffy eyes. Before she could say anything further, the look in her eyes told me that she'd felt the same loss that I had.

"I was married once," she began, "and my former husband wanted many children, as did I." She faintly smiled. "I love children, so naturally I longed for a large family of my own."

I tilted my head, listening quietly as Marina continued to share her very personal story.

"He did not take kindly to my inability to become pregnant." Her expression shifted to one of regret. "And he refused to adopt a child that was not of his seed, so I begged him for one last chance before he left me…and as if the gods had sensed my desperation, I was finally blessed with a pregnancy. I remember telling him, the very day I found out, and we celebrated despite our previous hardships…but our joy was short-lived."

I brought a hand to my chest, feeling her pain as I anticipated what she was about to reveal.

"I lost my baby after a few short months…and it did not take long for my former husband to divorce me. I know the empty feeling…the guilt…but you must realize that, Hero or not, there is _no_ blame." She wrapped an arm around me and leaned her head gently against mine. "These things happen, and cruel as they are, there is no making sense of it…only getting past it."

I turned to the slender woman and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea, Marina. Thank you for telling me this," I wept. "It means more than I can say."

She returned my embrace warmly. "You are more than welcome, Evelyn."

At that moment, an unbreakable bond was forged between us.

* * *

Ben woke to the sight of Reaver and Logan gearing up. The light was still quite low on the horizon, so it must have been very early. He sat up, stretching out the sore muscles caused by the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements.

"If your plan was to leave me here, why did you both stay the entire night?" Ben grumbled.

"Oh, shut it and suit up, Benji," Reaver said as he holstered his pistols and tightened his belt.

Logan sheathed his sword and donned his gauntlets. "Benjamin, you must focus now. You are about to learn what may well be an overwhelming amount of information. But because we have so little time, I am afraid we must proceed with haste."

Ben stood and quickly holstered two pistols and a rifle. He sheathed his sword behind his back last before following the two men to one of the crypts. He had thought to make a joke about the bleakness of the situation, but he sensed the severity in both men's demeanors and decided against it.

Reaver forced open the heavy stone doors that guarded the crypt and a set of stairs was revealed. Ben stood between the two men and his stomach dropped a bit as he looked down at the stone stairway that descended into darkness.

Logan turned to Ben and handed him a folded piece of paper, explaining as the soldier opened it to reveal a drawing of some sort of tree. "This passage is the only way in or out of the Ossuary. It is where we will find a crypt with _this_ engraving. Inside that crypt is something of great importance…something that belongs to _you_."

Reaver sighed impatiently. "Shall we, then? I would very much like to return home to a warm bath sometime this _century_." He attempted to cross the threshold, but the moment he got too close, a magical barrier lit up to seal off the entrance, flabbergasting the man.

Logan looked puzzled as he reached his hand out, also triggering the barrier to light up. Both of them looked at Ben, wondering the same thing, and the soldier crossed over the threshold uninhibited. Reaver inspected the doors more closely and found something of interest, quickly pointing it out to Logan with the barrel of his pistol.

"I believe you've overlooked something, Logan," Reaver said condescendingly.

The Prince regarded the inscription and looked up at Ben with regret. "I am sorry, Benjamin. It appears that we will _not_ be permitted to accompany you." He ran a hand through his hair, visibly agitated. "You must take _great_ caution, for there are many dangers inside."

"Now wait just a minute!" Ben scowled. "I _will not_ be going down into some box of death without knowing what the bloody hell I am looking for…or why I even _want_ to find a mysterious tree engraved tomb in the first place!"

Logan put his hands up in an attempt to calm the irritated man. "The tomb belongs to one of _your_ _relatives_, Benjamin. It is because of this that _you_ were able to pass, and we were not."

Ben looked once more between the men who dragged him out here, and he shook his head in aggravation. His relatives were all dead, except maybe one, and if it was his brother William lying inside, he would be very tempted to try and bring him back from the dead just to kick his ass. "Damn the both of you." He turned and began descending the dark and narrow passage, not once looking back.

* * *

After nearly an hour of searching as he picked off hollow men and bats along the way, Ben arrived at what appeared to be a promising area. A large tree stood tall in the center of a paved off area that was bordered with crypts. He ran up to each one, inspecting closely for the engraving of a tree.

As he neared the next tomb, an ominous light spilled out from the sealed doors. He took a few steps back and drew his pistol, unsure of what was to come. Suddenly, the ghosts of Albion soldiers emerged. He held his fire, thrown off by their attire which resembled his own. His heart leapt into his throat. Never before had he felt so unsettled.

The spectral soldiers stood and saluted him…and then they raised their rifles and took aim at him. One of them, much more decorated than the rest, stepped forward. The closer he got, the more Ben felt as if he were looking at a ghostly mirror image. His heart began to race and he drew his second pistol, pointing both at the head of his haunting image.

"Not a step closer!" He shouted.

"Death is inevitable, General. You have nothing left to live for. _Join us_."

Ben scowled as he discharged his weapons, firing into the ghost's head and inciting the entire brigade of spectral soldiers to begin their retaliatory assault on him. He ducked and rolled backward, popping up to pick off the closest of his enemies. He quickly retreated further back until he reached the tree in the middle. Using the large trunk for cover, he fired his pistols in rapid succession until all but one soldier remained. He fired one last expertly placed shot, and the ghost released an orb of brilliant light as he fell.

Ben walked back toward the tomb, breathing heavily from excitement and nervousness. He watched the orb of light pass right through the an opening in the top of the crypt. Moments later, the stone doors slid open.

He ran over and searched inside, quickly finding the engraving of a tree on the stone sarcophagus. Upon closer inspection, he found that there was a name inscribed under the tree symbol. _Lucas Hawthorne_. He slowly reached down to touch it, and the stone doors slammed shut as a blinding white light filled the crypt.

"Hello, Benjamin." As the light faded enough so that he could see, a blind woman robed in red appeared before him. "I am Theresa, and I have been watching you for some time now."

Ben looked around, seeing no immediate threats and not a single way out. "Has this tomb been for me all along then?"

Theresa gently shook her head. "No, it is quite the opposite. This is your _father's_ resting place."

Ben chuckled as he pointed to the inscription under the tree symbol. "You should probably double check your facts, Theresa. I don't know _anyone_ named Lucas Hawthorne."

"It was a few short years after the birth of your brother Quentin when the father that you knew left your mother. She sent him away when she felt that his activities would be a negative influence on her young sons."

Ben wanted nothing more than to discredit this woman, but she had already mentioned his brother's name. He slid slowly down one of the stone walls, in utter shock as the breath left his lungs. "No. That's _not_ true."

Theresa continued without acknowledging his denial. "It was during this time that _you_ were conceived, Benjamin. A traveling Hero by the name of Lucas Hawthorne passed through your town, fell deeply for your mother, and developed a fatherly sort of love for her sons. He pleaded with her to come with him when he discovered her pregnancy, but by then her husband had returned to convince her that he had changed. Out of shame and obligation, your mother sent your true father away. This is your true heritage, Benjamin. You are the son of a Hero, and you possess Heroic blood."

Ben felt lightheaded and sick. He tried breathing deeply, but that only made the heaviness in his chest hurt more. Everything he had known about his life…about who he was…was a _lie_. "I've been brought out here to find out that my entire life has been one big joke, then?" He grew enraged as he spoke his true feelings. "You're telling me that I'm some Hero's _bastard_ and that he died having never known me. That my mother… That my brothers…" His heart raced wildly as memories of the only father he'd ever known played back through his mind. Suddenly, he felt like an outsider…like he'd missed out on truly experiencing the unconditional love of a father.

"I know that this is difficult to hear, especially having known your life to be one way for so many years. But your life, lived any differently, would never have brought you to your full potential…it would never have led you _here_. The answers were always within you. There was a reason that you never looked or acted like any of your brothers…why you always longed for adventure. I have been watching you for a great many years, Benjamin. You longed to meet a real Hero since you were old enough to know of them, but did you ever wonder why that was? You were able to demonstrate a gift for accuracy with no prior practice or training. Did you not wonder how you came to possess such exceptional abilities? All of these things are a result of being a Heroic descendant of Briar Rose, one of the first known Heroes of Skill."

Ben looked down at his pistol, Briar's Blaster, and his eyes glazed over with emotion. "Why now?" He said shakily.

"You have a choice to make, Benjamin. Your selfless and heroic act of saving Logan's life in Aurora proved that you were ready. You are strong and gifted in the discipline of skill, but your Heroic blood has yet to be activated. You must _choose_ whether or not you wish to follow the path of a Hero. It is not an easy path, and I cannot tell you what lies ahead from here. I am only here to offer you this choice."

Ben ran his hands roughly through his hair, sighing painfully. His life as he once knew it had just been turned upside down. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his father's sarcophagus. He knew that everything the blind Seer had told him was right, but he still mourned the loss of a former identity. A great many things had been explained. The reason he'd always felt like an outsider in his own family had been because he'd never truly known the other part of himself.

He beat his fists down onto the stone, shaking with exasperation. "I will…" His face reddened as he fought back tears. "I will choose to take the path…of a Hero."

Theresa closed her hands in front of her. "Very well. Your father's guild seal lies beneath this crypt." She gestured with an outstretched hand and a large stone recessed into the floor to reveal a stairway beneath it. "You must retrieve it before your Heroic potential can be unlocked. When you touch the seal for the first time, you will feel the surge of your new power. Reaching the seal may prove more difficult than anything you have ever experienced in your career as a fighting man, but you need only remember this: you cannot move forward without first getting over your past."

* * *

Ben slipped through the dark passage and descended into a stone walled room with a raised platform in the middle. A column of light beamed onto a pedestal in the center. He could not tell where such a radiant light could be coming from, but it was directly beneath his father's sarcophagus. He took a few more cautious steps toward the light and saw the unmistakable glimmer of the guild seal.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a ghost, much like what he had seen outside. He could not be certain because the room was cloaked in darkness, save for the luminous pillar in the very center. He took a step closer to the middle and a glowing spectral soldier materialized in front of him. It was a copy of him in every way, down to the sound of his voice.

"You good for nothin' bastard! Hero, my arse!" The ghostly image of himself yelled as he raised a rifle and swiftly cocked it.

Ben's breathing quickened. He was staring at his own face, hearing his own voice. And if he did not act, he would fall to _himself_. Before the specter could squeeze the trigger, Ben clenched his eyes shut and fired. When he opened them, the ghost was gone. He looked around the dark room before very slowly moving one foot in front of the other.

"You failed Jammy and Swifty, you inept moron!" another ghost of himself hollered out as he aimed his rifle for the kill.

Ben jumped back and fired a shot from each pistol, piercing his ghost and sending it into a dissipating cloud. He began shaking with animosity from the taunts and the painful memories that they instigated. He just wanted to get the seal, and get _out_.

He decided abandon a slow approach, now sprinting to the platform to stand in the light. As soon as he reached the pillar of radiance, the room shook, and his heart pounded as he hastily looked around. More taunting apparitions of himself spawned around the entire room. The voices, all his own, continued to taunt out loud, becoming nearly unintelligible as they collided with other tormenting words.

Ben grew quickly enraged. He no longer cared what these spectral soldiers looked or sounded like. They were certainly _not_ him. He raised both pistols and opened rapid fire upon them all. His face was a mask of fury as he roared with bloodlust, sending the menacing apparitions back to dust in quick succession.

After the last of them burst into a cloud of luminous dust from a finely placed bullet, Ben waited, looking around at each dark corner. After a few moments, he heaved a great breath and holstered one of his pistols to reach down for his guild seal. Before he could touch the shining object, however, one last ghost of himself appeared directly on top of the pedestal. He quickly took a step back, but by that time, the ghost had plunged his translucent hand straight into Ben's chest, targeting his beating heart.

Ben gasped for air, unable to breathe. His heart was in agonizing pain as the spectral soldier squeezed it.

"You failed to protect your _own child_ before it could even be born. _Pathetic_." The ghost's face lit up with a familiar crooked grin as he clamped down harder onto Ben's heart.

Ben held his breath as he gritted his teeth in pain. He raised his pistol shakily, and fired between the eyes of the apparition. As the cloud burst around him, he fell to his knees and grabbed his chest. He gasped for air as tears spilled forth. After taking a few moments to recover, he regained enough strength to stand and claim his legacy.

He lifted the guild seal from its place and felt an instant rush of power surging through his veins. It was as if he were being innervated with new life. The cool, tingling sensation awakened his entire being. His mind calmed and he felt stronger than ever before. He had finally realized his destiny. The answers had always been within him.

* * *

Ben emerged from the crypt as Logan and Reaver quickly stood with matching expressions of anticipation. He approached the two men and nodded, silently.

"I understand now. And while I _am_ grateful to you both, I still don't understand why you did this…why you went to such lengths to show me my true heritage."

Logan placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "You saved my life when nearly anyone else in your position would not have. Theresa came to me that day, and I made a promise to her…a promise to lead you here. But I was missing so many pieces of the puzzle to your past…" The Prince looked over at Reaver.

Reaver sighed, "Now don't go insinuating that there's been any charity on _my_ part, Logan. I only offered my assistance because aside from the fact that you may have saved me from a few unsightly scars a few times, you demonstrated to me long ago that you could shoot with the likes of another Hero of Skill."

Ben raised a brow.

"Oh, come now, Benji. Of course I am a Hero. But I certainly don't advertise such things, and I expect you to keep this quiet. While I do enjoy the perks of Heroic blood, I would rather not be bothered with answering the calls of the downtrodden." His lips curled into a wide, devious grin. "However, with _another_ master of accuracy…well, surely I won't be getting pestered with those types of requests anymore when they'll have _you_."

"Sorry for telling you to fuck off, mate. I appreciate what you've done, regardless of your motive." Ben shook his hand as he pat him on the shoulder.

The newly awakened Hero of Skill turned to Logan and handed him a sealed envelope.

"Logan, I need you to take this letter to Evie when you arrive home, it is of great importance. I have somewhere that I must go now. I will hope to see you both again." Ben shook Logan's hand.

Logan slid the letter into his pocket and placed a hand over it. "You have my word. Safe travels, Benjamin."

Ben nodded to the two men as he pulled out his guild seal and in a brilliant blue circle of light, he left them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, my dear readers! I decided to go against my initial plan and combined two chapters to spare you all from some nasty cliffs and promote a better flow of the story. I also needed to make sure that this "Ben-velation" was worthy before presenting it to you all. This was a huge chapter for me…and for Ben! What do you all think of the revelations in this chapter? Where could he be off to now? Please leave your thoughts and feedback in a review (my thanks in advance to any who sneakily word potential spoilers to new readers!), I love hearing from you all! To those who have followed/favorited this story and myself, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support! If you are a new reader and you've enjoyed my story, please consider following/favoriting both it and myself for updates!**

Guest Review Responses:  
Jay, thank you so much for your kind review! It's safe to say that Elliot is well out of the picture now, plus I don't think Evie would be too thrilled if I sent him back to pester her, lol. Thanks for spending your late nights reading, and for your review!

Special thanks must be also given to **Bishou no Marina**, who stayed up past 4am to beta this. You are not only my best friend, you truly _ARE_ my hero! Also, I would like to thank both **demonviciouszil** and **Era-Age** for surprising me with some amazing fan art while I was struggling with this chapter. It lifted my confidence and gave me the added inspiration to get my writing groove back!


	20. The Way Home

- Chapter 20 -

I woke feeling drained both emotionally and physically. After I had allowed the floodgates of my most suppressed emotions to burst open yesterday, I had gone for a long walk in the gardens. I'd needed time to reflect on what I had just discovered in my mother's letter. Marina had come to check on me, and she told me that everything I was experiencing was a positive step forward, and while I still felt the deep ache of pain and regret weighing heavily on my heart, I was so grateful that she had been there to offer me her unconditional friendship when I needed it the very most.

I supposed it had been rather mad to think that this pain would fade overnight, but I had still hoped. I wished to the Light that my Heroic constitution could somehow magically heal my emotional scars as quickly as they could mend a surface wound, but unfortunately the misery of heartbreak was universal. The one thing that I was sure of was that today would be my fresh start, my blank page. I had to stop punishing myself in order to begin healing. I had to accept that there would always be a void in my heart from losing my child, and Ben.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, arching my back and stretching my arms above my head as I yawned heavily. I couldn't believe I had actually woken before anyone had come to rouse me. I walked over to my window to gingerly draw back my heavy curtains, uncertain of whether or not I had actually slept through the night. I squinted sharply as the brilliant golden glow of morning poured in through the opening.

"Your Majesty!" Jasper entered, quickly closing the door behind him. "What a pleasant surprise to see you up!" He hurried to the window to tie back my drapes.

I turned to my oldest friend and wrapped my arms around him. He seemed shocked at first, but it didn't take him long to return my embrace as he softly chuckled.

"Jasper…thank you so much for bringing me Mother's letter. I had no idea…" I spoke quietly as my eyes began to glisten.

He backed away, smiling as he took my hands in his. "My dear, I cannot _begin_ to tell you how happy I am to have helped you."

"I'm _so_ sorry for the way I acted toward you, Jasper. I just-"

A knock at the door interrupted us.

"Evelyn, may I come in?" Logan asked from outside. I looked at Jasper in silence as my brow wrinkled with worry. I had unleashed a great amount of animosity on my brother before he'd left, and I felt positively awful about it.

He knocked again, this time calling out louder. "Are you awake, sister?"

Jasper gave my hands a light squeeze and left me to answer the door. I stood with my back turned, looking out the window apprehensively. I didn't know what I would say to Logan. I still felt so ashamed of how I had treated him.

"I will return later to assist you, Your Majesty." Jasper left, quietly closing the door behind him.

I wrung my hands together nervously, unable to face my brother. Since I had started rediscovering my feelings, I'd begun to fear losing the few people that I still had left in my life.

"Evelyn…" He approached slowly and spoke with a surprising level of sensitivity. "I _am_ sorry that I had to leave you so abruptly, but you must believe me when I tell you that it was a matter of great importance."

I could not believe that _he_ was the one apologizing, after all of the harsh words I'd previously spat at him. I turned to face him with great hesitation, and I slowly looked up into his eyes.

"Logan…" My voice shook with nerves. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. All you've done is try to look out for me…to protect me…and I-"

"You saved my life. _Twice_." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "And then you helped me salvage what was left of my heart."

"There is nothing I wouldn't have done for you, Logie." I searched his eyes for forgiveness.

He smirked and softly shook his head. "I cannot believe that I am actually glad to hear you call me _that_ again."

With a sigh of relief, I stepped into his arms and embraced him tightly. "I was afraid I'd lost you after everything. I feel like everyone is leaving, and I still _need_ you, brother."

He wrapped his arms very gently around me with noticeable uncertainty. "Do not fear such things. You have no idea how hard it was to see you…becoming _me_. When I slipped into the darkness, I let my pain turn me into a monster. I feared that you were headed down the same dark road." He stepped back and tipped my chin up to guide my gaze back to his. "One does not simply come back from such things unscathed. I will _never_ be the same, and I have accepted that. But I do not want that for you, Evelyn. Do _not_ lose your light."

My eyes glazed over and my heart sank a bit. "Oh, Logan…I _never_ wanted that. I just didn't know how to deal with all of the pain. It was just too much." I turned to look back out the window, sniffling quietly. "But what's done is done. I will try to accept things as they are, so that I can move forward like you have…though I will _never_ love again. Of that I am certain."

"That would be an even greater loss. You have one of the biggest hearts in all of Albion, sister. I stand here as living proof that even the most damaged of hearts can love again."

"Marina _is_ amazing, Logan. I truly am happy that you have found one another." I paused, recalling her warm embrace in my time of desperate need and softly smiled as I turned to face him. "She was here for me in a way that no one else could have been. She helped me find pieces of myself that I had thought to be lost. I can see why you love her."

His face softened and he took my hands. "I am truly relieved to hear that. It is important to me that you approve…because I do intend on asking her for her hand sometime in the near future."

His words hit me unexpectedly like a ton of bricks, reminding me of something I would now never experience. I broke out into tears, though I was not upset with him. "Oh, Logan…that's just…" I shook under the force of my emerging sobs, unable to find words. I _was_ sincerely happy that my brother, whom I had nearly lost, was ready to live life again and share it with someone special. But I also felt as if everyone would always be moving forward while my feet would be forever planted in heartache.

Logan pulled me into his arms and rested his chin lightly on my head as he hushed me. It was the very same thing he used to do when I was young and suffered horrible nightmares after Mother's death. "It is not my intention to upset you with these things. I merely want you to see that this does not need to be the end for you."

He backed away and I wiped my eyes as he pulled a letter from his pocket. "This is from Benjamin. I gave him my word that I would deliver this to you." He held the envelope out to me.

I took a few steps back toward my chair as my hands came to my chest to steady my pounding heart. I sat down, confused. "Why are _you_ delivering his letter? What's happened to Ben? Where _is_ he?" I grew more upset with each escalating inquiry.

"He is safe and well, I assure you." Logan placed the letter in my lap and backed away. "I know that you are afraid, Evelyn, but I also know that you have the strength to see this through."

I stared down at the letter and chewed my lip nervously. I didn't even notice that my brother had slipped out to give me my privacy until I heard the door latching shut. I took a deep breath and slowly lifted the letter. I tore the seal and carefully unfolded the paper, and the mere sight of Ben's handwriting sent my heart racing.

_Evelyn,_

_I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you right now, love. Right now an urgent mission has me doing a bit of traveling, but not to worry, I'll try to keep myself out of trouble. I don't have much time to write this, but I still have so much to tell you. I've left something for you over in Mourningwood Fort. You'll find it near the mortar._

_-Finn_

I jumped up and left the letter behind me where I'd been seated. My heart pounded with more turbulence as a million questions frantically shuffled through my mind. I ached for him, yet I was well aware that _I_ had been the one to push him away. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, remembering what Logan had said. _This doesn't need to be the end_. While there was a chance that I had already done irreparable damage to my relationship with Ben, I had to be brave enough to see this through.

I hurried over to my wardrobe in a fluster. I whipped open the doors and pulled out my favorite adventuring outfit. Not only was it comfortable and nostalgic, but also practical should I find myself in a scrap. I quickly disrobed and pulled my white linen top over my head. I easily cinched my brown under-bust corset unassisted, securing it in the front. I hadn't the interest nor the time for putting on anything that required me to wait for a hand-maiden. After having quickly slid on my striped leggings and shorts, I pulled on my black knee-high boots, ideal for trudging through the swampy terrain of Mourningwood.

I decided to travel lightly as I secured a single leg holster and equipped the Hero pistol that my mother had left me. My most powerful weapon was ever-present within me. That was the beauty of my Will. Over time, I'd even learned to master its use without the requirement of focusing gauntlets so I would never be without it.

I freshened up quickly at my wash basin and finger-combed my hair into a loose ponytail before teleporting away.

* * *

I arrived at the gates of Mourningwood Fort and I stood there a moment, thinking back to the first time I'd arrived with Walter. I walked toward the staircase, and the sound of my footsteps cutting through the dead silence reminded me of how empty this once-bustling place had become. I passed the gravesites that belonged to the fallen Swift Brigade soldiers, many of whom I had come to know and respect during the time I'd spent here. Their uniform hats were displayed in front of their headstones as a testament to their service and sacrifice.

When I arrived on the balcony, I saw a glowing, translucent soldier standing by the mortar. I could hardly believe my eyes as I stepped closer. The bandaged ghostly image looked just like…

"Jammy?" I asked in surprise as I cautiously approached.

"Why, _Princess_!" Private Jammy exclaimed with the same enthusiasm as he had when he lived. "What a surprise! This place gets awfully quiet nowadays. Sure is good to see another familiar face…beautiful as ever, might I add."

I smiled softly through my mixed emotions. "I am glad to see that your charm lives on…but I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you. I tried so hard…"

"Nonsense! There was nothing you coulda done. I dodged death over seven-hundred times, lovely. Any one of those wounds could have been fatal, but I was lucky 'till the end. Not only did I get to go down all dauntless and manly-like, I did it fighting alongside a breathtaking Hero Princess."

"_Again_ with the charm!" I chuckled.

"Aw, well I suppose I learnt a good bit of that from the Cap'n. I still remember when he first brought you up here to learn the mortar. Seems like just yesterday…quite literally though, I've no concept of time since I took that bloody dirtnap!" He snorted with laughter.

"Have you _seen_ Ben?"

"Well now that you mention it, yeah. He was in quite a hurry, too."

"I don't suppose you could-"

"Tell you how long ago he paid a visit?" he interjected. "Like I said, Princess, my concept of time is total rubbish, but…" He gestured to a pile of cannonballs. "He did tuck something into my balls down there." More snorty laughter erupted from the ghostly soldier.

"Jammy…" I sighed, then laughed along with him as my eyes drifted down to find a note tucked under the very top cannonball. I gently retrieved the paper, careful not to tear it. Full of anticipation over the unknown sentiments left inside the folded page, I turned to vault down from the balcony.

"Farewell, Your Highness. Perhaps when you have more time, you might come back and fire up the old mortar with me for old time's sake!"

I turned back to him and smiled. "You can count on it, Jammy."

I took a seat on one of the old crates inside an alcove. My pulse quickened as I nervously opened the letter.

_Hello Princess,_

_I can still remember how I felt when I saw you walk through these gates for the first time, alongside Wally. When he brought you over to Swifty and me, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I wondered why the most beautiful woman in all of Albion would trudge through the muck of the swamp just to meet our brigade. I tried so hard to keep face, but by the time the Major had asked me to escort you up to the mortar, I'd already been captivated. I'll admit to taking the opportunity to admire your perfectly round backside as you worked the mortar, perhaps getting a bit lost in the thought of what it would feel like under my hands. I know you're probably shaking that pretty little head of yours right now, love…but I was, after all, just a soldier, and you were the Hero Princess who decided to wear those adorable striped leggings with very form fitting shorts. That said, I never dreamed that a bloke like me could ever win the affections of an amazing woman like you. Then I got to fight beside you for the first time. I saw the passion and determination in your eyes as your skin glowed blue with Will power. You were so beautiful…and I was so hopelessly smitten._

_I remember feeling my heart sink a bit when you left with Wally, not long after you'd turned the onslaught of hollow men into bone dust. I'd wished for some situation to present itself that would require your stay. Perhaps then, I thought to myself, I could steal a private moment and perhaps a kiss from the rebel Princess. Little did I know then, that I would get my kiss one day. Should you find yourself in the vicinity of the spot where that kiss took place, you'll find my next note._

_Yours,  
Finn _

I was taken aback, and I lightly chuckled as I raised a hand to wipe a few stray tears from my cheek. Ben had never told me that he had felt this deeply when we had first met. He'd also asked me to go back to Industrial, and I hadn't set foot inside the city since the night I'd been injured. A nervous feeling set into the pit of my stomach as I folded the letter and tucked it into my pocket. I could not allow myself to contemplate this for too long. My heart already knew that I would follow him to the ends of the world without question.

I stood and looked up at the ghostly soldier still proudly guarding his post as he had in life. With a smile, I quickly blew a kiss to Jammy before I was enveloped in the blue glow of my teleportation.

* * *

When I arrived in Industrial, to my pleasant surprise, the citizens immediately clamored around me, cheering, bowing, and even bestowing small gifts. I had thought that my recent absence would have rendered the citizens more passive or disapproving. I _was_ grateful for this distraction, since I could not help but feel a throbbing ache inside my chest when I thought of what I'd lost here. After spending a short while shaking hands and thanking them for their support, I made my way down a very familiar alley.

As I neared the wrought-iron gate at the end, I noticed a folded piece of paper wrapped around one of the rungs and secured with a red ribbon. I retrieved the note and slowly unfolded it as I turned to lean against the gate.

_Evie,_

_As I stand here, I am reminded of a woman whose heart was so broken, her tears flowed heavy as the rain that day. My heart ached with the pain that you felt, and I wanted nothing more than to make it all go away. When I lifted you from the ground and we locked gazes, I will never forget feeling like I was looking into a piece of my own soul inside your eyes. Words will never describe how I felt when you reached up to touch me. My heart is jumping inside, even now as I write this. Do you still feel it too, love? Do you remember how you felt that very moment our lips touched for the first time? It was rainy and cold, yet I'd never felt warmer in my life. Something had been sparked deep within me. My heart had begun to beat for you, Evie, and since that moment, it has never stopped._

_I wish I had told you more than I did that day, but at the time I feared that I would either hurt you more or chase you away. Now I know that that was not true. You were always far stronger than I could have ever imagined…and even now you amaze me. I know it couldn't have been easy to come back here, love. It's just another testament to your strength that you're standing here, reading this letter._

_I'll never forget this place and the special moment we shared in it, Evie. It wasn't long after that day that we found ourselves in the desert land of Aurora. Do you remember the little abode that we called home during the weeks we spent there? I've left a little something for you there as well. Perhaps you could teleport over. Fortunately, this time you won't have to worry about a grumpy soldier falling flat on his ass from the speed of the transport!_

_Yours,  
Finn_

I leaned my head back against the iron rungs behind me, drawing in a deep breath as I looked up to the sky. I recalled exactly how I felt that day in the rain, from the first time I gently touched Ben's face to the moment he moved in and softly kissed me. I licked my lips and smoothed them together, craving that feeling again. An aching need grew within the hollow of my stomach. I missed him terribly.

I folded the letter and tucked it into my pocket with the previous one, and I smiled with excitement, wondering what the next discovery might be as I channeled my teleportation and left Bowerstone Industrial.

* * *

I was enveloped in warmth as I arrived in the city of Aurora. The soothing heat penetrated my muscles as I quickly adapted to walking through the sandy terrain again. I remembered exactly where our small hut was located, and I picked up my pace as my heart pounded with excitement. I paused for a moment in the spot along the quiet curved path where Ben and I had stopped to bicker the night we'd arrived. I chuckled at the recollection and looked down to find my favorite Auroran wildflower on the ground. I picked it up, lifting the beautiful burnt orange petals to my nose, and I was instantly reminded of a time when life was every bit as sweet as its scent.

My eyes trailed up the path, and to my surprise there was another wildflower every few paces. A wide smile took over my face as I looked up at the small hut the flowers led to. It was where we had first made love, and professed our love to one another. It was one of the most sacred places in the world to me. I felt my very soul reigniting as I collected the flowers and neared the cozy home. I noticed a curious flash of light through one of the windows and bunched the flowers in one hand so that I could rub my misty eyes.

Once inside, I couldn't help but look around at every small detail of the interior. Every place, both large and small, held a cherished memory. I wrapped my arms around myself as I thought back to every moment that we shared within these walls. My hands drifted down to my belly as I thought about the child we'd created here, and I shut my eyes and wept. It was still painful to run my hands across my flat stomach, when I would give anything to again be round with pregnancy, morning sickness and all.

After I had allowed myself some time to confront my pain, I opened my eyes to find a fresh vase of flowers on the nightstand with two letters tucked underneath. I walked over and retrieved the envelopes before making myself comfortable in the bed. The bottom envelope was sealed, and it was marked with clear instructions to open it last. I smiled and placed it beside me as I opened the first and lay back to read it.

_Evie, _

_I can't be sure of how you are feeling right now, but as I sit here writing this letter, it all feels rather bittersweet for me. This place feels like home, but it hurts to be here without you. Here is the place where you opened your heart to me; you let go of the reservations you had as the Queen and surrendered yourself to your heart's desires as my Evie; you taught me how to love again. I've realized that you were the one healing me all along, sweetheart. We became a family here, and no matter what happens, that will never change._

_I've learned during my recent travels that the only way to move forward is to let go of the pain from the past. During our time apart, I've confronted and overcome some difficult things, and I imagine that if you're here reading this, so have you. By the Light, I miss you, love._

_I've left a little something for you under this letter, something so special that I could think of no one else I wanted to give it to. When you are done here, I have one more request, one last message for you to find. Do you remember that night long ago, when you told me in the gardens about the strange talking stone doors? Perhaps you might find something of interest near the one in Mistpeak._

_All my love,  
Ben_

I placed the letter down beside me and lay back into the pillows as I brought my hands to my face. He made my heart soar just a little bit higher with every word that he wrote, and now my heart was full to bursting. Tears of both joy and longing ran from under the cover of my hands. I drew in a shaky breath, blinking away the blur from my flooded eyes as I moved to open the second letter.

As I pulled the parchment from the envelope, I realized quickly that he had not left me another letter at all. My hand came to my chest as the air left my lungs from the utter shock of what I was looking at. It was a deed to this property, signed by Ben. As if he had not already given me some of the most amazing gifts I would ever have in life, he had surprised me again with this. I looked around the hut and smiled as my heart began to flutter. This truly _was_ home for us now.

As much as I wanted to stay, I needed to make haste to Mistpeak. I felt a rush of excitement and anticipation as I tucked the letter and the deed into my pocket and quickly grabbed one flower for the road.

* * *

I teleported into Mistpeak, arriving as closely as I could to the Demon Door. It was freezing outside, but thankfully I had grabbed a jacket from my Sanctuary wardrobe. As I made my way under an overpass on the way to the door, I saw a tall figure through the falling snow.

My heart jumped into my throat and I paused, squinting. From what I could see, the man wore dark knee-high boots with grey pants. A double buckled belt sat at his waist and crossed over itself, securing a gun holster on each leg. A dark, three-quarter length coat hung open over a grey vest and a black shirt. Puzzled, I took a few steps closer and my studious gaze continued drifting upward.

I felt a great amount of uncertainty and reservation. I would have known my Ben from a mile away from his posture and the striking red of his uniform. I turned to quickly glance behind me, growing a bit more nervous and suspicious.

Finally my eyes locked onto the face of the mysterious fair-haired man, and suddenly my knees weakened when I recognized Ben's sky-blue eyes. My heart pounded wildly as a warm, tingling sensation pulsed through me. Tears started flowing liberally down my face, and I felt the exaggerated chill of the air breezing over my damp cheeks as I broke into a run toward him.

All I could think about was being in his arms again as I ran faster. He held them open to me and wide smile lit the beautiful face that I had missed so much. I reached out for him as I grew closer and finally was able to leap into his embrace. He quickly scooped me up with a strength I'd not felt before as my feet left the ground. Finally…I was home again.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and squeezed him tightly as I shook with sobs. So many emotions were flooding through me at once, and I had so many things to tell him, but all that I could manage to say was his name softly into his warm skin. I held onto him tightly, needing his closeness like I needed the air to breathe.

"Evie…" He spoke shakily as he held me flush against him. "It's alright now, love…I've got you."

After a few moments, he placed me back on my feet and our eyes locked as his hands gently cupped my face. I raised a hand to cradle the side of his face stroked his bottom lip with my thumb, staring at it intently, desperately missing the taste of him. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed me with such overwhelming tenderness, I thought my knees might give out had he not pulled me into him.

I parted my lips as he deepened the kiss, and I threw one arm over his shoulder, weaving my other hand through his hair. My entire body relaxed as he firmly supported me and I felt as if I were floating away with him. I could have lived happily in this moment for an eternity. I felt the world seem to stop as my heart fluttered, sending a tickling sensation throughout my body.

Suddenly, the loud, grinding sound of stone sliding against stone startled me from my blissful moment.

I steadied myself against him, blinking the mist from my eyes as I looked around. Just next to us a brilliant, glowing portal appeared behind a now-open Demon Door. I looked back at him and my jaw dropped.

"Ben?"

"Go on in, sweetheart." He smiled as he wiped my tears away. "I'll be right behind you."

* * *

My eyes widened as I took in the beauty that surrounded me. There was a glowing radiance all throughout this magical place. I felt as if I'd not seen true colors until this moment. So many Demon Doors lined the perimeter that I lost count as I looked around. I stood smiling in complete wonderment as I leaned against a mossy boulder while butterflies danced around me.

"Since the day that I first set eyes on you in the Fort, I've been in awe of you…" Ben spoke up from behind me.

I quickly turned and he was holding his hand out to me, so I smiled and placed my hand in his.

"From the moment we first kissed in the back alleys of Industrial, my heart has never stopped beating for you," he continued as he looked deeply into my eyes.

I pressed my lips together and felt my brow furrow as I tried to stall more tears.

"And when you gave me your heart in Aurora…" He drew in a shaky breath. "You forever became a part of me."

I brought a hand to my chest, resting it over my fluttering heart as I gulped down a growing lump in my throat.

"I've learned that in life there are always different paths to travel, and along those paths are many different doors to choose." He looked around at the doors that encircled this special place before returning his gaze to me.

"For me, Evie…all doors lead to you." He cleared his throat and when I saw his eyes well up, I could no longer stop my own tears.

"You are my strength, my soul, my heart…my _home_. I love you with all that I am, and as long as we're together, I'll have all that I ever need." He took a knee before me and reached into his pocket with his free hand.

My heart raced excitedly as I wiped my eyes to see more clearly.

"Evelyn Rose, would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

He opened his hand and revealed the most beautiful ring I'd ever set eyes on. The gold band wrapped elegantly around a square-cut, breathtakingly flawless diamond that sparkled like nothing I'd seen before.

I stood stunned as I let out a sharp breath of disbelief. I looked down at him, bringing a hand over my mouth as a cry of utter elation forced its way through. By now I was a blubbering mess, but I couldn't help but smile, and through the sniffles and tears, I gave him an enthusiastic response.

"Yes! My gods, Ben… _YES_!"

He let out a loud sigh of relief as he slid the ring onto my finger before standing to pull me into his embrace. I felt him shaking against me, and when I leaned back to look into his eyes, I saw that he was laughing through tears of his own.

"Oh, Evie…you've just made me so happy. I love you _so_ much, sweetheart."

"I love you with all of my heart, Ben. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

He held my face and kissed me tenderly as we savored this life-changing moment together. I wrapped my arms around his waist and once again felt as if something was slightly different about him. I hadn't thought we'd been apart long enough for me to forget how tall he was.

I took a step back and looked him up and down. I tilted my head, puzzled, as I touched his face, this time observing a certain radiance about him. He looked at me and nodded as his lips curled up into a crooked grin.

"I have something else to tell you, Evie. Perhaps we should sit down." He lifted me into his arms as if I weighed nothing, and sat down on a soft bed of grass, placing me on his lap.

"Tell me I'm not crazy, Ben. How have you managed to do all of this in a single day, and why do you seem so different?" I asked.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a guild seal. It looked very much like mine in shape, but it was smaller, and while mine glowed blue, this relic glowed a rich, emerald green. My jaw dropped as I stared at it until I finally glanced back up at him, my face fixed with confusion.

"Ben? How did you come to find such a thing?"

"It was left to me…by my father." He drew in a deep breath as I sat stunned. "My _real_ father's name was Lucas Hawthorne. Theresa told me of him…that he was a Heroic descendent of Briar Rose…which means that I…" He rested his seal in my lap and wrapped both arms around my waist, quite likely in case I decided to faint from what I was about to hear.

"Evie, I'm…a Hero." He searched my eyes worriedly. "Apparently it's who I've been my whole life, I just never knew 'til now. Theresa gave me a choice, and I chose this path on my own. In my heart, I knew that it was the right choice. My Heroic constitution was activated when I retrieved this seal, and I reckon by the way you've been looking at me, that it caused some of the changes that you see."

I chewed on my lip as I processed all of this. I'd always known him to be truly exceptional with accuracy, but I never could have predicted this. Suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach. _Ben was a Hero_.

I smiled as I lifted his guild seal. "So do you fall on your ass when you teleport around with yours as you did with me?"

He chuckled, "Ah, 'fraid not, love. It seems that I'm much more tolerant of such expeditious travel these days. And, Evie…I can't wait to show you some of the places I can visit. My father left me this amazing globe in a place much like what you call your Sanctuary. Turns out he was one hell of an explorer and adventurer, and I can't wait to discover these new places with you by my side."

"I'm still in shock, Ben. In one day, you've led me on a beautiful journey of rediscovery, given us a house, proposed marriage, and revealed your Heroic status. So many things are running through my mind and heart right now, I feel like it hasn't all set in yet. I can hardly believe that one day in the near future I'll be Evelyn Finn…"

"You want to take my name?" He raised a brow with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course I do. My mother forged her surname from her sister's first name, because that was what was most sacred to her. _You_ are what is most sacred to me. I couldn't be happier to share your name, Ben." I put my hand in his.

"Well, Evie Finn…" He smiled as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my newly decorated finger. "What do you say we go somewhere a bit more cozy where we don't have hundreds of stony faces watching us? We can discuss all of the fine details later, after we've had some time to celebrate today." He stroked my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I'd love nothing more." I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your patience on this one, readers. A combination of massive writer's block and real life woes kept standing in my way of finishing this in a more timely manner. I really hope it was worth the wait! I ended up having to make some cuts from this chapter that stung a bit, but on a good note, the cuts will appear in the next chapter which is now essentially half done, so it's coming very soon! I've been waiting for so long to unveil Ben's grand gesture for a long time, and now it's finally done! What did you all think?**

**As always, my chicken chasers, I must thank all those who have favorited/followed both this story and myself, for their support. If you are a new reader, and you enjoy my story and writing, please follow/favorite to support and receive updates! Reviews are always so very appreciated.**

Special Thanks: To this chapter's beta readers, Era-Age & Bishou no Marina! This chapter was a monster and you both rock.


	21. Announcements

- Chapter 21 -

Ben and I emerged on the other side of the glowing Demon Door portal, and a gust of cold, snowy air swept me into his arms. He caught me in his strong embrace, kissed the top of my head, and chuckled. "Sorry darling, I suppose I overlooked the _tiny_ detail of the frigid climate here in the mountains."

With everything that had just taken place still fresh in my mind, my heart pumped warm tingles of excitement throughout my body. It felt like a dream, and while my feet were firmly planted in the snow, I still felt as if I were floating.

He continued, "Ah, but the _upside_ to this crummy weather…is getting to keep you warm."

My gaze fell upon his lips as he spoke. I was so entranced by my yearning to feel them perfectly melded with mine, that his words eluded me. I weaved my arms inside his jacket and held him tightly as I looked up at him, smiling.

"Ben…" I raised a brow.

"Hmm?" He responded through pressed, grinning lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." I slowly tilted my head, leaning into him.

He happily obliged, pushing my hair out of my face as he licked his lips before capturing my mouth. My eyes fluttered shut as a weightless feeling washed over me and I lost myself in his kiss.

* * *

We eventually made our way through the snow, heading north at a moderate pace in order to arrive before sundown. Mistpeak was quite picturesque during the day, but after dark, many nasty creatures lurked about that neither of us felt much like dealing with.

While we did have a rather short walk, the loud whistling of the mountain winds made it difficult to hold any kind of conversation. It mattered little to us, though. The handholding and amorous glances brought about a sense of nostalgia from when our relationship was still just blossoming. Soon we found ourselves hiking up a narrow path that led to a cozy lodge sitting atop a hill.

We made our way inside, now both well soaked and chilled from the walk. Ben strode directly over to the fireplace and crouched down to arrange some firewood inside. When he'd finished stacking the logs, he looked up at me with a smirk. "Light 'em up, love."

I summoned a small ball of flame in my palm and softly dropped it into the hearth to light our fire, lightly chuckling. "So… you've no Will, then?"

"Good gods, no, love! Could you _imagine_?" He laughed, shaking his head. "No, my Heroic abilities are solely in the proficiency of firearms." He reached a hand into each of his holsters and removed his pistols, turning to rest them both on a nearby table. The subtle changes to his new Heroic stature and handling of weapons left me feeling flushed with desire.

I started to laugh along with him, but I quickly quieted as he turned back around and our eyes locked. A nervous feeling grew deep within my stomach and my pulse quickened as he took my face in his hands, pushing back my hair that was still wet with snow. Until now, I could only dream of being this close to him again. Now that I had him back, I would take nothing for granted.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against the side of his neck, breathing in the soothing, familiar scent of him as I trailed kisses under his jaw. He let out a sharp breath and I felt his hands dip beneath my coat as he pushed the cold, soaked garment from my body.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes," he said. "I'll keep you warm."

We peeled off the outer layers of each other's drenched attire, and he lifted his shirt up over his head. A fluttering feeling spread throughout my belly as I let my fingertips rediscover all of the beautiful contours of his body. He gazed down at me through half-lidded eyes, and I leaned in to kiss his chest, feeling the sweet percussion of his heartbeat against my lips. He weaved his fingers into my hair and held me against him as he hummed in approval.

I grew dizzy with desire as the crackling of the fire mingled with the sounds of our breathing. He drew away from our embrace to lift my shirt off of me, and I closed my eyes as the nearby flames bathed my damp skin in warmth. I felt his hand sliding along the side of my ribcage, reaching behind me to unhook and remove my brassiere. His lips grazed my collarbone with delicate kisses and I whimpered softly, longing to forge our connection.

His fingers began to trace an intricate pattern down my body, and in the reflection of his gaze, I saw the pulsing blue glow of my Will, flickering to the beat of my heart. In that moment, I couldn't help but be reminded of the last time I saw my Will involuntarily flaring; and from the look in his eyes, I knew he felt it, too.

An unavoidable sorrow swelled within my heart. I bit my lip as my eyes welled up and he pulled me into him, holding me close as I tucked my face into his neck. I closed my eyes, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Ben…I'm so-"

"Shh…Don't say it, love. No more regrets. All I want to do right now…_is love you_."

He tipped my chin up and guided my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his body, deepening the kiss with a desperate need to be even closer to him. Being apart for so long only served to magnify my response to his touch. I quivered as he began to unfasten my belt, my mind now spinning from the heat rising between us.

I fumbled with the unfamiliar belts that he now wore, stopping as he tucked his hands into my open shorts, under my smalls, and began pushing them down together. He left a trail of heat down the cooled skin of my legs, and my head lolled back as my knees weakened.

When he had finally rid me of all of my cold, damp clothing, he stood to make quick work of his belts, pushing his remaining garments off. I ran my hands up his body, appreciating every ripple of his taut muscles on the way to his broad shoulders.

He leaned in, resting his forehead against mine as he whispered against my lips, "You'll never know how much I missed you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him as my burning need for him grew to a torturous level. "Show me?"

He captured my mouth yearningly, and I melted into him as his tongue flicked delicately between my lips. I felt his fingertips gliding down my back, sending tingles along my spine as I moaned in approval. I arched into him and his hands moved to cup my backside, his touch awakening my most intimate areas. With a firm grip, he effortlessly lifted me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, not once breaking away from his lips.

He lay me down onto the plush coziness of the nearby red sofa, and promptly covered me with the penetrating warmth of his body. He reached an arm under me, cradling the back of my head with his hand as he positioned himself between my legs. My breathing quickened as we locked eyes intensely, both trembling with need. A flood of emotions rushed through me as tears of relief began to spill down my cheeks.

"Evie?"

"Please, Ben… _Love me_." I whispered.

"Always." He said as he gently brushed the tears from my face with his thumb.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him tightly against me as his mouth took mine hungrily. I began to tremble with anticipation and need as I felt the tip of his arousal pressing against my heated entrance. He broke our kiss and looked down at me, searching my eyes for assurance. As he slowly buried himself inside me, we both sharply cried out from the overwhelmingly powerful sensation of our union. I never knew that it would feel so earth shatteringly magical to connect with another Hero this way.

I cupped his face, guiding his lips back to mine as he began tenderly moving against me. I began to lose myself in the utterly sensual noises that he was making, the feel of his body pressing down onto me, the taste of him as he deepened our kiss. I felt a pulsing from deep within as my toes curled and my whole body began shuddering against him. Sensing my closeness, he increased his pace, hitting a spot so deep inside that my vision blurred. Fighting to breathe, I threw my head back and cried out in rapture as he drove me closer to my end.

"That's it, love," he said breathily, his smoldering voice coaxing me to a point of no return.

His words pushed me over the edge and I came undone, writhing beneath him as a dizzying explosion surged through my body. I gasped for air as he drove into me even harder with a strength I'd not felt before, sending me to a whole new level of release. I held onto him tightly, anchoring myself to this world as I rode the waves of passion.

I opened my lust-filled eyes as my body quivered in the aftershock, and Ben dipped his head down to softly kiss me, giving me time to recover.

It was not long before he resumed his pace, bringing me to climax countless times before I felt him growing more rigid inside of me. He rested his forehead on mine as his hold on me tightened, and I pushed the damp hair from his glistening brow as I arched into his body.

His breathing labored as his movements became erratic. I felt him pulling away to withdraw, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, fervently holding his body against mine. I needed to maintain our connection, to feel him unraveling inside me. He grimaced as he stilled his movement, hissing through clenched teeth.

"Evie, I-"

"It's alright…" I whispered as I looked pleadingly into his eyes. "_Let go_."

He closed his eyes and kissed me passionately, losing himself in the moment. With an agonized groan, he plunged himself inside me. He buried his head next to mine and I felt him pulsating deep within me as his breathing took on a desperate rhythm. I closed my eyes, savoring his moment of release as he cried my name and came undone.

My body relaxed under his and we both fought to catch our breath. With what strength he had left, he held me as he rolled onto his back, laying me on top of him. I pulled a cover from the back of the sofa over us as I tangled my legs in his. We were both far too tapped to even think of moving to bed. A wide, inescapable smile took my face as I tucked my head under his chin, listening to his heart beating.

I rested my hand on his chest and smiled as my new engagement ring sparkled in the flickering amber light from our fire. Ben placed his hand on mine, running his fingers over the radiant stone.

"I waited so long to put this on your hand, Evie." He sighed. "I should have proposed back in Aurora, the moment I returned from the sands with this diamond. I thought I had time, but then things got so… complicated."

My fingertips traced small circles across his chest as I contemplated for a few moments. "You know it wouldn't have changed anything, Ben." I paused, swallowing a bit of sadness when I thought of our loss. "I have to believe that everything we've been through has led us here, to this moment. We're different now. We're stronger." I propped my head up on my hand and looked into his eyes. "And your proposal was the most beautiful experience of my life."

He stroked the side of my face and grinned. "Thank you, love." He chuckled softly before adding, "Could've fooled me, though. _I_ would've guessed that the rather intense session we just had here would have rivaled that, what with the _delightful_ sounds you were making and all…"

I giggled and pinched his side teasingly. "Shut up, Ben…"

"I suppose you're right, though. I probably wouldn't have chosen the path of a Hero, had things gone differently." He gently stroked my back, his fingertips leaving trails of warmth in their wake. "But I'm glad that I did. I discovered so much about my real father, and in turn a great deal more about myself. I can't wait to tell you all about it when we're not feeling so… drained."

I smiled at him. "I can still hardly believe it all. I mean, it does explain a lot that your father was such a skilled Hero. I always knew that you were exceptional. I sensed it from the day we met. I'm just thankful that you haven't changed too much since your awakening. Many Heroes have let their new-found power take them down dark paths."

"What do you mean, 'changed too much'?" He raised a brow, looking at me inquisitively.

"Haven't you noticed that you stand a bit taller? You have a certain aura about you now, too." I paused, biting my lip as I grinned. "And, there _is_ also the way it feels now… when we make love." My face lit up just thinking about it. "Do you feel it too?"

He pressed his lips together and hummed, his grin widening as his eyes held a ravenous gaze. "Hmm… If you mean the world-shattering, mind-blowing, 'think I've died and gone to the Light' feeling… then _yes_. Though I'd call that more of a perk… wouldn't you agree?"

I arched against him, stretching the full length of my body in satisfaction. "Mmm… I wholeheartedly concur."

"Though, I can't help but worry, love." His face grew more serious. "I should have been more careful with you. I never want to trap you in a situation like before." His eyes glazed over as his grip on me tightened. "I've never been so scared in all my life as I was that night, Evie."

A lump began swelling in my throat. I had known that we would have to confront this sooner or later. The fact that he could bring it up put me at ease to discuss it. I drew in a shaky breath, looking intently into his eyes. "That night was horrific for us both. I was scared, too… Scared, and ashamed."

He opened his mouth to respond, but I gently ran my thumb across his lips to silence them. "But I'm not scared anymore, Ben. I felt ashamed for a long time, too – ashamed for going into battle that night… and for sending you away like I did. I know that we can never change the past, and once I had accepted it, I was able to move past the shame." I softly smiled as my tone shifted to one of promise. "I love you with every fiber of my being… Don't hold back for fear that we could conceive again. If we are blessed again, so be it. I want you to be able to love me without restraint."

With a sigh of relief, he cupped the side of my face. "By the Light, I love you." He guided me down to his lips and kissed me tenderly. "I can't wait to be back home, and to tell everyone our news. I reckon they'll all be pleased to hear it… except maybe Hobknocker." He chuckled.

I gulped nervously, my face fixed with regret. "Hobson… is _dead_, Ben."

He scratched his chin, looking perplexed. "So the old codger finally kicked the bucket? No offense, love… but are we really supposed to be _mournful_ over such a thing? He was a deplorable man."

I spoke with great hesitance and avoided his gaze, unsure of how he would take the news I was about to give him. "He… was executed. On my orders. And Logan carried out the sentence." My eyes began to well up, not for the fact that I'd ordered the man's death, but because his treason had cost us both so much.

Ben furrowed his brow, his eyes widening with concern. "Evie?"

"He'd been betraying me all along. He was being paid by the King of Samarkand to convince me into an arranged marriage with Omari." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "And he used his profits… to fund the mercenary uprising in Industrial. It was his doing all along."

There was a dead silence for a few agonizing moments, and I felt every muscle in his body tensing. He sucked in a sharp breath, his face reddening while he began to tremble. He brought his hand over his eyes, squeezing at his temples.

"Ben…"

"_That son of a bitch_." He growled. "I wish I'd have killed him that day in your study. They should never have held me back, no one would have missed that conniving little traitor. I hope that wherever he is now finds him rotting in eternal darkness." He pulled me against him so tightly, I could hardly breathe. "I'm so sorry, love."

I sighed as a few tears slid down my cheeks, relieved that he was not upset with me. After all, I had kept Hobson on my advisory panel and trusted him all this time, blind to his true intentions. "Can we talk about this later? It's over now, and Omari left for Samarkand to confront his brother the night that we learned of all of this. I don't believe there is anything more we could do right now."

"I know, sweetheart. I don't mean to make this harder for you, or to dwell on such a topic, it's just… I'm still trying to process all of this." He gently wiped my tears with his thumb and guided my face into the crook of his neck. "Why don't you tell me about what kind of plans you'd like to make for the wedding?" He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled as he blanketed me in his warmth and comforted me. "Exciting as the wedding will be, planning has always seemed quite laborious to me… Tell me the story of your trial?"

"Ah, very well, love." He brought the covers back over us both and placed one hand over mine while the other gently stroked my back. "I should probably start from the beginning." He paused to place a soft kiss on my forehead. "Once upon a time, there lived a most handsome bastard son of a Hero…"

* * *

I opened my eyes, stretching my sore muscles under the bed sheets. Ben had carried me upstairs to the bedroom before the sun had risen, though he had no intention of sleeping. I turned to look at him and smiled. How someone could go from being so ravenous to so tranquil confounded me.

I bit down on my lip as I very gingerly attempted to slide out of bed without waking him. I moved a few inches and stopped to look back, moving again once I was sure that I had not stirred him. When I moved to drape one leg off of the bedside, I felt his arm clutch me firmly around the waist as he pulled me back into him with his new-found strength.

"There will be _no_ escaping, love." He let out a mischievous laugh while he nibbled the back of my shoulder.

I giggled as I playfully struggled under his hold until he worked his way back on top of me. "Light help me, Benjamin, if you do not relent, my legs could very well be rendered _useless_! I'm going to need them today if we're to go home and make our announcement."

He parted my legs with his knee and his lips curled up into a devious grin. "I suppose I'll be carrying you around quite a bit then." He chuckled as he continued his advance.

"Darling, I am glad that you are enjoying the perks of Heroism, as it were, but I believe we've surpassed 'making up for lost time' and officially entered the realm of debauchery."

He sighed as he ground his body against mine, igniting my overworked muscles with tingles of desire. "Fair enough, beautiful. How about you indulge me _once_ more, then I'll release you from the confines of this bed."

By this time, he'd already teased me into submission. My heart started racing and my entire body flushed with desire. This was a new side of Ben that I was surely going to enjoy, but I didn't want him knowing that, lest he keep me in bed all day. "I suppose I can accept that arrangement, my most _persistent_ captor…" I threw my head back and gasped as he nibbled on the side of my neck.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Much later that afternoon, we walked into the grand foyer of the castle together. Thank the gods for the ability to quick-travel. Once Ben had discovered his rather endless Heroic stamina, he put mine to the test—more times than I could recall—and my aching limbs protested my every movement. I could not complain, however. I was far too excited about our announcement, but we decided to wait until everyone was together.

"Your Majesty!" Jasper walked up to us excitedly, reciprocating my smile as he got closer.

"Jasper!" I was overjoyed to see him again. By giving me my mother's letter, he had opened my eyes, saving me from making a mistake that would have undoubtedly left me resentful. I wrapped my arms around him before he had a chance to bow. While he was extremely observant to the rules of propriety on any normal occasion, today he returned my embrace without hesitation.

"I cannot tell you how glad I am that you've arrived home safely…" He paused, looking over my shoulder at Ben. "Both of you."

I released him, patting him on the shoulder gently. He reached into his coat, pulling out a handkerchief to blot his eyes. I pressed my lips together, fighting the urge to blurt out our exciting news. "Thank you, Jasper… for everything." I looked around anxiously, expecting Logan to show up at any moment.

Jasper glanced around with me before nodding, knowing for whom I was searching. "Ah… Your brother has taken to some paperwork this afternoon, Your Majesty. He may still be in the study or perhaps the library."

I felt Ben's hand at the small of my back. "I'll go and find him, love."

I smiled and nodded at Ben, thankful that he was saving me from the walk since I was still recovering from our eventful morning.

"And I'm afraid I must also take my leave. I left a kettle of steeping tea in the kitchen, though I fear by now it has probably gone cold." Jasper chuckled softly.

"Jasper, while you are there, would you ask the kitchen attendants to arrange dinner for us all? Let them know that we will need the dining hall set for five."

"Five?" He asked, his face fixed with a quizzical expression.

"It would mean the world to me if you would join us. I do, after all, have you to thank for helping me realize that I was worthy of happiness and love." I reached out to squeeze his hand, looking back at him with adoration.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I was more than happy to have helped. I'd be delighted to join you." He patted the top of my hand before turning to make his way to the kitchens.

"I hate to interrupt such a _heartwarming_ moment, but I do believe you're forgetting someone…" Reaver quipped from atop the grand staircase, tapping his cane as he rested his other hand on his hip.

I shook my head and snorted with laughter at the melodramatic Industrialist's antics before turning back to Jasper. "Very well, make that _six_."

* * *

Ben approached the library entrance. His brow furrowed, and he scratched his chin in curiosity when he noticed a guard posted outside the closed doors.

The guard turned to him and saluted. "Afternoon, General Finn, Sir."

It was the first time that anyone had addressed him by military rank since his departure over a month ago. He never cared much for titles, though he supposed that once a new General was promoted, he'd have to get used to a whole new title as Prince Consort. "What's your assignment here, soldier? Why are you posted outside the _library_ of all places?"

"Sir, Prince Logan requested—"

Suddenly the doors opened and Logan stepped out, slightly disheveled. He quickly dismissed the guard and turned to Ben, clearing his throat as he smoothed back his hair and straightened his belts. "Benjamin…"

"So… Are you going to tell me why you have the library guarded, or am I just supposed to look past the oddity of this situation?" He raised a brow, curiously.

Marina emerged from the doors, her wide smile quickly replaced by a look of surprise when she saw Ben. Her face blushed as she smoothed down her ruffled skirts. "Ben! How lovely to see you again… I take it Evelyn has returned with you?"

Ben mustered all of his strength to maintain a straight face, sparing the woman any further embarrassment. "Yes, she has."

"Well, then if you will excuse me, gentlemen, I would very much like to go and catch up with her now." With a quick bow of the head, Marina made her way down the hall, still fidgeting with the ribbon securing her dress along the way.

Ben turned back to look at Logan. A wicked grin spread across his face as he waggled his brow.

"It would do you well remain silent on this matter, Benjamin." Logan said, sternly.

"You know, any other guy would be far more pleasant after having enjoyed the company of a lovely woman. Leave it to you to be overly serious, down to the guard detail." Ben chuckled.

"The guard was posted because _someone_ once taught me that there are those who blatantly disregard closed doors." The corners of his mouth turned up, now resembling a slight smile. "And I am more than pleased right now. Perhaps I just find enjoyment in perturbing you, considering all of the flippant remarks you've made to me since Aurora."

"Flippant remarks? I was just going to shake your hand, mate. Maybe even pat you on the back. Doing the deed against a bookshelf must take some creativity."

"Now, Benjamin, a gentleman does not disclose such detailed information when discussing his lady… not that you would know the first thing about being a gentleman."

There was a moment of strained silence between the two before Ben cracked first. The two laughed together—Ben with a hearty guffaw as Logan chuckled behind a tight-lipped smirk.

* * *

We all sat at the large table in the dining hall, enjoying our wine as Ben told everyone about his journey and Heroic trial. I could not help but grow more excited as he neared the end of his recollection, as that signaled the time for our big announcement. I could barely contain myself as I fiddled with the napkin in my lap.

Ben raised his glass and held his arm out to me, beckoning me to stand. Unfortunately for me, being seated for nearly an hour had stiffened my overworked leg muscles. When I strained slightly on my way up, I failed to mask a momentary wince and Reaver spared no time to interject, "My _poor dear_, has our Benji been abusing his new _powers_?"

Everyone broke out into laughter, except for Logan who looked highly uncomfortable. I gave Ben's arm a squeeze, wanting to move on to our news. He placed his hand on the small of my back, smiling proudly as he lifted his glass.

"A toast, if I may… To my treasured friends, without whom I would not be standing here tonight. Whether you aided me in finding my true destiny, or made me look at life in a different way, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He turned to look into my eyes. "And to Evie. The most amazing human being I'll ever know. A woman who's given so much of herself to so many… and still finding it in her heart to give me her hand in marriage." He pulled the ring from his inside pocket, where we'd kept it hidden, and slid it back onto my finger. "Cheers to you all!" He took a healthy gulp of wine and pulled me into a kiss.

Everyone jumped up excitedly from their seats and cheered as they made their way to our side of the table. Marina was the first to come up and hug me while the men were all congratulating Ben.

"Oh, Evelyn… this is amazing news! I _knew_ you would find happiness, I knew it in my heart."

"Thank you for everything, Marina. I wouldn't have found the strength without you. You are my most cherished friend… and I hope that you will stand by me on the day of my wedding."

Marina's eyes filled with joyous tears, responding enthusiastically, "Light above, what an honor! Of course I will, my friend! Thank you." She held her hand out excitedly. "So, let's see that ring!"

Jasper shook Ben's hand and bowed his head. "Congratulations, Benjamin. May I just say that you could not have selected a finer companion to travel through life with."

Ben pat the man on the shoulder, nodding. "Thanks, mate. I'm a lucky man… I can still hardly believe that someone as amazing as Evie decided to take a chance on a bloke like me."

Jasper turned to me and took my hands into his. "Evelyn, your mother…" He paused, choked up, and it nearly brought me to my own tears. "She would have been so proud of you."

I stepped forward to embrace him. "I know that she would have been proud of you too, after everything you have done for us all. Thank you, Jasper."

As our dinner party wound down, Reaver chimed in enthusiastically before we dispersed for the evening. "Well I, for one, will take great _pleasure_ in planning the gentleman's stag night to be celebrated on the eve of such a _blessed_ event!"

Ben and Logan looked at one another with great hesitance, after all Reaver _was_ notorious for throwing some of the most morally questionable affairs. I'd long since told them of my first evening in Reaver's mansion. One could only hope that the deviant would not be inviting balverines to this party.

* * *

The people had come from all corners of the land to hear our announcement. The heralds had cried that happy news was to be delivered on this day, and judging from the size of the crowd, many were in need of such news.

Ben and I emerged onto the balcony to thunderous applause and cheering. We waited a few moments, smiling at each other as the crowd lulled in anticipation of my address. Butterflies filled my stomach as I drew in a deep breath in an attempt to quell my anxiousness.

"Citizens of Albion, I stand before you today with boundless joy and gratitude. Over the past year, we have battled and triumphed over the forces of evil that threatened our great land. In the wake of such dark and trying times, it brings me great happiness to announce my engagement to a man who has not only served our country with unwavering dedication… But, through his own heroic acts, has also recently awakened as a Hero." The crowd hushed in surprise. Until now, I had been one of the last known living Heroes. "He is the most honorable and devoted man I have ever come to know, and I could not be more elated to formally introduce the future Prince-Consort of Albion," I reached out to take his hand. My face flushed with excitement, my widening grin straining my cheeks as I looked into his eyes and announced his name, "Benjamin Finn."

The crowd erupted in cheerful praise upon hearing his name, and Ben stepped forward to stand beside me. He slid one arm around my waist as we both waved to the people. I could almost feel my mother's presence, sending her love and approval up to us along with the masses. This moment was everything I had hoped it would be and more, and for the first time since the crown was placed on my head, I did not feel burdened by its weight.

* * *

**A/N: My deepest apologies that this chapter took so long to finish, my dear readers! Life decided to throw me a few curveballs, but I'm back now, and I thank you all for your patience and continued support. There is just _one_ chapter to go before the sequel begins, and I am very excited to reveal the next plot line! Are you all excited for the big day, or perhaps the night before when Reaver takes the men out for a bachelor party? Please leave your thoughts and feedback in a review!**

**As always, my chicken chasers, I must thank all those who have favorited/followed both this story and myself, for their support. If you are a new reader, and you enjoy my story and writing, please follow/favorite to receive updates! Reviews are always so very appreciated.**

Special Thanks: I would like to give very special thanks from the bottom of my heart to Era-Age for all of the helpful advice she has given throughout the process of writing this chapter, and kiltsaresexy, not only for helping me get past some roadblocks, but for the countless hours of motivation and encouragement when I needed it the most (forgiving, of course, the distractions you also threw my way in the form of sexy Fassbender imagery). Thank you both, so much!


	22. Stag Night

- Chapter 22 -

It was the day before my wedding, and the castle was bustling. The large kitchens had now become tight quarters as the chefs and their assistants prepared the delicacies to be served at our reception. Maids and butlers shuffled about, readying all of the spare rooms for our out-of-town guests. Jasper, of course, had also been flitting throughout the castle to oversee all of the preparations.

The summer was coming to a close, and the warm air was imbued with the faint hint of autumn. This had always been my favorite time of the year, when the foliage began turning more deep and lush in color, and the air smelled of a distinct earthy spice.

Birds were chirping throughout the gardens, and among them one very happy chicken strutted about to the surprise—and displeasure—of some. Ben had personally pardoned the castle's newest resident from becoming an _hors d'oeuvre_ as a gift to me. He affectionately named our feathered friend 'Little Clucker', and his gesture was just one of the many reasons why I loved him so much.

Marina, Helena, and I took our tea under the gazebo as we watched the attendants set up for the ceremony. Ben and I had decided to take our vows near Walter's memorial statue. My husband-to-be had also arranged a large shipment of imported Auroran flowers for our special day. He had never forgotten my favorite color—burnt orange—and the hues intermingled beautifully with the snow white dahlia flowers in the arrangements.

A beautiful arbor had been built for our ceremony. It was crafted from a rich, dark brown rosewood and draped in sheer, burnt orange fabrics and white flowers. The groundskeepers were working feverishly to make sure that the gardens were perfectly manicured before sundown. The workers alongside Walter's memorial were installing an engraved stone plaque that would become a permanent part of our gardens.

"What in the Light are they doing over there, Evelyn?" Marina rested her teacup daintily on her dish and tilted her head curiously.

I could hardly contain my smile, not only because the day that I'd waited my entire life for was nearing, but for the additional monument that I'd secretly arranged. "That is for Ben. Major Swift was not only like a father to him, he also fought alongside my mother and Walter, and he deserves to be honored."

"That is truly amazing," Helena replied. "You are both so very good to one another. Your gestures rival those that I read about in my silly little books!"

We all broke out into laughter before Marina caught her breath and added, "You know, she does make a good point. Unions such as yours and Benjamin's are quite rare, and I am so happy to see this day finally happening for you both."

I placed my tea down beside me on the stone bench and stood to gaze over all of the preparations coming to fruition. "I'd ask you ladies to pinch me, but were this really a dream, I'd surely never want to wake." I turned back toward my friends. "Though, I daresay that you and Logan have something equally as special, Marina."

"Yes," she smiled demurely. "He has saved me in more ways than one, and now I could not imagine my life without him."

Helena stood with me and turned toward Marina. "Then perhaps _you_ will be the next one down the aisle…"

Marina blushed as she joined us, taking in the sights from the edge of the gazebo. "Right now, I have everything that I could ever ask for and more."

"Well what have we, _here_?" Reaver chimed in from behind us, clicking his tongue. "Is _this_ what you beautiful ladies consider a pre-wedding party?"

I quickly snapped around, trying to hold my most serious glare at Reaver. "I am so _very_ sorry to disappoint you, Reaver. Unlike you men, _we_ are able to find enjoyment without inebriation, asinine displays of ego, and the company of tawdry trollops."

There was a moment of silence between us as he tilted his head and eyed me up, gauging my sincerity. I finally cracked up, confident that I had caught him off guard, if only for a moment, and he joined in with a hearty laugh.

"You _naughty_ little monarch…" He boldly stepped toward me and took me into his embrace, testing the fine line of propriety as only he could.

"Unhand my woman, Reaver!" Ben called out as he approached with Logan. "How many times do I have to tell you to get your own?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Do not be silly, Benji. There is only _one_ Queen," Reaver quipped as he slowly released me from his hold.

Ben stepped alongside me and slid his arm around my waist, grinning back at Reaver proudly. "Then I'd say you're outta luck, mate."

"We should really be going," Logan cut in. "Need I remind you gentlemen that we have a great deal to do tomorrow?"

"Now, Logan…I know how you _love_ to suck the fun out of things, but I must insist for our Benji's sake that you try not to be a lump this evening," Reaver goaded. "I shall have our carriage waiting out front while you gents bid your women farewell."

"We would like them back in one piece, Reaver!" I called out to the Industrialist as he elegantly raised an arm, flicking his hand in the air in response to my demand.

Helena was the first to take her leave. "I will see you ladies inside shortly. We still have to do one final dress fitting!"

Ben and I excused ourselves to give Marina and Logan some privacy, but I also took this as an opportunity to bring him over to the new memorial for Major Swift.

Marina wrapped her arms around Logan, clasping her hands behind his neck as she looked up into his eyes, subtly raising her brow. "Stay out of trouble, would you, darling?"

Logan glided his hands slowly up her arms until they reached her shoulders, looking down with a smile reserved only for her. "I would much rather save the trouble-making for after I return home to you, my dear." He slid one arm down firmly around her waist, and the other hand reached up to cradle the back of her head as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, and my heart fluttered with excitement as I looked up at Ben with a grin so wide that my cheeks felt the strain. "By this time tomorrow—"

He cupped my face and brought my lips to his before I could finish my sentence. I placed my hands gently on the sides of his neck and felt his pulse jumping as wildly as mine.

"By this time tomorrow, you'll be _Evie Finn_," he beamed enthusiastically.

"And _you_ will be Prince Consort, the Duke of…" I paused, pressing my lips together in thought.

He chuckled, "Well _I_ think it's only appropriate that I hail from Mourningwood, love, wouldn't you agree?"

I chewed on my lip to stifle the rising laughter, "_Duke of Mourningwood_. Yes, well I suppose that the title _is_ very fitting…in more ways than one, actually," I giggled.

"Oh?" Ben paused briefly. "_Oh_…" His eyes widened and he burst into a loud guffaw, shaking his head. "You have a dirty mind, sweetheart," he replied in a gritty whisper as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me firmly against him. "I love it." He kissed me once more, this time rather suggestively.

My pulse quickened and I felt flushed with warmth, but I was able to summon enough willpower to gently pull away. "Ben," I sighed under a heavy breath. "Before you set off to do...whatever it is that Reaver has planned for you," I paused for a moment, feeling slightly apprehensive by the thought, but I quickly returned my focus to the subject at hand, "I'd like to get your opinion on the newest addition to the gardens." I hooked my arm under his and stepped closer to Swift's new monument, studying his face as he read the plaque.

He gulped as his expression shifted from amusement to one of sheer surprise. His brow furrowed above his glazed eyes, and for a moment, I worried that I had upset him. I gently squeezed his arm. "He deserves to be remembered here forever. Next to Walter…close to my mother. Together they fought for and loved Albion, and they taught us to do the same." I looked up at him. He still seemed at a loss for words, and my heart sunk. "Ben…"

"This is…" He closed his eyes and spoke shakily, "Evie, this means the world to me." He pulled me into his arms and let out a long sigh. "Swifty would have loved to have seen this day, you know." He kissed the side of my face, and I felt his lips turn up into a grin as he softly chuckled, "He _was_ right about you, after all."

I looked up at him, tilting my head inquisitively.

"The night when we first met, he couldn't help but poke fun at me for being so smitten with you. When you and Wally left the fort, he turned to me and said, 'Now _she_ could really keep your arse in line, Ben...bit out of your league though, but I suppose anything is possible!'"

I laughed as he recalled Major Swift's comments in a spot-on imitation of his former mentor's distinct voice. "Sounds like you were quite the misbehaved soldier back then."

"Back _then_?" He raised a brow.

"I'm really glad you like his memorial. I didn't know him as well as I would have liked, but I know that he was an honorable man…like you."

"I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for all that you've done for me, Evie…but I will spend the rest of my life trying." He leaned in to kiss me again, but we were quickly interrupted.

"Benjamin!" Logan called out from the other end of the gardens.

I cradled his face in my hands and pouted, "I'm going to miss you tonight. I won't sleep very well without you…not to mention I will likely be worried about what Reaver is subjecting you to."

"I'll be on my best behavior, sweetheart. I love you." He pressed one last soft kiss to my lips and turned to make haste toward my visibly impatient brother.

* * *

The pub in Brightwall was full of patrons celebrating both inside and out in anticipation of the royal wedding. The bard happily played a constant stream of melodies just audible over the clinking of glasses, as his lute case filled with generous tips. Ben sat at the bar between Reaver and Logan, and the three men were surrounded by well-wishers as they cheered for their soon-to-be Hero Prince.

Ben tossed back his third mug of ale and wiped the foam from his lips, feeling no different than he had before his first drink. "They sure do have some weak ale here in Brightwall," he chuckled.

Reaver threw his head back and let out a deep, throaty laugh. "Ah, my dear Benji…it appears that you have yet to observe the effect, or _lack thereof_, that alcohol has on a Hero."

Logan, sitting on the other side of the groom-to-be, raised a finger in the air. "Careful, Benjamin. Reaver has had…many years of practice. Perhaps he has developed his own immunities to alcohol."

Ben looked over at the other Hero and scratched his chin. "Why in the blazes did you bring us out to Ye Quill and Quandry anyway, Reaver?"

Reaver placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and leaned in, raising a brow suggestively. "I _do_ know how you'd much rather be at _The Cock_ tonight," he paused, purposefully to flash a devious grin, "…however, Brightwall is much closer to our next destination."

"Light above, I am almost afraid to ask…" Logan sighed.

"Oh, come now, Logan," Reaver leaned forward over the bar, grinning as he made deliberate eye contact with the Prince. "As much as you _loathe_ the concept of amusement and fun, I must insist that this evening you push those feelings aside for our good man, here." He threw an arm over Ben's shoulder. "He is, after all, about to enter into a most _frightful_ contract."

Logan drew deeply from his pint-glass before his eyes slashed back at Reaver. Even though he was no longer a king, he still held a masterful look of disapproval that was intimidating enough to make anyone question their own actions. "Frightful for _you_, perhaps…" Suddenly, a faint grin spread over his scarred lips. "Their union stands as clear evidence that there exists a woman who is immune to your trickery."

Ben slapped his hand against the bar top and laughed aloud.

Reaver flinched ever-so slightly at the Prince's accusation, but he recovered just as quickly, turning his nose up and displaying a sharky grin. "Oh, Logan…you are so very silly and twisted to arrive at such conclusions. If I had _really_ wanted your sister, you'd be calling me your brother by now."

Ben snorted, nearly choking on his ale as he continued to listen with heightened amusement to the two men bantering.

Logan stroked the length of his goatee between his thumb and forefinger as he narrowed his eyes. "I most certainly would not. I would sooner have ordered my _own_ execution."

"Oh, now _that_ would have been a jolly good show, indeed!" Reaver beamed with great enthusiasm.

"You know, mate," Ben smiled at Reaver, "you _are_ probably right. After all, I _did_ have to tear Evie away from you in Aurora."

Logan turned his whole body toward Ben. "_What_?"

Ben chortled, "Oh, yeah! The morning we set out to search for you, I found your sister practically beating the _piss_ out of Reaver!"

The Industrialist merely pressed his lips together as the other two men took a tremendous amount of enjoyment in sharing a joke at his expense. He reached inside his coat to pull out a silver flask that, of course, boasted a Reaver Industries engraving. "_Alright_, boys…I believe it is time that we toast the groom on his last evening of freedom."

Ben crinkled his nose as a potent smell hit him in the face. "What in the _bloody hell_ are you trying to get us to drink there, buddy?"

Reaver poured a shot in front of Ben before preparing his own. "_This_ is from my own private stock. A fine liquor, potent enough to produce a lovely state of inebriety…even for a Hero."

Logan pushed his empty glass toward Ben's. "Very well. Let's have it then, Reaver. You did not bring me along only to exclude me."

Reaver snorted as he elegantly raised a hand to catch the attention of the nearest barmaid. "Would you bring Prince Logan a tall glass of water, _ma minette_?"

Logan glared back at him as if he'd been highly insulted.

Reaver raised a finger in the air, speaking patronizingly, "Now, _now_, Logan…before you go crying me a sea of royal tears," he dribbled a few small drops from his flask into the fresh glass of water, "just know that, _undiluted_, this would bring about a most swift death to anyone without a Heroic constitution."

Logan could not be sure whether Reaver was being sincere or if he was simply taking yet another opportunity to belittle him, but he held his tongue and raised his glass. "To Benjamin…a man of honor and courage." He paused, his brow wrinkling as he fought to suppress the depth of his feelings. "…Take good care of her."

Reaver lifted his shot glass next. "To Benji! May your marriage be long, satisfying, and full of surprises," he raised his voice proudly and winked, "…not unlike my _magnificent_ _member_!"

Ben clinked his shot glass against his two companions'. "Thank you, Logan. I will _always_ take care of her." He looked to his right. "…And good effort Reaver, though it sounds as if _yours_ is the mind that is really on The Cock tonight!"

Logan burst forth with a deep, resonating chuckle, a conveyance almost unheard of from him. The other two men joined in, and together they drained their glasses to finish off the toast.

* * *

Reaver's carriage pulled up to the former Mercenary Camp in Mistpeak. After Queen Evelyn had spared Captain Saker's life, she later returned to the encampment and purchased all of the real estate, turning it into a small, bustling town. Though former mercenaries did make up some of its small population, it had become a place of peace and leisure, especially after the uprising in Industrial had been quelled. Reaver had grown fond of the discreet little town for its bold prostitutes and impressive shooting range.

The three men stumbled out from the carriage, all of them swaying with varying levels of intoxication. Reaver replaced his stovepipe hat and hooked his arms around his two comrades. "Come, gents! I do believe a friendly little competition at the shooting range would be a _most_ entertaining way to conclude our evening."

Ben reached across the man in the middle to nudge Logan. "Figures that this sneaky bastard would need to get us completely _arseholed_ to win at his own game, right brother?"

Logan, the most inebriated of the bunch, tried not to trip over his own feet as he clung to a very satisfied Reaver. "So it would seem," he spoke very slowly with a distinct slur that left the other two men in stitches. "Though I am afraid you two must try and have fun without me, for I have no gun."

"Then just _what_ keeps that woman of yours interested?" Reaver threw his head back and laughed. "Do not worry, my Prince, I _always_ come prepared. Tonight, you may hold _my_ gun," he grinned wickedly.

The three men made their way up the hilly terrain of the small camp and finally arrived at the shooting range. It boasted many rows of moving targets, one of which happened to be painted with Logan's likeness.

Reaver called out to the bald, mustachioed man that stood near the scoreboard, "Lemmy, my good man! Have you set us up a game?"

Lemmy nodded. "The range is ready! All ye have to do is shoot everything and shoot it fast!" He stiffened when he saw Logan approaching, as the Prince's reputation for inexorably slaying mercenaries preceded him. He bowed and spoke shakily, "Oh, your…your Highness! What a pleasure!"

Completely ignoring the sputtering man, Logan looked with amusement at the moving targets. "Is that…_me_?"

Ben and Reaver burst into laughter as Logan looked at Lemmy.

"Y-your Highness, of course not. That…that's just…see what that is, is…"

Logan stumbled to view the targets more closely, squinting as he held onto anything to steady himself. "That _is_ me! What am _I_ doing out there?" He turned to face his companions and with a look of bafflement, he said excitedly, "Someone should warn him…me?…_him_. I could get hurt out there!"

Reaver choked on his own laughter as he fought to form a coherent response. "Logan, I am sorry, my friend…but perhaps you should sit this one out and just _spectate_, hmm?"

Lemmy, seeing a clear opportunity to take his leave without incident, handed Reaver the scorecards and took off down the road toward camp.

Ben wiped tears of merriment across his sleeve, letting out a long sigh as a few bubbles of laughter still came through. "What in the _shit_ did you give him, Reaver?"

"A _miniscule_ fraction of what you and I had," he responded matter-of-factly. "How was _I_ to know that he would have the tolerance of a waify little tart?"

Logan leaned up against the sandbag barrier, mumbling to himself as the other two men drew their pistols and discussed the rules and the wager.

"Now, Benji," Reaver said through a devious smirk, "Since you and I are the only ones shooting, and we are both still rather _corkscrewed_, I imagine our wager should be something less serious…and much more _fun_."

"If it involves the removal of my pants, count me out," Ben chuckled.

"Hmm…well I certainly don't want to make a _bashful bride_ of you, so I suppose bragging rights, it is!" Reaver stood and took his place to begin his round, looking over at Ben as he readied his weapon. "The rules are simple. Small targets are worth twenty, large ones are worth ten, and head shots are an extra five points each. Whoever scores the highest after three rounds wins."

Ben twirled his Briar's Blaster effortlessly around his index finger as a crooked grin spread across his alcohol-numbed lips. "Well, then…let's see what you've got."

Logan stood nearby on wobbling legs as he swayed back and forth, watching the game begin.

Reaver shot with excellent precision, nailing the head of every target he fired upon. The 'Logan' target popped up at the far end of the shooting gallery and Reaver quickly took it out with another perfect head shot.

"Oh, _GODS_!" Logan shrieked in a panic as both hands came up to rest on his head. "I've been _SHOT_!" His eyes widened in horror and his jaw fell slack as he took a few stumbling steps backward, crashed onto his backside and passed out.

Reaver holstered his pistol and turned around to gaze upon his unconscious companion, clicking his tongue. "Poor _Princess_…"

Ben looked down at the sleeping Prince, then back up at Reaver. "I've changed my mind, mate. The wager is that the loser has to deliver _him_ to his woman."

Hilarity ensued as both of the tipsy Heroes burst into hideous laughter.

After six total rounds of shooting, Ben had beaten his opponent by four head shots. He turned to the other man and grinned as he holstered his legendary pistol. "Can't make a run at me even while I'm legless, can ya?"

Reaver hoisted the Prince over his shoulder, patted him gently on the bottom, and turned to Ben. "Good show, my man. And just so you know, I _let_ you win. After all, this evening _was_ held in your honor."

Ben let out a guffaw. "Right…_that_ was your motive."

Reaver braced Logan's legs with one arm while the other hand came up to steady him with a firm grasp of his buttocks. "You know me _too_ well, Benji," he smiled deviously.

* * *

The castle guards had all been expecting the gentlemen's return from their stag night, but a few were unable to mask their surprise when they saw Logan folded over Reaver's shoulder. Ben crossed in front of the other two men with a slight sway in his step. He grinned at the guardsmen while pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Don't worry about that one. He got so besotted, he couldn't find his own arse with both hands!"

Reaver chimed in gleefully, "Not to worry! _I_ have that covered!"

The guards saluted the Prince and their commanding officer despite their bewilderment from the men's wildly inappropriate display.

When they reached the grand foyer, Logan began grumbling a string of incomprehensible words from behind Reaver's back.

Ben stopped at the foot of the staircase and chuckled at Reaver. "You'd better get him to his room before he sobers enough to realize who's violating him."

Reaver winked back at the groom-to-be, flashing him a wide grin. "Let _me_ worry about that, Benji…go on and find your beautiful bride so that you can sully her before your nuptials."

* * *

I had barely slept all night. A combination of excitement, nerves, and worry ensured that my slumber was light at best. I missed Ben, and I wondered if he'd returned from his celebrations yet. I hadn't ventured outside my chambers since Marina and Helena left. There were many tales and superstitions about the bride remaining unseen on the eve of her wedding. I had always considered such notions to be nonsense before, yet I still felt compelled to err on the side of caution.

I sat up and reached toward my nightstand to grab Ben's pocket watch. It displayed that the time was nearly three o'clock in the morning, and I let out a sigh of frustration.

Suddenly my door opened, and I saw the silhouette of Ben's figure blocking the dim light that spilled in from behind him. I sat in shock for a moment before realizing that he was supposed to be in one of the guest chambers this evening. He was not to see me until the ceremony!

My heart jumped into my throat and I quickly dove beneath the covers, and beneath their shroud I softly hissed, so as not to raise an alarm, "Damn it, Finn! What are you _doing_ here?" I heard him close the door. As he shuffled closer, I spoke a bit louder, "You aren't supposed to _see_ me yet!"

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and chuckled. "Evie…_please_, love. We haven't come this far only to let some silly little wedding night superstitions get in our way." I could feel his hands gliding up to the top of the covers, and my pulse quickened as the torment of not touching him set in. "I _miss_ you, sweetheart. Please come out from under there."

I felt that he had made a good point, and besides, his presence alone already left me quite weakened. I slowly dropped the covers and sat up to see the smiling face of the most beautiful man in the world. Yearning for his touch, I reached for him, and he scooped me into his arms as I let out a contented sigh. "I missed you too, Ben…_so_ much that I could barely sleep."

He cradled the back of my head and kissed me passionately as he lay me back into the pillows. I felt a knot of desire forming in my stomach as he grazed his hand up my side, lifted my chemise and whispered against my ear, "Let's get you good and tired, love…we _do_ have a big day tomorrow, and you'll be needing _some_ sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay! So there **_**is**_** ONE final chapter coming. I truly feel that the wedding deserves a chapter of its own, and that way my story can come full circle by both beginning and ending with a wedding. I do apologize for taking this long to write and publish the ending to this story. I experienced a few bouts of writer's block and some other emotionally yucky things that just got in the way of writing a worthy ending. I'm so excited to devote the next and final chapter to Ben and Evie's big day, and I give you my word, dear readers, that I will be hard at work on it this weekend!**

**Special thanks must first go to Era-Age, who beta read this chapter and continues to create amazing art inspired by this story. I must also thank Kiltsaresexy for the encouragement and support through the process of getting this story finished. Last but not least, thanks to all of those who have followed/favorited both this story and me as an author. It means more than I can say to have your support! If you enjoyed this chapter, or have any thoughts to share, please consider leaving your feedback in the review box below!**


	23. The Tie that Binds

- Chapter 23 -

I woke feeling utterly relaxed and at peace. I hummed softly in delight from under my covers and rolled over to wrap my arm around Ben. Fumbling beneath the sheets for a few moments, I quickly realized that he had already left. I must have slept so soundly—no doubt due to his overwhelming display of love last night—that I never heard him slip out of bed.

With a wide yawn, I stretched my body and peeked out from under the covers. I smiled when I saw the brilliant golden rays of morning sun sneaking through any available opening in my thick curtains. The day had finally come, and I could hardly contain my exhilaration as my legs danced a little jig under the sheets.

On Ben's pillow, I noticed a folded note resting under a beautiful orange Auroran flower as I sat up in bed. Beaming, I bit my lip and raised a brow with piqued curiosity. I brought the flower to my nose, its sweet, earthy scent reminding me of the first time we'd professed our love to one another. My heart fluttered with excitement as I lifted his note from its place.

_ See you in the gardens, Evie Finn._

I ran my fingers over his adorably messy script, undoubtedly a result of writing both in the dark, and in a hurry. Just as I began giggling to myself, my door opened, and Jasper entered.

"Good morning, Your Majesty! Lovely day for a wedding, is it not?" He placed a steaming cup of tea on my nightstand and strode happily over to pull back my curtains.

I pulled my robe together over my dressing gown and moved to stand beside my most trusted advisor and friend. "It is the _perfect_ day, Jasper."

Together, we gazed out the window at the gardens, lush with floral arrangements and tranquil under the morning sun. I let out a shaky breath, feeling a bit weak in the knees and stomach as nerves began to set in.

Jasper placed his arm around me, gently patting my back. "Now Evelyn, there is no need to worry. I've already made sure that every detail has been seen to with the utmost meticulousness."

I smiled, placing a hand on his where it still rested atop my shoulder, comforting me. "I'm not worried about any of that, Jasper. I guess I…" I bit my lip, searching my feeling for the true source of my anxiety. "I never believed that this day would come…and now that it's here, I just want it to be perfect for him." I turned toward Jasper, and my brow knitted with worry. "What if I stumble on my vows? What if I trip down the aisle?"

Jasper chuckled softly, and the sound of his joy brought me an immediate sense of peace. "My dear girl, I have no doubt that you will be the epitome of beauty and grace today. Your brother and Benjamin would _never_ let you falter. So take a deep breath and enjoy every moment of this day."

I drew in a calming breath, and my lips curled up into a grin. Nerves turned into pure elation and anticipation as I embraced my dear friend. "Thank you, Jasper."

He squeezed me gently and stepped back, straightening his dress coat. "Now, go on and have your tea. Your handmaiden should be here shortly, and I should probably be going to check on the gentlemen."

After Jasper took his leave, I sunk into my chaise and sipped my tea, reflecting in the quiet. What were the chances that two allies in a rebellion, who had come from very different walks of life, would fall for each other and forge such an unbreakable bond? I never really believed in fate…until now.

* * *

Ben knocked at Logan's door, and Marina promptly answered.

"Is Reaver with you?" She appeared highly displeased as her eyes darted around him, searching for the culprit of her frustration.

"No, he's not arrived yet, but leave it to _him_ to ruffle someone's feathers before the day's even begun!" he chuckled.

Marina pressed her lips together, unamused. "I hope to the gods that you can bring him about before he has to give his sister away." She swung the door back to reveal the Prince as he lay in bed gripping a pillow over his head, groaning and clearly still suffering the after-effects of the previous evening's festivities.

Ben placed a hand over his mouth to stifle any rising laughter. Before he could make his way inside the room, Reaver appeared behind him, dressed in his white suit with black fur lining, top hat and cane.

"My, _my_…Miss Engel, I must say that you look quite ravishing just out of bed. I can only imagine what sorts of vigorous _evening_ _activities_ left your hair so adorably disheveled!" He flashed the disgruntled woman his white, sharky grin.

Marina held an arm out to lead Ben inside, and she stepped into the doorway before Reaver could follow, delivering a swift smack to the side of his face.

Reaver's sinister laugh bubbled up as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "You _are_ a feisty one, _ma belle_, but I much prefer reserving _this_ type of play for the boudoir, if you don't mind." He raised a brow suggestively.

She pointed back at Logan and through gritted teeth, she hissed, "_You_ are responsible for this…and if you don't find a way to fix it, the Queen will probably want to do much more than slap you in the face."

After Marina marched off toward Evelyn's chambers, Reaver entered with a smirk, closing the door behind him. Ben had finally managed to pry the pillow from Logan's death-grasp, revealing a very pale, grumbling prince with his hand fixed over his eyes. Reaver seemed rather amused at the sight as he reached inside his coat to retrieve a flask.

Ben's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, _relax_!" Reaver tossed the flask to Ben and quickly pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, raising his brow in surprise. "You'll want to get him to drink that _soon_ or your bride may end up having to _drag_ him down the aisle. Forgive me for not getting closer to assist you, Benji, but I am already dressed-in _white_ nonetheless-and Logan is looking rather..._unstable_."

Jasper entered the room, and his jaw fell slack at the first glimpse of Logan. He had worked diligently to ensure that this day went off without a hitch for Evelyn, and the scene before him did not bode well. He nearly dropped his tray of tea, but managed to place it safely onto the nightstand before turning to Ben and Reaver.

"What in the Light will we tell Her Majesty?"

Logan smacked Ben's hand away as he tried to press the flask of Reaver's mysterious elixir to his lips. "Get that vile thing out of my face. The bastard is simply trying to finish me off before I regain the strength to deal with him."

Jasper leaned in and lifted a hot cup of tea from the tray. He passed it to Ben while nodding silently at the flask that seemingly disturbed Logan.

With the Prince still covering his eyes tightly to block out any offending light, Ben quickly poured the elixir into the teacup and tossed the flask back to its owner.

"Sit up and drink your tea, mate." Ben attempted to pull Logan into a sitting position. "The sooner you do, the sooner you'll feel well enough to kick Reaver's arse."

"Careful now, I may very well _enjoy_ that!" Reaver interjected cheerfully. "Maybe as much as I enjoyed having my hands on his exquisite _derriere_ last night."

Logan jolted up in response to Reaver's goading, shooting him a look that could kill as he rubbed his aching head.

Ben smirked. "That's a good start, brother. Now drink up."

* * *

I turned around to look at myself in the full-length mirror after the finishing touches had been made to my hair and makeup. I ran my hands down the bodice of my strapless ivory gown, then across its only embellishment—a silken burnt orange sash that wrapped around my waist and cascaded down the back of my dress, all the way to the floor. The dress I had chosen was simple, yet elegant as it flared out softly from the hip.

I had known from the moment we started planning our wedding that I would not be wearing a traditional dress. There was, after all, nothing traditional about Ben, me, or our relationship.

My hair was softly swept up behind my left ear. The gathering of loose twists ran along the nape of my neck with a few orange flower buds tucked above it.

My vision blurred a bit as my eyes glazed over with emotion, and Helena rushed to my side with a handkerchief. "Careful, Evelyn! Your makeup is perfect right now. Let Ben be the first to smudge it," she giggled.

I laughed with my friend as I very carefully blotted the corners of my eyes. I wasn't very experienced with wearing makeup, and even though I was not wearing a great deal of it, I supposed I needed to be more mindful of things that could smear it before Ben had a chance to see me.

The door opened, and Marina walked in, slightly out of breath. "Sorry," she chuckled, "I was just bringing my brother a book and something to eat since today will be so busy. I know it sounds silly, but—"

"You needn't explain, my dear friend. I understand," I replied.

Marina looked at me, and her face softened as she let out a sigh. "Oh, Evelyn. You look…so beautiful." She pressed her lips together as she began tearing up.

Helena passed her a handkerchief, and I took a deep breath, fanning my face with my hands to try to keep my own tears at bay as I looked back at my friends.

"Well, you both look amazing," I said as I admired the beautiful gowns that they each had chosen. "Helena, you're bound to be fighting off the single gentlemen today, and Marina…My brother may very well faint when he sees you in that gorgeous purple dress!"

The moment I mentioned my brother, Marina's face dropped momentarily and she quickly changed the subject. "You know, I almost forgot to pass along _my_ brother's congratulations and well wishes."

Helena raised a brow. "Is Jack doing alright?"

I was aloof to their side conversation, still fixed with worry from Marina's reaction to my mentioning of Logan. "What's happened?" I interjected.

"_You_ know Jack?" Marina asked Helena, her tone raised with heightened curiosity.

"Well, only from the few times that I was asked to bring him his meals, but—"

"_What's happened_? Why is Logan not here yet?" I asked again, my voice laced with evidence of my concern.

Marina took my hand, and I started bracing myself for bad news when a knock sounded at the door. Helena opened it, and I let out a sigh of relief as Logan entered, looking exceptionally dashing in his royal purple uniform.

"Logan…" I smiled at my brother, taking in his reaction to seeing me in my dress for the first time.

He gulped deeply and cleared his throat before speaking. "Ladies, if you would leave us now, it is almost time."

Helena smiled and nodded at me before she turned toward the door. Marina gave Logan a quick kiss and whispered something in his ear. He gently stroked her cheek and with a faint smile, he nodded silently back at her before she took her leave.

After the door closed, Logan let out a long sigh as he took both of my hands in his. "How does one give their sister away?" His eyes grew misty as they trailed up my gown and finally locked gazes with mine.

"Logie…" I sniffled as I blinked away my budding tears, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I remember you waking me in the middle of the night when a fierce storm would rumble throughout the castle. You could never fall back to sleep until I told you a story about the sun shining. And when you were barely taller than my sword, you pouted over not having one of your own to practice with. I remember buying you a wooden sword and teaching you how to strike with it out in the gardens where Mother would not see." He smiled softly. "I know you are not going anywhere, sister, but today I must still give you away so that you can begin living the life that you deserve." He paused, drawing in a breath. "He is a good man, Evelyn. He proved that much in Aurora." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as his brow knitted together. "_He_ is the one who will protect you now."

I wrapped my arms around him, and he returned my embrace without hesitation. "Thank you, brother."

His hold tightened for a moment before he stepped back, turned to his side, and extended his arm to me. "It is time."

I hooked my arm under his, and both my heart and stomach filled with butterflies as the ceremony was now just minutes away.

"Are you forgetting your crown, Evelyn?" Logan paused just before the doorway.

"No." I smiled. "I've not forgotten it; I just want to enjoy being Evie Finn today."

* * *

I could hear the pianist and accompanying lute players just outside the doors. My heart began pounding, and I brought a hand to my chest as I drew in a deep breath.

Logan looked at me discerningly as he tightened his hold on my arm. "You have endured your fair share of storms, sister. Now it is time for the sun to shine upon you."

I closed my hand around his and took my bouquet of orange and white flowers in the other as I smiled up at him. "I'm ready."

The doors opened, and we stepped out onto the stone balcony that led into the gardens. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting go so that I could hook my arm under his. As we descended the stone staircase, the music changed to a soft melody, and all of our guests stood, turning to face Logan and myself. Not one chair was unoccupied, and I could even hear the hushed murmur of the crowd that had formed outside the castle gates. My heart swelled with gratitude, not only for this moment, but for every single person that was present to celebrate this union.

Logan paused where the petal-lined aisle began, and I heard him softly clearing his throat. I looked across the rows of people to see that those whom I'd worked so hard to keep my promises to had showed up. Sabine, Boulder, Kalin, and even Page had come. Samuel stood under the arbor to officiate our ceremony with a very old, leather-bound book tucked under his arm.

My breath left me as Ben walked into view with Reaver trailing closely behind him. He stood tall in a dark gray suit that made his the blue of his eyes even more striking. Under his coat, cut with tapered tails, he wore a dress shirt and satin tie, both in ivory. Among all of the decorations, he truly was the most beautiful sight, and I was in awe.

Reaver leaned forward and placed his hand on Ben's shoulder, squeezing as he spoke a few words under his breath. Ben chuckled and nodded, never taking his attention away from me.

My heart was filled to burst as our eyes met. His jaw hung slightly agape as he looked me up and down. His mouth turned up into one of the biggest grins I'd ever seen, and I could not help but giggle under my breath. We may have been among a sea of people, but he was the only one I could see as Logan led me toward him.

I felt Logan's grip gently tighten as we reached the arbor. We turned to each other, and his brow furrowed as he leaned forward to kiss me on the temple before placing my hand in Ben's. He glanced up at my husband-to-be and nodded silently before turning to stand behind him and Reaver.

Marina came to stand beside me, taking my flowers just before our ceremony began, and Helena stood just behind her. I looked up at Ben, and he reached out to run his thumb across my cheek as a few tears spilled over. I drew in a shaky breath and the moment he took my hands in his, a calm washed over me.

Samuel stepped forward, giving us a quick smile before opening his book and raising his other arm to gesture for our guests to be seated. The elderly librarian from Brightwall spoke in a gruff, yet soft and melodic tone.

"It is my honor and privilege to welcome you all today as we bear witness to the union of Evelyn and Benjamin." He paused, turning a page. "Marriage is the trust and commitment of two people to love, stand by, and support one another through both the good times and the difficult. This commitment is the alignment of your words, which speak boldly of your intentions, and your actions, which speak louder than your words. This requires a willingness to bend for one another, listening not only with your ears—but also with your heart, and coming through for each other, time after time."

Samuel tucked his book back under his arm to drape a white satin ribbon across each of our wrists, allowing it to hang loosely under our joined hands.

"Bless these hands that are joined together this day. May they always reach out with love, trust, and respect. May they work together to nurture an everlasting relationship. May they always be held by one another. Within this sacred binding, these hands shall heal, protect, shelter, and guide one another." He removed the sash and tied a knot in the center before draping it over his book. "And now, Evelyn and Benjamin, I invite you to share your vows." He raised a hand, palm up in front of Ben, signaling him to go first.

Ben cleared his throat as his crystal-blue gaze met mine with pure adoration. "Evie, the night we met, you fought the forces of evil with grace and courage like I'd never before seen. I was awestruck…and _smitten_. The boys in the brigade told me I was mad for even _dreaming_ of winning your affections. Yet, here you stand before me, beautiful as ever, giving me the greatest gift of my life. Now I know that with you, _anything_ is possible. I promise to love and protect you, nurture and support you. I promise I'll never let us go to bed angry…and if we should, I promise to use all of my power to cheer you up before morning comes." He paused to flash me a crooked grin, and a smile of my own spread across my blushing cheeks. His continued, speaking with deep sincerity, "You're my world, Evie…I love you with all that I am, and I promise to show you just how much every day, forever."

I felt his fingertips softly stroking the underside of my hands as I prepared to say my vows. My voice shook slightly as I began to speak, "Ben, you are my strength, my comfort, and my sanctuary. You've been my light in the darkness, and my Hero in times of need. You've always seen the best in me, even when I've stumbled. You taught me to love, and to let go. You showed me how to follow my heart, and _with_ you, I am a better person. I promise to love you, deeply and without constraint, through whatever comes our way. I will encourage you in all of your endeavors, and support you through the difficult times. I am honored and grateful to stand here before you, pledging my undying devotion. Thank you for choosing me, and for showing me that fate really can exist outside of a fable."

Samuel held his open hand out, our rings sitting together in his palm. "Wedding rings are made precious by the act of wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness, you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another."

Ben lifted my ring from Samuel's hand and slid it over the tip of my finger. "Evie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you." He pushed the ring into place and ran his thumb softly across the top of my hand.

We smiled at each other for a moment before I looked down at my hand, my excitement building as our marriage was one step closer to being official.

I held Ben's hand, paying close attention as I slid his ring into place with my other hand. I wanted to remember every detail of this moment, always. "Ben, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my unending devotion."

We locked eyes, and neither of us could contain our elation. We both knew that there was just one thing left to do to seal our vows, and we slowly drifted toward each other in anticipation.

Samuel closed his book, placing it back under an arm as he pronounced, "It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. With abiding confidence and affection, we send you forth on your journey of life together. May you be filled with thanks and wonder, laughter and enjoyment, hope and perseverance so that you may grow in wisdom and grace. You may now seal this union with a kiss!"

Ben wrapped his arms around me, crushing his lips against mine before our officiator could even finish saying 'kiss'. I held his face in my hands as I savored the euphoria of our first kiss as husband and wife.

A few moments later, we parted to turn and face our guests, all of whom were clapping, cheering, and sharing in our joy.

Samuel raised his voice as he introduced us. "I present to you Queen Evelyn Finn and Prince-Consort Benjamin Finn!"

Ben kissed me again, and I heard the crowd both inside the gardens and outside the castle gates erupting in celebration. This moment was nothing short of rapturous. I never thought this day would come, and here I stood: a Queen who had the love and acceptance of her people, and a lifetime to share with her soul mate.

We walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, and the musicians played a celebratory melody as Reaver, Logan, Marina, and Helena followed.

The guards held the double doors open for Ben and me as we approached the castle. We entered into the library, and they quickly closed the doors behind us, directing all other traffic through the side entrance so that we could enjoy a few private moments before our reception.

I turned toward Ben and wrapped my arms around his neck as I looked up at him with the world's biggest smile. "Hello, my husband."

He chuckled softly as he gently cupped my face. "Good day, my beautiful wife." He dipped his head down, kissing me tenderly.

As we broke our kiss, I leaned into him, tucking my head under his chin. "We did it, Ben."

He ran his fingertips softly down my arms and when he reached my hands, he laced his fingers into mine. Life had never before felt so complete, so perfect. I knew that no matter where I traveled, with Ben at my side, I would always be home…and as long as we were together, we could face anything.

He kissed the top of my head as he held me close. "This is only the beginning, love. I can't wait to begin the next chapter of our lives together."

* * *

_This book is dedicated to my mentor and friend, Marina._

* * *

**A/N: Writing this story has been one of the most rewarding, heart wrenching, amazing, and humbling learning experiences I've ever had. Thank you for taking this journey with me, and also my thanks in advance to those who leave their final reviews here. ****I must express my deepest gratitude to Era-Age for beta reading my final chapter. Thanks to kiltsaresexy, for all of your support and encouragement. I need to also thank every single reader who has favorited and followed both this story and me, and those who have left reviews.**

**I will be posting a final "chapter" that will serve as this story's credits, so that I may properly acknowledge all of the authors and friends who have helped me along this journey, and I will also personally thank each and every reader who has ever left a review for me. I would not have come this far without you all!**

**I am already working on the start of the sequel, and if you'd like an update on its debut please follow me! As this journey goes on, I hope you all will keep reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! ******Also, please see the poll on my profile page to cast your vote on matters of the coming sequel!****

**Love,  
Angela**


	24. Credits

****Update: Strength of the Soul, the sequel to this story is now published!****

* * *

**The Cost of the Crown**

**Credits**

**Bishou no Marina**, thank you for being my mentor, beta reader, and inspiration.

**kiltsaresexy**, thank you for stepping up to beta and encourage me when I needed it most.

**Era-Age**, thank you for your beta reads and your amazing fan art.

**Liz-H-Moony**, thank you for all of your beautiful fan art that brought scenes from my story to life.

**Dino-Myte** (from dA), thank you for drawing the official book cover for TCotC.

**AlexaStormborn**, thanks for your invaluable reviews, beautiful artwork, and pep talks.

**Fallon-Idalia**, thank you for inspiring and encouraging me from the very start.

**Tinalbion**, thank you for all of the amazing artwork and kind words of encouragement.

**Kami2015**, thank you for faithfully leaving such thoughtful reviews.

**LilithFalling** & **LittleNikki**, thank you for being the first authors on this site to have reignited my love of reading and writing with your epic tales.

* * *

**I must also thank all of those that took the time to review my story (or PM me with feedback) as I wrote it. Reviews are my lifeblood. The credits would not be complete without all of you: **kiltsaresexy, Bishou no Marina, deathofaraven, Nicole (guest), Sliver of Jessi, TinalbionFableFreak, Fallon-Idalia, Lilly Harrison (guest), Strikit, GeekieDave, Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood, LittleNikki, NikysFables, Lala Kitty, AlexaStormborn, Kami2015, Kat (guest), Sarah Montrose, Era-Age, Elizabeth Bartlett, Leader of the imagination, DragonNidi, tienshuifang, Jay (guest), Liz-H-Moony, PunchLeBaby, Guest (guest), WOOP (guest), SilentRaven14

Finally, to everyone who has favorited and followed both this story and me as an author, thank you from the bottom of my heart. All of you make the writing that much more worthwhile!

* * *

While I am both proud and a bit sad that this first journey has come to a close, I am very excited for the sequel! Ben and Evie are back in **Strength of the Soul**, along with some of your favorite OC's, and together they'll be facing something much bigger than a mercenary gang! You can find the new story from my profile page, and don't forget to favorite and follow it to show your support and receive updates!

Love,  
Angela


End file.
